El secreto de los angeles
by Narien
Summary: Han pasado al menos 2 años desde que el torneo de shamanes se pospuso por..... ULTIMO CAPITULO. GOMENE POR LA TARDANZA u.u NO ME MATEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Desde hacia dos años que no veía a sus amigos, Hao había sido encerrado en los grandes espíritus

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero para él, solo estaba empezando algo nuevo.

Miro hacia su ventana, reflejando unos hermosos ojos verdes.

"ya no es necesario que vuelvas al torneo… tu misión quedará pospuesta"

pero quien eres tú.-

El recuerdo de aquella noche, seguía latente en su cabeza, el que le había dado ese mensaje, no era un humano, unas hermosas alas salían de su espalda y llevaba un aura celestial sobre su cabeza, una luz rodeaba su figura y volaba, no era ninguna posesión, ni nada, era un ángel de verdad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokkaido

La nieve caía lentamente, el iba bien abrigado, aunque ni tanto, ya que estaba acostumbrado al frío de ese tipo, desde hace años que no veía sus amigos, 2 años para ser exactos.

Horo-Horo.- le llamo un anciano.

Enseguida voy.- el chico de cabellos azules apuro el paso, trabajaba medio tiempo ayudando a cargar unas cajas y atendía el negocio donde vendían alimentos para la aldea.

Listo.- exclamo pasando un brazo por su cabeza. El horario que tenía Horo era muy estricto pero a él no se le acababan las energías, al menos que hablemos de los entrenamientos de su hermana, eso era lo que le daba más pereza, ya que su hermana podía ponerle los entrenamientos más rigurosos y difíciles, inimaginables. A parte Horo asistía al colegio no podía dejar sus estudios a un lado. – señor… nos vemos el lunes.

Claro… claro.- le respondió el anciano.- cuídate.

Siempre lo hago.- exclamo con una sonrisa. para luego despedirse. Horo-Horo seguía siendo el chico enérgico, amable, leal y amistoso, no había cambiado mucho respecto a su forma de ser, seguía siendo el mismo Horo-Horo de hace dos años. Tenía el mismo peinado con la mima banda, pero ahora de un color negro, con signos extraños en ella. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, y seguía teniendo su piel tan blanca, y sus ojos negros tan brillantes como antes, se podría decir que ahora estaba mas guapo, seguía siendo glotón pero tenía una gran forma física, a causa de los entrenamientos de su hermana y también por que a el le gustaba practicar con su tabla de nieve. Su deporte favorito.

Lentamente paro sus pasos, su casa estaba muy lejos, se demoraría en llegar, lo bueno es que era un shaman y sobre todo tenía una tabla de nieve,

Koloro… creo que haremos un poco ejercicio.- y sin esperar hizo su posesión y se subió a su tabla.- así llegaremos más rápido, siguió su camino hacia su casa iba muy rápido, la nieve caía lentamente, el paisaje era blanco y las sombras tan azules, el paisaje desaparecía lentamente, estaba disminuyendo la velocidad, todo parecía ir lento para Horo-Horo en ese instante, sus ojos parecían distantes y sin brillo. Al final del camino había una luz, una luz que se acercaba rápidamente, pero no lo cegaba era cálida y abrasadora.

"_El destino… la lanza del destino…"_

la lanza del destino.- murmuro Horo luego de que esa voz le dijera eso, esas palabras parecía conocerlas antes, parecía que antes ya las había mencionado y sobre todo de que es tal Lanza ya la había visto. La luz fue desapareciendo tan lento como llego, Horo despertó de ese trance estaba aun viajando, seguía el camino.

Que… otra vez.- estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que iba contra un árbol.

Kukuruku.- llamo la atención Koloro, pero fue muy tarde y choco. Pobre Horo-Horo. Y lo peor, luego de chocar la nieve del árbol se le vino encima. No era un gran un día para nuestro shaman de hielo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inglaterra

El chico peliverde, se encontraba frente a su computador, buscando cierta información necesaria, sobre una profecía y cierto torneo inconcluso.

Esos sueños.- murmuro de repente.- tiene que tener un significado.- estaba yendo de página en página, encontró un sitio de antigüedades perdidas y valiosas, pero una en especial llamo la atención del ingles.

La lanza del destino.- leyó él.- por que se me hace tan familiar… como si ya, como si ya hubiese tenido entre mis manos.- se quedo pensando, pero empezó a leer el articulo que tenía en frente.- "es el arma de un centurión romano, Longinus"…- se quedo pensativo con ese nombre.- "atravesó el costado de cristo crucificado"… Jesús… no entiendo.- comentó para él.- "se dice que posee poderes esotéricos y mágicos, convirtiéndola así en uno de lo objetos místicos mas anhelados"

La lanza de Longinus.- murmuro él.

Entonces si existe.- dijo una voz.

Al parecer si es cierto.- exclamo con una voz preocupada.- pero ese ángel me dijo…

Lo sé… pero debes investigar – el espíritu de un chico de al menos de 20 años apareció detrás de Lyserg, vestía ropas negras.

Debo conseguir esa arma.- pregunto el ingles.

Si quieres protegerte… lo harás… si yo no hubiera muerto entonces me tendrías a mí para protegerte… pero ahora soy un fantasma… y estás solo.- su tono parecía el de culpabilidad.

No te sientas así.- Lyserg había notado como, ahora su nuevo espíritu acompañante se ponía triste al recordar eso.- Morphin y tu son muy preciados para mí.

Lo se… y como tu guardián… o ex guardián es hora de visitar cierto museo…

Hofburg.- murmuro el ingles.- tendremos que hacer un pequeño viaje a Viena.

Si esta ahí, estarás bien.- Lyserg parecía preocupado, los sueños y la aparición de aquel ángel lo estaban confundiendo, y se había enterado de una profecía, de unos ángeles enviado por Dios para rescatar al mundo de las penumbras, pero nada mas que eso, aparte de todo, que él. Lyserg Diethel era uno de esos ángeles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MALDITO ARBOL.- grito Horo-Horo al salir de la nieve, pero si el fue el que choco ¬¬

Lo bueno es que Pilika esta en Sapporo y llegará mañana.-

Kukuruku… llegará hoy.-

QUE.- Horo parecía asustado y apuro el paso, se subió a su tabla y salió volando y dejando mucha nieve detrás.- si llego tarde va pensar que ando vagando a estas horas, que no allá llegado por fisss.- llego a su casa, era pequeña, de un solo piso, las luces parecían encendidas.

Hay no.- se lamento el pobre peliazul.- si llego… que hago…

Entrar.- Koloro se adelanto y entro.

Esper… ahora voy a tener que entrar.- TOT lentamente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.- ya llegue.- murmuro él, miro por el pasillo no había nadie, bueno hasta que apareció su hermana.

Hermano.- le saludo ella.- con que a estas horas llegas cuando no estoy, quiere decir que estas malgastando tu tiempo, deberías entrenar.- su hermana tenía pelo azul muy largo y bien cuidado, vestía con los mismo colores de siempre

De que hablas si ni siquiera hay torneo.- se defendió y entro a la casa, fue al living.

Entonces no regresarás al torneo.- exclamo una voz muy conocida para el joven shaman de hielo. Este se quedo petrificado al ver quien estaba sentado en ese instante en el sofá, y sin habla.- no vas a decir nada.- exclamo luego de un largo silencio.

R-Ren.- dijo él.- no entiendo…

Se nota que sigues tan estúpido como siempre.- exclamo mirando hacia a un lado con un deje de superioridad.

"se nota que no ha cambiado mucho"- pensó Horo para sí mismo. Ren se le quedo mirando asombrado, no se suponía que debía contestarle y decirle algo para hacerlo enojar, o había madurado o estaba enfermo, se inclino mas por la última no creía que el Hoto- Hoto hubiese cambiado ni madurado.

No es una gran sorpresa.- le dijo su hermana.- me encontré a Ren en Sapporo, por cierto mamá esta bien.-

En serio.- exclamo Horo saliendo de sus pensamientos, su madre trabajaba en una tienda en Sapporo y vivía en casa de una amiga, ellos iban a visitarla, pero no se quedaban allí, sería de mala educación ya que su madre es la que vive allí no ellos. – y tu… Ren… que te trae por aquí.- no sabía porque pero esto le incomodaba demasiado, se suponía que él… ya había tomado una decisión.

Según Yoh no te comunicabas con ellos, cosa que le preocupo.

Lo que pasa es que mi hermano…

Pilika.- le hizo callar Horo.- solo he tenido cosas pendientes.- Ren le miró de una forma fría, no le creía.

No sabes mentir.- dijo parándose, Ren había crecido lo bastante para estar a la altura de Horo-Horo, sobre todo estaba mas guapo, seguía teniendo el mismo peinado y los mismos ojos dorados.

Que acaso estabas preocupado por mí… Ren.- exclamo curioso, para molestarlo, Ren se puso algo rojo por el tono de voz que usaba su amigo.

Como si me importara.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo, pero de igual manera el chico peliazul lo noto, sonrió como si fuera un niño, le pareció gracioso ver a Ren así.

Prepararé algo.- comento Pilika saliendo de la sala. Hubo un momento de silencio.

El torneo se va a reanudar.- dijo Ren y se volvió a sentar, Horo le imitó y se sentó en otro sofá.- hay shamanes que no quieren volver al torneo.

Ya veo.- parecía que Horo hoy no tenía nada de que hablar, pero bueno, había tenido una visión muy extraña y ahora Ren, necesitaba pensar, pero ahora que llego Ren… estaba algo inquieto.

Pareces algo distraído.

Em… esto… es que… yo había tomado cierta decisión… "mas bien algo me lo dijo".- pensó el.-

Así…

Si…

Y…

Bueno yo.

No me digas.- le interrumpió Ren.- no regresarás al torneo.- Horo levanto la cabeza solo para asentir

No sabía que fueras tan cobarde…

A QUIEN LE LLAMAS COBARDE.- le grito el Ainu.

NO VEO A OTRO MAS.

QUIERES PELEAR

PARA QUE… SI SABES QUE YO GANARÉ.

ERES UN… -

Oigan.- grito Pilika.- trajo unos bocadi…llos- se quedo mirando la escena ambos tenía ya su arma en manos y se miraban con una mirada furiosa, si las miradas matarán ellos ya estarían muertos.- bueno por que no comemos.- Pilika tranquilizo el ambiente.- saben algo se nota que se extrañaban.

QUE.- dijo Horo.- como no.- exclamo sarcástico.

Vaya aprendiste hacer sarcástico…

No me busques por que vas encontrar

Tranquilos.- interrumpió Pilika.- oye Ren por que no te quedas, según por lo que se va empezar a Nevar no creo que quieras resfriarte.

Crees bien.- dijo cortante

Bien… no hay muchas piezas, así que dormirás con mi hermano.- dijo ella.- no es así Hermano.- el shaman de Hielo solo suspiro.- espero que no te moleste.

Para nada.- dijo Ren, parecía que una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, Horo lo noto, pero no le presto mucha importancia. Mas tarde Ren entro a la habitación de Horo-Horo, esta estaba… para su sorpresa y de todos los lectores… estaba ordenada, y había unos libros.

Entonces es cierto… si estas estudiando.

Eh.- Horo se fijo que Ren miraba lo libros.

Es muy impresionante.

Te estas burlando.- ¬¬

Para nada…- pero Horo no le creyó mucho, por su acento. Preparo una cama al lado de la suya, solo puso un colchón y unas frazadas.

Tú duermes en mi cama.- le dijo Horo.

Eh y por que… no tienes por que hacer eso.

O vamos… eres la visita y digo que duermas en mi cama, no te preocupes por mí.

Acaso crees que me preocupo.- ¬¬

Yo se que sí.- nOn Ren solo fue a la cama de Horo.

Oye Ren.- llamo Horo.- te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Ya hiciste una.

Que gracioso… pero yo quería preguntarte… sobre cierta arma.

¿arma?

Bueno sí… la escuche por ahí y pensé que tu… como sabes mas…

Por fin lo aceptas… si se muchas mas cosas que tú.

"me esta cabreando" – pensó enojado.- como sea… quería saber si sabes de una lanza… se llama la lanza del destino.

¿la lanza del destino? Lo estas inventando.

Emm… no… lo escuche por ahí

Pues lo escuchaste en tus sueños… no he escuchado de ella y tampoco se… seguramente no existe.

Entiendo.- Horo se quedo callado, se giro y vio unos libros con títulos como "tesoros perdidos" y "armas sagradas" los guardo enseguida

Dime algo… es verdad que no piensas regresar al torneo.-

Bueno… si.- dijo sin darle la cara. Ren se acerco a él.

Te diré algo.- exclamo amenazante.- tu tienes que regresar.

Que y por que.- lentamente Horo se dio la vuelta solo para ver aquellos fríos ojos dorados a la altura de los suyos, demasiado cerca para su gusto

Simplemente por que yo quiero… como líder del equipo yo doy las órdenes.

R-Ren.- Horo parecía estar nervioso, mas aún por el tono que estaba usando.

Creo…

Tu no crees nada.- se acerco a su oído y respiro sobre este, haciendo que a Horo le diera un escalofrió y se sonrojara.- Yoh estaba muy preocupado… regresaremos dentro de dos días, yo le dije eso.

Pe…per…pero.- Horo se reclamo mentalmente por estar así de nervioso y algo asustado, ni que Ren le fuera hacer algo malo ¿o sí?

Me iré a dormir.- exclamo dejando a Horo en la misma posición, no sin antes de haber inspirado mas del aroma del chico de hielo.- buenas noches.- se acostó sin darle ninguna mirada a Horo-Horo. El aún seguía en la misma posición.

"que le pasa"- pensó Horo-Horo algo confundido. Y se metió a la cama que había echo él, muy pronto el sueño le venció y se quedo dormido.

Flash Back

se que vas a decir que es extraño… pero el me dijo eso.

No te dijo el porque…

solo hablo de unos sueños que había tenido… me preocupe de sobre manera, bueno ha estado con mucha presión últimamente, los estudios a aparte tenemos problemas con otros de la aldea, sobre el liderazgo, después de todo nuestro padre era el líder de la aldea.

Algo así como el presidente.

Si… y digamos que Horo-Horo debe encargarse de eso, pero…

Pero?

A actuado muy raro, antes decía que era muy importante el cargo, pero ahora no quiere, mi madre no le dice nada ya que es su decisión.

Pero no entiendo la parte de que no quiere volver al torneo.

Bueno… esto… yo tampoco lo sé… Ren tu eres su amigo podrías decirle que vaya… después de todo creo que no parece ser sincero y lo están obligando a tomar esa decisión.

Tu crees?

No creo… lo sé.- le afirmo la peliazul.

End flash back

Las palabras de la hermana de Horo-Horo eran ciertas, el no estaba bien, parecía distraído y algo confundido, pero el lo iba a llevar al torneo a rastras, lo obligaría, y si era necesario, lo llevaría inconsciente. Miró a su lado, Horo dormía tranquilamente, tenía una carita de niño pequeño, sumamente inocente y desprotegido, se veía su piel blanca parecía ser tan suave.

No debía a verlo amenazado así.- se reto el mismo, después de todo tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no violarlo ahí mismo, Horo había cambiado físicamente, eso le atraía a Ren, pero interiormente, seguía siendo el mismo chico inocente, leal, amistoso, sociable, lo quería para él, pero por alguna razón parecía imposible eso. Hace cuanto había sentido este sentimiento, esta atracción por el chico Ainu, hace cuanto que ya había aceptado todo esto, le dijo a su hermana Jun sobre esto, ella le dijo que estaba enamorado, al principio no lo acepto, pero con el tiempo y la distancia de ambos, lo extrañaba de tal manera que soñaba con él, quería verlo, e ir a Sapporo era una gran oportunidad para poder verlo, una excusa, y tuvo tanta suerte que se encontró con la hermana menor de Horo, que lo llevo y llego mas rápido..- Horo-Horo.- murmuro él Ren se preguntaba si él sentiría lo mismo que él, no lo sabía, hace dos años que no se veían, y Horo parecía haberse olvidado de él, de cierta forma ya no lo trataba como el se lo hubiera esperado, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era el cambio de su amigo, estaba mas guapo y su cuerpo parecía bien formado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este pensamiento.

…no…- Ren despertó de sus divagaciones con Horo al escucharlo hablar.

Horo…

…por favor… no…- susurro bajo, Ren se acerco a él, solo para ver como dos lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Horo.

…mátame…- Ren quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Horo, mientras otras lágrimas salían de los ojos cerrados de su amigo.

Oye… Horo-Horo.- Ren lo despertó, zarandeándolo.

Que.- Horo despertó asustado, se levanto de inmediato y noto que su cara estaba mojada, se toco, había estado llorando en sueños.- que paso.

Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti… ¿Qué soñaste?

Yo…- Horo parecía recordar.- yo… yo… soñé… no me acuerdo – nn

¬¬ eres tan tonto.

Pero que quieres que haga si no me acuerdo.- Ren tomo el mentón de Horo, para sorpresa del chico, quien lo miro con los ojos como platos.

Me estas mintiendo.- dijo Ren.

Claro… claro que no

No te creo.-

Entonces allá tu.- dijo quitándose la mano de Ren y se levanto.

¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto el chino.

iré a tomar algo.- dijo él. Horo salió de la habitación, pero Ren lo siguió.

Tienes leche.- pregunto al llegar a la cocina.

Eh… se nota que no has cambiado.

Y tu sigues igual de glotón.- le dijo el, viendo como había sacado ya como unos 6 bollos para comer.

¬¬

¬¬- luego de esas miradas "insidiosas" ambos estaban tomando leche, si ambos, Horo igual

oye…- le llamo Ren.

Que pasa.

Por que dijiste eso en sueños.

Ya te dije que no recuerdo… - entonces reaccionó.- hable en sueños.

Dijiste "Mátame" – Horo se quedo de piedra.- dime era una pesadilla.

Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo.- dijo desviando la mirada.

Cuando quieras hablar del tema házmelo saber… no te voy a rogar… solo pido que confíes en mí.- dijo Ren levantándose y se fue a la habitación de Horo.

Ren.- suspiro Horito.- "mis sueños no son mas que saltos al futuro… cuando renazca mi otro yo va sufrir mucho mas de lo que yo sufrí cuando era pequeño… pero no entiendo… por que me lo hacen saber… Dios acaso me tiene algo preparado".- estoy tan confundido u.u

Minutos después se fue acostar, no sin antes ir al baño, donde paso al menos 15 minutos, pensando y haciendo, bueno ustedes ya saben, para que entrar en detalles. Fue a su habitación Ren ya estaba dormido, acurrucado en un lado. Se veía tan bien ahí dormido, tan tranquilo.

Como puede ser posible, despierto puede ser un verdadero demonio, pero de noche parece un ángel.- con solo ese pensamiento en mente, se puso rojo a mas no poder.- en que demonios pienso.- se acostó en su cama, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Ren y se tapo, muy pronto el sueño le venció y se quedo dormido.

Viena, Austria

El avión de Lyserg aterrizó temprano en Viena, la ciudad estaba cerca de la suya, no tardaron en llegar, su visita sería corta, no vinieron de turistas, tenían que hacer muchas cosas.

Aunque no hallamos venido de turistas.- murmuro Lyserg mientras iba en el taxi.- no tiene nada de malo ver un poco la ciudad.

Se esta relajando mucho joven Lyserg.- le dijo Haku, el espíritu del chico que vestía de negro.

Lo sé, pero me parece interesante.- exclamo el ingles. Morphin estaba sentada en su hombro. Sonriente y muy feliz de viajar.

Llegamos.- se detuvieron frente al palacio Hofburg, una pequeña ciudad dentro de Viena. Lyserg pago y le agradeció al chofer, entraron, el palacio era muy grande, tenía un tono renacentista, había gente mirando y viendo la construcción.

Es demasiado grande.- opino Lyserg.- como encontraremos esa lanza y sobre todo como la sacaremos de aquí.

Nadie dijo que debamos sacarla.- le dijo el espíritu.

Eh.

Ya lo entenderás.- le dijo el chico, Morphin y Lyserg se miraron confundidos, pero siguieron su trayecto por los pasillo del gran palacio, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando pero estaba cansado, pero por alguna razón debía seguir, una fuerza lo guiaba al centro del palacio.

¿y?- exclamo Haku apareciendo.

No lo se.- dijo Lyserg, mirando la pared, se había cortado el camino y llegaron al centro del palacio, era una habitación como las otras, las mismas marcas renacentistas.- será aquí.- se arrodillo, como si supiera lo que tuviera que hacer.- aquí hay algo.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el piso.

¿Qué es?- el espíritu Haku se acerco. Lyserg cerró los ojos. Como si quisiera mirar mas allá del piso, estaba tan concentrado.

Mh.- sintió un dolor en un costado.

Joven Lyserg.- Haku parecía preocupado, Lyserg se había vuelto pálido, en ese instante el se paro lentamente, veía una luz sobre su cabeza, pero parecía ser que él era el único que la veía ya que sus espíritus no podían verla, tenía la forma de una mujer. Y esta tenía algo en las manos, parecía una lanza, se lo lanzo a Lyserg y este lo recibió de lleno en un costado, sintió un frió terrible en ese lado, como hielo, y esa lanza parecía estar fusionándose con su cuerpo, ya que no lo atravesó, esta empezaba hundirse.

Lyserg.- llamo Haku, no sabía que pasaba, el ingles estaba como hipnotizado mirando el cielo, pero el no veía nada.- es mi culpa… no debí traerlo.- Lyserg muy pronto recupero el brillo en sus ojos, solo para desmayarse en el suelo.

CONTINUARA……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic yaoi…. A si que espero que no me halla quedado muy mal.

Tenía esta idea rondando por mi cabeza que termine escribiéndola eeeeh

¿Si pondré Lemon? Todavía no se… eso depende de ustedes y de sus ya agradecidos comentarios. Dejen me muchos a si me suben el ánimo… por fisss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VIVA HOROXREN!!!!!!!!!!!! (Es mi pareja favorita nOn)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.

Bueno los personajes de la historia de Shaman king no me pertenecen con totalmente de Hitoyuki Takei, excepto los personajes que he inventado. Se que esto lo debí poner en el primer cap XD pero esa vez que puse el primero estaba apurada y se me fue ji ji ji ji ji ji ji ji

Bueno la misma advertencia:

Aquí hay relaciones Yaoi, mi pareja favorita HoroXRen nOn, a si que Homofóbicos lejos, pero a como a millas de la historia ji ji ji ji ji XD

Me volví crazy :P

Bueno que siga la historia………………..

**Capitulo 2**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokkaido, Japón 

Horo-Horo despertó agitado, sentía un leve dolor al costado, miró hacia todas partes, el dolor pronto desapareció.

Que raro.- se levanto la camisa para ver si tenía algo, pero no tenía nada, estaba normal, miró a un lado Ren ya se había levantado, suspiro, era cierto Ren había venido a visitarlo, al menos eso pensaba él. No le había preguntado que hacia en Sapporo, pero ya se imaginaba que seguramente estaba haciendo un trabajo de familia, a si que prefirió no hacerle ninguna pregunta. Sería mejor disfrutar estar con él, y dejar de preocuparse por esos sueños y esa tal "lanza del destino".

Eso haré.- exclamo él, fue al baño y bajo en seguida, solo encontró a su hermana.

Y Ren.- pregunto él.

Esta afuera, dijo que vería los alrededores, le dije si quería que lo acompañará pero me dijo que no.

Se podría perder.- dijo Horo.

Es Ren… no te preocupes.

¬¬ no me preocupo.- exclamo algo hastiado. Saco un poco de comida y la devoró en un dos por tres.- iré a buscarlo.

No irás a trabajar.- le dijo su hermana.

Hoy no… mi jefe no va estar.

Bien, pero al menos limpia la casa cuando llegues, iré a ver a mis amigas.- dijo ella.- mas vale que lo hagas.

Ya lo sé.- nnU

Por cierto Ren ya me dijo que irás al torneo

QUE

Que bueno que te convenció.- dijo con una sonrisa, Pilika se fue, y Horo suspiro, su hermana no había cambiado, siempre le ordenaba hacer cosas, cada vez era mas estricta con él, le hacia acordar a Anna la prometida de su amigo Yoh, como lo estaría pasando el pobre, pensó Horo-Horo. Bueno pero salió a buscar a Ren, después de todo pasaría con él los días, aunque también tendría que irse con él a la pelea, eso trajo de nuevo los sueños.

Hay es mejor que deje de pensar en eso.- se dijo a si mismo.- y salió de la casa.- que le pasa Ren le dijo a mi hermana que volvería al torneo como si yo fuera tan importante, debería haberle dicho que me amenazo.- mascullo él, mientras caminaba.- ese chino, me exaspera, quien se cree para darme órdenes, todo por que viene de una familia de gran alcurnia y toda esa porquería, me da rabia.- gruño de nuevo.- ahora donde se habrá metido, primero me amenaza, y ahora se va y yo tengo que buscarlo… debería dejarlo que se pierda… aunque eso sería muy malo… y yo no quiero ser tan malo ¿o sí? Eso sería pecar… o no… hay… ¡REN DONDE ESTAS!

Aquí.- dijo una voz.

Eh…- Horo se puso rojo, Ren estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, acaso había escuchado todo lo que había dicho. Si era así estaba en problemas, ya que no trajo sus armas consigo.

Con que me dejarías perderme…

Ren…

Para tu mala suerte no soy tan tonto como tú.- exclamo él.

Me estas buscando.- dijo enojado.

Y aparte andas diciendo que te amenazo.

Bueno… tu dijiste… eso… ayer… y… bueno yo… pensé… que… bueno… con ese tono asustarías a cualquiera.- termino Horo con sus balbuceos,

Entonces te asuste… Hoto-Hoto.- Ren se acerco al chico de hielo.

Re-Ren… para que te acercas tanto.

Acaso me tienes miedo.-

No… simplemente no entiendo para que te acercas… tanto… si… bueno… puedo escucharte.- bien horito estaba nervioso, Ren se estaba comportando de una manera muy rara desde ayer, aunque parte de él le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero otra parte le decía que esto no estaba bien

Sabes… me gusta ponerte nervioso.- bien nuestro Horo se sentía algo confundido, chocó contra un árbol, Ren estaba encima de él, con una mirada muy sensual, Horo se puso rojo, pero eso es lo que él quería.

"pero en que rayos estoy pensando"- se dijo Horo, Ren empezó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Horo, quien no atinaba a que hacer, estaba dividido, en quitarse a Ren o seguir con lo que sea que estaba haciendo Ren, pero era mas que obvio lo que quería hacer el Tao, solo que Horo es un poco lento para estas cosas. Estaban ya a escasos centímetros, cuando Horo simplemente lo empujo, recibiendo en ese instante de lleno un ataque que venía hacia Ren, callo al suelo adolorido.

Como…- Ren estaba confundido, no había sentido la presencia de ese ataque, ni nada peligroso. Pero Horo si lo había sentido.- ¡Horo-Horo!- grito y se acerco a él.

No te preocupes no es nada.- dijo parándose apenas.

Quien lanzo ese ataque.- Ren iba a perseguir a quien fuera que daño a Horo. Pero algo le detuvo.

No tiene importancia.- dijo la voz de Horo algo débil.

Si serás idiota… como que no tiene importancia, por si no sabes ese ataque venía dirigido a mí.- Horo simplemente sonrió. Ren se sonrojo ante el acto del Ainu.

Han estado atacando desde hace dos meses, aún no entiendo por que, pero creo que esta vez me tomaron desprevenido, jejejeje- demás esta decir que la risa de Horo era falsa.

Tienes problemas.

Bueno… no sé… solo empezaron a atacarme, son shamanes, pero no son muy fuertes, por eso se ocultan, pensé que se habían olvidado de mí, ya que hace una semana que no los veo.- dijo Horo.- sabes hasta los empezaba a extrañar.

Eres un tipo tan raro.- exclamo Ren. Horo solo se rasco la cabeza.

Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa.- dijo levantándose como si nada.

No te duele.

Eh… ¿Qué cosa?

El ataque.

No… ya se me paso.- Horo estaba alegre.- bueno vamos.

"Como diablos se recupero tan rápido"- pensó el chino, mientras lo seguía. Ahora que recordaba estaba apunto de besar a Horo cuando ese ataque llego, justo en ese instante. Que mala suerte, pensó el chino.

Horo-horo.

Que pasa.

Le dije a tu hermana que ya nos vamos ir a Tokio.- los pasos de Horo se detuvieron.

Dime algo… ¿Por qué quieres que regrese al torneo?

Por que yo lo ordeno

Solo… ¿solo es por eso?

Eh

No hay otra razón más.- pregunto el Ainu, dejando confundido a Ren. Este se quedo extrañado.- sabes Ren… yo te extrañé mucho.- dijo sin darle la cara, el Tao se quedo sorprendido por las sinceras palabras de su "amigo".- pero veo que tu no me extrañaste a mí.- antes de que el chino pudiera decir algo, Horo salió corriendo.

Espera…!!- pero Ren apenas podía correr tan bien en la nieve, como lo hacia Horo. Muy pronto lo perdió de vista.- "que estúpido soy… por que me quede callado… tonto, Ren eres un tonto, el te dijo que te extrañaba y tu te quedas callado… maldición Ren como puedes ser tan orgulloso"- Ren le pego a un árbol cercano y se encamino hacia la casa de Horo, con los mismo pensamientos atormentándole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viena, Austria.

Lyserg abrió los ojos lentamente.

Joven Lyserg.- llamo Haku preocupado.

Que paso?- pregunto el ingles.

No lo sabemos… que fue lo que vio.

Yo.- Lyserg se levanto del frió suelo, su hada Morphin le miraba preocupadísima.

Estoy bien.- dijo tocándose a un costado, y sonrió, dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia arriba, esperando a encontrarse con la misma persona de hace rato, pero no había nada.- ustedes no vieron nada.- Morphin negó con la cabeza al igual que Haku.

No amo.- dijo el chico fantasma.- usted…

Creo que vi a otro ángel… en realidad todo fue tan confuso.- Lyserg parecía confundido.

Será mejo irnos para que descanse, y nos cuento con mas calma.- le aconsejo Haku, cosa que Lyserg no rechazo, los tres salieron del palacio Hafburg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Islas Fiji, Suva

El pueblo era diminuto, pocos edificios adornaban la hermosa ciudad. Pero cierta persona vivía, y digamos que aquella persona no era muy buena que digamos. Entre sus manos sostenía una fina copa con vino a dentro, la apretó con su mano y esta se quebró enseguida, haciéndose el mismo una herida en la palma de su mano.

He esperado casi 1500 años para que esto ocurra, y ellos.- se detuvo, su voz parecía estar cargada de odio y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de ira.- posponen el nacimiento de los Ángeles para otros 500 años más.

Señor.- exclamo una mujer, de largo cabello azulado, estaba algo asustada por su tono de voz.- creo que… no nos hará mal esperar otros 500 años más… recuerde que nosotros…

Lo se.- observo su mano, tenía todavía la herida, pero esta fue desapareciendo lentamente, y muy pronto su palma quedo igual que antes, no tenía ni siquiera una cicatriz.- somos inmortales… pero aún a si, me causa frustración.

A todos nos causa mi señor.- dijo un chico de cabello naranjo.

Capper… - le llamo al peli naranja.- diles a los demás que esto se va a posponer.-

Enseguida…- en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente.

Amo Sanubi.- un chico de al menos 17 años entro.

Que es este escándalo.- le dijo el de ojos azules.

Lo siento… pero recibí cierta información que le puede interesar.- le dijo él.

Capper… Cliodne… retírense.- el chico de cabellos naranjos y la mujer de cabello azulado salieron sin antes hacer una reverencia.- que pasa…

Al parecer mi señor.- dijo el jovencito.- los ángeles han estado recibiendo ciertas señales por parte de su Dios.

¿señales?… explícate.

Le están revelando quienes son para protegerse… y hasta podrían liberar su poder antes de que nosotros les encontremos.- exclamo preocupado.- nos engañaron… tal vez los ángeles si se liberen ahora.

No se liberarán ahora… yo lo se… pero… no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, necesito que busques al ángel de la lealtad.

Si señor… pero que hay con el ángel de la amabilidad… se supone que ambos…

Lo sé… pero recuerda que el ángel de la lealtad tiene mucho mas poder que el otro.- el jovencito salió de inmediato no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

No dejaré que esto se salga de control.- sus ojos azul, tenía un brillo frió y de maldad.- el ángel de la amabilidad será mío

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viena, Austria.

Con que eso paso amo.- le dijo Haku. Lyserg le había contado lo sucedido a su espíritu acompañante, habían salido del palacio y ahora estaban en el hotel. Morphin miraba por la ventana después de haber escuchado la explicación de Lyserg.

Creo… no lose.- dijo algo dudoso.- creo que ahora… se como es la lanza de Longinus.

¿sabe hacerla¿sabe materializarla?- Lyserg pensó por un momento.

Si… las ideas vienen a mí cabeza… al menos eso creo.

intentémoslo.- exclamo el fantasma.

Pero… no se sí.-

Estoy seguro que lo harás bien.- dijo Haku poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de Lyserg, el cual se sonrojo.

Bien.- el sol ya se había ocultado y pensó que de noche se podría hacer mejor que de día.- vamos.- los tres salieron afuera, llegaron hasta la parte detrás del hotel, donde no había nadie. Lyserg tenía su péndulo.- Morphin… Haku… solo hagan lo que yo les pida.- ambos espíritus asintieron.- muy bien.- respiro hondo.- aquí vamos.- lanzó su péndulo.- Morphin posesión al péndulo.- en seguida el hada hizo caso a Lyserg. Su péndulo se devolvió para pasar por delante de él.- Haku, concédeme tu alma.- en ese instante posesionó el espíritu del humano dentro del péndulo.- ahora transfórmate en la Lanza de Longinus.- con ambos espíritus adentro del péndulo, una gran luz brillo, inundado todo el lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japón, Hokkaido 

Ren había regresado al hogar de los Usui, se sentó en el sofá, estaba solo, Pilika se había ido mucho antes y Horo-Horo debía estar en cualquier lugar, se fue dejándolo con las palabras en la boca

Ese Horo… como se va dejándome a sí… ya verá cuando regrese.

Pensó el chino. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta, Ren no sabía si abrir o no, después de todo estaba en casa ajena y tenía un problema que resolver con Horo, pero siguieron tocando, no soporto más y se paro para abrir.

Que quieres.- dijo secamente, el chico que estaba tocando era de su edad, vestía ropas tradicionales y tenía el cabello un azul oscuro casi negro, sus ojos tenía un color carmín.

Eh… Horo… no esta.- dijo nervioso al ver la mirada asesina de Ren.

No esta… quien lo busca.- dijo enojado y algo celoso por decirlo de alguna manera.

Eh…

¡Yurei!- grito una voz conocida.

Horo-Horo.- exclamo el chico de ojos carmín. Y se dio la vuelta para saludarlo y abrazarlo, cosa que molesto al chino.

Que pasa.- dijo preocupado.

Paso algo… digamos va a pasar algo… tu hermana no esta no es así.

Dijo iba donde sus amigas.

Te mintió.

¡QUE! Que diablos hablas… ella…

ella fue a interceder por ti… fue a defenderte… al parecer esta convenciendo a los ancianos para que el liderazgo pase a las manos de ella.- Ren escuchaba con atención.

Esa niña esta loca.- exclamo Horo.- ella no sabe nada de esto y… es muy joven para casarse.

Disculpa.- Ren se acerco al escuchar lo último.

Si… si alguien llega tomar el liderazgo te tienes que casar obligatoriamente con alguien de la misma tribu… por eso que yo… no quería…- dijo agachando la cabeza.- ya que estabas obligado… o la eliges tu mismo o te la eligen por ti.

En este caso a Pilika le van a elegir un marido…

Eso esta por verse.- dijo Horo-Horo, y salió corriendo.- Yurei el amigo de Horo salió corriendo tras de él, al igual que Ren, quien quería saber que haría el chico peliazul.

Siguieron a Horo, hasta llegar a un gran templo estilo oriental, todos sus alrededores estaban cubiertos por la nieve, y los árboles igual.

Horo… vas interrumpir la reunión.

Ya eso no importa.- dijo enojado, y se metió a dentro.

Esto se va poner feo.- exclamo el oji carmín Horo ya adentro, vio como su hermana conversaba con los ancianos del consejo, todos sentados en una larga mesa.- PILIKA.

Eh… hermano que haces.

Detengan esto.- pidió Horo, Ren y el chico entraron detrás de él.

Joven Horo.- exclamaron los ancianos.- sabe que su hermana quiere tomar el mando de líder.

Ya me lo contaron.- exclamo frió, Ren se sorprendió por la actitud del chico de hielo.

Entonces sabe que ella puede tomar el mando.

Es que acaso no entienden… para que siguen haciendo esto… según por lo que sé, antes se elegían a los lideres por la falta de alimentos y la guerra… pero ahora no hay nada de eso.

Debemos seguir tradiciones.- dijo un anciano.

Hermano déjalo así.

No Pilika… no dejaré que arruines tu vida por una tontería.

¿tontería? Tu mejor que nadie… debes saber por que nuestras tradiciones deben mantenerse… tu padre te lo dijo cuando eras niño.- Ren se preguntaba a que se refería.

Si… pero ahora esto ya no es importante.- exclamo él algo dolido por la mención de su padre.- ya que… con el tiempo se fueron olvidando… ya no es necesario.

Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo.- exclamo otro anciano levantándose.- cuando tu padre tomo el liderazgo… pero viste que no fue así.- dijo recordando, Horo agachó la cabeza, Yurei igual y también Pilika. Ren seguía sin entender las palabras del anciano.

Solo quiero tiempo…

¿tiempo?

El torneo de shamanes se reanudará en una semana más.- Ren se sorprendió como él sabía eso y a que venía con eso ¿Acaso aceptaría el puesto de Líder? - y yo necesito ir al torneo y pensaré lo del Liderazgo.- los ancianos se miraron.

Muy bien… - cada uno se fue.- esperemos que durante tu ausencia no suceda lo mismo que hace 500 años.- Ren no entendía nada, de nada.

Será mejor regresar a casa.- exclamo Horo con una sonrisa hacia Ren.

Hermano.- el tono de voz de Pilika era preocupante.

No te preocupes… yo me ocuparé de eso.- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

---------

Ren estaba a dentro con Pilika, había regresado a su casa, mientras Horo estaba afuera despidiendo a su amigo Yurei.

Quiero saber por que hiciste eso Pilika.- le pregunto Ren, quien no sabía nada, Pilika sonrió.

Te estaba dando tiempo.- Ren se sorprendió y no entendió las palabras de la peli azul

No te entiendo.

Ren… se que te gusta mi hermano.- el Tao se ruborizo ante las palabras de la chica.- y no trates de negarlo… se te nota, la preocupación y esas miradas… además soy mujer y notó esas cosas.- Ren no sabía que decirle a la hermana de Horo.

Yo…

A Horo ya le tiene decidida una novia si llega a tomar el liderazgo… por eso decidí eso… a mí en cambio no… y tardaría en tomar el Liderazgo, en cambio a mi hermano… se casaría inmediatamente.

Te hubieses arruinado la vida por ese tonto.

Pues ese "tonto"… es lo mas preciado en tu vida ¿no Ren? – el chino volvió a ruborizarse.

No le digas.-

No te preocupes… no soy tan tonta… se que debes decírselo tú… además mi hermano a sufrido mucho.- dijo casi en susurro, Ren le iba a preguntar a que venía ese comentario pero en ese instante el peliazul entró

Horo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermano que te decía Yurei.

Solo me contaba que mañana se va Japón, por lo del torneo.

Era un shaman.- pregunto Ren.

Bueno… - dudo Horo.- algo así… sabe usar magia por eso oculta sus poderes espirituales.

Y… como sabías que el torneo se va a reanudar en una semana.- dijo Ren curioso. Hori se puso nervioso

Bueno yo… como te explico.- exclamo sudando.

Me vas contestar…

Hay… Ren… solo lo supuse…- en ese instante sonó un sonido, era del oráculo virtual, Ren traía el suyo con consigo, Horo miró el suyo que se encontraba en un repisa, bien arriba.

"El torneo se reanudará en 7 días más, deberán reunirse en la ciudad de Tokio"

Creo que supusiste bien o me estas ocultando algo, Hoto-Hoto.- ¬¬ .Horo rió nerviosamente, al parecer su secreto se estaba descubriendo.

--------

Que bien.- exclamo Pilika.- Hermano es hora de hacer un duro itinerario para entrenar.

QUE- Pilika le paso un pequeño cuaderno. Tenía varios apuntes.- con esto voy a morirme antes de siquiera entrar al torneo.

No seas exagerado hermano.- dijo enojada.- aunque yo no este, tendrás que hacerlo.

No irás…- dijo exclamo Horo, apunto de estallar de felicidad.

Si… me quedaré… , ayudare a mi madre… y a diferencia tuya tengo que estudiar… a si que

Que pasa.- pregunto Ren.

Ren me harías un favor.

Depende ¿Qué es?

No te preocupes será algo fácil de hacer… en especial para ti… creo que te gustará.- dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona. Horo no entendía nada.

Esta bien… dime.

Quiero que mantengas vigilado a mi hermano.- le quito el cuaderno a Horo.- y que veas… mas bien que lo obligues hacer todo esto.

¡QUE!- grito Horo-Horo.- "no creo que Ren acepte"- pensó feliz Horo nOn

Esta bien.-

"¡que!"- el pobre de Horito cayo hacia a tras cuando Ren acepto, el pensaba que lo iba a rechazar. Mientras Ren veía el libro cuidadosamente.

Bien esta todo listo.- dijo Pilika.- mañana prepararé algo delicioso, ya que se irán no es así.

Así es.- dijo Ren cerrando el cuaderno.

Bien… vuelvo enseguida.- la hermana de Horo se fue mientras el seguía tirado en el suelo.

No pensarás en serio… hacerle caso a mi hermana.- a Ren se le dibujo una sonrisa, pero una de esas sonrisas que dan miedo, a parte sus ojos decían todo, Horito tragó saliva.

"lo que me espera"- pensó el T-T. Ren se levanto y miró a Horo.

T-T

Horo…

T-T

Horo

T-T

DEJA YA DE HACER ESO

nOn lo siento jejejejejeje.

Dime algo… en verdad me extrañabas…

Eh.-

Lo que me dijiste esta mañana… quiero saberlo.- la sonrisa de Horo se desvaneció.

Yo… yo… sí.- dijo algo apenado.- si… y mucho… pero eso ya no impor…- pero no fue capaz de seguir hablando, ya que sus labios fueron atrapados por otros, impidiéndole hablar. El joven de hielo estaba sorprendido y ruborizado por la acción del chino, el beso fue sumamente tierno y corto, pero aunque halla sido corto parecía que Ren con ese beso, le decía todo, le decía que el lo había extrañado mucho,

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro la verlo tan confundido y ruborizado, aunque parece que el también lo estaba

No digas que ya no importa.- le dijo en tono de orden.- iré a dar un paseo.- simplemente se fue, dejando a un confundido Horo parado ahí como si nada, la puerta se cerro, Ren había salido y Horo aún no reaccionaba, se quedo en blanco. Aaaaaaah!!!!!! Hasta que por fin se movió, pero para caer en el suelo.

Debo estar soñando.- se dijo así mismo cuando se levanto.- Ren acaba de besarme.- llevo sus dedos temblorosos a sus labios, aún podía sentir la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos. Aquella sensación cuando lo beso. Sonrió, tal vez Ren no lo diría con las palabras pero puedo entenderlo (aunque no lo crean ¬¬) el si lo había extrañado, este pensamiento lleno de gozo el corazón del chico.

CONTINUARA…………

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

eeeh… termine este Cap. Dejen sus valiosos comentarios, si no los dejan no seguiré esta historia, a si que todo depende de ustedes mis lectores. nn

en el prox. Cap. Los chicos volverán a la pensión de Io y Ana. Y el torneo de shamanes comenzará, pero alguien mas entrará en la historia, al parecer los dioses están preparando algo.

Tal vez fui muy rápido con el acercamiento de Horo y Ren, pero…no me aguante n.n

Que rara soy ¬¬ ………… u.u U

Aún así creo que fue demasiado rápido, ahí me dicen que piensan ustedes, que no se nada malo T-T

Aun así agradezco sus criticas, menos tomatazos…. Odio los tomates XDDDDD ….mejor contestar sus lindos reviews nOn antes que empiece hacer locuras.

**Mayden-Mizutei **: gracias por tu comentario, estoy contenta y gracias por avisarme de los anónimos, se me olvido, lo tenia en mente pero como estaba apurada y yo juraba que lo había activado XD, te agradezco mucho. Es cierto no se por que me cuesta tanto describir el carácter de Ren u.u me da pena, pero lo hare mejor nn. bueno espero que también te halla agradado este cap y que la historia este bien por donde va.

**Mary-chan: **que bueno que te guste, yo pensé que esta historia no tenía futuro T-T . Pero me termine asombrando, que bueno que te gusto la historia. No es cierto que Horito Kawaiii es mi personaje favorito de shaman king Lyserg igual por eso que hice esta historia de ambos. Bueno espero que este cap también te halla gustado. Nos leemos en otra.

**Aska: **que bueno que mi historia te atrapo, en verdad pensaba que no iba dar ni una con esta historia, pero como he visto que ustedes les gusto me he animado a seguirla hasta donde lo tenía planeado, por que esta historia es bien rara, cuando la termine vas saber porque XD. En serio ¬¬. Bueno cuídate mucho. Arigatou por tu comentario.

Eso es todo nos leemos en el prox. Capi adiosiiiii XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japón, mansión Oyamada (XD en realidad vive en una mansión ¬¬)

Manta, el pequeño Oyamada hacia sus tareas, luego de un día agitado en la casa de su amigo Yoh. Mejor dicho agotador ya que Ana era estricta, demasiado estricta, esta vez tuvo que limpiar los baños y hacer el almuerzo, lo bueno es que Tamao estaba ahí para ayudar, y Ryu también le ayudo. El que siempre se llevaba la peor parte era el pobre de Yoh, lo mando a correr y hacer sentadillas, ahora se había vuelto mucho mas estricta desde que recibieron ese mensaje del torneo

Ahora que el torneo va empezar seguramente veremos a Horo, Ren y Chocolove.- dijo entusiasmado recordando.- como será el torneo ahora, me pregunto como serán los combates.- Manta se puso a pensar.- bajo de la silla casi saltando (recuerden que el es chiquitito n.n, en estos último años no creció mucho ¬¬ pobrechito) y fue hasta un escritorio de donde saco un cuaderno, allí había varios apuntes, desde que había conocido a Yoh hasta ahora, también había unas fotos pegadas, había una donde salían Ren y Horo peleando, y otra donde estaba Io entrenando con Ana, por supuesto vigilándolo, se salto varias páginas para llegar a la última, ahí estaban todos reunidos, luego de derrotar a Hao se sacaron esta foto, hasta Lyserg aparecía ahí. Tomó un lápiz y escribió algo.- creo que con esto estará bien.- si en cierto modo era como un diario, pero no uno cualquiera, cada detalle, cada cosa que paso, todo sobre el torneo de shamanes estaba escrito en aquel cuaderno ¿Y porque? Esa es la pregunta, Manta no supo, simplemente empezó a escribir cada cosa que ocurrió durante ese tiempo, para así no olvidarse de lo grandes momentos con sus grades amigos. En ese instante toca el teléfono de su casa.

Talvez sea Ana pidiéndome que vaya a limpiar… conociéndola, de esa mujer se puede esperar cualquier cosa.- volvió a sonar, suspiro frustrado.- halo

Eh… manta…

Si… ¿Quién es?

Soy yo… soy Lyserg Diethel…¿Te acuerdas de mí?

CLARO… Lyserg… tanto tiempo sin oírte… ¿Cómo estas?

Yo bien.- dijo desde el otro lado.

Que bien… aquí los chicos están muy bien.- Manta estaba feliz de hablar con el chico ingles, bueno hace mucho que no lo veía… ni oía XD.

Ma-Manta necesito pedirte un favor.- exclamo serio.

¿Qué pasa? Te escucho algo preocupado… ¿te ocurrió algo malo?

No… bueno… necesito que averigües algo por mí

Claro… sabes que yo soy muy bueno para eso…

Pero tiene que ser un secreto… no puedes decirle a los chicos que he llamado

¿y eso?

Es difícil de explicar… solo te pido que confíes en mí.- Manta lo pensó un momento.

Muy bien… no re preocupes… que necesitas.- accedió Oyamada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japón, Hokkaido

En la cena los tres estaban muy callados, en especial Horo. Bueno desde el beso no quería cruzar una mirada con Ren, le daba algo de pena (¡tan inocente nuestro Horito! nOn). Ren por su parte parecía de lo mas tranquilo, comía como siempre con suma elegancia.

Oye hermano en verdad te sientes bien.- esta era la cuarta vez que su hermana le preguntaba lo mismo, ya que había estado muy callado en todo el almuerzo y algo cohibido.

Si no es nada.- exclamo sonriendo.

Mmm.- pero Pilika no le creía. Miró a Ren inquisidoramente. El solo sonrió.- ya veo.- Pilika parece que se dio una idea de lo que pasaba.

Algunos de ustedes sabe que ocurrió hace 500 años.- pregunto Ren de repente.

Perdón.- Pilika no entendía la pregunta del Tao.

Lo que dijo el anciano.- mencionó Ren.- por que dijo eso.

Ah… te refieres a eso.- Pilika y Horo se miraron un tanto preocupados.

Según mi madre… hace 500 años una cosa se libero, pero lograron controlarlo, aunque tuvieron dificultades.

Y esa "cosa" tiene nombre.-

No lo sabemos… pero esa cosa.- exclamo Horo.- es lo que el líder debe proteger.

Nosotros no sabemos mucho, apenas eso.- dijo Pilika.- pero con el tiempo los hombres se han olvidado de la existencia de ese… como podemos llamarlo… tesoro…- dijo al fin.- por esa razón, mi hermano cree que el puesto de líder no es necesario.

Si se libera puede causar estragos.- exclamo Ren.

En manos equivocadas sí.

Parece que hablaran de un arma muy poderosa.- exclamo el chino con una sonrisa.

No sabemos ni lo que es… ni mi propio padre la vio alguna vez, solo sabia que debía protegerla con unos rezos extraños.- dijo Horo, y comió un poco de la comida. Al parecer los hermanos no querían seguir hablando sobre el tema, por que en seguida Pilika empezó a conversar sobre lo que le habían comentado sus amigas, a Ren no le importaba mucho esas cosas, lo único que tenía en su cabeza en ese momento era a Horo.

---------------

Todos fueron a dormir, Ren se acostó en la cama de Horo, y Horo en la que había puesto el, pero esta vez la puso mas alejada a la de Ren, cosa que extraño al chino.

Para que tan lejos.- le pregunto el Tao.

Eh.- a Horo le Salió una gotita en la cabeza.- por nada.- dijo nervioso sin darle la cara, al Tao se le formo una sonrisa, Mientras Horo estaba de espaldas, arrodillado, ordenando su cama, el chino se le acerco por atrás, sin que el se diera cuenta.

No me digas que me tienes miedo.- le dijo Ren al oído.

No… no es eso…- dijo algo nervioso.

Sabes me he dado cuenta que has cambiado mucho Horo.- Ren le abrazó por atrás.- no eras tan recatado como ahora.

Bueno… yo…

Y tampoco tan tímido… o es que acaso yo te pongo así.- dijo con un tono de lujuria en su voz. Cosa que asusto mucho más Horo, por que a este le empezaba a gustar ese tono y ese abrazo tan cálido. Sentía un extraño sentimiento, se separo de él y se sentó en la cama.

Será mejor que durmamos.- opino Horo.

Bien.- Horo suspiro, se metió en su cama, y otra vez sintió unos brazos posesivos alrededor de él.-

Q-q-que haces.- le pregunto Horo, al ver como Ren se había acostado a su lado y lo abrazaba.

Nada malo… no pienses mal.- Horo se sonrojo al instante.

No pienso nada malo… es solo que…

Que pasa…- Horo dudo un momento, que estaba pasando consigo mismo, por una parte le gustaba esto, pero el quería saber con todas sus fuerzas que quería Ren con él, pero el valor de preguntarle se le iba cada vez que el chino le miraba con sus ojos dorados, y se derretía impidiéndole pensar o moverse. Le gustaba que Ren estuviera tan cariñoso con él, pero tenía un mal presentimiento con esto, temía dañar a Ren, temía dañarlo, pero como lo iba dañar, ellos No son nada, tal vez Ren solo estaba jugando, pero el no quería que Ren jugara con sus sentimientos, a demás el no era de esas personas… o si. ¿yo que siento por Ren? Se pregunto Horo, yo lo admiro, claro, pero en secreto, ya que sabía que si le decía este se iba pavonear, y se le iban a subir los humos a la cabeza, pero no era admiración lo que el sentía, muy pronto luego del alejamiento de ambos, por esos dos años, lo pensó mejor y acepto que Ren era mas que una admiración, a el le atraía Ren y le gustaba, tal vez esa era una de las razones por las cuales no quería regresar al torneo. El temor al rechazo y la vergüenza, o sea se enamoro de un hombre, de alguien de su mismo sexo, muchas veces pensó en volver y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero el miedo al rechazo y que lo mirarán raro le ganaba. Había pasado por tantas cosas, había perdido la fe en convertirse en el shaman king, por la razon, la única razon era que se sentía débil, había shamanes mas poderosos que él, allí estaban Yoh y Ren, como iba a volver, lo aceptaba el era débil y hiciera lo que hiciera no lograría alcanzarlos. Esa era otra razón para no volver, y además estaban esos aviso de un ser hecho de pura luz que le decía que volver al torneo ya no era necesario, lo último no lo comprendía muy bien, pero no le estaba tomando importancia ya. Quiero saber… quiero saber…- quiero saber… quiero saber… ¿que quería saber Horo?… quiero saber que siente Ren por mí.

Ren.- murmuro y levanto la cabeza, solo para ver que Ren dormía¡se había quedado dormido abrazándolo a Horo-Horo! (quien como Ren, a él no mas se lo permito ¡Horito Kawaiii! nOn).- esto es incomodo.- pensó el pobre ya abochornado Horo. Simplemente se dejo llevar y también se quedo dormido. No sabía que mañana le esperaba un gran día.

-------------------------------------

El sol iluminaba las caras de nuestros durmientes y bellos personajes (O sea me refiero a Ren y Hori ¡KAWAI! n.n). Estaban abrazados, una imagen muy dulce para que los viera, dormían profundamente, uno lo rodeaba con sus brazos y el otro tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, dejándose a abrazar, las sabanas blancas le daba un toque mucho mas tierna a la imagen.

Flash… flash… flash…. Flash…flash………………………………… flash… flash…flash (efectos especiales que pobre u.u)

Había un sonido muy molesto, que no les dejaba dormir, parecía el sonido de una cámara fotográfica, "que raro" pensaron ambos a la vez, mientras intentaban despertarse.

Flash……………………………………………………flash… flash…flash… flash…… flash

UNA CAMARA.- gritaron ambos, rompiendo el abrazo y mirando con horror lo que sucedía. Se pusieron rojos a más no poder. Ahí al frente estaba la fotógrafa, la hermana de Horo-Horo (esa tonta arruinando los momentos mas especiales ¬¬). La peliazul sonreía triunfante, mientras ambos se miraron con horror, en seguida se levantaron de la cama, como si se repelieran y ocultaron sus miradas.

Pilika que haces.- le grito su hermano, quien esta demás decir que no se sabía si estaba rojo de ira o de vergüenza.

No pude evitarlo.-río tontamente.- es que cuando entre… ¡se veían tan lindos durmiendo!- exclamo ella, mientras los dos se ponían mas rojo, si es posible.

Y por que entraste a MI habitación.-

Vine a dejarte unas sabanas limpias, además tu tienes la culpa por no dejar tu puerta con seguro, hermano.

Eres tan… -Horo no pudo terminar la respuesta, ya que Pilika pregunto algo que dejo helados a los dos.

Por cierto… ¿por que dormían juntos?-

Esto es culpa de Ren

Que

Por favor devuélveme la cámara hermanita.- le pidió Horo.

Ah, ah… esta vez no… tengo con que chantajearte con tus amigos.

Se las vas a mostrar.- Ren se alarmo.

Claro.- dijo ella.- que pensabas… ya verás cuando se enteren.- pero Ren, con sus reflejos le quito la cámara y la destruyo con todo y fotos adentro.- ¡AH!- grito la hermana de Horo.- jajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA- Horo pensó que Pilika se iba a poner a llorar, pero en vez de eso se puso a reír como loca.

A acaso creíste que allí tenía todas las fotos.- dijo ella entre risas.

Sacaste más- le pregunto el chino. Ella asintió mientras se reía.

Estoy perdido.- TOT pobre Horito. Luego de la escena, los dos tomaron desayuno, digo los dos por que Horo-Horo fue a ver Yurei para despedirse, ya que mañana muy temprano ambos se iban.

No entiendo para que sacaste esas fotos.- le pregunto Ren con los ojos cerrado a la Ainu, parecía algo molesto y un poco ruborizado.

Hay…- exclamo Pilika.- para que no te enojes…- busco algo entre sus bolsillos.- ten.- le dijo mientras extendía su mano con una foto, si una foto, y ya sabrán de quien era, era Horo durmiendo, parecía un ángel, o sea ese era el pensamiento de Ren, quien inmediatamente se puso rojo al verlo.

P-para que me la das.

Se que te gustó… a demás se nota que estas enojado.

De que hablas.

Vamos… cuando Horo dijo que iba a ver Yurei, pusiste una cara de disgusto terrible.- le dijo Pilika.- debiste verte en el espejo.- exclamo con una risa.- Ren debes tratar de controlar tus celos.

YO NO TENGO CELOS.- dijo parándose Ren, Pilika solo le sonrió y no se inmuto por el grito que le dio Ren.- me voy a dar una vuelta.- exclamo suspirando. Pilika aún estaba con esa sonrisa traviesa, le gustaba hacer enojar a la gente, esa era una de las cosas que había aprendido con sus amigas.

Que se cree esa niña… yo celos.- pensaba Ren para sus adentros.- solo la soporto por que es la hermana de Horo (pienso igual que Ren ¬¬) pero a que yo sientas celos… no me importa que haga ese estúpido…- detuvo un momento sus pasos.- … o tal vez si siento… en diablos pienso.- a lo lejos vio a Horo, no supo por que pero se escondió detrás de un árbol.- que estoy haciendo.- Horo estaba conversando alegremente con Yurei.- pareciera que lo estoy espiando… esto es deprimente.-

Entonces no le has dicho.- hubo un momento de silencio, Ren se preguntaba de que hablaban.- y tu hermana sabe.

Solo un poco… pero… Yurei… cualquier cosa que pase quiero que te comuniques conmigo, sobre ya sabes que.- a que se referían estos dos.

Claro…

Gracias por guardarme este secreto…- exclamo Horo, Ren miró se volteo para mirar por un lado, allí estaban los dos, pero esperen un momento, que hacia Yurei hablando al oído a Horo. Cuando el chico se separo del Ainu, Horo estaba sorprendido, entre medio asustado y a la vez sonrojado.

Pero no te preocupes… me quedaré callado.- exclamo él. Horo llevo una mano a su mejilla, acaso le había dado un beso, se pregunto el Tao.- bueno Horo… nos vemos en… -el chico se detuvo y sonrió.- bueno ya sabes… cuando regreses yo no estaré en la aldea… pero… si llegamos encontrarnos en otra vida, espero que tú me recuerdes como yo lo haré.

Siempre tan raro.- dijo con un tono divertido. El también le sonrió de manera singular, luego dirigió una mirada a un árbol, Ren pensó que había sido descubierto por la mirada que le mandaba ese chiquillo, pero luego lo vio alejarse, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Horo también se dispuso a irse, Ren se quedo en el árbol, al parecer el Ainu no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, por que lo iba a pasar por alto, cuando Ren le llamo

Veo que ya te despediste de tu amigo.- exclamo Tao.

Eh… Ren… hola…

y que gran secreto tienes con tu amigo.- le interrogo.

Nos estabas espiando.

No lo hacia, ustedes son los que hablan tan fuerte.- exclamo con una cara de enojo. Horo le miro indignado.- y bien… no dirás nada.

No tienes por que meterte en mi asuntos Ren

Hazlo lo que quieras.- le dijo el Tao.

Eso es lo que hago.- le respondió Horo, Ren estaba sorprendido, desde cuando acá Horo le respondía de esa manera, o se había vuelto mas inteligente o algo raro estaba pasando.

Me doy cuenta que has cambiado Horo-Horo… no se que me estarás ocultando, pero me encargaré yo mismo de descubrirlo… a si que ten cuidado.

Me estas amenazando.

No… solo es una advertencia… para que dejes esos jueguitos… con tus amigos… ya que se nota que se divertían mucho.- exclamo poniendo unos de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Horo, la que ya antes él se había tocado, luego de que Yurei le diera un beso o algo parecido, por que bueno, eso había parecido, un beso.

Ante lo que dijo Ren, el shaman de hielo se ruborizo.

"acaso él… me vio… "- Horo parecía un poco angustiado. Ren sonrió al verlo tan confundido.

No se… de que hablas- Horo se hizo el desentendido.- sabes mejor voy a ordenar mis cosas.

Bien.- dijo Ren y lo siguió. Llegaron a la casa de Horo sin decir ninguna palabra, a Horo ya no le estaba gustando esto, Ren parecía haberse encaprichado con él, bueno no sabía con exactitud lo que Ren sentía por él, pero si solo estaba jugando con él, ese pensamiento lleno su cabeza, quería saberlo pero, aún no era un momento muy bueno para preguntarle, ahora estaba enojado, y no sabía muy bien las razones (¬¬ creo que Horito es muy lento)

Japón, mansión Oyamada

Un pequeño chico miraba ciertas paginas que había impreso de su computador.

Es muy raro que Lyserg se interese por la magia… en especial por esto… una profecía… que extraño.- el chico suspiro.- con ángeles… aún mas extraño… pero no me debería sorprender… después de todo he visto cosas sorprendentes desde que estoy con Yoh y los demás.- el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Halo.- Manta contesto enseguida.- hola Lyserg…

Encontraste lo que te pedí…

Algo… no hay mucha información de aquello… por que hay indicios de que pudiera estar aquí… en Japón.

Entiendo…

Vas a venir… a los chicos les alegrará mucho…

No… - le interrumpió bruscamente.- ello saben.

No… como me dijiste… no le he dicho a nadie… por que tanto misterio Lyserg.

Te contaré cuando llegue, por estos momentos es mejor no llamar la atención con esto… entiendes… podría ser muy peligroso.

¿peligroso?- dijo sorprendido.- creo que estamos tratando con un tema muy delicado…

no tienes la menor idea.- suspiro el joven Ingles.

Muy bien… dime cuando llegas y yo iré por ti.

Japón, Hokkaido.

Horo se despidió de su hermana esa misma mañana.

Hermano recuerda que debes entrenar mucho… si quieres volverte el rey shaman.- exclamo ella con mucha energía.

Si llega convertirse.- exclamo con sarcasmo el chino que veía a los hermanos peliazul, Horo solo lo miró hastiado.

Ren, no quiero ser pesada pero…

No te preocupes Pilika… - Horo la paro antes de que fuera a decir una de sus cosas.-bueno nos vemos.

Cuídense… y Ren ya sabes.- les grito, haciendo que el chino se pusiera rojo.

De que habla.- le pregunto el Ainu.

Del entrenamiento.- mintió Ren, pero Horo pensaba que había algo más, acaso él y su hermana, no… sería imposible, ellos no se llevan muy bien o sí. En el corazón de Horo solo había confusión y algo de dolor, era obvio Ren solo estaba jugando con él, como el Tao se iba a fijar en alguien como él. El shaman de hielo bajo la cabeza mirando la nieve a su paso, todo el transcurso del viaje fue silencioso.

-------------------

Cuando llegaron a Sapporo para tomar el avión, ambos bajaron del bus que los trajo, Ren estaba comprando los boletos mientras Horo, quien tenía un vaso de bebida, veía por el gran ventanal como partían los aviones.

Kukuruku.- Koloro apareció de repente frente a su amo, Horo parecía algo distraído, tanto que no se dio cuenta que había congelado su bebida.

No te preocupes estoy bien… eh.- recién se había dado cuenta que se quedo sin bebida.- que tonto soy.

Por fin te das cuenta.- Ren apareció justo cuando había dicho eso, un silencio incomodo se formo cuando cruzaron sus miradas.

Señorito.- Bason apareció (por fin!!!!!! Ya se me había olvidado el espíritu de Ren ¬¬ perdón u.u).- no deberían abordar ya el avión.

Es cierto… vamos.- ordeno el chino, Horo solo lo siguió dando un suspiro.- te pasa algo.- pregunto Ren al escucharlo suspirar de esa forma.

A mí… no nada… es solo que… que….- Horo se lleno de valor.- Ren tu… bueno… yo… no… tu… tu.

Yo que.- exclamo algo cansado de esperar.

Tu… me…- dijo ruborizándose, cosa que Ren hizo igual y algo sorprendido.

¡Que! di de una buena vez.

Tu… Ren tu me…- apretó sus puños con fuerzas.- Ren tu me… en serio me vas hacerme entrenar.- dijo al fin, Ren se quedo callado y con una cara de desilusión total.

Claro que lo haré… - exclamo girando su rostro aún lado con cierto enfado.- será mejor irnos… rápido.- exclamo caminando delante de Horo, el shaman dueño de Koloro pesco su bolso y siguió a su "compañero".

Oye Ren.- llamo Horo, este no le contesto.- Ren.- llamo de nuevo mientras iban hacia el avión.- oye…- subieron al avión y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, pero Ren no le dirigía la palabra ni una mirada.- Ren… me estas escuchando… Ren… no me diga que te dormiste.- dijo al verlo con los ojos cerrados.- oye… Ren… Ren…Ren…Ren…Ren…Ren…Ren…Re…

YA QUE QUIERES.- le grito el chino, cansado de escuchar. Horo le miro sorprendido. Al parecer estaba molesto y eso se notaba a leguas.

No era… nada.- dijo al fin y se sentó tranquilo en su asiento.

Y para eso moletas todo el rato.

Solo te quería preguntar algo, pero como veo que estas molesto ya no es necesario.- dijo Horo también enojado.

Bien.- exclamo el chino dando por terminada la conversación.

Perfecto.- exclamo Horo.- voy a ver si hay otro asiento desocupado.

Mejor para mí.- exclamo fríamente.- no te soportaría mucho.

Pienso lo mismo.- Horo se fue, Ren solo suspiro y miro por la ventana. Ni siquiera sabía por que diablos empezaron esta discusión, _ese baka_, pensó Ren, _siempre complica las cosas, mas le vale que no haga nada estúpido en el avión. _

Minutos después, el avión ya se encontraba en el aire, y Horo no aparecía al parecer había encontrado un lugar donde sentarse de lo mas bien, no demorarían en llegar así que allí encontraría al chico de hielo para decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-----------------------------

Ren bajo del avión, pero no había visto a Horo-Horo.

Donde se metió ese cabeza hueca.- exclamo Ren mirando por todas partes.

Señorito.- Bason apareció.- esta afuera del aeropuerto.- Ren se dirigió con paso rápido y firme hacia fuera, los árboles de cerezos estaba florecidos, todo era muy bonito y el sol brillaba, había un ambiente muy agradable, a los lejos pudo distinguir un cabello azul, allí estaba, sentado bajo un árbol.

HORO… ¿Horo?- detuvo sus pasos y también lo que tenía planeado hacerle al verlo dormir.- se durmió… que tonto.- lo miró con cierta dulzura, como Horo podía ser así cuando dormía, parecía un niño pequeño, Ren se puso rojo ante esos pensamientos, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándolo, pero fue lo suficiente, por que muy pronto Horo despertó. El peliazul abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados, se dio cuenta enseguida que era Ren, se quedo mirándolo, Ren tampoco se había movido, hubo un silencio momentáneo.

Horo.- llamo Ren.- QUE DIABLOS HACIAS DORMIDO.- grito Ren.

Estaba cansado bien.- se defendió.- no tienes por que gritarme.

Sabes que debemos ir con Yoh…

Si tantas ganas tienes de ver a Yoh, por que no simplemente me despertaste.- Horo se levanto y parecía algo enojado, mientras Ren se quedo callado.-

que te pasa ahora….- Ren sonrió.-Acaso no te gusta que piense en Yoh.-

De que hablas.-

Vamos Horo.- exclamo acercándose al peliazul, dejándolo atrapado contra el árbol.

¿Q-Que haces Ren?-

no te voy hacer nada malo.- exclamo con una voz insinuante, que puso rojo a Horo.

R-Ren hay gente.- exclamo mirando hacia un lado y otro.

Que te preocupa no estamos haciendo nada malo o sí.

Bueno… yo… - Horo estaba mas que abochornado, el espacio que había entre ambos se estaba acortando. Horo estaba demasiado nervioso.

Vamonos… nos deben estar esperando.- exclamo como si nada, separándose de Horo, que por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.- siguió a Ren lentamente, esos acercamientos con Ren lo estaban matando, Ren era demasiado insinuante, pero aún a si no sabía que cosa quería con él,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japón, casa de Yoh (no se como se llaman las aguas termales T-T si alguien sabe me dice XD por fiis)

Anita.- imploro el castaño.

YOH.- le llamo la rubia, con una sola mirada el pobre shaman se callo y con ojitos de cascadas se fue, tenía puesta unas pesas en sus manos y pies, ahora debía dar correr como 20 kilómetros, y si no tuviera que cocinar tendría que hacer el doble o el triple, la razon, Tamao volvió a Izumo, había ciertos problemas y como ella podía ver el futuro con su tablilla (XD no se como se llama esa cosa que tiene la rosadita u.u) y Ryu andaba perdido desde ayer, Yoh debía llegar temprano a cocinar,.

El Asakura salió cabizbajo, llego a la entrada solo para encontrarse con alguien, bueno no era uno solo.

Ren… Horo.- dijo Yoh.- Amigos.- .- grito,, Horo y Io se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar T-T

¬¬- bueno ese era Ren.- acaso estoy pintado.

Lo siento Ren.- se disculpo el Asakura.- me sorprende que vinieras con Horo.

Pues el tonto no podía venir solo.

Imbécil.- murmuro Horo.

Que dijiste.- Ren lo había escuchado.

Para colmo sordo.- ¬¬

nnU – ese era Yoh con su cara de drogado XD.

veo que ya llegaron.- Ana salió con su mismo semblante frió, su cabello rubio estaba un poco mas largo que antes y vestía con una traje negro (N/A:¬¬ no la veo con otro color XD, a veces pienso que Ana es gótica XD)

Ana.- saludo Horo.

Yoh.- llamo Ana, ignorando a Horo.- no deberías salir a correr.

Pero… si llegaron Horo y Ren… por que no…

No era una sugerencia Yoh.- exclamo amenazadoramente, y una gran aura roja apreció alrededor de ella.

Si… anita…- dijo el.- lo siento chicos se quedan con Ana.

Que recibimiento es ese Yoh.- pregunto Ren.

Se quedan con Ana.- exclamo para salir.

Se van a quedar a fuera todo el día.- llamo Ana. Ren y Horo se miraron, para luego seguir a la sacerdotisa, al parecer estar con ella no seria muy divertido, no si ella empezaba a mandarles a hacer quehaceres, seria terrible, pensó Horo en ese momento.

Espero que no siga igual de loca.- murmuro el shaman de hielo.

tecnica de la sacerdotiza Ana

Un muy maltratado Horo-Horo se encontraba ahora en el patio de la casa, tirado como un costal de papas, Anna lo había mandado a volar y choco en el piso, casi tragando tierra.

No te pases de listo.- le dijo por último.

-------------------------------

tu novia sigue siendo la misma.- exclamo Horo aún adolorido, Yoh ya había llegado de correr y los tres estaban sentados en la mesa.

Debiste a verte quedado callado.- le aconsejo Ren quien estaba de lo mas tranquilo.

Jijijijiji, y díganme que han hecho en estos últimos dos años.

Yo he estado entrenando para este día Yoh.- exclamo Ren.- mis poderes espirituales han crecido, si quieres luego puedo mostrarte.- exclamo con una sonrisa, el Asakura también le sonreía sabía a lo que se refería.

Si van hacer un combate mas vale que no lo hagan en la casa.- Ana apareció.- no quiero nada de desorden.

Ya lo sabemos Anita.- la rubia se fue aunque no muy tranquila.

Y tu Horo.- pregunto Yoh.

Ah… esto… pues nada interesante.- exclamo mirando hacia otro lado.

Según su hermana.- exclamo Ren.- se puso a estudiar y a plantar esas plantas.

¿estudiar?- dijo el Asakura.- jijijijijiji nunca imagine eso de hoto, estas seguro que era él.

ES HORO Y NO TE BURLES.- le grito el Ainu. Yoh solo rió para sus adentro, Horo nunca cambiaría.

Deja de gritar… eres muy escandaloso.-

Claro el señorito tiene oídos "sensibles"- se burlo el shaman de Hokkaido.

Que inmaduro eres.

Como si fueras tan maduro

No soy un infantil como tu. – y así empezaron.

Se nota que se quieren mucho- opino nuestro shaman drogado XD. Ren y Horo se pusieron a rojos a mas no poder.

Quererlo a él.- exclamaron ambos, tan sincronizados.

Lo ven… hasta son sincronizados… ji ji ji ji ji ji ji ji ji ji- (N/A: risa drogada XD).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Norteamérica.

Un gran remolino de almas fusionadas, eso se podía, eran los grandes espíritus, pero esta vez algo se había liberado, una personas se había liberado de su castigo

Quien es.- todo era luz a su alrededor.

**Los hijos de dios serán los próximos reyes.**

¿eh?

_Estas listo para recibir esta misión, si lo logras podrás recuperar todo tu poder._

Si lo recupero seré una amenaza ¿no crees?- exclamo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

_Lo se… pero aceptas… _

No me queda de otra… de que se trata esa misión

_Busca a uno de mis hijos, al ángel de la amabilidad._

¿un ángel? Esta bromeando.

_Su guardián falleció por lo que no puede estar solo… protégelo y cuando todo pase tus poderes te serán de vueltos._

Y por que no lo busca usted… según parece tiene mucho poder.

_Aunque lo tenga no puedo incidir sobre él, solo el guardián que le halla tocado puede interceder sobre su poder._

Usted dijo uno de sus hijos y ¿el otro?

_El otro esta a salvo, su guardián esta con él y no debo temer, pero el otro esta en peligro_

Bien… lo aré… solo para recuperar mis poderes y vengarme.

_Te daré solo una cuarta parte de tus poderes, con eso será suficiente para que lo protejas-_ la luz en donde estaba fue desapareciendo, para volverse todo oscuro, lentamente, como si la luz fuera su apoyo, este callo. Pero no callo rápidamente, callo lento como si fuera una pluma liviana. Al llegar al suelo abrió sus ojos oscuros, se encontraba de nuevo en aquel lugar, donde perdió en aquella batalla con ese tipo.

Solo debo buscarlo y protegerlo será fácil.- menciono con la misma sonrisa cínica.

CONTINUARA……………………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

waaaaaaaaa! Por fin termine, pense que me iba a salir mas largo, aunque si esta un poquito largo ¿no creen? n.n.

Bueno… ya saben quien es el que aparece al final del cap???? Y saben ya quien es el angel de la amabilidad o sea el hijo de dios?????????

Si saben háganmelo saber por sus ya agradecidos Reviews, a ver quien es mas listo y acierta nOn

**Mariam-Chan**: sip que pasará con estos dos, aunque en este cap todavía no se aclara y falta mucho para que se aclare, haré sufrir a Horín un ratito no me mates XD, pero alguien tiene que sufrir, después le tocará Ren, tampoco me mates XD. Gracias por tus comentarios soy feliz por eso. Mattane.

**Alely**: que bien que te gusto, y que no pienses que es rápido, gracias por tu opinión sobre la historia, espero que no te halla decepcionado con esta, no estaba muy convencida de subirla por eso mi demora. Pero bueno, la subí. Gracias y nos leemos luego.

**nicky-hitomi**: alguien que piensa igual que yo, no se tu pero creo que estoy loca por esta pareja y a veces me digo que rara soy u.uU en especial cuando hice el cap anterior u.uU en realidad me lo sigo repitiendo mientras hago el fic. VIVA EL HOROXREN

**Miguel**: hola Mayden Mizutei no actualice tan pronto como yo quise, pero… mas tarde que nunca ne ne ne ne. Bueno gracias por tu comentarios y que bien que te gusto el cap anterior. Como ves si aparecieron Ana e Yoh y van ir apareciendo los otros en los cap siguiente. Como Chocolove eh… si tienes algún chiste fome para que diga el moreno me dices, no soy buena para eso. Bueno xau y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Midori**: hola!!!!!! En serio es Freak el fic ¬¬????? Y por que te imaginas a Haku así????????, no tengo nada en contra, pero de donde sacaste esa idea, bueno a propósito, el nombre de Haku fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, se supone que antes de poner el fic le iba cambiar por uno inventado por mí, pero no salió y quedo como ahora, creo que a estas alturas ya no puedo cambiarlo, a demás me da flojera XD. Si no te queda nada claro es por que hay un pequeño enredo con los cap…… no se si deba decirtelo pero se supone que yo iba a poner otro fic primero, antes que este, y que tiene que ver con el de "el secreto de los angeles" el fic que iba poner también es de SK pero…… bueno es un secreto si queres saber… ummm… eto… tendrías que esperar… YA HE DICHO MUCHO XD. Nos leemos, gracias por tu review.

Dejen sus lindos comentarios… y si tiene alguna duda, pregunten ya que creo que si las tiene ¿o no? pero no a seguro responder a todas si no se perdería su encanto. (que exagerada ¬¬)

Bueno chauuuuuuuu


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.

Bueno los personajes de la historia de Shaman king no me pertenecen con totalmente de Hiroyuki Takei, excepto los personajes que he inventado. No los copien.

Advertencia:

Yaoi, (mi pareja favorita HoroXRen tal vez HaoXLys, para las admiradoras de esta pareja)

Homofobicos no los quiero aquí.

Bueno aquí les dejo el Cap

**Capitulo 4**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japón, Casa Asakura

Vivir con Ana, no iban hacer unas grandes vacaciones, Yoh había convencido a Ren de quedarse con ellos, aunque Ren no quería eso, él podía muy bien pedir un departamento, después de todo solo iban a visitarlos, ya que Yoh quería ver si Horo estaba bien y también estaba la parte del torneo, ellos eran rivales, y no creía muy conveniente quedarse juntos.

Pero Ren no tiene nada de malo.- exclamo Yoh.- después de todo somos amigos.

Tu no entiendes Yoh.-

Y cuando llegan los demás.- pregunto Horo.

Chocolove dijo que iba a llegar en dos días más y Ryu se desapareció con sus amigos… ah y Fausto esta en un viaje esta investigando ciertas cosas.

Ja… no necesitamos mas bromistas, como chocolove, con el que ya tenemos ahora es suficiente .- exclamo mirando a Horo.

QUE QUIERES PELEAR

Para que si vas a perder.

Como sabes… tal vez el señorito salga perdiendo.

Deja de decirme señorito.- se enojo Ren.

Oigan.- les llamo el Asakura.

Es cierto.- Horo se olvido de la pelea.- y Lyserg no has sabido de él.

Lamentablemente no… pero parece que no regresará al torneo.

Como Hao ya no esta no es necesario.- Ana apareció, su imponente figura dejo asustado a Yoh y Horo, en realidad ella no había cambiado nada.

Horo-Horo.

Eh… mande.- exclamo nervioso.

Ve a hacer el almuerzo.-

Que y porque…

No preguntes… solo ve…- le ordeno fría.

Esta bien…- T-T el pobre Horo salió sin mas que decir, temía otro golpe de parte de Ana.

Es cierto que paso con Tamao.- pregunto Ren.

Se fue… para su entrenamiento y por que hay algo que no deja tranquilos a los monjes, a si que quieren que todos estén preparados por si ocurre lo peor.

¿lo peor?-

no lo sientes.- le dijo Ana mirándolo fijamente.

Hace días que se siente un poder extraño, es algo leve, pero puedo sentirlo.- dijo Io.

Es verdad.- exclamo Ren.- ahora que lo dicen el ambiente ha cambiado mucho.

No se nota mucho.- dijo Ana.- pero por alguna razón creo que tiene que ver con el torneo de shamanes.- se sirvió un poco de te y bebió de él.- como sea mientras Yoh se convierta en el shaman king no tengo por que preocuparme.

Anita n.nU- la sacerdotisa salió de la habitación seguramente a ver sus novelas.- ji ji ji… dime Ren.- exclamo cambiando el tema.

Que.

Ya le dijiste…

¿?

Me refiero a Horo… si que estabas preocupado cuando supiste que no se había comunicado con nosotros.

o////o cállate

jijijijiji pues deberías decirle… a propósito sabes por que no venía.

No estoy seguro.

Eh?

Su hermana me dijo algo acerca de que algo le molestaba pero él no me ha dicho nada.

Estas preocupado…- le pregunto el Asakura.

Mmmm

Creo que tomaré eso como un sí.- rió Yoh. Sabía que Ren no sería el primero en declarar sus sentimientos, pero la pregunta era si Horo sentía los mismo por Ren, Yoh no quería ver uno de sus amigos herido, a si que apoyaba a Ren, que como se entero, bueno eso paso luego de torneo, digamos que a Ren por enojarse se declaro, le dijo a Yoh parte de la verdad, aunque Horo no estaba en ese momentos, ya que no se había comunicado ni venido a visitar a Io y los demás. Yoh recuerda muy bien ese día de descuido del chino, lo pillo esa vez, tenía una de las bandas de Horo en su mano y la miraba con tal devoción que no pudo evitar sospechar hasta que le pregunto y ahí bueno todo es historia, aunque a Ren le molesto mucho que el Asakura le estuviera espiando.

Aún tienes la banda de él.

Eh… si…- dijo algo rojo.

Jijiji… me pregunto que pensaría Horo si supiera.

Quédate callado.- le murmuro Ren.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Japón, Aeropuerto

No Sabia muy bien por que tanto misterio respecto a la profecía, pero debía confiar en que Lyserg tuviera sus razones, y se las diría por lo pronto sería mejor no ir con sus amigos ese día, o ir a verlos mas tarde con la excusa de decirles que tuvo tareas que hacer. Ahora se hallaba esperando a su amigo Ingles, no tardaría en llegar.

Minutos después…

Vio una figura muy familiar, cabello verde y su estilo de ropa, era él no había duda

Lyserg!! –grito el pequeño.

Eh… Manta.- exclamo el ingles, se acerco a él, la diferencia de tamaño si que era evidente. (u.uU)

Que bueno es volver a verte.- exclamo Manta, vio un brillo al lado de Lyserg.- Morphin.- saludo alegremente.

Creo que esta contenta de verte.- dijo Lyserg, mientras su hada volaba alrededor del chico.- es cierto… quiero presentarte a un amigo.

Viniste con alguien.- pregunto Manta.

Algo así… Haku.- llamo el, enseguida un fantasma de ropajes negros y cabellos del mismo color parecía tener 20 años por lo que era joven salió de la nada, asustando a Manta.- es mi nuevo espíritu acompañante.

Mucho gusto.- exclamo el fantasma

Ho-hola.- exclamo Manta.- vaya es una sorpresa que tengas otro espíritu acompañante, pero dime Lyserg por que tanto misterio que es lo que pasa.- pregunto enseguida Oyamada.

No quiero hablar en un lugar lleno de gente.

Entiendo… vamos debes estar cansado, en mi casa puedes descansar.- le invito él, con esas palabras ambos se fueron.

Te lo agradezco.- dijo gentilmente.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Casa Asakura.

"esto es injusto, solo por que no hay nadie y yo llegue, me tiene que mandar a mí a cocinar, esa loca no va cambiar nunca, como la soportará Yoh, seguramente ya se acostumbro a su presencia y ser mandado por Anna es un hobbie para él"- pensaba el shaman del norte, mientras cortaba algunas verduras.- "kyyaaaaaa esto me enoja mucho"- pensó mientras cortaba las verduras con bastante rapidez como si se estuviera desquitando con ellas.

Al fin había terminado y solo faltaba servir.

Quieres que te ayude.- el chino apareció en la entrada de la cocina.

No es necesario ya termine.- dijo sonrojándose un poco, pero sin darle la cara a Ren.

Oye horo.- Yoh apareció muy alegre como siempre.- ana te esta esperando.- Horo no le respondió, estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina con la mirada perdida. Había un sonido en su cabeza, como un viento fuerte, una gran ráfaga de viento.

Horo.- llamo Ren.

Horo-Horo.- el Asakura le llamo de nuevo.

HORO.

Eh… que pasa.- pregunto el Ainu volviendo a ser el mismo.- eh… es cierto… es mejor que sirva no… vuelvo enseguida.- exclamo como si nada desapareciendo tras la puerta, dejando a Yoh y a Ren con la palabra en la boca.

Horo.- murmuro Ren para no ser escuchado, pero Yoh le escucho y sabía que estaba preocupado al igual que él.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Horo estaba apoyado en la pared del baño, su banda le tapaba los ojos.

Pensé que ya las visiones se habían ido… no comprendo muchas cosas… que rayos me estará pasando.- se pregunto el de Hokkaido . lo que había visto fue un hermoso paisaje, árboles, pájaros luego una gran ráfaga de viento, entonces vio a su pueblo y la gente feliz que iba de allá para acá, luego otro viento mas fuerte, y estaba frente al templo, donde se suponía que estaban guardado aquel tesoro sagrado que debía proteger. y si no hubiese sido por Ren e Yoh que lo llamaron insistentemente hubiese visto lo que había dentro.

Acaso.- exclamo sorprendido.- acaso lo último que iba a ver era aquel tesoro guardado que yo debo proteger-. se pregunto Horo.- Kyyyaaaaaa!! Yo quería verlo.- se lamento Horo rascándose la cabeza en señal de frustración.

¡¡¡HORO-HORO CUANDO VAS SERVIR LA COMIDA!!!- ese fue el grito desgarrador de Ana

Enseguida jejeje n.nU

…………………………**----------------------------------------------------------………………………………..**

Japón, Mansión Oyamada

El joven ingles y el japonés, cenaban de lo mas tranquilos.

Y… Lyserg dime… has estado bien en Inglaterra.

Eh… si muy bien… estoy esforzándome mucho en mis estudios.

Que bien… pero… y ahora… con el torneo como le harás con los estudios.

Esto.- Lyserg agacho la cabeza.- no volveré al torneo.

QUE… pero pensé que… aunque no…

Se lo que piensas… pero Hao esta muerto… a demás ya no quiero vengarme de nada… solo quiero vivir mi vida tranquila, quiero ir a una gran universidad… pero ahora… con esto… tengo mas problemas de los que pensé.

Entiendo…

Haku.- llamo Lyserg, el espíritu apareció.- según él mi alma pertenece a un ser celestial.

Más bien.- exclamo Haku.- a uno de los hijos de dios.

Hijos de Dios…- Manta se hizo la idea.-

Por lo que se.- comenzó el fantasma.- que es bien poco… hay una cierta misión para los hijos de dios… aquellos marcados con el nombre de angeles

¡Quieres decir que Lyserg es un ángel!- Grito Manta, Haku negó con la cabeza.

Digamos que es un nombre solo para identificarlo de los humanos normales.

Comprendo.- Manta se tranquilizo.- pero hay cosas que no entiendo.

Tengo las mismas dudas.- Haku parecía frustrado.- lo único que se es que sus guardianes deben protegerlos.

¿guardianes?

Haku debía ser mi guardián.- dijo Lyserg.

Pero… no puedo serlo mas… ya que estoy muerto.- parecía triste por su tono de voz.- mi forma de fantasma no ayudaría mucho.

Y que se supone que hace el guardián… solo protegerlo.- pregunto Oyamada.

No lo se…

Y como supiste, Haku, que eras un guardián.-

El guardián se elige por el lazo mágico que lo une a esa persona, tal vez en otra vida nosotros ya nos conocimos, desde el principio, desde que el hijo de dios piso la tierra mi alma nació para protegerlo.- dijo tocando su pecho.- al menos esa es la idea que tengo.

Uff!!- resoplo Lyserg.- hay tantas cosas de las que hacer… y averiguar

Es cierto.- dijo Manta.- ustedes dicen "Hijos" quiere decir que hay otro mas.

Son dos.- dijo Haku.- en este caso Lyserg y debe a ver otro pero no sabemos donde esta.

Lo que nosotros queremos averiguar es la misión que tengo que hacer y cuando hay que llevarla a cabo.- ambos agacharon la cabeza.

No te preocupes Lyserg yo te ayudaré.- exclamo Manta.- a ambos.

en serio… pero… esto solo debe quedar entre nosotros.

Eso lo se perfectamente… solo será averiguar.

Así es… aunque no te puedo asegurar si esto llega a empeorar.

No te preocupes por eso.- exclamo el pequeño.- ya estoy acostumbrado desde que conocí a Yoh.

Gracias Manta.

A todo esto… por que no te quedas en mi casa.

No creo que sea correcto… yo puedo ir a un hotel.

Vamos quédate… a si será mas fácil investigar.

Esta bien.- acepto Lyserg muy agradecido por la confianza que le brindaba el amigo de Yoh.

**-------------------------------------------…………………………………………………………………………**

Casa Asakura

Horo ya había servido y ahora todos estaban probando su comida tranquilamente.

Esta bueno.- dijo como si nada Ana.

Veo que no quemaste la cocina.- dijo Ren comiendo.

uú

aún así esta bueno.- dijo el Asakura.

Me pregunto si lo cocino él… seguramente le puso algo raro.

uú

seguramente hasta enfermemos- dijo Ren.-

uú SI NO TE GUSTA PUES NO COMAS.- le grito Horo.- ADEMAS POR QUE HABLAS COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA.

NO ME GRITES BAKA!!!!

YO GRITO TODO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!- ana se levanto de la mesa.- Horo-Horo…- exclamo con una mirada que hasta el mismo demonio le daría miedo.- iras a limpiar los baños., luego de lavar los platos sucios.

QUE!!!

Y luego comprarás las cosas para la cena

Pero… POR QUE YO…-

Horo….- le susurro Yoh para que se tranquilizar, ya que Ana no tenía mucha paciencia.

Me estas cuestionando.-

N-no…- glup la mirada de Ana daba miedo en especial por esa aura roja que le rodeaba. Al terminar de almorzar, Horo lavo los platos mientras la sacerdotisa miraba como Yoh entrenaba y Ren vigilaba a Horo, mientras limpiaba los baños.

Si vienes a burlarte no estoy de ánimos.- ¬¬

No vine a eso.- exclamo el chino, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.- vine ayudarte.- a Horo casi leda un infarto, en realidad dijo eso, que vino ayudarle, tanto trabajo le estaba haciendo mal. Pensaba Horo.

¿Que dijiste?

Lo que escuchaste.- Ren tomo una escoba para limpiar el piso del baño y lo introdujo en un balde para empezar a limpiar. Con la mirada de Horo sobre él. El chico de hielo no pudo reprimir una risa que salió involuntariamente de él.

Que te pasa.- le pregunto Ren mirando a su compañero.

N-nada… solo que no sabes hacer la limpieza.

DEBERIAS AGRADECER QUE TE AYUDO

Jejeje… no tienes por que enfadarte así.- Horo trato de tranquilizarlo.- pero es bueno saber.…- dijo el volviendo a limpiar.-

Que cosa.- pregunto el Tao al ver que no continuaba, Horo negó con la cabeza.

Ya se me olvido lo que iba a decir.- dijo con una sonrisa tonta

Tonto.- ambos hicieron el aseo en silencio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar de Europa (N/A: XD)

Un castaño estaba en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, se acostó en el suelo mirando el cielo azul

Maldición… tengo muy poco poder espiritual para viajar, maldición.- miro con desgano el lugar.- tendré que descansar un rato antes de poder continuar.- miro el paisaje había mucha nieve, en que parte de Europa se encontraba no sabía, y no le importaba ya que apenas estuviera bien se iría a buscar a ese tal hijo de dios o ángel, no quería hacerlo, pero iba a recuperar su poder espiritual a toda costa.

No puedo creer lo que me ven mis ojos.- el castaño se levanto de la nieve, un tipo de chaqueta larga de color negro, sus cabellos eran de un color azul oscuro casi negro y ojos carmín, a su lado estaba un chico de al menos 17 años, era mas pequeño pero este le miraba fríamente al parecer no le temía.- pensé que estabas muerto.

Yurei.- llamo el otro chico.- no es bueno estar con él.

Pensaste mal…

Dicen que mala hierba nunca muere, tienen razón.- dijo irónico el oji carmín.

No sabía que lo shinigamis todavía andaban sueltos por ahí, después de lo ocurrido hace 1000 años… ahora empiezo a comprender todo… pero pensé que era una leyenda por eso no me preocupe.

¿a que te refieres?- dijo molesto.

Yurei.- llamo el otro chico.

A que el shaman King ya esta definido ¿no?- el que se hacia llamar Yurei sonrió.

Es cierto… y esa persona estará de nuestro lado y los shamanes desaparecerán.

No si lo encuentro yo primero- exclamo como si se tratará de un juego, Yurei empezó a reír.

En serio Hao crees que con ese poder que tienes ahora harás algo contra nosotros.- Hao frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír cínicamente.

No me tientes… se muy bien como hacer para que un shinigami pierda la inmortalidad y matarlo…

Seguro Asakura… seguro… por mientras será mejor matarte aquí… nos veremos dentro de 500 años Hao cuando los shamanes desaparezcan.- le dijo dándolo ya por muerto

Ya veremos.- Hao llamo a su espíritu de fuego, ambos se pusieron en lucha, aunque Yurei no usaba ninguna posesión, su poder espiritual era lo suficientemente alto para compensarlo. El oji carmín esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad.

Espíritu de fuego.- llamo él.- este se transformo en una espada roja. Y siguió atacando a Yurei, este sonreía al ver que Hao no podía hacer nada contra él.

Yurei.- llamo el otro chico acercándose.

Aléjate.- le ordeno el oji carmín, el pequeño se detuvo, entonces la cara del Asakura se ilumino con una sonrisa cínica, tenía una idea, sin avisar lanzo su espada contra Yurei, quien lo esquivo, sin darse cuenta que detrás de él estaba su compañero.

¡Elliot!- grito él al darse la vuelta, el chico tenía la espada incrustada en su estomago y salía por detrás de su espalda. Se empezó a teñir de sangre, lentamente la espada de Hao desapareció, y Yurei tomo a Elliot en sus brazos al ver que estaba cayendo, recuperarse de un ataque echo por un shaman a un shinigami era muy doloroso.- tranquilo no pasa nada.-

me duele.- se quejo él, con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

Eres un maldito Hao.- le grito este, Hao no hizo mas que reírse ante la escena.-

aunque sean shinigamis siguen teniendo sentimientos, son como los humanos de todas formas.- dijo burlón.- bueno es hora de tomar mi premio.

A que te refieres- Yurei estaba confundido.

A esto.- puso su mano frente a él como si estuviera sosteniendo algo invisible, entonces una luz negra empezó a salir de Elliot que poco a poco empezó a perder el brillo de sus ojos.

Yurei…- decía el chico derramando lágrimas.

NO… espera… no lo hagas.- grito Yurei tratando de detener al shaman de fuego.- Elliot no dejes que él…- pero se detuvo de hablar ya que el cuerpo de Elliot se encontraba ahora helado, pero aún con vida, la luz que salió del cuerpo del chico estaba ahora en la boca del espíritu de fuego este se lo trago.

No es mucho en realidad.- dijo él.- pero me servirá de combustible de ida y de regreso.- y rió malvadamente.- que pasa… parece que te fueras a morir.- dijo sarcásticamente hacia Yurei

Yurei.- llamo Elliot.- el dolor ya se fue.- exclamo dulcemente.

Eh… Elliot…

Esto me aburre…- exclamo Hao.- será mejor irme.- subió a su espíritu de fuego.- no veremos pronto Yurei.- exclamo y se fue, dejando al shinigami con el cuerpo, sin vida ya, de su amigo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japón, casa Asakura.

Buenos tardes.- un rubio alto, entro a la casa Asakura.

Fausto.- grito Yoh. Si era su amigo de la necromancia Fausto VIII, venía acompañado del espíritu de su esposa, ambos muy cerca.- que gran sorpresa.

Con que al fin llegas.- exclamo Anna indiferente.

Con que llego fausto.- Horo fue a saludar parecía contento de ver a sus amigos.

Como están… Horo …Ren.- dijo levantando su mano.

Muy bien.- contestó Horo, Ren solo miró hacia a un lado

Ahora solo falta el vago de Ryu.- exclamo la sacerdotisa.

Anita… no hables así de Ryu nnU

Mmm… Horo.

Eh… si…

No te dije que tenías que comprar cosas para la cena. – le ordeno ella.

En seguida voy.- exclamo con una gran gota sobre su cabeza.

Es cierto… no esta Manta.- recordó Ana.

Es verdad… ya que usualmente a él lo mandas a comprar.- dijo Fausto.

"pobre Manta tener que soporta a la loca de ana ¬¬"- pensó Horo.- pobre de él.- suspiro luego.

Decías algo Horo-Horo.- detrás de Anna habían unos grandes relámpagos. Cosa que asusto a nuestro shaman de Hokkaido.

No… nada… yo ya me iba…- y salió presuroso por la puerta.

Jijijijiji que rápido.- rió Yoh.

Ese tonto- exclamo Anna.- bueno… necesito hablar con ustedes.- dijo sin más Anna.- lo chicos se miraron con una cara interrogación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo iba caminando por la calle lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando. En el cielo se podían ver las primeras estrellas aparecer

Que linda noche, esta despejada.- murmuro, paro para mirar las estrellas.- es cierto será mejor apurarme- exclamo él. Apresuro el paso y fue a una tienda cercana, en la calle había mucha gente reunida al parecer había un tipo de espectáculo, alguien contando chistes, pero la gente comenzó a irse.

Esperen pue no se vallan.- esa voz fue irreconocible para Horo.-

¿Chocolove? – exclamo, llamando la atención del moreno.

Pero si es el Hoto-Hoto.

¬¬

ta bien.- exclamo con una gota en la cabeza al ve su mirada asesina.- como eesta eh?? y los demaás

están en la pensión, pensé que llegabas mañana-

no pude resistirme de conocer este pais!!!!-

y sigues contando chistes fomes¬¬- Chocolove quedo helado.

Que malo eres.- exclamo con los ojos llorosos con traje ahora de chica, por lo que recibió un zape de parte del norteño.

Sigues con tu bromas baratas.- ¬¬

No son baratas… es solo que no sabes apreciar una obra de arte.

Si como no…

Y que haces hoto???

¬¬ Anna me mando a comprar.

BANANA.

CALLATE

Ta bien… ta bien…- luego de una agradable conversación que solo fue interrumpida por algunos golpes de Horo hacia el moreno por sus malos chistes, volvieron a casa.

Ya quiero ver sus caras de sorpresa.- exclamo Chocolove caminando al lado de Horo. Llevando algunas bolsas con las compras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura

¿Pasa algo malo Anita?- exclamo Asakura.

Tamao llamo… vendrá mañana… al parecer hay noticias muy malas, sobre ciertas personas que intentaran interferir con el torneo de shamanes.

Interferir… no puede hacerlo.- dijo Ren.- los grandes espíritus no dejarían que shamanes…

No son simples shamanes.- le corto Ana. Ren se quedo callado.-

No son shamanes.- menciono Fausto.- entonces que son.

No lo sabemos… Yoh debes tener cuidado.

Lo se Anna.

Por eso mismo he aumentado el entrenamiento.- Yoh se puso blanco.- Fausto tu también harás el entrenamiento.- el doctor se puso mucha mas blanco de lo que ya era y temblaba compulsivamente.- cuando Ryu llegue les hará compañía, no puedo dejar que el equipo de las aguas termales pierda.- dijo con un puño cerrado.- no por simples personas que quieren acabar con el torneo… Ren te sugiero que hagas lo mismo con tu equipo, a menos que quieras perder.- una mueca de superioridad se formo en la cara de Ana.

Ja… conmigo es mas que suficiente para ganar el torneo.

Ganarla aun ser sagrado es muy difícil.- dijo Anna.

Eh…

Anita a que te refieres.- le pregunto su prometido.

Tamao me contó que hay una esencia muy poderosa que ya fue elegido para convertirse en el shaman king, pero no sabe quien puede ser… es por eso que los debo poner a entrenar… mañana a primer hora comenzará el entrenamiento.

Si Anita T-T- Fausto estaba igual que Yoh, cuando Ana se fue Yoh y Fausto se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar.

Pobre de nosotros.- exclamaron a la vez. TOT

No sean tan … débiles.- Ren tenía los ojos cerrado y estaba avergonzado por la escena que se estaban mandando los dos.

¡Ya llegamos!- grito el peli azul que recién venía llegando.

Llegamos… por que Horo habla en plural.- pregunto Fausto.

El muy tonto.- murmuro Ren.

Jijijijijiji.

Hola pue.- Chocolove apareció, dejando a todos asombrados.- he venio a alegrarlos con mi baile de la risa.- exclamo haciendo un baile muy estúpido de por sí. Luego se ve un moreno muy golpeado en el piso.- por que son tan malos- lloriqueó T-T

Que alegría verte Chocolove.

No pienso lo mismo.- exclamo Ren.

Ren también te extrañaba.- dijo Yoh.

Habla por ti mismo ¬¬

Que tanto escándalo hacen.- Anna apareció por la puerta mirando a Chocolove.-

Ana banana.- saludo Chocolove. Otra vez Chocolove en el piso todo moreteado.

Mas vale que los vagos hagan algo de provecho en esta casa.- dijo refiriéndose a Horo y Chocolove.- Horo trajiste las cosas.

Si…- dijo nervioso.

Bien prepara algo para comer… ya se hace tarde.

si.- dijo de nuevo y partió a la cocina. Cuando paso por al lado de la rubia, esta le miro curiosamente.

Pasa algo malo Ana.- pregunto Yoh.

No nada… debió ser solo mi imaginación… y tu.- dijo apuntando a Chocolove.- mas vale que no digas ninguna de tus bromas… ahora ponte a barrer.

Que… pe-pero… si es tu casa pue.

Por algo vas estar aquí, al menos paga tu estadía trabajando y empieza YA.- grito ella.

Ren ayuda a Horo en la cocina.- Ren no se movió.- AHORA- alzo la voz de rubia. Ren fue sin decir nada, en realidad para él era todo un placer ir a ayudar a Horo, estar a su lado era lo que mas quería. Mientras iba caminado hacia la cocina, escuchaba como la sacerdotisa mandaba a Yoh y a Fausto a ayudar al moreno, aunque su llegada le sorprendió, le sorprendió aún mas verlo llegar con Horo, quien parecía muy feliz. Al principio sintió mucha rabia al verlo con él, pero se le paso, olvidaba que solo era Chocolove. El chino llego a la cocina donde Horo estaba muy concentrado cocinando, se le quedo mirando por un momento.

Ana mando a los chicos a limpiar.

Si… escuche.- dijo Horo.

Eso me hizo recordar algo.- Ren llamo la atención de Horo.

Hum… que cosa.-

Que mañana tú también empezarás tu entrenamiento.

¡¡¡QUE!!! No…no… no pensarás hacerlo en serio…

crees que estoy jugando.- dijo fríamente, Horo se quedo callado.

Maldita mi mala suerte ¬¬.- murmuro mirando hacia otro lado.-

A si que mañana te despiertas temprano…

Pero… Ren… eres mi amigo.- dijo poniendo una cara tan dulce, que Ren se sonrojo.- vamos no seas así… si… si… si.- dijo él, pensando que lo iba a convencer.

Tus juegos no sirven conmigo Horo.- dijo desviando su mirada, aunque en realidad si estaban dando resultado, ya que tuvo que controlarse para no robarle otro beso a Horo o tirarse encima de él, pero estaban en casa de Yoh cualquiera podía entrar y verlos y eso seria muy bochornoso para él.- ya te avise… mejor me voy.

Espera… no que Ana te había mandado a ayudarme.- Ren paro en seco, y miro a Horo inquisidoramente.

Como sabes… no te he dicho nada.- exclamo dando unos pasos hacia Horo.-

…yo… yo… la escuche hablar, sabes habla muy fuerte.- dijo el nervioso. Ren no se quedo muy convencido con esa respuesta, pensó que debía descubrir lo que ocultaba Horo en esos instantes, y que era lo que le estaba molestando a como diera lugar.

CONTINUARA…………………

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Perdón por la tardanza, es que aunque este saliendo del colegio los prfesores son unos amargados que dejan mas de tres trabajos y como 6 pruebas, me muero , mi pobres neuronas lo bueno que fue bien en todas nOn

que les pareció el fic, no hubo mucho de Ren y Horo pero pronto o habrá, primero hay que explicar ciertas cosas.

le agradezco Marym-chan, Midori y a nicky-hitomi por sus comentarios, soy feliz por ello.

Bueno ya se dieron cuenta que era Hao ¿no? que pasara ahora, aaah ni siquiera yo lo se XD

Bueno en el prox cap, se presenta Hao, al menos eso creo ¬¬ y Manta por fin esta con sus amigos, por lo que Lyserg se queda solo y le tendrá que pasar algo a nuestro querido ingles, pobechito no quiero aparte el entrenamiento de Horo comenzará.

Bueno les dejo que toy apurada chauuuu. Recuerden dejarme comentarios. Sayonara!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenos días.- grito un pequeñín fuera de la casa de Yoh.

Eh… hola Manta.- Yoh salió, vestía con ropa deportiva.

Vaya te levantaste temprano… pensé que Ana me abriría.- rió Manta.

Si… ayer no viniste en todo el día.

Ah… si… tenía muchas tareas que hacer… bueno tú sabes.

Entiendo.- dijo con un sonrisa

A propósito… tenemos visitas.- exclamo Yoh, mientras se dirigían adentro de la casa

Con que apareciste.- dijo la sacerdotisa al ver llegar a Yoh con Manta.

Eh… si.-

Hola Manta.- le saludo el doctor Fausto.

Hola Fausto.

Mire… pue si es el pequeñín.-

Ah!… Chocolove… vaya sorpresa.-

Yo soy….- pero no alcanzo decir ningún chiste por que Tao había aparecido y le había golpeado- no iba a decir nada.

Como no ¬¬

Como estas Ren.- saludo Manta. nnU

Bien.- dijo simplemente.

Que sorpresa que estén todos aquí… ¿Horo igual?- pregunto Oyamada.

Si.- dijo Yoh.- llego junto con Ren.- el mencionado se puso rojo.- mas bien Ren lo fue a buscar.

u////ú Yoh

eso fue muy amable… "demasiado para Ren"- pensó lo último el pequeño, sabía que Ren se podía enojar.

Lo ves… también le parece extraño.- exclamo Yoh.

¡yo no dije eso!- le reclamo Manta. se escucharon unos pasos muy fuertes, al parece alguien no había dormido muy bien. Y ese alguien era Horo.

Ya terminaste…- dijo Ren al verlo aparecer.

Si… ¬¬- dijo fastidiado

Hola Horo.

Manta cuanto tiempo.- nOn.

Si ha sido mucho…

Termina tu conversación que tienes mucho que hacer.- Horo lo miro enojado y dijo algo en voz baja.- dijiste algo.

Yo nada.- exclamo mirando hacia otro lado, empezando a silbar, Ren no se fue muy convencido. Cuando el chino desapareció Horo suspiro.

Que mal amigo.- murmuro.

Que paso ahora…- pregunto Manta.

No tengo ganas de conversar de eso…

Es que la hermana de Horo le dije a Ren si podía vigilar que Horo hiciera sus entrenamiento.- y rió tontamente. (adivinen quien ¬¬)

En serio.- exclamo Manta.

Kukuruku.- el espíritu de Horo apareció asintiendo.

Hola Koloro.- saludo Manta

Me sorprende que el joven Ren halla aceptado.- el samurai apareció frente a todos.

El tiene sus razones.- dijo el chico de audífonos, parecía saber mas de lo que decía, al menos eso pensó Horo que miro suspicazmente a Yoh.- pasa algo.- pregunto el Asakura al ver la mirada de Horo posada sobre él.

No nada.- le respondió simplemente.

YOH- Anna apreció.- FAUSTO… es hora de empezar su entrenamiento… Horo por si no sabías Ren te esta esperando.

Si ya lo se… nos veremos mas tarde Manta… si sobrevivo…

No seas exagerado.- bromeo Manta. Horo desapareció tras la puerta, pero Ana tenía una mirada muy peculiar esta vez.

BIEN… Yoh… Fausto vayan a correr.

Si señora.- exclamaron ambos y se fueron lentamente.

Y que no se les ocurra hacer trampa.- ambos se miraron con cara de "nos descubrió"

No te preocupes Anita… lo sabemos.- exclamo el Asakura. Ana miró con una mueca de maldad en su rostro al ver a Manta, esto espanto a Manta quien miro a Chocolove que estaba viendo la tele.

Ustedes Dos.- alzo la voz la sacerdotisa.- vayan hacer algo productivo.-

Tu cocina.- le ordeno a Manta.- tu limpia la casa.- le ordeno al moreno, apuntado a cada uno.

Pero… pue… por que tu no haces nada.- le recrimino.

Mas vale que te calles chango bananero.- Ana le miró furiosa y los pobres tuvieron que hacer tarea.

Siempre es así.- pregunto Chocolove al pequeñín.

Lamentablemente… Si… ya te acostumbrarás.- le dijo él T-T

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientas tanto Ren había mandado a correr al ainu, y el le hacia compañía

¿Por qué vas a entrenar conmigo?- pregunto Horito.

Para vigilarte

¬¬

además así yo también entreno.- exclamo sin darle la cara.

Sabes que lo que hiciste para despertarme no fue muy divertido ¬¬

Para mi lo fue……

FLASH BACK

Ren entro a la habitación de Horo, se suponía que iba a llegar a despertarlo de la peor manera, sacudiéndolo o cualquier cosa, pero al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, como que se congelo, sus ojos cerrados y su cabello algo revuelto, con sus manos juntas a un costado de su cabeza cerca de su boca entreabierta, le hicieron sonrojar ferozmente y dudar si despertarlo o no, no quería arruinar esa imagen.

Ren……- murmuro alguien cosa que el Tao se sobresalto, ¿Horo estaba soñando con él?

…- el chino se acerco lentamente a él.

Que… tonto…- dijo Horo entre sueños con una sonrisa y se volvió a quedar callado, toda la habitación se quedo callada de repente. Mientras Ren, digamos que hervía de furia, salió de la habitación a paso raudo.

A mi nadie me insulta.- fue lo que dijo cuando entro con una balde agua y le arrojaba su contenido a Horo.

Cof…cof.- Horo despertó asustado y casi ahogándose, miro quien había sido el responsable de casi matarlo.- ¡¡¡estás loco!!!

Te lo mereces.- dijo enojado.

Eh… ¡pero que te pasa!

Eso no te incumbe

Claro que si… acabas de echarme agua… Ana se enojará por eso.- exclamo apuntado al futon

Entonces apresúrate a secarlo.- ordeno

Eh… tu a mí no me das ordenes.- Horo estaba enojado.

Pues fíjate que sí… tu hermana me dio ese privilegio.- exclamo acercándose peligrosamente a Horo quien estaba empapado.- a si que… ¡muévete de una vez! – alzo la voz el chino se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Maldito chino.- maldijo por lo bajo……

Fin flash back

Ren sonreía para si mismo, le gustaba ver a Horo enojado, miro a su lado para ver como corría.

Oye…- pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba en su sitio. Miro hacia varias direcciones pero no lo encontró.- HORO-HORO.- grito Ren al aire.

Señorito.- Bason apareció asustado.- que le pasa.

Busca al idiota de Horo.- ordeno simplemente y salió corriendo en otra dirección.- "ese baka como se escapa de mi ya verá cuando lo encuentre"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura-

Buenas tardes.- una chica de cabellos rosados entraba a la pensión de Yoh y Ana.

Tamao…- Manta apareció contento.- que bueno que has llegado.

Hola joven Manta.- dijo ella sonriente.

Manta no te dije que terminaras con el almuerzo Yoh y Fausto ya deben estar por llegar.-

Si… eso…

Se-señorita A-Ana…

Uh… Tamao… que bien que hallas llegado.- dijo ella.

Si-si… también lo es para m-mi- exclamo ella nerviosa, Tamao seguía siendo la chica tímida del grupo, vestía con unos pantalones que le llegaban a la altura de los tobillos de un color negro y una simple polera blanca de mangas cortas. Su cabello estaba un poco mas largo le llegaba rozando sus hombros.

A los poco minutos llegaron Yoh y Fausto exhaustos.

Jo-joven Yoh.- saludo sonrojada la pelirosada.

Tamao… que sorpresa que hallas llegado.- exclamo con su típica sonrisa.

Que bueno pue… y donde esta Ren y el Hoto-Hoto- era cierto debieron llegar en ese tiempo para almorzar.

Seguramente se entretuvieron por ahí.- exclamo el Asakura para reírse con su típica y ya mencionada risa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

……………………

Un chico caminaba lentamente por la ciudad, vestía con una larga gabardina larga de color negro, sus ojos eran tapados por unos lentes oscuros, y su cabello era tan oscuro como el carbón, a simple vista parecía un gótico o al menos alguien que quería no ser reconocido.

Amo.- dijo preocupado un fantasma

Que pasa Haku.- pregunto el chico.

Era necesario que se vistiera así.- ¬¬U

Sabes que debo pasar desapercibido.- exclamo el ingles.- además tu te vistes así yo solo seguí tu ejemplo.

Solo espero que salir de la casa del joven Oyamada sea buena idea.

No puedo quedarme en su casa por siempre seria una patudez, además quería conocer la ciudad.

No se relaje tanto- le reclamo el espíritu.

Lo sé no te preocupes.- nnU

Es una presencia espiritual.- se alarmo Haku rato después.

Lo se…

Un shaman… amo debe hacer lo que le enseñe.

Entiendo.- Lyserg se concentro y su poder espiritual paso de ser alto a de un humano ordinario, muy bajo, y luego trato de desaparecer su existencia. Justo en ese instante un chico de cabello azul paso corriendo rápidamente al lado de él, sin mirarlo si quiera, toda la gente se quedo mirando al chico que corría despavoridamente como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera.

Esa no era… Horo…- sus murmullos fueron cesado por que otra esencia, se distinguía un chico de cabellos morados que salió corriendo detrás del último.

Vuelve aquí cobarde…- grito el chino. Pasando nuevamente al lado de Lyserg sin notarlo.

O.oU a Lyserg se le resbalaron un poco los lentes dejando ver sus ojos esmeraldas.- ese era Ren… - exclamo estupefacto

Lo conoce…

Emm… si… lamentablemente creo que no cambiaron mucho.- dijo mientras la figura de Ren se perdía entre la gente y se formaba una sonrisa en sus delicados labios, algo mas tranquilo de ver a sus amigos muy bien y vivos, si es que es Horo salía del lió en que se había metido n.nU.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…………………

Ren había perseguido a Horo hasta a un parque, hasta que por fin el ainu se detuvo cansado, y Ren también, ambos estaban muy agitados y sudorosos, se acostaron en el pasto..

Horo innegablemente se iba a quedar ahí para que Ren le diera el sermón de su vida por haber escapado de él y del entrenamiento, pero en realidad no escapo del entrenamiento ya que corrieron por varias horas, eso cuenta como ejercicio ¿no?

HORO-HORO……- Ren respiro aire antes de seguir hablando- POR QUE TE FUISTE ASI.

Yo… por nada…- dijo el.- no me digas que estás cansado.- se burlo, sentándose para observar como Ren seguía recuperando el aliento.

Ya quisieras.- Tao se levanto como si nada.- esta es la última vez que te paso algo así… para la prox… eh…

Si… si…- Horo se levanto sacudiéndose la ropa, sin haber notado que su amigo había parado de repente de hablar.- eh… ¿te pasa algo…?- pero no recibió respuesta, solo recibió un pequeño empujon contra un árbol, quedo aprisionado con el cuerpo de Ren quien le tapo la boca a Horo con su mano.

Callate.-

Mmmmm.- Horo trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero era imposible.

No lo sientes…- pregunto Ren. Horo dejo de luchar para escuchar atentamente o sentir algo, pero lo único que sentía en ese momento era el corazón de Ren, que latía lentamente. Horo se ruborizo un poco. El chino soltó a Horo, lo pesco de la muñeca y se ocultaron en un arbusto.

Que es lo que pasa Ren.- susurro Horo.

En verdad no sientes nada.- exclamo el chico sorprendido ya que esa energía era especialmente conocida. Horo negó con la cabeza.- ese poder espiritual es muy parecido al de…

Al de…- Horo inspiro el aire, tratando de concentrarse, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- … no puede ser … Hao…- Ren lo miró sorprendido.- no … creo…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una gran bola de fuego empezó a formarse en medio del parque.

Por fin he llegado…- menciono un castaño que salía del fuego. No podían creerlo el shaman de fuego ahora se encontraba frente a ellos vivo, al verlo las imágenes de la última batalla volvieron a su mente, cuando Yoh utilizo esa posesión poderosa, cada uno de los acontecimientos, y las personas que murieron esos días, todo aquel sufrimiento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyserg que aún seguía mirando la ciudad en compañía de su espíritu, paseaba tranquilamente sin saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Veo que sus amigos se llevan muy bien.- Haku apareció a su lado

Eh… te refieres a Ren y Horo-Horo.- exclamo Lyserg quien estaba observando una tienda donde vendían libros, y había unos muy interesantes.

Claro…

Pues ellos siempre han sido así… hasta donde yo recuerde…- dijo pensativo.- Manta me dirá como están los demás…

Espero que no diga que usted este aquí.

Tienes que confiar en Manta.

Es un humano…

Así es… pero puede ver fantasmas… a demás… tu mismo dices a veces que las personas que pueden ver fantasmas son buenas… ¿no?

Si… pero hay ciertas personas que no entran en esas características.- ¬¬

Hay… como quien… y hablo de shamanes

Pues… e-esta…- su voz se quebró de repente, parecía algo asustado y perplejo.

Ese poder.- Lyserg temblaba, apretó su puño con fuerza, se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo.- viene de la dirección en la que se fueron Ren y Horo… eso… él… no puede…- empezó a correr.

ESPERA…- Haku grito, Lyserg se detuvo automáticamente.- si es lo que pensamos, es mejor que cambie su esencia él puede reconocerle.- Lyserg asintió, el tenía razón, no podía exponer su vida a sí, no después de haber llegado hasta aquí y estar investigando sobre esto, el debía concluir su investigación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

………………………………

¡¡HAO!!- Horo no pudo reprimir su grito, salió de los arbustos asombrado por la presencia del supuesto shaman muerto.

Eh…

Eres un tonto.- Ren también salió de su escondite, ya no tenía importancia esconderse, ya que Horo se descubrió el solo.

Vaya… Ren Tao… hace tiempo que no nos vemos. – el chino solo le dirigió un mirada llena de odio.- tú eres Horo-Horo… ¿no?…-

No que estabas muerto.- pregunto Horo apuntándolo, Hao rió ante la pregunta del Ainu.

Digamos que me porte bien y me dejaron salir…- exclamo cínico.

Eh…

Podríamos matarte ahora mismo Hao… deja de hacerte el gracioso- Ren saco su arma, Hao no se inmuto ante la amenaza del Tao.

Solo estoy cumpliendo una misión.- soltó al fin el Asakura.

¿misión?

Que otra vez vas empezar con tus sueños de hacer un mundo lleno de shamanes.- le pregunto Ren burlón.- te derrotamos una vez podemos hacerlo de nuevo.- Hao se enojo ante la mención de la última derrota que había sufrido.

No has cambiado.- exclamo Hao.- aunque ahora no me interesa tenerte de mi lado, por que siento de alguna manera que ya lo estas.

Creo que estar encerrado le hizo mal- ¬¬ susurro Horo.

Tu… no TE METAS.- la mano del espíritu de fuego salió de la nada y empujo al ainu con fuerza que choco contra un árbol.

Horo.-

Ay…ay…ay.- se quejo Horo tocándose la cabeza

Así la basura no molestará…

HAO.- gruño Ren.- que quieres…

No creo que tu seas el que estaba buscando… ya que no eres un ser muy limpio que digamos…

¿eh?…

pero no importa… "aunque tenga solo una cuarta parte de mi poder sigo siendo mas fuerte que ellos… no me hará mal un poco de entrenamiento… ya que esos shinigamis no me sirvieron de nada"- pensó Hao para si mismo.

Si vas atacar hazlo ya.- Ren se dio cuenta de sus intenciones por lo que había realizado su posesión de objetos.

veo que estas listo para perder.- una espada apareció en la mano de Hao.

No será que tu vas a perder.- Ren empezó su ataque pero Hao lo contuvo.

Nada mal.- Hao le costo un poco deshacerse de Ren, lo empujo.

Parece que todo este tiempo que no has luchado te ha oxidado un poco… que lastima… ¿no?- dijo sarcástico haciendo que la ira de Hao subiera al extremo. Hao lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que casi Ren perdiera el equilibrio pero se mantuvo de pie y de nuevo tomo una posición de pelea. Pero sin darse cuenta, Hao lo ataco haciendo que él soltara su arma que cayo a metros de distancia, estaba desarmado.

Es tu fin……- pero antes de que Hao le diera un golpe certero, un gran pedazo de hielo lo empujo aplastándolo contra un árbol que se rompió por la magnitud del golpe. Provocando un sonido ensordecedor y mucho polvo tanto de tierra como de pequeños pedazos de hielo.

Horo…- Ren observo como el ainu estaba con su arma apuntándolo aún, parecía algo agitado. Cayo de rodillas lentamente.- eh… - Ren se acerco rápidamente hacia él.-

Tonto…- exclamo Tao, pero en realidad lo que quería decir era si estaba bien al verlo tan cansado, había utilizado todo su poder espiritual para poder dejar al menos inconsciente a Hao, ya que aún no salía de los escombros y eso era extraño.

No te preocupes… - eso sorprendió a Tao, no le había preguntado eso.- estaré bien en unos segundos.

No me preocupo.

Yo se que si.- dijo con una sonrisa, Ren se sonrojo efusivamente, siempre debía sonreír de esa manera tan sincera y tan linda, Ren agito su cabeza en que diablos estaba pensando, linda, acababa de pensar que la sonrisa de Horo era linda.

¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- un grito hizo que Ren despertara de sus pensamientos, pero tarde, ya que Hao estaba ya sobre ellos, se veía algo lastimado, el ataque de Horo les dejo varias magulladuras, aun así él les lanzo un ataque, una bola de fuego, Horo estaba débil no podía moverse y Ren no se iba ir sin él.- ESTUPIDOS.- grito el shaman de fuego. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el ataque se devolvía hacia el. Horo y Ren también estaban sorprendidos, un chico extraño los había salvado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura

Yoh y los demás estaban sentados en la mesa, habían esperado a que llegará sus amigos, pero Anna dijo que ya no esperarían mas.

Tamao nos dirá algo.- fue lo que dijo ella, y simplemente ahora estaban esperando a que la rubia llegará con la pelirosada.

Que nos dirá.- exclamo Chocolove.- esa guerita ta bien loca. ¿no?

Debe ser algo muy importante…- exclamo el prometido de la sacerdotisa

Al parecer.- exclamo Fausto.

Bien… que bueno que estén aquí.-

Anna ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Manta.

Ahora les digo.- Ana y Tamao se sentaron una al lado de la otra.- bien Tamao comienza.

Eh… bueno… los ancianos de Osore me advirtieron.- dijo sonrojada.- que… hay personas que intentan interferir con el torneo.

Eso ya lo sabemos.- dijo Yoh.-

Si… pero… no saben que tipo… que tipo de personas son…

Mmm… acaso no son simples shamanes.- se arriesgo a preguntar Manta. Tamao negó con la cabeza.

Son seres mucho mas grandes, ellos son personas… personas inmortales.

Inmor…

…tales.- termino Yoh por Fausto

son… mas bien se llaman… shinigami.- exclamo Tamao.

QUE.- grito Manta.- pe-pero… eso no puede ser… es solo… que ellos son dioses.

Es cierto…

Pueden explicar bien.- Yoh entendía muy poco.

Los shinigami son los encargados de llevar las almas al lugar donde deberían pertenecer.- Amidamaru y Eliza aparecieron.- como ellos… - dijo mirando a los espíritus.

Así… es…

Quiere decir… que ellos…- Fausto comenzó hacer hipótesis, Anna asintió.

Ellos querrán dormir a todos los espíritu.- dijo Tamao

No a mi Eliza.- defendió el doctor a su esposa.

Eso tememos.- Ana suspiro, parecía preocupada.

Pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunto Oyamada.

Por una profecía…- dijo Tamao, Manta se quedo helado.- los shinigami no pueden entrar al torneo, pero si la persona indicada en la profecía se une a ellos, pueden lograr su objetivo.- Yoh miraba serio una parte de la mesa.

Pues…- dijo al fin después de estar un rato en silencio- no hay nada mas que hacer.

Amo Yoh.- le llamo Amidamaru.

No hay nada que hacer…

Así es por que Yoh se convertirá en el shaman king.- Yoh miro a su prometida.

Lo único que hay que hacer es andar con cuidado, por que podían atacarnos.- dijo despreocupado y rió nuevamente.

"me pregunto si es la misma profecía… no lo creo en la que me dijo Lyserg se menciona a dos personas y en la que esta hablando Tamao se menciona solo a una"-

Oye Manta.- llamo Yoh.- estás bien.

Eh… si… solo me preguntaba donde estaban Horo y Ren.

Es cierto han tardado en llegar… les habrá pasado algo.- pregunto Fausto.

Será mejor que revise mi tabilla.- dijo Tamao parándose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…………………….

Un chico de extrañas vestimentas negras y lentes oscuros les había salvado, era un shaman, en sus manos tenía un arma de cristal, si de cristal, era una larga lanza con tallados finos, al final de ella tenía dos puntas que parecía tener mucho filo.

No… acaso eres…-

váyanse.- ordeno el extraño, sin dejar terminar a Horo

no nos des órdenes.- le grito Tao.

Si valoras tu vida y la de tu amigo entonces se irán.- le dijo a Ren. Tao se quedo pensando, era verdad Horo estaba muy cansado, y serían un blanco fácil.

No te entrometas.- salto Hao, con su espada intento matar al chico, pero este detuvo su ataque con su lanza, ambas armas chocaron, a pesar de que aquella arma era de cristal tenía mucha resistencia.

Va…yans…e- dijo el tratando de contener el ataque de Hao.

Vamonos Horo.- dijo Ren.

Pero él es…

¡Que nos vamos!- tomo a Horo de la muñeca con mucha brusquedad y corrieron de ahí.

Pero Ren ese chico…

Ese chico… es muy fuerte, sus poderes espirituales son más grandes que los tuyos.

Eh… como sabes…

Simple… el logro desviar el ataque de Hao… ¿lo recuerdas?

Emm… si.- ambos seguían corriendo se alejaron lo suficiente.

El chico hizo hacia atrás a Hao.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hao, pero el chico no le contesto, tras esos anteojos oscuros se encontraba una mirada llena de odio, llena de sentimientos de venganza, a la vez de tristeza, recuerdos dolorosos pasaban por la mente del ingles.

Por que volviste.- pregunto él, conteniendo un llanto.- ¿Por qué?

Hm…- Hao con su cinismo, comenzó a reír para sus adentros.- creo que tu si me conoces a mí.- dijo él.- si no… no estarías en ese estado… dime te hice algo malo.- pregunto burlón, cosa que hizo hervir la sangre del ingles, se estaba mofando de él.

Eres un des…

"amo tranquilo"- la voz de Haku hablaba en su cabeza.- "mantenga la cabeza fría… si empieza a enojarse solo conseguirá perder la cordura y seguramente esta pelea"- escucho e hizo lo que debía hacer. Dio media vuelta y empezó a marcharse. Pero Hao estaba frente a él obstruyéndole el camino.-

Quítate…

no lo haré… por tu culpa se me escaparon… aunque no importa ellos no eran mis objetivos.

"claro va por Yoh"- pensó Lyserg.- "será mejor salir ya no aguanto las ganas de partirle la cara"- Hao observo el arma del extraño, por alguna razón le parecía familiar, era de cristal pero su forma como que había algo en ella que llamaba su atención.

"amo… vamonos"- Lyserg dio pasos hacia atrás.

A donde crees que vas.

¡EXPLOSION!- grito y su arma exploto en un polvo brillante y denso, Hao perdió de vista al chico cuando exploto su arma, se metió dentro de la nube que había causado ese ataque, pero la traspaso, salió por el otro lado y no había nadie, lentamente el polvo se disipo, el lugar estaba vació.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura.

¡¡HAO!!- se escucho el grito proveniente de la casa.

No es posible.- dijo Anna, tan sorprendida como los demás. Ren y Horo habían llegado y les contaron lo sucedido hace poco minutos. La reacción de todos obviamente fue de sorpresa y susto, por parte de algunos.

No pue ser.- dijo Chocolove.- no que Yoh le gano…

Si…- dijo Ana.- pero recuerden que no lo mato… por esa razón que el ambiente a estado diferente.

No entiendo.- dijo Tamao de repente.

Que cosa.- pregunto Yoh.

E-es… que… bueno… no sentimos nada, siempre que pasa algo como shamanes que somos debimos haber previsto que Hao había llegado aquí a Japón.

Tamao tiene razón.- exclamo Fausto.- nadie sintió nada… nada fuera de lo normal.

El ambiente a estado…-

No, no es eso.- Horo interrumpió a Manta.- la razón por que el ambiente este así es por que los espíritus tanto sagrados como humanos están nerviosos por lo que va a pasar a futuro, por alguna razón tienen un presentimiento, pero no saben lo que va ocurrir, Hao no tiene nada que ver con el cambio del ambiente.- todos se quedaron callado y algo sorprendidos, por que Horo manejará el tema a si.

Bu-bueno… y no sabes que presentimiento es ese.- pregunto Manta.

"solo me pregunto si esto tiene que ver con aquello ángeles y esas visiones extrañas que he tenido… pero Hao que tiene que ver en todo esto"

HORO- grito Ren.

Eh… si…- todos se quedaron viendo a Horo.- ¿Qué pasa?

Por que creo que sabes más del tema.- pregunto Ren.

Solo dije lo que yo suponía.- dijo Horo mirando hacia otro lado.

Hm…

El chico.- pregunto Chocolove.- no saben quien pue ser- Ren negó con la cabeza.

Parece que hay shamanes que se han vuelto muy fuertes.- lo dijo tranquilamente el Asakura.

COMO ESTAS ASI… ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE LAS NOTICIAS.- grito Horo.

Cuales.-

Es el colmo.- Horo se volvió a sentar, frustrado.

Se refiere a Hao.- le dijo Manta.

Ah… es… bueno… no creo que halla que buscarlo, creo que el esta buscándome…- dijo mirando hacia el techo como pensando.

Como puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera.- le pregunto Manta.- Te envidio, yo estoy muy nervioso por lo que va a pasar.- exclamo suspirando.- umm…- Manta miro a todos, algo faltaba.

Pasa algo joven Manta.- pregunto Amidamaru.

Es que… no lo se.-

Que pasa…- pregunto Yoh.

Falta alguien… o es mi idea.

Mmm… ¡falta el Hoto-Hoto!- grito el moreno.

¡EH!- todos miraron al lado de Ren, el ainu se había ido sin ser notado pero ¿Cómo? Todos se quedaron con la duda.

Es verdad.- dijo tranquilo el Asakura. Ren tenía una cara de preocupación notable, Horo había estado muy extraño desde que lo fue a buscar a su aldea

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo corría a paso rápido, tal vez el chico que los salvo todavía estaba ahí. Al llegar al parque no vio a nadie, estaba vació, sin contar los árboles y la brisa fresca que corría moviendo sus hojas.

Diablos.- murmuro, fue hacia otro lado, corriendo como siempre, ya el sol se estaba ocultando y las sombras se alargaban, seguramente los chicos le preguntarían donde estaba, pero debía comprobar algo primero, quería estar seguro si era él, y si lo era por que no aviso que había llegado.

Siguió corriendo como si por instinto supiera donde ir, era como si ambos se atrajeran por un poder, al menos eso sentía Horo.

Creo que estoy cerca.- se dijo a si mismo, sin detenerse y con la misma velocidad siguió su camino. Allí a lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura, una chaqueta negra.

Oye…- exclamo.- OYE.- subió la voz.- ESPERA.- grito, pero ni siquiera se detuvo si no que el extraño apresuro su paso.- ESPERA… LYSERG.- el extraño se detuvo automáticamente al escucharlo nombrar ese nombre. Horo se detuvo agitado, crece de él.- entonces si eres Lyserg… ¿no?- el chico estaba impresionado, como es que el ainu sabía.

Horo… acaso lo demás.

Entonces si lo eres.- pregunto una vez más, el chico llevo sus manos a sus lentes y se los quito, dejando ver unos hermosos y profundos ojos esmeraldas.- lo sabía, cuando te vi.

Los demás no lo saben ¿cierto?- pregunto preocupado.

No… creo que fui el único que se dio cuenta… pero Lyserg por que no nos dijiste…

Es muy complicado.- dijo agachando su cabeza. Hubo un momento de silencio muy incomodo.

Cambiaste mucho.- dijo mirando su cabello y su ropa.

Solo era para que no me reconocieran y el pelo es una peluca.- dijo el ingles.- tú estas bien.

La pregunta es si tu estas bien.- dijo Horo.- Hao regreso… y tu… tu no querías…

Tengo problemas mas serios… ¿por que Hao volvió? acaso tu lo sabes.- Horo negó con la cabeza.- lo suponía, dile a Yoh que tenga cuidado.- Lyserg iba a marcharse

Espera… por que… no vienes con nosotros.

Eh… hay deberes de por medio que meterían a los demás en problemas… y tu ¿Como sabías que era yo?

No lo se… solo lo sentí, sentí que era alguien conocido, y cuando fui a buscarte mi instinto me guió como si yo no tuviera control sobre mi cuerpo.

Acaso él.- exclamo una voz.

Haku…

¿Haku?- pregunto Horo, el espíritu acompañante de Lyserg apareció a su lado.

Pasa algo Haku.

Acaso el… oO

Amo, podría existir la remota posibilidad de que el sea el otro.

¿otro?- o.O

no puede ser…

el lo dijo… sus instintos le guiaron hasta aquí.

….. ¬¬ de que hablan.- pregunto Horo.- no entiendo…

como… es posible acaso.

Usted mismo sabe como yo, que ambos ángeles se ayudan mutuamente, manteniendo un equilibrio.

Eh? T-T no me ignoren.

Emm… lo siento Horo.- Lyserg puso sus manos en los hombros del ainu.- Horo-Horo prométeme que no le dirás a los chicos de mí

¿Y eso?

Te lo cuento luego… pero tanto para mi y para ti es peligroso estar aquí… sin guardián…- dijo lo último en murmullo, pero Horo igual lo escucho.

¿Guard…?

No hay tiempo… promételo… pase lo que pase no dirás nada.

Es-esta bien…- dudo un poco, pero Lyserg debía tener sus razones. Además una fuerza extraña le decía que debía confiar en Lyserg, aunque no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, se sentía de cierta forma feliz de verlo.

Ve a casa de Yoh… yo tratare de comunicarme contigo y te diré todo, pero ahora no hay tiempo.

Muy bien… me iré… no diré nada… lo prometo.- Lyserg se volvió a poner sus lentes oscuros y se fue corriendo, lentamente se perdió de vista. Ahora debía inventar algo para que los chicos no sospecharán nada. ya las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, lo primero que se le ocurrió a Horo fue hacer tiempo y esperar que en la casa se durmieran. Aunque ya tenía mucha hambre

Tengo hambre T-T- se quejo Horo tocándose la barriga. (N/A: ¿cuando NO tiene hambre? ¬¬ aun así lo quiero nOn)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mansión Oyamada

El Ingles llego cansado a la Mansión, había corrido mucho, y esta vez no tomo ningún transporte. Las estrellas se veían hermosas, Manta seguramente seguía en casa de Yoh.

Este día no salió como esperaba.- exclamo el Ingles mirando la casa de Manta desde la calle.

Se refiere por Hao…- Lyserg agacho la mirada, la mención de ese nombre no le traía recuerdos muy gratos.

Lo siento amo, no quería…

Estoy bien… ya debería superarlo.- se dijo.- entremos, esperaremos a Manta y le contaremos lo que paso.- dijo él sacándose los lentes oscuros, sin darse cuenta que alguien le quito los lentes de las manos, y ese alguien ahora estaba a metros de él con el objeto entre sus manos.

No pensé en encontrarte aquí.- la sangre de Lyserg se helo al escuchar esa voz, todavía no reaccionaba, apenas si se había dado cuenta que ya no tenía los lentes en su mano.- Ha- Hao…

Tu voz se oye quebrada… ¿tienes miedo?- se fue acercando a él.

No te acerques.- preparo su péndulo, pareciendo Morphin a su lado.

Espere…- le detuvo Haku.- el no debe darse cuenta…- con esa advertencia Lyserg sabía que no debía invocar a la lanza.

Ya te recuerdo… eres Lyserg Diethel… el chico que acompañaba a mi "hermano" y que se unió a los soldados X.- Lyserg solo frunció el ceño, en su mente sonaban las palabras, Venganza, muerte, dolor.- nunca imagine que eras el que me ataco, Pues ahora no te irás tan fácil.- la mano del espíritu de fuego apareció, Lyserg no tuvo la oportunidad para escapar y quedo atrapado.

Me dirás donde están Yoh y los demás.- exclamo.

No… NO LO HARE…

Mala respuesta… te quemaré vivo.- Lyserg cerro los ojos cuando sintió aquel fuego rodeándole, recordó a su padres, recordó su pasado, se sintió débil y por primera vez en toda su vida sentía un gran vació en su corazón, no iba a poder hacerle pagar a Hao lo que había echo.- Arde… Arde.- lentamente Lyserg abrió los ojos.

¡Amo!- grito Haku.

Mira como tu dueño muere… eh… pero que.- Lyserg no sentía nada, las llamas lo cubrían por completo pero no sentía que se quemaba, sentía algo tibio, pero aparte de eso nada, parecía simplemente una brisa tibia lo que pasaba por su cara.- no puede ser…

… _Recuerda que tus poderes espirituales no podrán dañarlo nunca…_

Esas fueron las últimas de él, cuando despertó en el desierto, solo alcanzo a ver una luz blanca que estaba encima suyo y que se disipo lentamente.

El fuego dejo de rodear a Lyserg y el espíritu de fuego lo dejo ir.

Que paso.- se pregunto él ingles, mirando sus manos y tocándose el rostro.

Acaso tu.- exclamo Hao.- eres uno de los hijos de dios.- las palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Lyserg, como era posible que Hao supiera sobre ese tema. Se levanto del suelo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

El lo sabe.- murmuro Lyserg, haciéndose para atrás para luego huir con todas sus fuerzas, pero sintió un peso sobre sí, haciéndole caer.- su-SUELTAME- grito, al sentir el peso de Hao sobre su espalda, el shaman sonrió ante la reacción del peliverde.

Como no puedo hacerte daño con mis poderes espirituales tal vez lo haga de otra manera.- exclamo cerca de su oreja. Empezó a buscar entre sus ropas, y trato de sacarle la chaqueta larga que tenía puesta.-

No…NO… SU- SUELTAME…

AMO.- Haku arremetió contra Hao, pero el espíritu de fuego lo agarro, impidiéndole el paso, al igual que a Morphin, Hao siguió con su labor al fin quitándole la chaqueta que arrojo lejos.

BASTA… DEJAME.- Lyserg intento sacárselo de encima, pero estaba boca abajo, y el peso de Hao lo dejaba inmovilizado, intentaba levantarse empujándose con sus manos, pero Hao las atrapo.- YA DEJAME.- grito de nuevo, ya el valor se le estaba yendo, pensó en lo peor, pero Hao se detuvo.

…_Su guardián falleció por lo que no puede estar solo…_

…_Protégelo y cuando todo pase tus poderes te serán de vueltos…_

Se levanto lentamente de encima de Lyserg, quien se arrodillo en el suelo, sin darle la cara a Hao, si él no lo protegía no obtendría sus poderes, no tendría como vengarse.

Haku… Morphin.

Eh…

Posesión al péndulo.- grito Lyserg.- LANZA DE LONGINUS.- una luz blanca empezó a rodear a Lyserg, era tan fuerte que Hao tuvo que taparse los ojos. Cuando los abrió la misma arma de cristal ahora yacía peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.- eres un maldito… no mereces vivir.

Hazlo.- dijo burlón.- si yo muero tú estarás en peligro ¿no?… hijo de dios.- exclamo él.

Como sabes.- se distrajo Lyserg, Hao hizo el arma hacia un lado acercándose al ingles.- digamos que Dios me lo dijo.

Eh.- Hao estaba peligrosamente cerca suyo, tanto que sentía la respiración tibia del shaman de fuego.- no entiendo.

Me dijo esto.- exclamo alejándose de Lyserg.- que debía buscar al ángel de la amabilidad, ya que su guardián había fallecido, entonces yo debía proteger aquel ángel.- Lyserg empalideció, el entraba en esas características, el era uno de esos ángeles y el había perdido a su guardián.

N-no te dijo… acerca del otro ángel.- por alguna razón se sentía raro hablando con Hao, después de todo el era un asesino, el había matado a su familia.

Si… me dijo que estaba a salvo… que tenía a su guardián a su lado.

"Si Horo es en verdad un ángel ¿Quién es entonces su guardián?"- pensó Lyserg, sin darse cuenta Hao estaba frente a él y le había tomado del mentón.

Suelt…

No tengo pensado estar protegiéndote.

Entonces vete… al menos que quieras morir.- le amenazo Lyserg. Hao le miro enojado.

Te quitaré esa agallas que tienes.- dijo él cerca de su oído, para luego desaparecer con el fuego rodeándole. Lyserg callo al suelo arrodillado, tener a Hao cerca y no haberlo ni siquiera lastimado le hería de cierta forma el orgullo.

Amo… esta bien.-

No te preocupes… pero… ¿tu sabes lo que esta pasando?- le pregunto Lyserg.

Al parecer para que halla mandado a Hao a protegerlo… debe estar pasando algo muy malo.

Los shinigami.- murmuro Lyserg.- ellos querrán…

Ese chico… llamado Horo, hay que advertirle… al parecer el no sabe nada de esto.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Horo se había comprado un pequeño sándwich, no pensaba regresar sabía muy bien que los chicos lo interrogarían, espero un momento mirando el cielo iluminado de estrellas.

Pero una música dentro de su cabeza no le dejaba pensar bien, era la melodía de una flauta, parecía que ese sonido fortalecía sus esperanzas y sobre todo su fuerza, sus pensamientos vagaron por su pasado hasta, sin querer recordó el beso que Ren le había dado cuando estaban en su aldea, Horo se sonrojo completamente.

Por que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza… acaso me habré enamorado…- la mención de esa palabra le hizo sorprenderse.- no… el solo me atrae y nada más.- trato de convencerse, pero una voz dentro de su cabecita le decía.

Mentira… tu le amas.

HAY NO ES CIERTO…

No te engañes

Estas tratando de disuadirme ¬¬

Yo solo digo ¬¬ si quieres me haces caso.

Mmmmm… ceo que me volví loco… ahora hablo solo u.u

Bien loquito estas entonces jajajajajajaja

¡Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!… ya déjame… no tengo por que soportar esto… - la vocecita se fue.- creo que término

¿Que termino?- escucho una voz detrás de él.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El demonio vino a comerme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito el Ainu.

COMO QUE DEMONIO… QUE TE PASA BAKA.-

¿Ah? Ren… eras tu.- Horo suspiro aliviado, el chino le miraba enojado.- eh… desde cuando estas aquí.

Lo suficiente para saber que estas loco

¬¬ mmm

a donde fuiste

eh…

Que a donde te metiste… acaso eres sordo.- ahora que haría Horo, le había prometido al ingles no decir nada, tenía que inventar una mentira lo mas rápido posible.

Eh… quería agradecerle al chico que nos salvo.- dijo el nnU. La mirada de Ren era de total disgusto, parecía que no le iba a creer.

Y… ¿lo encontraste?

Emmm… no… que lástima.- dijo él.- quería agradecerle, espero que no le halla pasado nada malo, ya que no le dejamos con un simple shaman.- Horo había mentido muy bien, pero algo en la cara de Ren le decía que no le creía nada.

No te creo nada…

Ah…

Que no te creo… Horo que estás ocultando.- cada vez que hablaba se acercaba mas a Horito.

¡No oculto nada!- le grito ¬¬- no se que quieras que te diga

la verdad.

Pues esa es la verdad… quería agradecerle y no lo encontré es muy difícil de entender.

Horo… no me obligues a lastimarte…

De que hablas.

Has actuado muy raro, ¿como diablos hiciste para salir de la casa sin que lo notáramos?

¿entrenamiento?

Horo…

Se que me quieres pero no es para que estés tan obsesionado conmigo.- ¬¬

O////O – Ren se puso rojo ante las palabras del ainu.- ESTAS LOCO…

Entonces déjame en paz.- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Si eso es lo que quieres bien… pero mañana te espera un día mucho mas duro

Pues me vale

¡Perfecto…!

¡Excelente!

¡Bien!- Ren siguió a Horo en total silencio, llegaron a la casa y cada uno se metió en su habitación.

Buenas noches.- se dijeron entre gruñidos y miradas asesinas para cerrar la puerta de su habitación, mañana no seria un día muy lindo que digamos.

COntiNUaRa………

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin termine…O estoy muy contenta, bien mañana me voy de viaje pero trataré de usar todas mis fuerzas para cuando regrese tener la continuación lista como regalo de navidad ¬¬ ahora que lo pienso también tengo que hacer el otro fic y también prometí la continuación para antes de navidad ¬¬ ………

No importa O se que soy una irresponsable pero nah… soy así… bueno dejen reviews como regalo de navidad, quiero artos regalos ………

Antes quiero saber algo importante, alguien, por lo mas sagrado que existe, sabe y me puede decir el final de shaman king, pero describirlo explícitamente, con la muerte de Hao y esa posesión nueva que hizo Yoh al final, para poder ganarle a Hao, ya que estoy un poco confusa, era eso nOn

Ahora a responder sus lindos comentarios

**Kikyusui**: hola querida… como estas, que bueno que te agrado mi fic, espero que este cap también te halla gustado mucho y que halla llenado tus expectativas. Y que bueno que la historia este interesante, por que en verdad este trauma tiene para rato, te lo aseguro, cuando termine esta vas a saber porque. Antes que se me olvida, tu también actualiza tu fic, el sello del dragon de hielo, que me regusta

**Nicky-hitomi**: el anterior cap esta cortisimo, o muy bueno. Estoy contenta de que te halla gustado y claro que habrá HaoXLyserg, ya me lo pidieron dos veces, ahora tuve que acomodar la historia de nuevo, para que quede bien con la otra, bueno eso puh, que esti bien y que no te este aburriendo con mi gran trauma XD chauu

**Mariam-Chan**.- espero que con este avance estés un poco mas tranquila aunque lo dudo ya que Horo aún no tiene visiones en el prox cap tiene que tener una, pero ahora también tuvo una, aunque no fue muy explicita, cuando escucho el sonido de la flauta es un recuerdo del futuro, muy pronto vas a saber por que, si sigo viva y sigo escribiendo. XD no en serio ¬¬ bueno ya me vas a entender. Gracias por tus comentarios que esti bien

**Kilia tomobiki**: glup!! Oo me gane una enemiga mas, no eres la única que quiere matarme, ¬¬ soy media rara con el tema de la muerte, será por la música que escucho, quien sabe. Bueno te quedaste metida, y para que no me mandas cartas de muerte, amenazas y esas tonteras, jejejeje, deje la continuación, espero que ahora no me mates aunque lo dudo glup!! oO no me mates te lo suplico soy muy joven y demasiado bella y popular XD bueno chau, cuídate y gracias por tu… bueno… gracias por tu comentario, que estí bien.


	6. Chapter 6

ATeNcIOn!!!!

HOmOFobIcOS FuErA dE AQuI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seh!! ¬¬

LA LA LA LA

Oliz de nuevo seguimos con mi trauma +El secreto de los ángeles+

Yo ak escuchando pEOPLE ARE PEOPLe de aperfectCircle

LA LA LA LA LA hay una parte de la canción que dice asi ¬¬

LA LA LA LA

Suena medio macabro ¬¬U

Como sea

Ak ta el fic

Parejas Yaoi: RencitoXHorito y HaoXLyz

Tal vez alla YohXAnna no toy muy convencida todavía

Los dejo con la historia……

Capitulo 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El día no podía empezar de otra manera con la voz desgarradora de Anna a primera hora por la mañana

En otra habitación, un chico peliazul se encontraba durmiendo pero, su sueño no parecía muy feliz.

…………………………………………..

_Horo…_

_Horo…_

Una voz cándida comenzaba a llamarle, se encontraba rodeado de luz por lo cual no podía ver nada de nada, estaba completamente cegado.

- _Has encontrado a tu hermano_.- de nuevo la misma voz, pero que quería decir con eso. Quería preguntarle pero su voz no le salía

_Pero… aun asi no puedes seguir lo que te han mandado._

Vio la figura de un persona humana, pero detrás de su espalada llevaba unas hermosas alas blancas, eran tan blancas sus plumas que resplandecían como si fueran de oro, llevaba puesto también una larga túnica de color blanco con bordes dorados, no podía verle muy bien la cara a si que no podía saber si era hombre o mujer. Pero de que no era un humano, lo sabía muy bien, aquella figura era un ángel.

_Has pecado… por lo tanto tu misión y la de tu hermano quedará pospuesta… aún así… debes cuidarte._

……………………………………………………

Horo despertó sobresaltado, no solo por el sueño si no por el gran grito que se mando la sacerdotisa, ahora si que Horo-Horo estaba confundido.

¿cometí un pecado…?- antes de poder pensar tan siquiera aquella pregunta, la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente.

Que bueno que despertaste.- era Ren quien había llegado, aún estaba molesto, no cabía duda. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada estaba tan fría e indiferente, que un escalofrió paso por la espalda del ainu.

¡¡¿Q-que quieres?!!- prácticamente le grito la pregunta, recordó muy bien lo sucedido la noche pasada. Y aún seguía molesto y al parecer Ren estaba enojado por la misma razón.

Lávate y desayuna rápido que vas a comenzar tu entrenamiento dentro de una hora.- dijo en tono autoritario.

Si… como sea…- dijo levantándose sin decir nada más. Busco alguna toalla y paso por al lado de Ren.

Acaso no vas a decir nada más.-

A que te refieres.- dijo a medio camino Horo.

A lo de ayer… ¿adonde fuiste?

Ya te lo dije, tu eres el que no me cree.- Horo se fue sin decir nada más y bajo a los baños. Ren al verlo desaparecer suspiro hondamente

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mansión Oyamada.

Lyserg despertó por los rayos del sol entrando por su ventana, lo primero que hizo fue ver el reloj que se encontraba en el velador de al lado. Eran las once, demasiado tarde, se había quedado despierto para recibir a Manta pero al parecer había pasado la noche allá o regresado mas tarde, a si que al final se fue a descansar.

Se tallo un ojo delicadamente y se sentó en la cama

Buenos días.-

Eh… buenos di-i………- Lyserg quedo pálido al ver quien se encontraba en su habitación.- QUE HACES EN MI HABITACION.- grito él, se levanto rápidamente para buscar su péndulo pero no estaba en el escritorio donde lo dejo.

Buscas esto.- dijo mostrándole el arma en sus manos.

Hao.- gruño él.- vete de aquí ahora… tú no eres bienvenido.

Oblígame a irme.-

Que quieres.

Solo estoy cumpliendo con la misión que dieron.

Dijiste que no lo harías

Cambie de opinión… después de todo obtendré mi recompensa luego de este show.- dijo el y se sentó en la cómoda cama de Lyserg, con la mirada asesina del ingles sobre él.

Me gustaba más tu cara cuando dormías.- exclamo observándolo de pies a cabeza, Lyserg no se inmuto ante el comentario de Hao, solo se quedo callado y siguió mirándolo con una mirada que podía llegar a cortar el aire si se lo proponía.

Devuélveme mi péndulo…

Claro que no… soy tu guardián por lo que me debes respeto.

¡Eso no es cierto!… ¡yo nunca podía respetarte!… ¡y ni siquiera pienso hacerlo!

Mmm… eso ya lo veremos.- dice en un tono amenazador. Se levanto de la cama, Lyserg dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver lo que Hao tramaba, el se fue acercando al ingles lentamente, hasta que Lyserg choco con la pared a un lado de la puerta. Lo miro furioso y lleno de valor, no permitiría que Hao lo viera temeroso ni débil, no de nuevo.

En eso la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un pequeño chico, de baja estatura y cabellos castaños claros, casi rubios.

Lyserg… buenos día… vine a preguntarte al…go… in… - Manta se quedo con las palabras en la boca al ver la imagen frente a él. Allí en su propia casa, estaba el shaman más poderoso, el más temible y que supuestamente debía estar encerrado en los grandes espíritus, el dueño del espíritu de fuego.

¡¡¡HAO!!!- grito con toda la voz que tenía.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensión Asakura

Luego de desayunar, Anna se puso demasiado estricta con Yoh, luego de enterarse de la llegada de Hao y no poder sentir su presencia en ningún lado, se preocupo y aumento el entrenamiento de Yoh.

A-a-anita- se quejo el pobre Asakura, quien estaba de cabeza sosteniéndose con una sola mano ya que la otra le tenía atada y llevaba así como 3 horas y media. Ana lo despertó temprano.-

¿ya termino?- esta era como la cuarta vez que preguntaba lo mismo.

Ahora sí.- en realidad el reloj de ana había parado hace como 2 horas atrás, pobre Yoh. Al escuchar esas palabras el castaño cayó rendido en el suelo. Agitado y con un brazo adolorido.

Descansa 2 minutos luego lo harás con el otro brazo.- Yoh quedo helado.- iré a ver a Fausto.- exclamo ana

TT- pobre de mí.

Amo Yoh.- apareció Amidamaru a su lado TOT

Ana caminaba hacia donde estaba fausto, a el lo dejo entrenando en otro lado de la casa, mientras Tamao lavaba las cosas sucias y Chocolove le hacia compañía o mejor dicho trataba de hacerla reír con sus pésimos chistes.

Fue cuando la rubia vio a Horo, iba en el mismo pasillo pero en dirección contraria a la de ella, cuando paso a su lado, la rubia se le quedo mirando, mientras este se alejaba.

Horo-Horo.- llamo la rubia.

Glup….- Horo pensó en lo peor, seguramente le mandaría hacer algún quehacer y no quería por nada del mundo tener mas cosas pendientes.- ¿Pasa algo?

No… deberías entrenar.

Si lo haré enseguida.- exclamo de mala gana, pero extrañado por el comportamiento de la sacerdotisa, la rubia seguía mirándolo de forma muy rara.

Bien.- Ana siguió su camino y Horo no entendía el comportamiento, ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda dando a entender que ana se comportaba muy extraña, no le dio mucha importancia y fue hacia el patio donde veía a Yoh tirado en el piso escuchando música y a Ren quien estaba apoyado en la pared de la casa.

Que bien que llegaste.- exclamo el chino.

Ah… si…

Comienza con unos abdominales… quiero que hagas 5000

¡¡QUE!! OO

Y no te pases de listo.- Horo no pudo decir nada más y con una cara de pesadumbres empezó hacer lo que Ren le mandaba.

--------------------------

Al poco rato había terminado, los hizo rápido, y no les costo mucho, pero si estaba un poco agitado.

Bien terminaste…

Tú no entrenarás. – le pregunto Horo.

No…- exclamo mirando hacia otro lado.

Y… que hay de Chocolove… no harás nada para que entrene.

Se nota que eres un BAKA.

¬¬ deja de insultarme… además a que viene eso

Chocolove a entrenado ya… no es necesario que lo haga de nuevo.- Horo se quedo helado, el que hablo recién era Ren…

ESPERA.- exclamo Horo.- como sabes.

Ayer cuando te fuiste nos hizo una muestra de su poder… ha aumentado aunque no es nada del otro mundo… aún no me alcanza.- dijo orgulloso.

engreído ¬¬ - murmuro hotito.

Dijiste algo.- le miró amenazadoramente

Eto… nop… por que no seguimos jejejeje.- rió nerviosamente.

Me crees estúpido.

Pues…- Horo pensó un momento.-

No se ni para que te pregunto, en especial a ti.

¿eh?... OYE… ¡deja de insultarme!

Te demoraste en entender no es cierto.- Horo le miró enojado.

Eres un arrogante.

Tú eres un baka… así que comienza ya con los entrenamientos de una vez…

Y si no quiero que…- una mueca de lujuria se formo en la cara del chino

En realidad quieres que te lo diga.- dijo de manera sensual, Horo trago saliva Ren era muy atrevido, aunque de cierta forma le gustaba que fuera así, pero Yoh estaba cerca y ya sentía un calor subiendo por sus mejillas, se estaba sonrojando, y al parecer Ren estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Esta bien… lo haré.- termino Horo.-

esto solo es el calentamiento… a si que hazlo rápido - le ordeno.

¿Eh…?… quieres decir que vamos a estar todo el día…

tu me dijiste ayer que no me preocupara y no lo hago.

Pero… .- iba a decir algo pero acababa de entender lo que dijo Ren.- quieres decir que si te preocupabas por mi nOn.- Ren se sonrojo de sobremanera O//////O.

CALLATE BAKA… nunca me preocupe por ti… COMIENZA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

Esta bien ¬¬ - Yoh sonrió al ver el show que se mandaba Ren, pobre Horo tenía que sufrir lo mismo que él, al parecer Ren estaba de malas hoy día así que mañana si que iban estar adoloridos, ambos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mansión Oyamada

¡¡¡HAO!!!-

Ah… con que eres tu… Manta ¿no?- Lyserg se pone frente al pequeño para que Hao no lo lastimase ni nada por el estilo.

No pienso dañarlo si es lo que piensas.

Pero… Lyserg que hace él aquí…

Eso me lo pregunto también.

Tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo.- exclamo Hao.- soy tu guardián ese ser sagrado llamado Dios me lo dijo y debo protegerte es muy difícil entenderlo.

¡¡QUE!!- grito Oyamada- Ly-Lyserg ¿es cierto?- pregunto temeroso.

Ni siquiera lo se.- el ingles bajo la mirada, Hao le tiró el péndulo que callo a los pies de este, el ingles le miro asombrado.

Solo debes confiar en mí… para…

CALLATE.- grito Lyserg interrumpiendo bruscamente a Hao.- yo nunca podría confiar en un vil asesino.-

Lyserg cálmate.- le pidió Manta, los ojos de Lyserg estaban tapados por sus cabellos, pero Hao observo como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Temblaba de ira y de frustración, hubo un momento de incomodo silencio.- Hao.- llamo tímidamente Manta.- no se que ocurrió pero… me gustaría saberlo.

Ma-Manta…

Se lo que vas a decir Lyserg… pero… él tal vez sepa algo y si tu quieres bueno… terminar todo… saber lo que realmente ocurre antes de que suceda lo peor entonces… no hay otra manera… piénsalo.

Al fin alguien dice algo conciso.- el comentario de Hao fue ignorado.

Lyserg se que te cuesta creerlo… pero dime hay otra opción por que si la hay… dímelo…- exclamo Manta.- yo solo te estoy dando un consejo.

Entiendo…- Lyserg cerro los ojos, ya vencido, suspiro hondamente.

Que bueno.- dijo Hao.- avanzo unos pasos hacia ellos.- Yoh y los demás saben que volví no es cierto.- le pregunto al pequeño.

Si…

Entonces… quiero que mantengas tu boca cerrada… no quiero que sepan que estaré aquí.

Entiendo…- entonces reacciono.- ¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!… ¡¡¡¿TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ?!!!-

Que no se te olvide pequeño.- exclamo cínico.

Pe-Pe-pero

TU NO TE PUEDES QUEDAR AQUÍ.- le grito el ingles.

Dime tres buenas razones.

Eres un asesino.

Alguna otra cosa que no sepa.- exclamo burlesco, Lyserg hervía de furia estaba lleno de ira.

Arg!! Me largo.- exclamo el ingles tomando un poco de ropa y salió de la habitación.-

Espera… Lyserg…- Manta lo iba seguir pero Hao lo detuvo.

Déjalo tiene que volver ¿no?- Manta se congelo se quedo con Hao solo, que cosa podía hacerle a él.

Pero… pero… tu no entiendes… él… tú… - Manta suspiro.- aún no lo supera del todo.- murmuro él, agachando su mirada, pero Hao lo oyó bien y el shaman de fuego sabía a lo que se refería el pequeño Oyamada.

------------------------------------------------

Lyserg se cambió de ropa y lavo, se fue a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un hermoso jardín, varios árboles y arbustos llenos de flores y rosas adornaban el lugar, ni hablar de lo pequeños pájaros y colibrí que habían cerca, parecían entonar una hermosa canción solo para él. Le encantaba ese ambiente, a demás necesitaba pensar y estar lejos del maniático de Hao, ahora sí podía respirar mas tranquilo, pero aún había cosas que lo molestaban.

Se sentó en el pasto, abrazando sus propias piernas y hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas, no se sentía para nada bien, unas lágrimas empezaron salir de sus ojos, sin quererlo Hao estaba sacando sus peores recuerdos. Pensó que lo había superado, pero ver de nuevo al asesino de sus padres le trajo las imágenes de aquella vez. De aquella vez en que perdió a las únicas personas que le quedaban

Amo.- el espíritu acompañante del Ingles, el que se vestía de ropajes negros apareció a su lado, con un semblante de preocupación.- ¿esta bien?- la pregunta estaba demás, Lyserg no estaba muy bien, se sentía frustrado y demasiado triste.-

como… hubiese deseado no morir ese día en que…- el espíritu se detuvo y pensó un momento.- cometí un error.

Si la amabas en realidad no cometiste ningún error.- exclamo Lyserg levantando su cabeza, para mirar el cielo azulado, las lágrimas aún seguían marcadas en su rostro.

Ese es el problema… todavía no se si la amaba en realidad.- ambos se quedaron callados, parecían que el silencio hablaba por ellos y se entendían perfectamente. Una brisa fresca corrió entre ellos.- yo sabía que tenía una misión importante, aun así… me deja llevar… por el corazón y…

No pienses en eso…- exclamo Lyserg.- a demás sin ti no hubiese sabido nada de esto y tal vez esa vez… los shinigami me hubiesen encontrado y… ahora estaría muerto.

Entonces es cierto.- exclamo una voz.

Ah!!- Lyserg se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse frente a él a Hao quien lo miraba desde arriba, Lyserg todavía seguía sentado en el piso.- desde cuando estas aquí… y a que te refieres con lo que dijiste.

Mate a un shinigami cuando venía para acá.- dijo sin darle la cara y alejándose un poco del ingles.- menciono algo sobre un ser

A que te refieres.- pregunto Haku

FLaSh bAcK

Un gran paisaje cubierto de nieve y el cielo azulado adornaba el lugar, habían tres personas mirándose desafiantes

A que el shaman King ya esta definido ¿no?- le dijo Hao, el que se hacia llamar Yurei sonrió.

Es cierto… y esa persona estará de nuestro lado y los shamanes desaparecerán.

No si lo encuentro yo primero- exclamo como si se tratará de un juego, Yurei empezó a reír.

En serio Hao crees que con ese poder que tienes ahora harás algo contra nosotros.- Hao frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír cínicamente.

No me tientes… se muy bien como hacer para que un shinigami pierda la inmortalidad y matarlo…

FIn FlAsH BacK

Eso me dijo él.- exclamo terminando de contar.

ESPERA.- Lyserg se levanto del suelo.- sabes como matar a un shinigami.

Em… si… es muy fácil.

Amo Lyserg… al parecer los shinigami saben mas cosas.

En primer lugar ¿Qué razones tuvo dios para mandar a dos hijos suyos a la tierra desde un comienzo?

Hm…- Hao presto atención a lo que decía Lyserg.

Entonces unos de ustedes se va a convertir en shaman king.- exclamo Haku.

No es posible… - Lyserg negó con la cabeza.- yo no estoy en el torneo y …- la cara de Lyserg se ilumino con una idea.- no creo que…

Usted cree…

Podría ser posible Haku, pero parece que el ignora todo esto.

Pero no los sueños… al igual que usted debe tener sueños

¿De que tanto hablan?- pregunto Hao

entonces habría que preguntarle.

Pero como… ellos no saben que usted …

Yo no pero otro sí.- dijo feliz.- creo que esto se resolverá muy rápido.… pero primero hay que preguntarle.-

Oigan.- Hao estaba siendo ignorado por ambos, parecía que cuando hablaban se entendían muy bien y parecían saber lo que el otro pensaba.- uu me ignoran.

Bien pero primero tomaré desayuno y le preguntaré a Manta.- exclamo Lyserg, girando sobre sí mismo para partir.

¡espera!- grito Hao.-

ah!… olvidaba que estabas acá.- dijo Lyserg dándose la vuelta.

¬¬ amo… "parece que ya no esta tan triste… eso me alegra"- pensó el espíritu con una sonrisa.

Olvidaste…- repitió Hao un poco molesto por ser ignorado por el ingles y su espíritu.- acaso ustedes saben algo.

Eso no te concierne.- dijo Lyserg.- solo preocúpate por llevar a cabo tu misión.- dijo molesto el peliverde y se fue seguido por su espíritu.

"Maldito niño"- exclamo con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja de ira, sentía una frustración muy grande al no poder hacerle pagar como debiera el ser ignorado, por favor el era el shaman de fuego, un poderoso shaman y un simple chico lo ignoraba de esa manera y lo pasaba de largo como si fuera cualquier cosa.- esto no se quedará así.- murmuro Hao para luego seguirlo y entrar a la gran mansión con él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura

Yoh y Fausto salieron a correr como hace media hora, Ana miraba sus telenovelas y Tamao le hacia compañía, ya que Chocolove lo habían mandado a hacer un encargo, lo mandaron a comprar comida.

Mientras afuera Horo estaba de cabeza, sujetándose con sus piernas de un palo de metal. Tenía que hacer abdominales en esa posición ahora.

esto es injusto… "porque me parece que Ren esta inventando estos ejercicios"- pensó Horo, mientras Ren veía el libro que le había dado Pilika, aunque ahora el todo lo veía de cabeza.

No estoy inventado nada Horo.- Ren leyó su mente, eso hizo que Horo se soltará y cayera de cabeza.

que lindos colores.- estaba aturdido por el golpe u.u.

Estúpido ¬¬.- le llamo la atención Ren, pero el chino no pudo seguir insultándolo, ya que se escucho un timbre.

El oráculo.- dijo sorprendido y salió corriendo.

Ay!!!! Me dolió.- dijo sobándose la cabeza, estaba medio aturdido todavía, no podía enfocar bien, dio dos pasos y callo.- adelántate yo te alcanzo -- .-exclamo pensando que Ren aun estaba ahí.

_Equipo de Ren su pelea será hoy a la 20:00 horas_

_Sean puntuales_

Hoy.- dijo Ren.

Como duele.- Horo apareció de repente dándole un susto a Ren.- que paso.- pregunto luego.

Tenemos una pelea hoy.- dijo como si le diera lo mismo.

Yoh y los demás también.- la rubia apareció por el umbral.- pero el a las 19:45.

Diferentes horas.- exclamo Ren.- que extraño.

Me pregunto como evaluarán esta vez.

Lo que sea…- a Ren le daba lo mismo e ignoro a Horo.- terminemos tu entrenamiento.

Esta bien.- Horo salió caminando, Ren lo siguió de atrás.

Ren.- llamo la rubia, el Tao se detuvo.

Pasa algo Ana.

Horo no ha actuado algo raro.

Emm… ahora que lo dices sí… a que viene esa pregunto.

Tengo algunas sospechas… pero no estoy muy segura.- exclamo se dio la vuelta.- mantenlo vigilado.- ordeno y se fue.

Hm… nadie me dice que debo hacer.- pensó Ren.- pero… es cierto Horo oculta algo.- siguió a donde supuestamente se fue Horo.

----------------------------------------------

YA VERAN DE LO QUE SOY BUENO.- Chocolove apareció con un atuendo a lo de boxeo, para luego salir volando por uno de los golpes de Ana.

¡¡Ya me tienen arta… es el colmo con esta gente!!- exclamo.

Anita nnU no te ofusques…

Callate Yoh!!!- le miro de una manera tan fría que daba miedo.

Si.- TT.

Lo que había pasado es que Chocolove, Yho y Fausto llegaron juntos, entonces Ren le contó a Chocolove lo de su pelea y este se puso frenético, lo demás es historia

La co-co-mida… es-esta… li-lista señorita.- exclamo Tamao algo asustada, al ver a Chocolove todo moreteado en el suelo, en realidad no solo Ana lo había golpeado también Ren.

Eso te pasa por tonto.- se burlo Horo.

Ja… mira quien habla.- exclamo Ren, solo para molestarlo.

Que… ACASO QUIERES PELEAR.

No gastes energía innecesaria… solo serás un estorbo en la pelea si sigues así.

Con que eso piensas… pues fíjate bien que no necesito tu ayuda.

Eso ya lo veremos…

Quieres apostar…

Bien… si pierdes me dirás que tanto ocultas… y sabes lo que me refiero.

Bien pero si yo gano no haré tus entrenamientos por 3 meses.

Una semana.- dijo Ren.-

Un mes

Dos semanas si no olvídate de la apuesta.

Esta bien que sean dos semanas… ya verás como yo ganaré…- exclamo eufórico.-

Ya veremos Hoto-Hoto

QUE ES HORO-HORO.- luego no se tranquilizaron hasta que Tamao sirvió la comida, cuando estaba lista en la mesa, Horo se olvido de seguir la discusión y se puso comer.

Glotón.- murmuro Ren u.u

Fa…llate- dijo tragando la comida, en realidad no se le entendía nada de nada.

No me hagas callar!!!- le grito.

Y… le entiende.- dijo Fausto.

Es que ellos son tan unidos.- exclamo Yoh, haciendo que Ren se pusiera rojo.

¿Uh? – Horo no entendía a lo que se refería.

Yoh… callate- u///ú

Jijijijijiji.

A propósito Yoh.- llamo Horo luego de haber tragado su comida.- que harán con Ryu.

Eh… es cierto… supongo que el sabe, ya que también tiene su oráculo, y lo encontremos por allá.

No pareces muy preocupado… ¬¬ ni siquiera se por que lo digo u.u

Jijijijijiji (N/A: no se a ustedes pero su risa ya me da miedo ¬¬U)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mansión Oyamada

Hao al final se quedo, no solo eso, estaba almorzando con ellos de lo mas bien, en realidad había un silencio muy incomodo. Luego de que Lyserg le contará lo sucedido ayer, a solas, a Manta, se pusieron a cenar y sin ser invitado Hao exigió también su almuerzo

A mi no puede pasar esto.- murmuro Manta.

Lo dices por él.- exclamo Haku a su lado mirando a Hao, quien comía tranquilamente aunque escuchaba muy atento su conversación. Manta asintió.- entiendo.

No solo debo mentirle a mis amigos sobre Lyserg sino ahora sobre Hao… me pregunto si se darán cuenta.- se dijo para si mismo.

Lyserg… acaso tu también te estas ocultando aquí.- pregunto Hao quien escucho su conversación, tenía una mueca de burla en su cara.

Acaso tu solo te quedaste con solo una cuarta parte de tus poderes.- golpe bajo, ¿como el ingles se había dado cuenta de eso?

Como… sabes…

Deja de meterte donde no te llaman.- exclamo Lyserg, se notaba que estaba enojado.

¿Una cuarta parte de su poder?- le pregunto Manta a Haku.

Amo Lyserg… - suspiro Haku.- si yo me di cuenta… y le dije aunque mejor me hubiese quedado callado.- exclamo al ver como ambos se mandaban miradas asesinas, aunque parecía que el ambiente estaba un poco más relajado que antes.

Aunque tengas solo esa cantidad de poder soy mucho mas fuerte que tu… sigues siendo débil.

Maldito.-

Ya tranquilos.- los calmo Manta, Hao siempre quería ganar y Lyserg no se iba a dejar vencer por nada del mundo.- Hao por favor…

Hm.- el shaman de fuego desvió su mirada y siguió comiendo. Al igual que Lyserg.

No es por nada… pero.- llamo la atención Manta.- ¿Dónde esta Morphin?-

Ella… esta en su habitación.- le dijo Haku.

No le agrada mucho la presencia de cierta persona y se quedo ahí.- exclamo Lyserg sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Por que no dices las cosas de frente.- le exigió el shaman de fuego casi gritando.

Por que no quiero.- Lyserg se levanto de la mesa.- me daré un baño y luego saldré por un momento.- le dijo a Manta.

Claro yo iré ahora donde Yoh y los demás.- el también se levanto, cuando el peliverde se fue Manta se dirigió a Hao.-¿tu te quedarás aquí?

Hm… seguiré al chico malcriado.- exclamo como si no quisiera la cosa.

Entiendo.- exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- bueno me voy que te valla bien…- dijo él.- "se que no debería dejar solo a Lyserg con Hao… pero… creo que es mejor que no me involucre tanto con él, además es hora que Lyserg supere esto… es especial si Hao ahora lo ayudará"- pensó el pequeño y se marcho.

-----------------------------------------------

Hao dirigió sus pasos a la habitación de Lyserg, entro sin ni siquiera anunciarse como si fuera su casa, bueno el era el señor del fuego, el había controlado los elementos, y creía estar sobre las demás personas, pero Lyserg no lo respetaba para nada. Cuando entro, Lyserg traía la misma ropa extraña con la cual le encontró.

Vas a salir ¿no?.- Lyserg solo ignoro, eso hizo que Hao se enfureciera.- bien… entonces yo te acompañaré.

QUE.- ahora si Hao tenía toda la atención de Lyserg y estaba feliz por ello.

Que voy contigo.- exclamo con una sonrisa cínica.

Fíjate que yo no voy con gente rara.

Mas raro serás tú que te vistes así.- se burlo Hao

Ignoraré ese comentario.- exclamo tomando sus lentes dispuesto a marcharse sin él. Pero el sabía muy bien que Hao no podía ser ignorado. El shaman de fuego lo tomo con brusquedad del brazo.- suéltame.

Mas te vale estarte tranquilo.

Y sino ¿Qué?… vas a matarme acaso.- se burlo el ingles. Hao tenía la mirada furiosa, soltó al ingles y el se fue sin decir más.

Escucha bien.- le fue siguiendo.- solo estoy cumpliendo lo que me mandaron… ni siquiera me agradas.

En algo estamos de acuerdo.- dijo Lyserg.

Ni se por que te estoy rogando.

Entonces no lo hagas.- a Hao se le estaba acabando la paciencia, al principio pensó que sería muy fácil tratar con él, pero se dio cuenta que toda esa fragilidad que trasmitía su semblante era solo una farsa, podía aparentar ser débil pero tenía un carácter muy fuerte, y eso no le agradaba mucho a Hao. No, se estaba mintiendo, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba que Lyserg fuera así. Se quedo mirando a Lyserg quien había detenido su paso.

¿Por qué me miras tanto?- pregunto el peliverde sacando a Hao de sus pensamientos.

No es nada… bueno vamos.- exclamo Hao.

En primera ya te dije que no iré contigo….- u.ú.- y en segunda si en realidad quieres estar conmigo no deberías cambiar un poco tu aspecto… claro… si quieres pasar desapercibido

Eh.- Hao se miro la ropa, traía la misma capa, aunque un poco más grande ya que había crecido, específicamente la misma ropa.

Bueno me voy.- Lyserg se fue dejando solo a Hao. Mientras él le seguía con la mirada.

Quien me manda aceptar un trato así…- se dijo Hao.- todo sea por recuperar mis poderes espirituales.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CoNTinUaRA………………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

no se ustedes pero este cap esta muy relax no paso nada emocionante pero wuenu k se le va hacer uu

El prox cap estará muy wuenu nOn sip!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Adelantos………. Adelantos

Nuestros queridos y guapos personajes son tacados, ¡¡si!! . Hao y Lyserg son atacados y tendrán que trabajar en equipo ehhhh!!!! Como es que saldrán de esta ¬¬

Por otra parte el equipo de Ren luchará pero uno de sus integrantes sufrirá durante la pelea, al final ¿Quién ganará la apuesta? ¿Horo o Ren? ¿Y donde se metió Ryu? ¿Cuál es el pasado de Haku, el espíritu acompañante de Lyserg? ¿Acaso Yoh podrá estar más drogado de lo que ya es? ¿Manta crecerá más en el fic? ¿Y que le dio Lyserg con lo gotico? ¬¬

Bueno las respuesta a solo algunas de estas preguntas en el prox cap nOn

Preguntas, sugerencias amenazas de muerte por dejar este cap hasta aquí en los reviews por fa

Por cierto agradecimientos a la Kiky-Usui, nicky-Hitomi, Hanna Li Asakura y Mariam-chan y los otros que no se dignan a dejar reviews ¬¬ les hablo a ustedes.

Bueno eso puh que la pasen bien, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, por si no actualizo antes… nn jijiji

Cuídense


	7. Chapter 7

ATeNcIOn!!!!

HOmOFobIcOS FuErA dE AQuI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los personajes de Shaman king le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!!! nOn

Como están, espero que la hallan pasado bien en año nuevo y en navidad

Yo la pase la raja con mi familia y amigos, en especial en año nuevo nOn

Espero que ustedes también

Seguramente algunos están con la caña jijijijiji

Wuenu como siempre yo escuchando música

Ahora escucho Evanescence me enknta este grupo.

Soy una fanatica total, escucho su canción Lithium

Muy Kawaii el video

Wuenu les dejo con el trauma **El secreto de los ángeles**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parejas Yaoi: RencitoXHorito y HaoXLyz

Tal vez alla YohXAnna

Capitulo 7

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos minutos mas tarde, Lyserg estaba caminado tranquilamente por la ciudad, la gente pasaba a su lado muy tranquila mirando y comprándose ropa. La calle donde estaba Lyserg era como un paseo peatonal, habían varias tiendas de ropas y cosas por el estilo, había un tienda en especial de cosas antiguas, como le llamo la atención entro un rato.

Adentro la tienda tenía varias cosas, relojes, lámparas, y diversos muebles para el hogar. Lyserg miro por un momento un reloj de pie, que se encontraba a unos centímetros de él, se parecía mucho al Big Ben, el gran reloj que se encontraba en Inglaterra y en donde encontró su péndulo de cristal, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente

Amo Lyserg.- llamo Haku, preocupado.

Eh…- el ingles salió de su ensimismamiento mirando a su espíritu con una cara de preocupación.- no es nada…- exclamo para tranquilizarlo.- salgamos.- le dijo por último con una sonrisa, estar ahí adentro no fue muy buena idea después de todo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura

La rubia miraba el cielo, el sol ya estaba apunto de entrar, eran como las cinco de la tarde. Miró hacia abajo en el jardín estaba Yoh junto con Fausto, y a un lado tirado en el pasto un agitado Horo-Horo, el ainu le tenía dando vueltas en su cabeza, algo le debía haber pasado en la ausencia de él, pero ¿Qué cosa? Horo se sentía extraño y al parecer era la única que se había dado cuenta, tal vez por ser una sacerdotisa podía darse cuenta de aquellos cambios, pero no solo era eso que la tenía inquieta si no también por que otro poder espiritual que sentía muy parecido al de Horo y aparte estaba lo de Hao. Suspiro largamente.

Por que… - murmuro ella.

Que tanto piensas Anita.- le dijo Yoh que se encontraba atrás suyo.

Hay algo que me molesta.- exclamo ella.-

¿uh?

Horo-Horo…- se formo un silencio algo incomodo

Jijijiji… se que puede ser medio infantil pero es un gran amigo.

No es eso…

¿eh?

No lo sientes… su poder espiritual…

Anita.- dijo preocupado

¿el a actuado extraño?

Eh… ahora que lo dices sí… pero…

Yoh… ten cuidado…

De Horo.

De todo.- exclamo preocupada.

Ana.- Yoh susurro su nombre ambos se miraron, parecían no querer dejar de mirarse, un momento eterno que nadie podía destruir.

KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA- un grito desgarrador hizo que todo el encanto se perdiera justo en ese instante y luego el sonido de unos platos cayendo al suelo, destrozándose.

¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!- grito Horo

hay pue lo siento.- se escucho decir al moreno. Luego se escucharon un par de fuertes golpes y después solo silencio.

Ren… creo que te pasaste.- escucharon decir a Horo. Mientras Ana y Yoh escuchaban con una gran gotita en la cabeza.

Estos…- murmuro Anna llena de furia contenida.- los haré limpiar la casa completa… - dijo caminando hacia la salida con pasos decididos.

Anita… - le rogó con su voz para que no fuera tan estricta, pero nada podía hacer ella era así. Y sus amigos estaban en problemas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un parque (N/A: XD)

Lyserg miraba el cielo que ya estaba rojizo debían ser mas de la seis de la tarde, se había comprado un pequeño jugo y lo tiro a la basura.

¿A dónde iremos ahora amo?- pregunto Haku mientras Morphin se ponía sobre su hombro.

Mmm… que te parece si vamos a una biblioteca.

¿bi…blioteca?- dijo como si la idea sonará media aburrida. O.oU

Si para… investigar… aunque no creo que tengan mucha información.

Con que investigando ¿no?- Hao apareció de tras de un árbol.-

Hao.- murmuro él.- me estabas siguiendo- le pregunto

Si es así ¿Qué?- Lyserg se contuvo de sacar su arma y mandarlo al infierno- a demás quería ver como era este lugar, pero solo vi cucarachas indeseables.- dijo con asco.- construcción que opacan este lugar… humanos.- exclamo con asco

Y va seguir.- susurro Lyserg ¬¬- ¿terminaste?- le pregunto- por que me aburres.

Tú también eres como ellos… como los humanos. Egoísta y débil

Nadie a pedido tu opinión.- le dijo el peliverde mejor dicho el pelinegro ya que ahora llevaba su peluca puesta.- a demás me importa muy poco lo que pienses TU de MI- exclamo apuntándose a él mismo. Para girar sobre si mismo e irse.

Maldito niño.- murmuro Hao, pero tuvo que parar su enojo y sus próximas maldiciones para el chico Ingles, por que tres personas desconocidas aparecieron, estaban encima de unos árboles.

Que rayos.-en realidad eran cuatro, ya que el cuarto había aparecido frente a Lyserg y le había tomado bruscamente el brazo, vestía con un traje de combate, tenía una polera ajustada con una armadura encima y unos pantalones que eran estrechos en la cintura y luego eran anchos para terminar en los tobillo bien estrechos, los demás se vestían igual..-

Eres acompañante de Hao…

Claro que n…

Por esa razón morirás.- en su mano tenía una gran espada se veía bien pesada, ¿Cómo ese hombre podía tener una espada así? Lyserg estaba asustado, aunque el hombre no podía ver sus ojos llenos de miedo por los lentes oscuros que tenía.

SUELTALO.- Hao paro el ataque con su espada roja, antes de que llegara a tocar a Lyserg. El ingles si que estaba asombrado ¿Hao le salvo? Pero luego recordó, lo hacia solo por la misión y a si recuperar sus poderes.

Maldito.- el hombre se hizo hacia atrás al igual que Hao.

Vinimos a vengarnos.- exclamo un tipo de cabello naranjas- mataste a uno de los nuestros.

Con que era eso.- exclamo de lo más tranquilo, al parecer le daba lo mismo.

Amo.- dijo Haku dentro de la cabeza de Lyserg.- ellos son… shinigami.

…shinigami…- dejo escapar de sus labios algo extrañado.

Así es.- Hao se acerco a él para ponerse a su lado.- al parecer vienen a vengarse ya que mate a uno de ellos.

En serio hiciste eso…

Claro fue muy fácil y… divertido.- Lyserg miro hacia otro lado, Hao no cambiaria, pero el no esperaba que lo hiciera ¿o sí?

¿divertido? … pues ya no tendrás otra diversión por que tu vida termina aquí y ahora al igual que la de tu amigo.-

¿amigo?- Lyserg se sintió algo ofendido. Los que estaban, en ese instante en el árbol, se lanzaron contra ambos.

no estorbes.- sin ninguna delicadeza, Hao empujo al chico, Lyserg callo al suelo. Mientras Hao se enfrentaba a los tres shinigami, dos de ello usaban unas grandes alabardas pero el tercero tenían unas cadenas que al final tenía como una pelota llena de púas, este último atrapo la espada de Hao.

Hm.- Hao hizo desaparecer su arma para así liberarla y aparecerla lejos de aquellas cadenas, ahora tenía el camino libre para atacar, lastimo a uno de ellos, dándole una patada en la cara y al otro casi le corta la cabeza pero este se corrió a si que apenas rozo su cara haciéndole un diminuto corte. Pero para ellos, que eran shinigami, se recuperaron fácilmente, la herida sanó y el golpe que le dio apenas lo daño.

En verdad son shinigami- dijo Lyserg mirando la batalla.

¿No piensa ayudarlo?- le pregunto Haku.

Mmm… no… que se las arregle el solo.- dijo Lyserg y siguió mirando la pelea, Hao justo había esquivado un ataque, eran cuatro contra él, era muy injusto, pero se supone que el era el shaman mas poderoso y podía haberlos acabado en un instante, pero a diferencia del último combate que el tuvo estos eran muchos mas poderosos y con muchas mas experiencia. En ese instante casi le dañan gravemente, se salvo ya que se hizo hacia atrás al instante, y le corto una de la mechas que tenía adelante, apenas las puntas.

Parece que tiene problemas.- dijo Haku dentro de la cabeza de Lyserg.

No es nuestro problema el se lo busco.- exclamo él.

EH… ¡SAL DE AHI!- grito Hao, ya que uno de ellos se lanzo contra Lyserg, alzando su alabarda, Lyserg dio un salto hacia atrás. Al chocar la alabarda contra el suelo, una gran ráfaga de viento con unas luces brillantes salió de él, Lyserg se cubrió con sus brazos ya que no tenía escapatoria y esas luces venían directo a él. Pero no sintió ningún ataque, cuando abrió los ojos, ya que los había cerrado al verse en peligro, tenía a Hao enfrente, el había recibido el ataque y esas luces que habían salido del ataque de aquel shinigami eran como rayos, ya que la capa de Hao estaba un poco cortada en ciertos lugares.

Ha…Hao- Lyserg estaba anonadado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura

Manta estaba en la casa con los chicos, al llegar se entero de las próximas peleas y decidió entonces acompañar a Yoh y Fausto, se fueron junto con Anna, los demás se quedaron en casa.

Deberíamos irnos nosotros también pue.- exclamo Chocolove.

Que les vaya bien.- exclamo Tamao algo sonrojada.

Gracias…- le dijo Horo amablemente con una sonrisa.

Apúrate Hoto.- Ren parecía algo molesto.-

¡Es Horo!- le reclamo él, para luego despedirse de la pelirosada y salir corriendo tras sus amigos que ya se habían adelantado

El combate de Yoh comenzaba primero que el del "equipo de Ren", llegaron justo a tiempo, su combate se realizaría frente a un gran edificio, al frente de él había una fuente con agua. Sus combatientes ya estaban esperando cuando ellos llegaron y para su sorpresa el juez no era nada menos que Silver.(N/A: ¬¬ que original yo…. No se me ocurrió que poner XD)

Tanto tiempo Silver.- le saludo Manta, Yoh le saludo con la mano.

Hola Manta… hola Yoh… uh… donde esta Ryu…

Ya vendrá.- contesto Ana secamente y se fue a apoyar en la pared del edificio. Silver entonces llamo su atención llamando a ambos equipos.

Esta vez…- exclamo él.- se elegirán a los grupos que pasaran a la siguiente y última etapa del torneo, eso quiere decir que el que pierda será descalificado.

Tan rápido.- murmuro Manta. Ana solo miraba con algo de rabia la situación, ya que Ryu no llegaba.

Las reglas de las peleas son las mismas, el que pierda su posesión es descallificado.- exclamo.- comiencen cuando yo les indique… AHOR…

¡¡ESPEREN!!- un grito detuvo a Silver que casi se cae.- no empiecen sin mi…-

esa voz.- exclamo Manta.

ah… Ryu.- Yoh estaba feliz, allí estaba Ryu, el mismo peinado estrafalario de siempre, y vestía con las mismas ropas, aunque se veían un poco gastadas como si recién hubiese llegado de una pelea.

Aquí esta Ryu con su espada de madre.- exclamo haciendo ya su posesión de objetos, Tokageroh apareció con una sonrisa triunfante.

Llegas tarde- le recrimino Ana.

Lo siento doña Ana es que tuve unos problemitas por ahí nnU- se disculpo rascándose la cabeza.

Ahora si podemos empezar con la pelea Silver.- exclamo Yoh nn

Muy bien… COMIENCEN.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el parque…

Lyserg estaba sorprendido, Hao se lastimo él mismo para salvarlo cuando pudo usar alguna técnica poderosa para repeler el ataque, pero luego recorodo, el todavía no recupera su poder.- se dijo mentalmente. Ambos cayeron al piso, Hao sobre Lyserg. Hao lo miro cínicamente.

Te dije que te quitarás.- le regaño Hao-

No era tu obligación salvarme.

Sabes muy bien por que tengo que hacerlo

Pues no era necesario ese ataque no iba hacerme nada.-

Claro tu rostro de terror lo decía todo.- se burlo él, Lyserg le miró desafiante, sentía el cabello de Hao caer sobre su rostro. Y este no dejaba de mirarlo, aparte estaban en una posición, como decirlo, incomoda.

MUERAN.- uno de los shinigami se lanzo contra ellos, con el único objetivo de atravesarlos con su gran alabarda. Hao miró estático y con cierto ¿temor? En su semblante como el ataque venía.

Muévete.- Lyserg hizo que girara, mas bien ambos giraron, quedando ahora Lyserg arriba y Hao abajo, la espada se quedo incrustrada en el piso justo en el lugar en donde estaban ellos antes. Se salvaron.

Lyserg suspiro, y aún no se levantaba de Hao.

Valla… me salvaste.

Quien dijo que te salve a ti…- exclamo Lyserg mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- el ataque también venía hacia a mi- Hao lo miro ceñudo.

Entonces podrías levantarte.- le exigió Hao, Lyserg se levanto enseguida apoyándose en Hao. Y luego Hao se paro al lado de este.- creo que no podré…

Que pasa…- le pregunto al ver que no terminaba su oración.

Me cuesta admitirlo… no podré solo.

Eso ya lo se.- dijo Lyserg como si le diera lo mismo, para luego suspirar.- también lucharé, ya que creo que también quieren acabar conmigo y no necesito que me protejas puedo hacerlo yo solo.- le dijo él, Hao lo miro sorprendido el no había pedido explicaciones luego sonrió, pero sin que el Ingles lo notara.

Morphin … Ha…

Espera.- su espíritu acompañante le hablo dentro de su cabeza.- si haces la lanza de Longinus te reconocerán, y eso no sería nada bueno.

Tienes razón.

¿Qué pasa no piensas pelear?- le dijo un shinigami, Hao le miro curioso.

Hm… Morphin función al péndulo.

Simple técnicas shamanes.- dijo uno, blandió su arma.- vamos todo el poder.- se vino contra Lyserg, pero este detuvo su ataque, lo dejo inmovilizado con el hilo.

Que rayos.- el shinigami se enojo.-

Terminaré con ustedes.- exclamo Hao, al ver que al ingles no le costaba nada, se dispuso a atacar.-

Morphin.- con ese llamado, el péndulo de Lyserg paso cerca del cuerpo del shinigami tocando ciertas partes para que este se desmayara.

QUE LES HAS HECHO.- grito un shinigami que vino por detrás de Lyserg,.

Eh…- lanzo su péndulo, pero este lo esquivo y corto sin pensarlo la cuerda que lo unía. El semblante del ingles se ensombreció.

Estúpido.- empezó a atacarlo con su espada, Lyserg esquivo los primeros golpes, pero uno de ellos le rozo la piel, haciéndole un corte a su chaqueta.

"No puedo sacar el otro hilo"- pensó alarmado, el tenía guardado otro cambio para su péndulo entre sus ropas, solo necesitaba sacarlo y poner el péndulo que se encontraba tirado metros de él, pero el shinigami no le dejaba tranquilo.

Hazte a un lado.- Hao empujo a Lyserg, y empezó a atacar al shinigami, corriéndolo hacia atrás, los otros dos corrieron a proteger a su amigo, ya que se encontraba en problemas. Lyserg aprovecho la oportunidad, recogió el péndulo de cristal, saco su hilo y puso otro y listo. Hizo la posesión de nuevo.

Hao aléjate… AHORA- el shaman de fuego al ver que ya estaba listo, obedeció a lo que dijo Lyserg y apenas se alejo el péndulo paso y atrapo a los tres shinigami. Ellos no podían moverse, el hilo venia de allí por allá, Lyserg tiró de su arma, y estos apretaron mas a los tipos. Un gran trabajo en equipo ¿no? al menos eso sentía Lyserg, había trabajado en equipo con Hao, lo había ayudado ¿Por qué? El era un asesino, no… el también se había ayudado, se estaba defendiendo, pero no dejaba de ser un trabajo en equipo ¿no? ambos se hicieron caso, ambos se ayudaron, a pesar de las peleas que tuvieron al principio, no impidió que trabajarán juntos y ganarán. Pero… ¿Por qué le dijo al castaño que se alejara? Pudo no avisarle y matarlo allí y vengarse, pero simplemente no lo hizo por que el era su nuevo guardián y sin el estaría perdido y en problemas, pero no lo sentía de esa manera, ¿había otra razón acaso?

Vaya.- Hao parecía sorprendido por Lyserg, en primera por que le había echo caso al Ingles, había confiado en él, eso sorprendió a Hao, estaba comenzando a confiar en Lyserg. No lo creía mucho, supuestamente Lyserg lo odiaba y no podía confiar en él, tal vez ya lo había superado, aunque no estaba muy convencido por como actuaba a veces el ingles. Pero el también le defendió y le ayudo, el sabía que Lyserg intentaba recuperar su péndulo por esa razón le había empujado para atacar, para darle un tiempo al Ingles de rehacer su arma pero ¿Por qué le había ayudado? Claro la maldita misión, pensó Hao algo confundido .- ahora tengo el camino mas fácil.- exclamo cínicamente, poniéndose al lado del chico

¿eh?- Lyserg no sabía a que se refería

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con el equipo de Ren

por que tenía que estar tan lejos.- v.v se quejo Horo, ahora estaban andando casi por las afuera de la ciudad, en un parque.

Deja de quejarte…- le critico Ren, parecía enfadado, en realidad Horo se había quejado toda la mitad del camino. Y eso para Ren era desesperante.- tienes muy poca resistencia.

Por si no sabias estoy así por tu culpa, me hiciste trabajar muy duró- le reclamo enojado. Ren solo rió.

Eres tan débil.-

No me digas así.

Mejor ríanse con uno de mis chistes

PUEDES CERRAR LA BOCA.- le grito Ren a Chocolove

Ta wueno… ta wueno… no te me esponjes.- nnU le dijo él, asustado por como salto el chino.

Luego de tanta pelea llegaron a un lugar claro, ya que todo el camino vieron bosques, en el claro había un gran lago que brillaba con la luz de la luna

Que bien.- exclamo Horo.

Ya llegaron…- dijo un chico extraño.

Se tardaron mucho.- exclamo otro chico.

Que bien que están aquí…- le saludo el apache Kalim.

Tanto tiempo Kalim.- exclamo algo cansado Horo

creo que el lugar asignado fue muy lejos

Ni que lo digas u.u.- le contesto.

Mas vale que la espera sea en vano… al parecer estos shamanes son unos debiluchos.- se burlo un chico, tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve y sus ojos de un color marrón

A quienes llamas débiles.- dijo Horo, los tres se pusieron a la defensiva.

Este wuerito la esta buscando.- exclamo Chocolove.

No es tan amenazante… seguro es pura palabra.- se burlo Ren, el chico endureció la mirada, al igual que sus compañeros.- luego de terminaba esa fase de miradas amenazantes, Kalim les dijo las reglas, ellos escucharon atentamente.

Si no ganamos ahorita no llegaremos a la última parte del torneo pue.

Que esperamos.- dijo Ren de lo más divertido por la idea de pelear.

Es así como Kalim, da inicio a la batalla. Sin ni siquiera esperar el otro equipo lanza su primer ataque, para sorpresa de los chicos.

Congélense.- grito el mismo chico que los llamo débiles y de su posesión que era como un gran cañón lanzo un rayo de hielo, congelando todo a su alrededor, el lago se congelo y apareció nieve en el piso. Pero el ataque no llego a tocar a nuestros personajes, Horo-Horo uso a ikpasui transformándolo en un escudo, el ataque no les hizo ningún daño.

También controla el hielo- le dijo Chocolove.

El Lago se congelo.- dijo mirando hacia esa dirección.

No se distraigan y comiencen a pelear.- Ren empezó su ataque con su cuchilla, pero uno del otro equipo le detuvo.

No te lleves toda la diversión.- le grito Chocolove.- ¡¡Mic!!- hizo posesión mas grande y su jaguar apareció, luchando con el otro shaman que también hizo su posesión mas fuerte, pero este era un enorme lobo.- será una pelea entre perro y gato.-

Hm.- el chico sonrió cínicamente. Horo ahora estaba solo y el chico de cabellos blancos le miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Solo quedamos tu y yo.- dijo el chico.

Pues comencemos ¿no?- Horo hizo posesión mas grande, y lucho contra el otro, que también había usado una posesión gigante, el del chico era un ave gigante blanca, con ojos de un color azul eléctrico. Ambos se atacaron mutuamente.

También sabes usar el hielo ¿no?- pregunto el chico con un mirada algo maniática.- prueba esto.- le lanzo una gran ventisca de nieve, Horo callo al hielo, pero sin perder su posesión, ahora su arma era mucho mas pequeña y tenía forma de una espada echa solo de hielo.

¿uh?- Ren miraba sorprendido, el aumento de poder espiritual en Horo, esa posesión era nueva nunca la había visto.

Deja de mirar a tu "novio"- se burlo el otro chico atacándolo, pero Ren no era nada tonto y lo esquivo para atacarlo por su atrevimiento. Mientras Horo estaba en medio del Lago congelado, manteniéndose apenas de pie, estaba muy resbaloso, pero al menos aún no se había caído

Apenas puede mantenerte de pie.- el chico se burlo, aún mantenía su posesión gigante.- vamos a ver como te defiendes ahora bajo el agua helada.

¿eh?- Horo no entendía, pero muy pronto se hizo una idea cuando escucho algo romperse bajo él, miro abajo horrorizado.

Allí vamos.- el chico se lanzo contra él con tal fuerza, como un torpedo a toda velocidad, el golpe hizo que el hielo bajo sus pies cediera, y ambos cayeron al agua, se escucho un gran estruendo.

Ren…- le llamo el moreno.- Horo…

Preocúpate de tu pelea- le ordeno Ren mientras se ocupaba del chico, pero el también estaba preocupado pero no lo iba admitir, a demás Horo sabía manipular el hielo, soportaría estar ahí sin ningún problema ¿no?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en el parque…

Lyserg no entendía a lo que se refería Hao, pero pronto lo supo, cuando vio como un resplandor negro salía del cuerpo de aquel shinigami que el había dejado inconsciente

Que haces…

Lo estoy matando ¿no ves?- exclamo con una mirada sádica dirigida al cuerpo del shinigami.

No…- murmuro, las imágenes de ese día volvieron a su cabeza.- no…- esa mirada la conocía muy bien, un terror corrió por su cuerpo.- no…- exclamo, sentía mucho miedo, dejo sueltos a los otros shinigami que estaban atrapado por su péndulo.- NO LO HAGAS.- tomo el brazo de Hao, que estaba estirado para recibir esa luz.-

¡que estas haciendo!- le grito Hao, mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima.- SUELTAME… ESTUPIDO…- mientras estos se peleaban, la luz negra volvió al cuerpo del shinigami, y sus amigos le levantaron y huyeron inmediatamente.

Luego saldaremos cuenta Hao.- dijo uno de ellos antes de desaparecer, un silencio se formo cuando los shinigami desaparecieron.

Demás esta decir que Hao estaba enojado, furioso, rabioso con el ingles, lo miro amenazadoramente y lo empujo con fuerza por fin liberándose de él.

Amo esta bien.- Haku apareció a su lado preocupado.

Por tu culpa perdí…- le reclamo Hao.

Lo ibas a matar.

Entiende si no lo hago ahora, ellos serán los que te matarán a ti…- Lyserg se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Hao, ¿acaso lo hacia por él?- además con esa luz recupero parte de mis poderes y entre mas rápido mejor, ¿no crees?- solo era por sus poderes, pensó Lyserg algo decepcionado, pero ¿Por qué estaba decepcionado?

¿Porque eres así? No debiste haber aceptado ese maldito trato.- le reclamo Lyserg.- hay otras maneras, no necesariamente tenemos que matar.

"tenemos" entiende esto lo hago solo… no necesito tu autorización para acabar con la vida de los shinigami o humanos, puedo matar a quien sea, solo tu te interpones… dime algo ¿Por qué lo haces, al final es mi problema… no?.- el ingles se quedo pensando.

eso no te interesa.- le dijo por fin para darse la vuelta.- entonces haz lo que quieras no se para que me molesto.- exclamo para luego irse.

Perfecto.- le dijo este, y se marcho en otra dirección.- iré a buscar entretención en otro lado, dijo con una mirada cínica, pero detuvo sus pasos, se sentía algo ¿mal? Pero por que debía sentirse mal. Estar con Lyserg le estaba dando un gran dolor de cabeza, ya que se estaba confundiendo mucho, acaso sentía algo especial por ese chico. Este último pensamiento le dejo pensando, se dio la vuelta, pero Lyserg ya había desaparecido, pensó un momento.- luego me ocuparé.- se dijo para seguir con su camino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras los chicos seguían peleando por llegar a la última etapa del torneo. Ren ya estaba acabando con su oponente, ya que se encontraba muy cansado y el chino tenía aún fuerzas para seguir luchando. Chocolove ya estaba ganando, le estaba dando unos buenos golpes a su contrincante.

Pero Horo…

Estoy en el agua.- Horo abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando sintió que algo golpeaba en la espalda, giro era el chico.- esta muy helada.- pensó él.- no soportaré mucho… será mejor acabar con esto rápido.- el chico lo volvió lo atacar, al parecer estaba acostumbrado al frió ya que se movía como si el agua estuviera a una temperatura normal, pero a Horo ya se le estaban entumiendo cada parte de su cuerpo.- vamos concéntrate Horo, has soportado cosas peores.- la espada de hielo que tenía empezó a moverla de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, haciendo un movimiento circular, estaba haciendo un torbellino, muy pronto su oponente quedo atrapado en su ataque parecía sorprendido.

Fuera del agua, Ren le daba el último golpe al chico, ganando así la pelea. Lo mismo pasaba con Chocolove, el chico parecía duro de matar pero con unos golpes más lo logró.

Y Horo.- le pregunto Chocolove, el ainu permanecía en el agua helada, Ren estaba demasiado preocupado por él, cuando un torbellino salió del agua rompiendo el hielo y lanzando al chico que estaba peleando con Horo lejos, perdiendo así su posesión.

Esta claro.- Kalim se acerco.- ¡¡el equipo de Ren gana!!- grito.

Que…- dijo el chico parándose apenas.- … no dejaré que disfrute su victoria.- puso sus manos en el hielo, y congelo todo, tapando la única salida de Horo-Horo. Sus amigos se reunieron con él, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus rostros, parecían disfrutar del dolor humano.

Se va a congelar de lo lindo ahí dentro.- dijo un con burla. Fue entonces cuando Ren se dio cuenta que la entrada estaba congelada.

O no.- susurro él.

Que pasa pue.-

Ren corrió hacia donde se suponía que estaba la salida para Horo, pero estaba cerrada.-

¡derrite el hielo!- le ordeno Ren furioso.

Oblígame.- exclamo el chico.

Ustedes dejen de jugar… derritan el hielo… la palea ya termino.- ordeno Kalim, los chicos no hicieron mas que reír no les iban hacer caso.

Vamos Hoto-Hoto.- Chocolove con sus garras había comenzado a cavar en el duro hielo, logrando que se deshiciera, pero no completamente, la capa de hielo era demasiado gruesa. Horo, aunque pudiera controlar el hielo, no soportaría tanto tiempo bajo el agua, terminaría ahogándose y tendría hipotermia.

MALDICION- Ren se fue contra los chicos, con su arma, los iba a matar si no hacia algo.

Será mejor Salir de aquí.- dijo uno de ellos, pero unas armas aparecieron del suelo, obstaculizándole el paso.-

De…rri… tan… el … hie…lo.- dijo Ren, sus ojos estaban tapados por su cabello, pero se notaba que estaba mas que furioso.

Mientras Chocolove seguía tratando de abrir el hielo, estaba cansado ya por la pelea reciente, por lo que no podía hacer mucho, Kalim empezó hacer lo mismo golpeando el hielo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ren sin embargo, estaba ardiendo en furia, y empezó a atacar sin consentimiento a los chicos, casi a uno le corta una pierna de no ser por que Ren se estaba conteniendo.

Si los mato el hielo desaparecerá ¿no?- pregunto burlón, los chicos se miraron aterrados.

Lion derrite el hielo.- le susurro otro al de cabellos blancos, al ver que el chino hablaba en serio.

No… no te asustes, no podrá matarnos… no tiene las agallas.- Ren escucho perfectamente el comentario que hizo el tal Lion. Antes el era un asesino por que no iba a poder hacerlo ahora.

No saben con quien se están metiendo.- dijo él.- soy el gran Ren Tao.

Un tao.- murmuro el tercer chico, que había peleado con Chocolove.

Y ustedes morirán.- se lanzo contra ellos.

¡Ren para!- grito Chocolove deteniendo sus esfuerzos por liberar a Horo. Un gran línea de sangre se dibujo en la nieve, Ren tenía su lanza en el aire y en la punta se podía notar un tono carmesí, El Tao se había vuelto loco acaso.

Me…- el chico de cabello blancos estaba sin palabras, le había echo una herida en el estomago, pero no era profunda, aún así debía ser atendido enseguida si no quería desangrarse.- Maldito.- fue lo que dijo él

Veo que no entiendes.

LION.- grito unos de ellos.

Prepárate… por que vas a MORIR…-

-----------------------------------------------

Horo estaba ya mas inconsciente que consciente, el frió había pagado todos sus sentidos.

_No puedes rendirte Horo_

Mmh

_Aun necesitas seguir en este mundo_

La voz que le decía eso, estaba apareciendo lentamente.

_No debería hacerlo… pero esta vez te ayudaré… por que tu amigo esta sufriendo mucho por ti…_

Ren…- susurro él, la cosa que le hablaba, y digo cosa ya que no tenía forma humana, era acaso un espíritu, pero no era su Koloro, este era distinto, tenía unas largas orejas, y unas patitas cortas, parecía un pequeño animal.

_Solo esta única vez… ALAS BLANCAS._

Mientras arriba, Ren iba a darle el toque final al chico, de no se por que detrás de él, cerca de donde se encontraba Chocolove, hubo una gran explosión.

Que… Horo-Horo- volvió en sí, que estaba haciendo, el había sentido que iba a perder a Horo y en su desesperación para salvarlo iba a matar a aquellos chicos, la rabia lo había cegado por completo. Observo como su lanza tenía un tono carmesí, en realidad los iba a matar solo por salvar a Horo, por primera vez pensó que Horo era lo mas importante en su vida y sin él tal vez se volvería loco tal como le había pasado ahora.

Pero que pasa.- Chocolove se alejo y se cubrió los ojos.

"este poder… ¿proviene de Horo?"- pensó Kalim. Luego de que hubiera pasado esa gran explosión, la nieve y el hielo salto en todas la direcciones, y una gran luz alumbro todo el lugar, pero muy pronto, tal cual como apareció esta desapareció. Pero Ren logro ver algo que lo dejo pasmado, la figura de Horo en el aire, no le veía bien pero…

acaso… esas son… alas.- murmuro él, mientras todos estaban anonadados, no se dieron cuenta que los otros chicos se escaparon sigilosamente al ver que todos estaban preocupados por esa luz, pero también alguien más estaba viendo aquella escena, una extraño, un desconocido.

Cuando la luz acabo Horo descendió lentamente. Al terminar todo esto, los chicos corrieron hacia Horo.

El chico de cabellos celestes estaba tirado en el piso frió y sin moverse.

Ren se acerco a él, le toco estaba demasiado frió, pero por que no reaccionaba, miro a su lado, no había rastros de aquellas alas, seguramente las había imaginado, pero ahora debía preocuparse de Horo.

¡¡¡¡HAY NO!!!!- grito Chocolove

no reacciona.- dijo desesperado Ren, al ver que no respiraba.

Si serás pue… trago mucho agua… Yo no se primeros auxilios TT-

cambio de escena ahora se ve aun muy golpeado Chocolove en el piso.

Yo… yo lo… yo lo haré.- dijo Ren, algo ruborizado.

QUE- grito Chocolove

Que… tu sabes.- pregunto Kalim, Ren no le contesto, miro atentamente los labios del ainu, su ainu y se acerco lentamente a él, lo hizo rápido, unió ambos labios para soplar aire, los labios de Horo estaban helados, demasiado helados, ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido bajo esa capa de hielo?

Se separo de él, para golpear en su pecho, fue contando y otra vez le dio respiración de boca a boca. Lo repitió una vez más.

Reacciona Horo.- susurro él, unas lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir de esos ojos dorados.- reacciona.- casi rogo.

Horo-Horo.- murmuro el moreno preocupado. Kalim miraba la situación desesperado.

Ren le dio aire otra vez, y esta vez hubo resultados, para la alegría de Ren, quien ya no sabía que mas hacer, en especial si lo perdía. Horo tosió y botó agua.

¿Horo estas bien?- pregunto Ren, Horo empezó a temblar un poco, tenia demasiado frió, su ropa estaba mojada y helada al igual que su cuerpo.- Horo…

Debe tener hipotermia.- exclamo Kalim

Entiendo.- dijo Ren, mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y la ponía encima de Horo.- debemos llevarlo a casa antes de que empeore.- el moreno asintió.

Les ayudaré.- Kalim ayudo a Ren con Horo y todos se marcharon inmediatamente del lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El equipo de Ren había llegado a la casa de Yoh, pero para sorpresa de todos los demás aún no llegaban, y al parecer Tamao se había ido a comprar las cosas para la cena

Que hacemos… el doctorcito no ta.- exclamo Chocolove. Ren obvio el comentario de Chocolove, llevo a Horo a su habitación y lo recostó.

Ren.- llamo Chocolove.

has un café caliente- ordeno Ren.-

Enseguida- Chocolove no espero a que le dijera nada más. Ren observo a Horo, tomo su pulso, estaba demasiado lento, sus manos y pierna estaban rígidos ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? su ropa estaba mojada, primero que nada debía quitársela. Tan solo ese pensamiento hizo que se pusiera rojo, pero olvido su vergüenza, Horo estaba mal y debía hacer algo rápido, le quito su chaqueta, y la tiro lejos, luego sus zapatos y el pantalón.

O no…- se dijo el mismo, lo único que faltaba era la ropa interior, que obviamente estaba mojada.

u//u tendré que hacerlo.- dijo avergonzado, con su corazón latiendo apresuradamente, empezó a cercar sus manos lentamente, no pude evitar imaginar algunas escenas muy comprometedoras. Pero se olvido completamente de ella al ver el estado de Horo. Lo hizo rápido y apenas lo desvistió lo tapo con una frazada.

No paso nada… no paso nada… no paso nada.- se repetía varias veces en voz alta con los ojos cerrados, estaba demasiado acalorado.

Por que estas rojo.- Chocolove apareció con el café en las manos, asustando un poco a Ren

De… deja de hacer preguntas y busca mas frazadas… rápido- Chocolove le dio el café y salió disparado, Ren dio suspiro ahora mas calmado y menos rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Horo.- dijo luego observándolo.

Mmm.- Horo simplemente pudo hacer un gemidote molestia.- R…Re…en- hablaba con dificultad, estaba despierto, Ren se pregunto si había sentido cuando le quito la ropa y el escándalo que armo, luego se preocuparía de eso.

Toma esto.- Ren le dio de beber, estaba muy caliente pero Horo debía soportarlo. Bebió un poco y luego otro, con ayuda obviamente de Ren, quien le daba con sus propias manos, ya que Horo apenas si podía moverse y sus manos estaban algo torpes debido al haber estado en esas aguas heladas. (N/A: KYYYYAA!!! Me muero, quien como Horo, Ren ahora lo alimenta ToT), después de unos minutos Horo se empezó a dormir, se notaba su cansancio y su somnolencia.

Aquí están.- Chocolove apareció con varias frazadas y Ren empezó a tapar a Horo con varias de ellas, se sentía agobiado ahora debía esperar a Fausto y rezar por que la temperatura de Horo subiera.

---------------------------------------------------------

YA LEGAMOS- Grito Yoh con alegría entrando a su casa. El grupo llego junto con Tamao

Huerito que bueno que llegaron.- exclamo preocupado Chocolove.

Pasa algo Chocolove.- pregunto Ryu.

Si… Horo… AH… tu que no estabas perdido pue.- Ryu rió nerviosamente.- y por que estas así.- le pregunto al verlo con la ropa en ese estado y con una gran chichón en la cabeza

¿Qué paso con Horo?- la rubia pareció detrás de Ryu.

Es cierto… pues…- Chocolove les contó lo sucedido en la batalla. Luego de escuchar su relato, Fausto fue a ver como seguía Horo.

Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí.- le dijo Yoh a Chocolove al ver que este iba a seguir al doctor.- Fausto es un gran doctor… y Ren seguramente quiera estar solo.- luego rió despreocupadamente.

Lo único que hacen estos es darnos problemas.- dijo Anna sirviéndose una taza de café.

Solo espero que el joven Horo este bien.- dijo preocupada la pelirosada. Los demás deseaban lo mismo.

------------------------------------------------------

Fausto empezó a revisar a Horo, con la mirada de Ren puesta sobre él, mirando cada movimiento que hacia el rubio. No es que no confiará en él, pero… bueno no confiaba mucho en él, después de todo ese doctor estaba medio loco.

Aplicaste los primeros auxilios… Ren- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.- me gustaría saber que paso.

Horo… callo en un lago helado.- dijo como si le diera lo mismo aquella conversación.

Chocolove lo contó… pero… Hablas en serio…- el doctor parecía no creerle.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

No lo se… pero fue bastante.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Sorprendente.-

No es sorprendente.- exclamo fuera de si.-… podría…

Pero… es que debería…

eh

estar tanto tiempo es peligroso… pero parece estar normalizándose como si solo hubiese sido expuesto a un temperatura de 4,4° Centígrados.

Entonces estará bien…-

Tal vez pesque un pequeño resfriado.- le dijo.- su temperatura se esta normalizando de a poco.

Entiendo…- Ren miró a Horo, se le quedo observando todo el rato, no se dio ni cuenta que fausto había salido, pero pensó de nuevo, mas bien regreso en aquel instante en que Horo casi pierde la vida. En ese instante el estaba fuera de sí e iba matar a ese chico solo por Horo, si no es que el peliceleste salía de ahí tal vez se hubiera manchado las manos de sangre con otro asesinato y eso no hubiese sido muy agradable. ¿Hasta que extremo quería a Horo? Pero recordó algo, esa luz que rodeo a Horo, pero lo mas importante lo que vio, lo que vio fueron realmente alas, las que salían del cuerpo de su chico. Era una posesión espiritual, si lo era, pero como Koloro no…

¿Koloro?- murmuro él.

Señorito.- Bason apareció a su lado.

Bason… Koloro aún sigue con Horo no es así.- su espíritu asintió, seguramente estaba oculto dentro de su cuerpo. El espíritu de Horo no podía haber echo eso, ese espíritu era diferente. Ahora una pregunta nueva se asomaba por la mente de Ren ¿Horo tenía otro espíritu acompañante? y si lo tenía ¿Por qué no lo dijo?

Tienes muchas cosas que responderme Horo.- le dijo al Ainu, que dormía pacíficamente con la respiración algo agitada, pero parecía que se normalizaba de a poco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

COntiNuaRa…………………………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wuenu aki termina otro episodio, si!!!

Prometo actualizar pronto, espero que la inspiración venga a mi ¬¬

Hoy no hay adelantos a si que imaginen que pasará en el proximo cap.

Wuenu ahora contestar sus lindos reviews que me alegran el día nOn

MARYAM-CHAN: gracias por tu review, ya viste como Hao y Lyserg pelearon juntos, estos tiene serios problemas deberian escuchar a su conciencia, que soy yo uu zip, zip. Wuenu espero que el cap te halla gustado y que halla llenado tus expectativas, espero recibir otro review tuyo, chau y cuidate ah!… por cierto feliz año nuevo

Alely: sip, hurra por Horo y Ren, este fanatismo mío por esta pareja empezó leyendo esos fanfic que mencionas hasta que me quede obsesionada por esta pareja jejjeje, wuenu aki el siguiente cap, ke wuenu ke te guste Lyserg así, yo pensaba hacerlo como es en la serie, no le dará la pasada tan fácil a Hao, no!!!.

Con Horo y Ren, esos tienen para rato cuando olviden su orgullo se dirán lo que siente, bueno espero sugerencias tuyas alguna idea. Y prometo darle mas carácter a Ren, no se por que este personaje se me hace tan difícil de hacer u.u ahí veo, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas leyendo, y feliz año nuevo.

NikiiH: gracias nOn por dejarme un review, deja mas seguido por fa!! Aunke te cueste, si no me pongo triste uu por fa….. que wuenu que te guste la historia en serio, cuando la puse pensé que no tendría futuro, pero wuenu ya ve que no, toy contenta. Deja review al menos diciendo "actualiza pronto" o cosas por el estilo con eso me conformo nn . espero ke te halla gustado este capitulo, eso puh, chauu y que las hallas pasado bien en el año nuevo.

Hanna Li Asakura: hola!!! Espero que te halla agradado este cap, Hao no fue gotico, pero me diste una idea para el prox cap nOn si tienes otra me avisas por tus reviews, jijijiji tal vez los use cuando se me acabe la inspiración y espero que no ocurra. En el prox cap se sabrá que hizo Ryu y por que llego en ese estado deplorable!!! si!!! No te lo pierdas. Y muy gracioso tu chiste, pobre manta lo enano no se le quita ni el mismísimo kamisama jajajaja XD. Wuenu saludos y feliz año.

nicky-hitomi: hola…. Cuando leí tu review me dije… "me leíste la mente, aaaaah!!", de acasualidad no tendrás poderes, wuenu, como viste Horo salió lastimado y ya sabrás lo demás por eso no puse adelantos, jijijiji, oie ke te pareció como Ren le dio respiración de boca a boca a Horo y como lo alimento, son tan Kawaii, bueno me dices por tu reviews, que espero con ansias, si te gusto este nuevo cap. Saludos y feliz año nuevo!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

ATeNcIOn!!!!

HOmOFobIcOS FuErA dE AQuI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los personajes de Shaman king le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola aquí toy yo, nOn escuchando

Musica,. Within Temptation.

Canta tan bien la tipa.

Los dejo con el fic nOn

------------------------------------------------------------------

Parejas Yaoi: RencitoXHorito y HaoXLyz

Tal vez alla YohXAnna

Capitulo 8

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día amaneció alumbrado por un bello sol, la brisa esa mañana era tan fresca, era un día muy lindo para salir a pasear, pero para nuestros protagonistas no lo eran

- Con que fuiste atacado por un shinigami.- le dijo a Ryu.- que poca resistencia- al parecer el humor sarcástico de Ren volvió ya que Horo se encontraba mucho mejor comparado con la noche anterior, pero seguía durmiendo.

- Eso… no es gracioso.- le dijo Ryu.- es mega desastroso. TOT

- … no lo entiendo…- dijo Manta, quien se había quedado a dormir en casa de Yoh.

- ¿uh? ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Eh!… - Manta miró a Yoh, lo había escuchado, no se había percatado que hablaba en voz alta.- esto… de el ataque… por que lo atacaron.- se apresuro a decir.

- Oh…- fue lo que dijo el Asakura. Lo que había pasado durante la batalla de Yoh, en simples palabras, ellos ganaron. Y se demoraron mas de la cuenta ya que Ana, la sacerdotisa, luego de terminar la batalla, le dio un buen zape a Ryu dejándole un chichón en la cabeza, bueno el chichón lo obtuvo por que cayo de cabeza cuando la rubia lo mando a volar, y ¿Por qué? Simple, por que había llegado tarde y nadie del equipo de su prometido lo debía hacer de nuevo, esas fueron sus exactas palabras, aparte de sus miradas frías y asesinas que mandaba. Luego Silver les dijo en que consistía la segunda parte del torneo.

- A si que viajan de nuevo.- dijo Manta.- nueva Zelanda… es extraño que tienen que ver los shamanes allí.

- Silver dijo que los grandes espíritus así lo quisieron.- dijo Yoh.

- Entonces en serio iremos a nueva Zelanda… haremos un viaje.- dijo Chocolove con su traje de baño ya puesto.

- Pero… Chocolove… en nueva Zelanda también hace frió.- le dijo el pequeño nnU

- A si… pue…- dijo el moreno.- pues a Horo le va a gustar mucho… ¿no Ren?-

- Por que me preguntas a mi ¬¬- dijo un poco rojo.

- no lo se tal vez…- luego se ve a Chocolove con un peinado muy parecido al de Ren, el moreno tenía un muñeco muy parecido a Horo y luego dijo.- yo… yo ayudaré a Horo… - exclamo acercándose al muñeco.- le daré respiración de boca a boca.- dijo estirando su boca, eso solo hizo que a Ren se le subieran los colores.

- ¡respiración de boca a boca!- gritaron todos, menos Ana que mirada con algo de sorpresa la escena. Segundos después Chocolove se encontraba en el suelo todo magullado, el pobre infeliz había recibido una tunda de parte de Ren, quien no se sabía si estaba rojo de ira o de vergüenza.

- Maldito Chocolove.- dijo el chino.

- Jijijiji (N/A: adivinen quien se rió así ¬¬)- pero Ren no tiene nada de malo… solamente lo ayudaste…- trato de tranquilizarlo.

- u///ú

- si… como si hubieras echo algo malo.- dijo Ryu, para mirarlo acusadoramente.- Ren no pudo evitarse ponerse rojo, y segundos después Ryu estaba con Chocolove en el piso todo golpeado.

- Par de inútiles.- exclamo Ren.

- Ren…- llamo la sacerdotisa, cuando termino el espectáculo.- quiero que entiendas algo… Fausto no cuidará de Horo todos los días

- Anita…- llamo Yoh. nnU

- Como es de tu equipo supongo que tu lo cuidaras.- exclamo fría.

- Como sea… no necesito su ayuda.

- Muy bien.- dijo finalmente, en realidad Ana sabía muy bien que Ren quería permanecer al lado de Horo, y que mejor manera que cuidándolo, a demás Fausto era del equipo de su prometido y tenía deberes con su propio equipo y no con otro que no fuera el suyo.

Ana llamo la atención de todos.- mientras tanto debemos ocuparnos de algo… Tamao.- dijo ella.

- Si… si señorita… cuando el joven Ryu me contó, bueno investigue y no es el único shaman que ha sido atacado por los shinigami, han habido varios en estos últimos días.

- Lo sabía se están moviendo.- dijo Ana.

- Lo siguientes podrían ser ustedes.- dijo Manta preocupado.- o no… - de pronto el pequeño recordó algo, "Lyserg… me pregunto si el fue atacado"

- Será mejor que me valla… tengo que hacer unos trabajos… pero volveré mas tarde.- se disculpo Manta.

- Esta bien.- le dijo el Asakura.- te acompaño.-

- No… esta bien… Yoh… quédate… nos vemos mas tarde.- Manta salió disparado, nadie mas dijo nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mansión Oyamada

El shaman de fuego miraba atentamente cada facción del chico peliverde. Este último se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, se sentía algo confundido al respecto, Lyserg lo trataba diferente a como le trataban otros, se pregunto si su odio hacia el había terminado. Sigilosamente se acerco a la cama del chico, se sentó a su lado y lo observo atentamente, como embelesado ante lo frágil que podía ser mientras dormía.

Ambos espíritus del Ingles se encontraban afuera, mas bien el espíritu de fuego, por órdenes de Hao, se los había llevado. Ayer él y Lyserg estaban enojados y seguramente al despertar querría atacarlo, por eso tomo esas precauciones.

Llevo una de sus manos lentamente a la cabeza del ingles, apartando unos mechones de cabellos de su rostro.

- Es gracioso.- pensó el.- es irónico debo protegerlo pero el quiere matarme.- pensó por un momento sus palabras, pero en vez de eso, sin quererlo se fue acercando cada vez mas hacia el chico, tan cerca que pudo oler su aroma, que era tan embriagante, al menos para él. Rozo sus labios con los suyos para luego separarse unos centímetros de él todavía no despertaba.- me pregunto si…- se dijo él, se acerco y ahora sí unió ambos labios, primero fue un simple beso, pero como estamos hablando de Hao, él busco mas profundidad, despertando al chico.

- Mm- lo único que pudo decir fue eso, ya que sus labios se encontraron aprisionados con los del shaman del fuego. Al darse cuenta de la situación se removió, trato de sacarse a Hao de encima con sus manos. Pero Hao era mas fuerte y aprisiono sus muñecas contra la cama. Hao empezó a jugar con la lengua del Ingles, ya que aún se estaba resistiendo.

- Hm.- Lyserg no pudo mas que quejarse debido a la invasión, aparte estaba confundido; recién despertaba y con Hao encima de él. Primero pensó que era un muy mal sueño, o Hao estaba jugando sucio, mas creyó la última, pero debía admitirlo le estaba gustando… QUE… se reprendió el mismo, no le podía estar gustando, el era un hombre, Hao era un hombre, por dios, eso era extraño.- pensó Lyserg.- mientras Hao seguía saboreando su boca y Lyserg ya no oponía resistencia, todo lo contrario le estaba respondiendo, el shaman de fuego sonrió.

Lyserg se pregunto cuando empezó a responderle, pero no pudo hacerlo, Hao aumentaba la temperatura de ambos cuerpos. Lyserg vio que sus manos estaban ya libres, pero no pudo reaccionar, que debía hacer. Le siguió el juego a Hao, al menos él lo veía así, cuando sintió unas manos curiosas en su cadera, supo que el juego se salía de control.

- Mh.- Lyserg volvió a quejarse, no solo debido a la falta de aire, sino también por que Hao estaba cruzando un límite y Lyserg empezaba a temer lo que podía ocurrir.

- Después de unos segundos Hao se separo, también le faltaba el aliento. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los esmeraldas de Lyserg, el ingles tenía sus mejillas tellidas de rojo, no solo por el calor si no también por la vergüenza le había respondido el beso a Hao, ni el mismo se lo podía creer.- no sabía que te gustaban esas cosas.- le dijo triunfante.

- PAF!!!- un sonido ensordecedor hizo eco en la habitación, Hao tenía una mejilla roja y su mirada se hallaba perdida en alguna parte de la habitación, y Lyserg tenía la mano levantada, lo que paso fue mas que obvio. El shaman de fuego estaba sorprendido

- Sal de mi habitación ahora.- le exigió él ingles. Hao sonrió para sus adentros.- como te atreves… a besarme… eres repulsivo.

- Lo mas bien que me respondiste ¿no?

- Eh… VETE ahora… y si te respondí fue para que me dejarás tranquilo.- le dijo él enojado

- Ni siquiera tu te la crees.- dijo él, se toca la mejilla que Lyserg le había golpeado.- sabes pegas… como una niña.

- ¡QUE! … VOY A…

- ¡¡Lyserg…!!- Manta llego justo en ese instante.- estás bien.-

- Claro que no estoy bien.- dijo mirando con furia al shaman de fuego, que no hizo mas que sonreírle. –

- Necesito conversar contigo.- le dijo Manta, para relajarlo.- es sobre tu ya sabes.- ahora logró captar la atención de Lyserg.

- Entiendo.- dijo el ingles, ambos miraron a Hao.

- Esta bien… me voy… solo por que medio algo de hambre.- exclamo.- adiós inglesita… luego seguimos.-le dijo con burla, Lyserg estaba enojado, cerro los ojos para relajarse.

- ¿Inglesita?- Manta se pregunto el apodo nuevo de Lyserg.- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada importante.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, para sentarse en su cama.- ¿que fue lo que paso Manta?- cambio el tema rápidamente, no quería ni recordar lo sucedido.

Manta le contó lo sucedido de Ryu y la batalla de Yoh y compañía.

- Y por eso vine preocupado.- dijo el pequeño.- pero menos mal que no te atacaron.

- Si lo hicieron.-

- QUE.

- Pero por otras razones, buscaban a Hao para vengarse, el había matado a uno de los suyos.- Manta escucho con atención las palabras de Lyserg, la palabra venganza siempre estaba implicada en alguna oración que decía el ingles.

- Mm… pero… hay otra cosa mas…

- Eh…

- Horo… hubo problemas en su pelea.

- El esta bie…

-No te preocupes.- le detuvo el pequeño.- según fausto pescará un resfriado.- Lyserg se tranquilizo al escuchar eso.

- Amo.- Haku apareció junto con Morphin.- Lyserg se alegro de verlos, menos mal que no estaban para presenciar aquella escena con Hao, de solo pensarlo se moría de vergüenza.-

- Que bueno que llegan.- dijo Manta.- he de decirles algo…

- Escuchamos parte de la conversación, Horo esta bien no…- dijo Haku, Lyserg asintió.-

- Si pero hay algo que me dijo Chocolove, algo que paso cuando Horo se encontraba en peligro.- dijo como si el mismo no creyera lo que le había dicho el moreno a él y a los demás. Ren había afirmado que era cierto, pero solo se hizo presente algo para Manta, que Lyserg tenía razón, tal vez Horo era el otro hijo Dios, las cosas se estaban ya saliendo de control.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura

Horo miraba a través de su ventana con los ojos perdidos, las cosas que ocurrieron ayer aún estaban en su cabeza, más bien recordaba vagas cosas de lo sucedido. Lo último que recordaba era que: estaba ahogándose y luego se encontraba tirado en el hielo, su amigo Ren le miraba preocupado, al igual que Chocolove. Y luego despertó aquí, sin nadie y aparte sin ropa.

En ese instante lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Ren, habría sido capaz de quitarle la ropa y si lo hizo ¿Qué otra cosa mas le pudo haber echo? Conociendo a Ren podría haberse aprovechado de él.- no Ren no sería capaz.- se dijo mentalmente, pero para asegurarse reviso el futon y si le dolía cierta parte de su cuerpo, pero nada así que luego se puso ropa.

Seguramente los chicos están abajo, pensó él, siguió mirando el cielo, tratando de acordarse lo ocurrido.

_Cuando el ciclo se rompa_

_Nacerá la verdad_

_Dentro de 500 años_

_Tu misión acabará_

Aparte tenía otra cosa mas de que preocuparse, que por su falta de ropa al despertarse; acababa de tener otro extraño sueño, una persona le decía estás palabras con algo de tristeza y desilusión

- Estaba desilusionada.- murmuro Horo.

- Horo-Horo

- Eh… Ren.- se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que olvido que le dolía la cabeza y cayo de rodilla al suelo.-

- Que te pasa…

- Eh… no te preocupes estoy bien.- dijo con una sonrisa para no preocuparlo.

- No me preocupo.- ¬¬ exclamo mirando hacia otro lado. Hubo un momento de silencio, Horo miraba el suelo, como buscando una respuesta a esos sueños que tenía tan recurrentes. Entonces como una luz que aparece para alumbrar la oscuridad, Horo pensó. Lyserg. Simple, el le dijo que le iba explicar en que estaba metido, además ese espíritu que tenía dijo, mas bien menciono algo sobre unos angeles y eso tenía que ver con sus sueño, eso suponía Horo.

- "debo buscarlo"- pensó para luego levantarse.

- A donde crees que vas.

- Eh…- había olvidado que Ren estaba con él, que le diría.- voy a salir un rato no me gusta estar encerrado.- buena excusa Horo, pensó el.

- Esta bien…- dijo Ren, Horo suspiro aliviado pensó que no le creería.- ESTAS LOCO- le grito el Tao, lo tiró de la muñeca para que cayera en el futón.

- Que te pasa- se quejo Horo.

- En primera Fausto dijo que deberías guardar reposo y segunda mas importante… quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso.- exclamo enojado

- Ren… - le dijo con una cara de preocupación ante su reacción.- … yo… no se de que hablas nn- exclamo al final con una sonrisa.

- Estúpido… no caeré.-

- Pero…- se sentó lentamente el futón.- no recuerdo.

- Horo no mientas.

- QUE NO ESTOY MINTIENDO… - sus gritos fueron apagados rápidamente por una tos. Ren le miró preocupado. Pero al parecer decía la verdad.

- Lo que recuerdo.- exclamo luego de dejar de toser.- fue que me estaba ahogando, luego me encontraba tirado en el hielo y tú y Chocolove estaban conmigo, luego de eso todo es como medio confuso, al final recuerdo haberme despertado aquí… eso es todo.- Ren suspiro.- ahora si puedo irme.- le dijo Horo con una sonrisa inocente, el peliceleste nunca cambiaría.

- Te quedarás acá.- le ordeno Ren.

- No puedes man…- no termino su oración ya que la tos se lo impidió.

- Lo ves.

- No es nada nn , es solo una tos y estoy perfec…- paro de hablar al tener a Ren tan cerca, había puesto su mano en su frente y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.- tienes fiebre.- fue lo único que dijo Ren con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver que se había puesto rojo por esa simple acción. Se sentía bien saber que Horo se ponía nervioso ante su sola presencia, eso le gustaba al Tao.

- Ren… yo…- comenzó Horo, Ren le escucho atentamente.- yo quería….- "diablos… como le hago" había algo que le daba vueltas a Horo, pero como habían pasado tantas cosas no tuvo la oportunidad de pensarlo, ese beso, ese simple beso, que le dio el Tao. Quería saber si Ren lo hizo solo por jugar o por algo mas y también quería saber si él se estaba preguntando lo mismo.- Ren… mira…- dijo un poco sonrojado.- yo quería preguntart…

- Joven Ren.- la pelirosada apareció de repente, y Horo se callo al estilo anime.- disculpe… pero…tiene… tiene una llamada de su hermana Jun. Ren no dijo nada y se levanto lentamente.

- Eh…- Horo no pudo detenerlo, suspiro largamente.

- Horo…- llamo el Tao.

- Si.- exclamo sonriente

- Mas vale que cuando regreses este aquí.- esa fue mas una amenaza que otra cosa, Horo simplemente rió forzadamente y asintió.- Bason vigílalo.

- Eh… si señorito…- Bason se quedo en la habitación, mientras Ren salía junto con Tamao.

- "…que malo es Ren si no me iba a escapar…"- pensó Horo ¬¬.- "aunque…"- ¬¬- oye Bason nn

- si ocurre algo malo…

- no… es que me muero de hambre… - exclamo poniendo una cara de cachorro a medio morir.- podrías decirle a Tamao si me puede hacer algo… por favor.-

- pero el señorito…

- solo será un momento no haré nada malo.- Horo empezó toser de nuevo.- por favor TT-

- esta… esta bien… pero prométame que no saldrá de aquí.

- Lo prometo.- dijo cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda para que Bason no le viera. Luego el fantasma salió.

- Jejejeje… ya mejor me voy… mas tarde le preguntaré a Ren.- exclamo poniéndose de pie y saltando por la ventana.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mansión Oyamada

Lyserg leía unos libros que se había conseguido su amigo, sobre ángeles y otros sobre profecíaa, los libros aparte de antiguos eran bien pesados y algunos estaban escritos en italiano o latín, escrituras bien viejas, pensó el Ingles al empezar a leer el libro en Italiano, ese italiano si era antiguo.

- "no se mucho de Italiano"- pensó el ingles.- "menos si es antiguo"- estaba en eso cuando sintió un presentimiento y se levanto automáticamente preocupado, botando de paso el libro.

- Lyserg… ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Oyamada, ya que se asusto al verlo pararse tan repentinamente.

- Voy a… salir- exclamo algo dudoso.-

- Ten cuidado…- dijo preocupado.- el ingles solo asintió.

Tan rápido como se paro este ya estaba cambiado.- Amo Lyserg- Haku apareció a su lado al verlo vestido de negro, sabía que solo se vestía a si cuando iba salir.- a donde va.- le pregunto cuando se coloco sus lentes oscuros.

- Alguien… no lo se… solo voy a salir.- ni siquiera el se entendía. Salió apresurado junto con Haku y Morphin.

Hao estaba en el techo de la mansión y vio la figura del ingles perderse entre los árboles del jardín del enano.- que hará la inglesita.- se pregunto Hao, para luego sonreír.- será interesante ir a ver.- dijo él para luego desaparecer tras una gran llama de fuego.

- Mientras Lyserg corría, como buscando algo.

- "tal vez… es el poder del ángel".- pensó Haku mirando a Lyserg correr a su lado.- "seguramente esta buscando a su hermano, al otro hijo de Dios… pero… ¿Por qué?"-

- amo.- llamo Haku preocupado.- esta buscando al otro… el que se hace llamar Horo-Horo.- Lyserg paro su búsqueda y lo miro como buscando una respuesta.

- No lo se…- dijo al fin.

- Eso es el poder del angel… recuerde ambos están unidos… y se ayudan mutuamente… ellos…

- Mantiene el equilibrio.- termino él.- lo sé…

- Mientras tanto no muy lejos del lugar donde estaban Lyserg junto con sus espíritus acompañantes, Horo corría buscando algo como desesperado.

- Donde podrá estar TT- dijo cansado.

- Eh… Horo.- Lyserg se fue acercando a donde escucho esa voz.

- Ah… Lyserg.- dijo feliz el Ainu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura

- ¡¡¡¡HORO-HORO!!!- se escucho una voz desgarradora

- ¡Dejen de hacer escándalo en mi casa!- grito la sacerdotisa, desde otro punto de la casa.

- Lo siento mucho señorito.- Bason se agacho a modo de disculpa.

- Que pasa Ren.- Yoh entro despreocupadamente. Ren luego de hablar con su hermana había subido a la habitación y el ainu no estaba, Bason le explico que Horo le había prometido que no se iría, pero era muy obvio que no cumplió con lo que dijo.

- Que te parece que pasa.- dijo enojado el Tao apuntando al futon vació.

- Horo no esta… debe sentirse mejor nn

- Como lo dices tan tranquilamente.- le grito Ren.- sabes muy bien que Horo esta enfermo… cuando lo encuentre lo voy a…

- Si tanto te preocupa ve a buscarlo.- esa voz era la de Ana, el chino no le dijo nada, solo miró frió un rincón de la pieza. El no estaba preocupado, se decía, pero muy dentro de él se estaba muriendo de preocupación, aparte estaba furioso, le dijo que no saliera y el muy tonto se iba, cuando llegará Ren pensaba encerrarlo de por vida en esta pieza por irse así o mejor amarrarlo y amordazarlo, tal vez así se quede quieto.

- Ren no te enojes.- le pidió Yoh, nnU temiendo por la vida de Horo.

- Ja.- bufo Ren, caminando a la salida.

- ¿irás a buscarlo?- le pregunto Yoh.

- que haga lo que quiera.- dijo orgulloso.

- Ren u.u- exclamo Yoh, por que no era sincero, a esos dos les iba a costar mucho estar juntos, en especial si Ren estaba así de orgulloso.- solo espero que Horo sepa como llevar esta situación y que este bien.- dijo él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo se encontraba ahora sentado en una banca en el parque junto con Lyserg. Se escuchaba la risa de pequeños niños corriendo y jugando, al igual que ladridos de perros, y uno que otro grito, estaban al parecer jugando un pequeño partido de fútbol.

- Te debo una gran explicación.-

- Así lo creo.- le dijo el Ainu sin querer comenzó a toser.

- ¿estás enfermo?- le dijo preocupado.

- No te preocupes.- exclamo con una sonrisa.- estoy bien.

- Manta me comento lo que paso… estas seguro que debes estar aquí

- No te preocupes… acaso dijiste Manta….

- Eh…- sin querer había dicho algo que no debía.

- El sabe sobre esto…- Lyserg estaba apenado, se suponía que era un secreto.

- Lo siento… en serio, el sabe todo, hasta me estoy quedando en su casa.- termino él.- me esta ayudando a investigar sobre el tema.

- Con que Manta si tenía un secreto.- dijo Horo.- no había mencionado nada.

- Bueno yo se lo pedí… te molesta.- pregunto.

- No para nada… pero en serio… quiero saber sobre esto.- Lyserg entendió, entonces apareció Haku.

- No te lo he presentado formalmente… el es Haku es mi nuevo espíritu acompañante.- dijo él y Morphin apareció a su lado.

- Hola Morphin hace mucho que no te veía.- nn dijo feliz Horo.- ahora tienes dos espíritus acompañantes.

- Esto… si… el me a ayudado con la investigación

- Y que saben.- pregunto Horo.

- Bueno lo único que sabemos es de una profecía que esta oculta.- dijo el ingles.

- Una profecía que menciona la misión que tienen…- exclamo Haku.

- Pero la misión se pospuso ¿no?- exclamo dudoso.

- Que fue lo que decía tu sueño.- le pregunto Lyserg

_Cuando el ciclo se rompa_

_Nacerá la verdad_

_Dentro de 500 años_

_Tu misión acabará_

- El ciclo se rompió.- Lyserg pensó esa frase.- pero eso solo puede suceder si uno de los dos hijos de dios hace algo malo.- Horo se puso nervioso.- tal vez.- Horo temía lo que iba a decir.- yo tuve la culpa.

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Haku

El ainu empezó a hablar con la vista fijada en un punto del parque, donde unos niños corrían.-… tuve un sueño- dijo recordando.

_Has pecado… por lo tanto tu misión y la de tu hermano quedará pospuesta… aún así… debes cuidarte_

- Eso me dijo aquel ángel.- exclamo Horo algo apenado.- ese sueño lo tuve luego de verte a ti.- explico.

- Entonces… quien quede… si quedo pospuesta…- Lyserg estaba aterrado por lo que estaba descubriendo con lo que dijo Horo.- ¿Quién se va convertirme en el shaman king?- casi grito la pregunta.

- QUE- grito el peliceleste.- … no me digas que…

- Uno de nosotros… se supone que se convertiría en el shaman king.- dijo Lyserg.- creo que esa… es parte de nuestra misión.- dijo algo dudoso.

- Diablos… si me hubiera portado bien tal vez me hubiese convertido en el shaman king.- lo dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño quejándose. TT- ya no podré cumplir mi sueño.

- No entiendes… - dijo Haku.- si no hay shaman king… se podría convertir en un caos… debe haber alguien que renueve este ciclo o si no se recurrirá al sacrificio de sangre.- dijo asustado.

- QUE.- gritaron Lyserg y Hoto a la vez, parándose de la banca.

- No me habías mencionado eso.- le reclamo Lyserg.

- No entiendo… alguien morirá.- Horo empalideció, mas de lo que ya estaba. Haku asintió. Lyserg se dejo caer en la banca sorprendido.

- Amo.- dijo Haku preocupado, hubo un momento de silencio.

- Solo los que están dentro del torneo… - dijo Lyserg, pero parecía decírselo más a él mismo.- Horo debes salir del torneo.

- QUE… no puedo Ren…

- No lo entiendes… se sacrificará a un persona, un alma y ese será quien llegué al final.- dijo asustado.- esos seres sagrados, nos han avisado que nos cuidemos, nosotros no podemos morir ahora.

- Lo sé… pero… tal vez.- se detuvo por un momento mirando el piso.- debería decirle todo esto a Ren… lo de mis sueños… él ya esta sospechando…

-Bien… pensemos un poco.- dijo Haku.- primero que nada lo del torneo podemos dejarlo para después… - Lyserg le miró sorprendido por su insinuación, alguien iba a tener que sacrificar su vida y el decía eso.- lo importante ahora es descubrir su misión y tu.- dijo mirando a Horo.- debes buscar a tu guardían.-

- QUE…- grito Horo sin entender.

- Yo antes era un guardián.- dijo Haku.- el guardián de Lyserg… pero ya no.- un atisbo de tristeza se mostró en su cara, Lyserg lo miró preocupado.

- Mira Horo- intervino Lyserg.-… los shinigami, van a buscarnos y van intentar hacernos daño.- dijo algo mas tranquilo el ingles que antes.- por esa razón tienes que tener un guardián.

- Pero ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste tu que eras su guardián?- le pregunto el Ainu a Haku.- Y si ya no lo eres ¿Lyserg corre la misma suerte que yo?

- Digamos que mi caso es especial.- Lyserg no tenía pensado revelarle la información de que Hao Asakura, el shaman de fuego estaba con el y era su guardián, como se lo iba a tomar.-

-A mi mandaron un mensaje.- exclamo Haku.- y cuando lo hicieron recordé todo, hay algunos recuerdos que no son míos, son de mi otro yo, mi yo de hace 500 años, pero son muy borrosos, por eso se que era el guardián de Lyserg.

- Tal vez.- Lyserg tuvo una idea.- su guardián ya sabe y lo esta buscando.- Haku negó.

- El mismo lo dijo.- exclamo mirando a Horo.- no se que habrá echo, pero pecaste y tal vez… no lo se… el mundo de las almas es muy diferentes al suyo… y tienen reglas… simplemente no le avisaron.- el ainu comenzó a toser.

- Es mejor que vayas a casa.- opinó Lyserg, mientras tosía.- si quieres comunicarte conmigo, para seguir hablando dile a Manta, pero hazlo sin que nadie sospeche.- Horo asintió.- y… sobre Ren… es mejor que te quedes callado… por ahora, cuando te sientas mejor hablamos de eso y se lo…- Lyserg se detuvo un momento, Horo le miro con un signo de interrogación.- es una locura… pero.- el ingles se sonrió.- Ren no será tu guardián.

- QUE.- gritaron Haku y Horo.

- Ahora lo recuerdo… lo que menciono… H…

- SHhh.- le callo Lyserg, Horo miró extrañado la reacción de su amigo ingles.- escuche… mas bien tuve un sueño.- mintió él, no le iba a decir que Hao le dijo esto, sería demasiado obvio.- me dijo… uno de los ángeles perdió su guardián.- exclamo apuntándose a si mismo.- pero el otro mantiene a su guardián a su lado.- exclamo él feliz.

- ¿tu crees?… ¿Ren?- Horo no creyó mucho y comenzó a toser de nuevo, tenía un leve tinte rojo en su cara, al parecer su fiebre había aumentado.

- Mira… investigaré… por lo pronto vuelve a casa.- le dijo al verlo así.- yo le diré a Manta ¿bien?

- Esta bien.- Horo y Lyserg se despidieron, el ainu se fue, seguido de la mirada de Lyserg que estaba cubierta por sus anteojos oscuros, se quedo mirando a Horo hasta que desapareció de vista. Lyserg suspiro.

- Nunca mencionaste sobre el "sacrificio de sangre"- dijo algo molesto.

- Es uno de los recuerdos que tengo de mi otro yo.- exclamo el espíritu, Lyserg suspiro.-

- Será mejor ir a investigar.- exclamo él. También se fueron, pero no sabían que alguien los había estado espiando entre las sombras de los árboles, una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en su rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura

- Este huerito me pone nervioso.- exclamo el moreno viendo al Tao caminar de lado a lado.- Ren podías dejar de caminar así.

- Ren le miró fulminante.- ta bien, ta bien… no te me esponjes.- le dijo Chocolove.

- El…jo-joven Horo.- dijo Tamao.- estará bien…- la mirada fría de Ren se poso sobre ella.- bu-bueno…y-yo… lo… vi… vi que estaba… muy pa-pálido.- dijo estrujando su mantel y poniéndose roja, la mirada de Ren mataba. El chino desvió la mirada.

- Todavía no llega.- Yoh se asomo donde estaban los chicos. El moreno negó con la cabeza.- será mejor ir a buscarlo… Ren por que no vamos.

- No iré- dijo cortante.

- Pero Ren… tu mismo dijiste que estaba muy enfermo.

- Si… pues Ren… deja de ser orgulloso, tu amorcito te necesita.- esas simples palabras bastaron para que el moreno saliera volando y cayera fuera de la casa.

- Estúpido.- murmuro Ren con su arma en mano y la cara con un tinte rojo.

Afuera de la casa, donde el pobre Chocolove estaba tirado.

- ¿uh?… Chocolove por que estas afuera.- esa voz era la de Horo.

- Veo pajaritos… - parecía desorientado.

- No se ni para que te pregunto ¬¬U- entro a la casa, no sin antes sentir un pequeño mareo, abrió la puerta corrediza apenas, veía un poco borroso, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y los abrió nuevamente, ahora podía ver mejor.

- Horo-Horo.- Yoh fue a recibirlo.

- Hola Yoh… oye ¿Por qué el moreno esta fuera?

- Jijijijiji… pregúntale a Ren.- Yoh lo miro detenidamente, las mejillas de Horo estaban un poco rojas, su fiebre había subido acaso.- será mejor que descanses… sabes Ren te matará apenas te vea.

- No creo…- dijo apenas con una sonrisa forzada. Pero la verdad era que Ren estaba furioso.

- Horo-Horo.- llamo Ren quien estaba en el pasillo, con solo mirarlo se podía notar que estaba furioso.- no te dije que te quedarás.

- Pero no me paso nad…

- Eso no viene al caso… cuando yo ordeno algo tienes que obedecer.

- ¬¬U que te pasa solo salí un…- Horo empezó a sentirse mal de nuevo y se desplomo en el suelo, pero Yoh que estaba mas cerca logró sujetarlo.

- Horo…- Yoh puso su mano en su frente, estaba hirviendo en fiebre.- será mejor llevarlo a su habitación.

- Esta bien.- dijo Ren.

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Solo trae problemas.- exclamo Ana, quien tomaba su té viendo sus novelas.- y ahora esta enfermo.

- Anita debes ser un poco menos estricta con Horo.- nnU

- Solo espero que Horo este bien… no es nada divertido estar enfermo.- exclamo Ryu.- en especial cuanto el torneo ya esta encima de nosotros.-

- Ese problema es del equipo de Ren.- exclamo Ana, levantándose de la mesa.- Horo tiene a Ren para que lo cuide y ustedes tienen que preocuparse solo de entrenar… me entendieron.-

- Si Ana TT- pobre Yoh lo que le espera

-"Mejor me hubiese quedado con mis amigos".- pensó Ryu TT sabiendo que el entrenamiento de Doña Ana era un calvario.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Horo tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas y su respiración se había vuelto rápida, tenía puesto un pañito mojado sobre su frente, por lo que no llevaba puesto la cinta, dejando varios mechones celestes sueltos. Ren estaba sentado en el piso apoyado en una pared mirando a Horo a una distancia prudente, en la cabeza de Ren daban vueltas varias cosas; como en lo que había ocurrido en la batalla, Ana tenía razón Horo ocultaba algo, les dijo a los chicos que al parecer Horo no recordaba nada de la pelea, a si que decidieron no mencionarlo hasta que Horo se recuperara de su resfrió.

Dentro de poco se irían a Nueva Zelanda, se les enviraría la fecha del viaje por su oráculo virtual.

- Horo-Horo.- llamo Ren. Se levanto del suelo y se acerco a él, a un lado del futon de Horo había un recipiente con agua. Le quito el pañito, que ni siquiera estaba mojado, ya estaba seco y un poco caliente. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Horo, moviendo algunos mechones que para su sorpresa eran muy suaves, Horo tenía mucha fiebre. Metió el paño en el recipiente, lo volvió a sacar y lo estrujo para ponerlo de nuevo en la frente del Ainu. Lo miró con tal devoción, se veía tan lindo con las mejillas sonrojadas y tan inocente. Como no aprovechar una oportunidad así, para mañana Horo estaría bien y no recordaría nada.- pero en que estoy pensando.- se dijo Ren sacudiendo su cabeza para ambos lados, estar encerrado con Horo en esa habitación le alborotaba las hormonas, ¿Por qué Horo tenía que ponerlo así?

- Mmm.- el ainu gimió y abrió lentamente los ojos, que por la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo había perdido cierto brillo.- Ren.- dijo al enfocar su mirada.

- Que bueno que despiertas.- dijo Ren mirando hacia otro lado, de cierta forma seguía un poco molesto ya que Horo le había desobedecido y el era el gran Ren Tao, nadie le hacia eso.

- ¿Estas… molesto?- se arriesgo a preguntar el Ainu.

- Mh.- Ren se levanto fue a buscar algo en el armario y regreso.- te pondré este termómetro.- dijo cortante, Ren le puso el instrumento en la boca y esperaron en silencio unos minutos. Horo se encontraba algo dolido por como Ren le trataba, también se quedo en silencio. Se sentía un poco mareado, y tenía algo de escalofrió. Pasaron unos segundos y Ren por fin hablo.

- déjame verlo.- Ren le saco el termómetro, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad.- 39° - murmuro, para que no escuchara el ainu.- tonto…- le dijo él guardando el termómetro.- eso te pasa por desobedecer.

- Creo que estoy mal ¿no?- exclamo con una sonrisa forzada. Ren solo desvió su mirada.- estás molesto… por que te desobedecí.- el chino se sentó dándole la espalda a Horo, cosa que lo hizo sentirse mas mal.- _Cuando el ciclo se rompa - Nacerá la verdad - Dentro de 500 años - Tu misión acabará.- _lo murmuro, arrastrando las palabras cosa que Ren solo escucho unos murmullos sin sentido. Horo suspiro, se levanto del futon lentamente.- sabes que no me gusta estar encerrado… y… por eso…

- Horo- le interrumpió bruscamente.- deja de mentir… quiero la verdad, algo estas ocultando y no soy el único que esta empezando a sospechar.

- Ah… por eso estas enojado

- no estoy enojado.

- entonces por que no me miras a la cara.- Ren Bufo cerrando los ojos se levanto y se dio la vuelta, solo para ver que Horo estaba de pie sobre el futon. Algunos de los mechones de Horo caían libremente sobre su cabeza, su cabello estaba mas desornado que antes, pero no por eso perdía su atractivo, con esa sola imagen Ren se sonrojo.

- q-que…- cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y recuperar el color natural de su cara.- no deberías levantarte… acuestate ya.- le ordeno.

- no lo haré…- dijo firme Horo, aunque estaba usando toda la fuerza que tenía para hacerle frente a Ren, y esa fuerza ya se estaba agotando, la fiebre estaba demasiado alta.

- Testarudo…- murmuro Ren.- te va hacer mal.

- Eso es cosa mía…- el Tao le miró sorprendido.- dime… ¿por esa razón estas enojado? ¿Por qué no te cuento nada?-

- Ya basta… recuéstate…

- ya te dije que no lo haré… solo quiero saber si…

- Si es así que.- le interrumpió de la manera mas fría que pudo.- … ¿vas hacer algo…acaso?

- no… pero… pero.- de cierta forma, la frialdad de Ren le dolía.- … pero… eso solo dice que no confías en mí… y…

- ¿y?- Ren estaba sonriente al verlo dudar, seguramente ya se le acaban las energías.

- y… y… que por lo tanto yo tampoco confiaré en ti.- dijo al final. Ren se sonrió, Horo podía ser demasiado inmaduro y esta vez lo había demostrado

- eres tan infantil.- dijo frió.- ahora acuéstate.-

- bien… pero no lo haré aquí… aunque este con fiebre se muy bien que esta es tu habitación.- Horo se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, pero para su sorpresa estaba cerrada, Ren tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

- Crees que te irás de aquí tan fácil.- le dijo Ren a sus espaldas, su voz sonaba de cierta manera amenazante, algo no muy bueno se traía entre manos, y eso solo hizo que Horo sintiera un escalofrió más correr por su espalda. Lentamente volteo su mirada solo para ver que Ren le miraba de una manera curiosa y fría.

- y… y… que vas hacer ¿amarrarme?- se burlo Horo, Ren miró un rincón de la pieza habían unas sogas y junto a ella un pañuelo.- yo… yo…- Horo se puso nervioso al ver lo que tenia planeado hacer Ren.- no serías capaz… ¿cierto?

- pruébame- le exigió Ren, Horo estaba perdido Ren si sería capaz, solo tenías dos opciones pedir ayuda o hacerle caso a Ren, la respuesta era obvia

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!- Horo pego el grito de su vida, poco le importaba si empeoraba su fiebre, en realidad creo que con tanta fiebre ya estaba delirando u.uU.- AYUDENME… ME DEJARON CON UN PSICOPATA… LOCO

- YA CALLATE…

- SAQUENME DE AQUÍ

- vas empeorar.- Ren trataba de tranquilizarlo, fue una muy mala idea decirle sobre lo de las sogas.

Mientras tanto en el patio, se escuchaban los gritos de Horo. Yoh tenía una gotita en la cabeza, al igual que Ryu y Ana una gran vena en la cabeza. Chocolove y Tamao se preguntaron que tanto harían allí los dos y Fausto, ni hablar del doctor, no tenía ni la mísera idea de que Horo estaba gritando por su vida, ya que estaba muy ocupado tomándose de la mano a su esposa Eliza.

- ya basta.- dijo Ren, para tomarlo de los hombros y lanzarlo al futon, Horo callo pesadamente boca abajo y Ren se puso encima suyo

- eres un bruto…- se quejo Horo al sentir el peso de Ren sobre el suyo.- levántate.- le exigió.- me duele la cabeza.

- eso te pasa por tonto hoto-hoto.- le dijo Ren, sin moverse de ahí.- para que gritas… no pensaba hacerte nada.

- ¬¬ pues parecía todo lo contrario… y a demás es Horo-Horo.- el chico suspiro.- podrías levantarte no me voy a ir ¬¬ ya pa que si la puerta esta cerrada.- exclamo desviando la mirada para no mirar a Ren.- además estas un poco pesado lo sabías.- exclamo para molestarlo.

Ren le miro enfadado y se levanto de encima.- hablando de pesados al menos yo no engullo la comida como un cerdo, ¿cuanto pesas Horo?- le molesto Ren.

-QUE…- se levanto bruscamente del futón.- NO ESTOY…- al haberse levantado de esa forma, solo hizo que el mareo aumentara y cayera de nuevo al suelo.

- no me siento bien.- dijo apenas. Sus mejillas estaban demasiado encendidas y veía borroso, a veces enfocaba bien pero la fiebre lo estaba debilitando. Sintió unos brazos que lo recostaban.- Ren.- llamo él, estaba de nuevo en el futón.

- te tomaré la temperatura de nuevo.- saco el instrumento y se lo puso en la boca, espero unos momentos para luego quitárselo.- deja ver… 4…41°- dijo en voz alta mirando con horror el instrumento para luego mirar a Horo, quien estaba peor y al parecer se había quedado dormido.- si serás tonto… te dije que empeorarías.

- _Cuando el ciclo se rompa - Nacerá la verdad - Dentro de 500 años - Tu misión acabará.- _susurro Horo, la voz del Tao le había despertado.

- Creo que ya estas delirando.- dijo Ren.- te traeré algo. Se fue lentamente mientras Horo seguía diciendo las mismas frases.

Al poco rato el Tao volvió con una taza, al parecer el mismo le había preparado algo a Horo.

- _eran… ángeles_- murmuro con los ojos cerrados, luego de hacer tanto escándalo parecía ser que la fiebre le estaba controlando, eso quería decir que estaba aumentando.

- Te traje esto- dijo Ren.

- _sabes… en mis sueños… veo ángeles_ – exclamo Horo de repente, Ren se sorprendió por lo que dijo Horo.

- ¿… como?

- _tienen unas hermosas alas… blancas_.- Ren recordó lo que había pasado en la batalla, Horo empezó a reír bajito.

- Dime… que más has soñado.- le dijo Ren, Horo no le contesto, el chino suspiro frustrado.- mira bebe esto.- bebió el liquido, sabía bien, parecía un mate refrescante. Horo lo bebió todo y luego se quedo mirando la taza como hipnotizado.

_- Ren… nunca me vas a dejar verdad_.- el Tao se sonrojo, como podía decir esas cosas tan libremente, tan sinceramente, esa pregunta venía directamente de su corazón.

- "nunca podría decir algo así"- Ren sabía muy bien que era demasiado orgulloso y no lo admitiría ante los demás, pero para el era claro que para tener a Horo a su lado debía ser sincero al menos con el ainu.

- _Ren… cierto que no me dejarás_.- pregunto una vez más tomando las manos de Ren entre las suyas, el Tao levanto la mirada, Horo estaba mucho mas cerca suyo, cosa que lo sorprendió. Sus ojos se encontraron al mismo nivel.- _¿cierto?_- dijo acercándose mas aún a Ren.

- Horo… yo…

- _¿me cuidarás?_- le susurro ya cerca de sus labios, Ren tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras Horo los tenía entrecerrados y poco a poco empezaba a cerrarlos.- _¿no me dejarás?_- pregunto una vez más, esta vez su aliento rozo los labios del chino.

- nunca… nunca te dejaría Horo.- respondió por fin, respiro hondo para sentir el aroma que provenía de sus cabellos celestes. Horo, aun enfermo, rozo los labios de Ren lentamente, para luego darle un pequeño y tímido beso, Ren seguía con los ojos abiertos, estaba estupefacto por la situación. Lentamente el mismo fue profundizando el beso, y Horo siguió también el ritmo que estaba tomando su "amigo"

Ren se reprendió mentalmente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Horo se encontraba todavía bajo el efecto de la fiebre, se estaba aprovechando pero entonces ¿Por qué no se detenía? Tal vez porque le estaba gustando, desde ese día en la casa de Horo, había soñado mil veces con besarlo de nuevo, pero se hacia el que no le importaba, mejor dicho pasaba por alto aquel recuerdo y le daba lo mismo. Tal vez a Horo si le había importado, se pregunto si lo había dañado al hacer eso ¿Qué pensaría Horo de él?

Lentamente se dio cuenta que Horo se separaba de él para descansar sobre su pecho, el corazón de Ren latió fuerte, pensó que tal vez su corazón se escuchaba por toda la casa, pronto se relajo. Suspiro y miro a Horo que se había quedado dormido, de nuevo.

-creo que fue mucho para ti Horo.- exclamo Ren, lo volvió a costar al bendito futón.- espero que esta vez te quedes ahí.- murmuro Ren, para luego taparlo con las frazadas, el color de la mejillas de Horo estaba disminuyendo poco a poco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos de donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, en un rascacielos enorme en medio de la ciudad. Un hombre de ojos azul penetrantes, miraba por la ventana el mundo antes sus ojos.

- amo Sanubi.- un mujer de hermosa figura entro elegantemente por la puerta, llevaba un largo vestido negro con tirantes, su cabello azulado lo llevaba sujeto, dejando varios mechones libres. Ella se inclino levemente al entrar.- creo que hay algo que le interesará… Lion encontró a uno de los hijos de Dios.- el de ojos azules se dio la vuelta.

- que esperas hazlo pasar.- la chica asintió, hizo una señal en la puerta.

Entro elegantemente un chico alto, de facciones varoniles, sus ojos eran tan fríos como los de Sanubi, pero de un color Zafiro. Su cabello revuelto era de un color castaño claro, vestía con una chaqueta de cuero y debajo se podía ver una polera blanca. Llevaba varias cadenas puestas en el cuello, y unos pantalones negros. Era muy guapo, se notaba que tenía ciertos músculos, parecía poderoso e inalcanzable.

-se consiguió un buen lugar.- dijo mirando el departamento cínicamente. El lugar era bastante elegante, varios muebles decoraban el lugar y había un pequeño bar en el centro, se acerco a este descaradamente se sirvió algo y se sentó en un cómodo sillón de color púrpura.

- cuenta rápido lo que paso.- exigió Sanubi furioso por ese atrevimiento. El tal Lion tomó primero un sorbo y luego aclaro su garganta.

- primero lo primero.- dijo el con una mirada suspicaz.- lo quiero para mí primero.

- ¿eh?… no estoy para bromas… sabes

- se lo traeré… no se preocupe.- dijo él y bebió otro sorbo.- pero quiero poseerlo… quiero que sea mío.

- entiendo a lo que quieres llegar… no te preocupes, será tuyo… si lo encuentras lo será por el resto de tu vida.

- o sea por siempre.- dijo riendo con malicia.

- bien cual de los dos es.- pregunto Sanubi.

- véalo usted mismo.- se levanto lentamente y con su mano formo un aro de fuego, dentro de este parecía formarse una imagen.- allí lo tiene.- Sanubi y la chica se acercaron. Dentro se podía observa un paisaje lleno de nieve, y un chico oriental peleando con otro chico. En otro lado se observaba un moreno raspando el hielo, luego toda la imagen se ilumina. Una luz incandescente, la imagen se mueve en dirección a la luz. Se puede ver la figura de un chico, pero apenas. Sanubi logra distinguir algo.

- Alas…

- no cualquiera… son blancas y eso significa.- dijo Lion

- el ángel de la lealtad.- exclamo para luego formar una sonrisa de victoria, la imagen cambia, la luz desaparece y se ve a un chico de cabellos celeste cayendo lentamente. Entonces termina la imagen. El aro de fuego que estaba en el aire desaparece.- no sabía que esos espíritus ya estaban libres… se supone que estaban encerrado.- exclamo Sanubi.

- no… .- dijo Lion.- lo que pasa es que ese chico estaba en peligro, de algún modo el dichoso espíritu habrá ayudado, ya que se supone que ellos no deben morir, ahora debe estar encerrado de nuevo.

-Por fuerza mayor salió… entiendo… pero el otro ángel.

-no lo sé… yo solo di con este… fue una suerte que su guardián, estando tan cerca, no se halla dado cuenta del peligro.- dijo el con una sonrisa.

- Lo quiero ya…- ordeno el de ojos azules.

- Tranquilo amo.- le dijo este.- hay que hacerlo con calma, si no el otro hijo de Dios sospechará.

- tienes un plan.- le dijo Sanubi, Lion se sonrió.- bien… entonces estaré esperando… pero no demores.

- no lo haré señor… recuerde que yo también deseo tenerlo.- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

- no sabía que tenía esos gustos.- dijo la chica.

- yo menos… pero hay que esperar.

- hay una cosa de lo que yo debo decirle mi señor… Hao Asakura, esta aquí y ayer en la noche mato a dos shinigami y a 5 shamanes.

- ¡¡QUE!!- Sanubi empalideció, al parecer sus problemas solo estaban empezando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro día más para nuestros jóvenes shamanes, apenas el sol se estaba levantando. Cuando un chico de cabello violáceo oscuro abría los ojos lentamente, había pasado la noche con Horo (N/A: ¬¬ no sean mal pensados), miró el reloj recién eran las siete de la mañana, se sentó en el futon, limpiándose un ojo. Miró a un lado para ver si Horo se encontraba bien, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba.

- Maldición.- iba a salir a buscarlo, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse en el piso una bandeja con un desayuno muy rico.- y esto.- se pregunto Ren, se veía realmente delicioso.

- es por haberme cuidado.- exclamo una voz, miró al frente la puerta estaba abierta, se suponía que estaba cerrada, Horo apareció por un lado con su siempre sonrisa.

- deberías estar descansando.- dijo Ren algo aliviado de verlo mejor.

- Estoy mucho mejor.- exclamo sentándose en su futon, se quedaron mirando por un momento en silencio.- y… no piensas probar…

- Lo hiciste tu solo…- Horo asintió feliz, Ren probo un poco. El ainu lo observaba muy feliz, estaba demasiado agradecido con Ren, se preocupaba tanto por él, aunque no lo admitiera, él lo sabía perfectamente, lo podía sentir.-

- ¿y que piensas?- pregunto Horo con la misma sonrisa. Ren le miro por un momento, se veía tan lindo sonriendo de esa manera, tan infantil.- vamos… Ren… dime… dime.- pidió como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

- no esta mal.- fue lo único que dijo y siguió comiendo. Pero para Horo eran grandes palabras, sabía que ha Ren le había gustado, aunque no lo diría con las palabras, verlo comer gustoso era mas que suficiente para el peliceleste, que seguía sonriendo.

- a propósito Ren.- llamo Horo recordando.- ¿Qué paso ayer?

- Eh…

- si… después de hacer tanto escándalo.- exclamo Horo, recordando como había gritado por su vida de que Ren era un psicópata, todavía no sabía si era por efecto de la fiebre que había actuado así

- no te acuerdas.- pregunto Ren sorprendido y algo sonrojado, Horo negó con la cabeza.

-paso algo importante…

- Horo ayer me hablaste sobre los sueños que tenías.- al mencionar esas palabras Horo se quedo helado.- me dijiste sobre unos ángeles.- ahora si que Horo estaba perdido, no recordaba nada de eso ¿Qué le había dicho? Había prometido que no le diría nada a Ren hasta haber investigado bien sobre el caso y ahora ¿le habría revelado todo ayer a Ren? Fuera o no fuera así, Ren ya sabía una parte y el no era nada tonto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

COntiNuaRa…………………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A:

Por fin termine nOn, perdón por dejarlos hasta aquí no me maten por fa, pero es que ya han pasado varias cosas y en el otro capitulo van a pasar mas cosas aún. Prometo actualizar pronto.

Pasaron muchas cosas en este cap, lo de nueva Zelanda no me pregunten por que, solo se me ocurrió y lo que le dio a beber Ren a Horo, también se me ocurrió no me pregunten que era

Primero que nada como se menciona, al parecer va haber muerte de un personaje de shaman king, así es muajajajaja mi risa malvada, que piensan ustedes quien será, apuesten, vamos a ver quien le achunta, si!!!!!!!!!!! Hagamos un concurso, el que gana emm… gana… no se me ocurre el premió u.u, aquí se mencionan algunas pistas, si!!! lean bien la conversación de Horo y Lyserg, por que mencionan varias cosas, para que así vallan descartando a los personajes de shaman king, en el otro cap va haber mas pistas, a si que no descarten a los mas obvios ¬¬

¡¡Adelantos… adelantos…!!

Una conversación puede llegar a una pelea, ese es problema de Lyserg y Hao, el ingles reta a Hao por haber matado a tantas personas y recuerdos no muy gratos salen a la luz ¿Por qué Hao no mato entonces a Lyserg ese día?

Por otra parte Horo intenta investigar pero Ren no lo deja tranquilo ni un solo momento, trata de averiguar por que tanto misterio. Mientras lo hace, el chino lee el diario que le dio Pilika para el entrenamiento de Horo y descubre algo escrito en una de las páginas.

El viaje a nueva Zelanda se prepara, todos van, hasta los que ni siquiera concursan en el torneo están listos para ir, entrenamientos mas duros para el pobre de Yoh y compañía. Y un cambio de ambiente para nuestros shamanes, es hora de ir a Nueva Zelanda.

La última parte del torneo esta cerca……

Ahora a responder sus lindos reviews nOn

Midori: hola ya pensé que no leías mi fic, ya que no me dejaste mas comentarios, pero que bueno que volviste nOn, y que bien que te halla gustado el cap anterior, si Lyserg y Hao son los mas monos espero que te halla gustado la parte de ellos nn. y también la parte de Ren y Horo, que es la mas me gusto a mi de este cap. Espero que con este capitulo estes mas tranquila, ya que se descubrió algo mas sobre Horo, pero Ren todavía no sabe. Ya debe estar bien claro quien es el guardián de Horo, ¿no es cierto? Wuenu te dejo cuidate mucho y espero que este cap te halla gustado nOn saludos por allá

Sad.Whisper: nnU parece que en verdad te gusto, pero eso me alegra nOn espero que la parte de Ren y Horo te halla agradado y que el cap en si te halla gustado, bueno ahí me dices en tu comentario, gracias por tu review espero que sigas leyendo y que no te aburras con mi trauma este. Chau y cuídate mucho.

Alely: TT hay gracias por tus felicitaciones, me suben el animo para escribir la historia, en serio gracias. Ahora le di un poco de importancia al beso del cap 2, creo que lo deje muy de lado, pero ahora tendré en mente eso, es que tenía tantas ideas que se me fue. Jijijiji (risa como la de Yoh) wuenu gracias por tu comentario espero que sigas leyendo y que te portes bien nOn chauuu

MARYAM-CHAN: que bueno que te halla gustado, me alegra y me sube los ánimos saber que les encanta mi historia, gracias por tu review, espero sigas leyendo. Y espero también que este cap te halla gustado, wuenu nada mas que decir, solo que te cuides mucho eso puh, nos leemos en otra

nicky-hitomi: si quien fuera Horo, o quien fuera Ren, ahora Horo dio el primer paso, espero que te halla gustado el beso de Horo a Ren y también la parte de Hao y Lyserg. Espero tu review por este cap, que también espero que halla sido de tu agrado. Saludos y nos leemos en otra ocasión.

Eso puh acuérdense de dejar en sus reviews quien crees tu que va morir en El sECreTO dE loS ánGeLEs en el prox cap mas pistas.

Por sia……

Dejen reviews nOn …o si no los mato ¬¬ XD broma nOn cuidense!!!!!!

By: Narien pRinCEsS oF tHe dARKNESs (XD)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

ATeNcIOn!!!!

HOmOFobIcOS FuErA dE AQuI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los personajes de Shaman king le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Parejas Yaoi RenXHoro y HaoXLys

Capitulo 9

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Horo ayer me hablaste sobre los sueños que tenías.- las palabras de Ren hicieron eco en su cabeza, el mundo de Horo se vino abajo.- me dijiste sobre unos ángeles.- le dijo el Tao, ahora si que Horo estaba perdido, no recordaba nada de eso ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Qué había echo? Había prometido que no le diría nada a Ren hasta haber investigado bien sobre el caso y ahora ¿le habría revelado todo ayer a Ren? Fuera o no fuera así, Ren ya sabía una parte y el no era nada tonto.

- en serio.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.- seguramente estaba delirando nnU je je je- Horo estaba nervioso, ahora como taparía esto, Ren se daría cuenta.

El chino miró con cierta curiosidad a Horo y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.- "huy… me voy a matar… por que no recuerdo lo que paso ayer… maldita fiebre…"- pensó el de Hokkaido, mientras Ren comía tan elegantemente como siempre. Y Horo se recriminaba mentalmente todo lo que había pasado, sabía muy bien que Ren no iba a dejar esta conversación para después, seguramente solo lo estaba atormentando haciéndolo esperar de esa manera.

El Tao seguía comiendo de aquel desayuno que le había preparado Horo. Claro que no había olvidado lo de ayer, es solo que recordar lo que Horo dijo ayer le llevaba recordar aquel beso tan tierno que le dio el ainu. Aparte de todo Ren estaba avergonzado, no solo le correspondió el beso si no que profundizo aquella muestra de cariño por parte de Horo. En simples palabras se abría aprovechado de Horo estando enfermo y delirando, así pensaba Ren, pero por otra aparte no se sentía mal, en realidad le hubiese gustado repetirlo de nuevo, de no ser por que el ainu se había quedado dormido, aún así, de cierta forma estaba avergonzado.

Los minutos de silencio mataban a Horo, que le diría Ren, lo obligaría a hablar, conociéndolo suponía que sí. Pero lo mas importante que haría él, le diría toda la verdad, que el era un ángel y que Lyserg estaba en la ciudad, o cubriría todo con otra mentira suya, fuera de eso el no sabía mentir muy bien que digamos, y Ren lo descubriría enseguida.

- Horo.- llamo Ren.

- ¿eh?- Horo levanto la vista para ver al Tao, quien lo miraba con cierta molestia.

- estas muy callado.-

- esto…- Horo bajo la vista.- no es nada.- dijo al final con una sonrisa.

- _Cuando… el ciclo se rompa - Nacerá la… verdad - Dentro de 500 años – Tu… misión… acabará_- dijo en vos alta Ren, el ainu le miro sorprendido.- las repetiste varias veces.- exclamo Ren mirando el desayuno que le había preparado, ya casi terminado.- que significan esas palabras Horo.- fue mas una orden de parte de Ren. Horo miró hacia el piso otra vez, como si no hubiera algo mas interesante que ver.- no trates de crear una mentira.- Horo otra vez se quedo callado, Ren se estaba enojado, debía decirle la verdad.- no me vas a decir nada.- replico Ren, entonces sin mas se levanto con ademán de irse.

- espera.- llamo Horo.- fue un sueño… en un sueño… lo escuche en uno de mis sueños.- Ren suspiro.

- aun no contestas a mis pregunta… que significa Horo.

- yo… Ren… no…no…no puedo decírtelo- exclamo simplemente, con cierto temor en su voz.-no es que no confié en ti… es solo que… todavía no puedo decírtelo.- explico.- primero hay cosas que debo hacer… y no puedo andar diciendo cosas de las que no estoy seguro… y…- Horo suspiro.- entenderé si estás molesto conmigo, después de todo tu me cuidaste y mereces una explicación de mi parte.

- yo no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio de haberte cuidado… Baka.- exclamo Ren dándole la espalda.- pero esta vez te tendré vigilado Horo.- dijo él y se fue.

- Ren.- murmuro Horo, sorprendido por aquella declaración.- y yo que pensaba en ir a ver a Lyserg.- TT

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-como amaneció el enfermo.- el moreno le pregunto a Ren apenas le vio entrar a la cocina, Ren desvió su mirada.

-esta bien.- le contestó simplemente.

-que bueno… - le dijo Yoh.- ¿ya desayunaste?

-eh… si…

-Horo-Horo fue muy amable en hacerte el desayuno no Ren.- exclamo Ryu, cosa que Ren se ruborizo un poco. ¿Cómo es que él lo sabía?

- es cierto…- Ana apareció detrás de Ren.- Horo al parecer preparo tu comida.

- es como si estuvieran casados pue.- declaro Chocolove.

- Chocolove acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.- exclamo con ojos ardiendo en ira, literalmente

- patitas pa que las quiero.- el moreno salió disparado, seguido de Ren y su lanza. Al final el pobre Chocolove termino atrapado contra la pared por las armas de Ren que salieron del suelo.

- vamos Ren si fue una broma nnU

- pues tus bromas son de mal gusto.

- que tanto hacen.- Manta había llegado recién a la casa de Yoh y se quedo mirando la escena montado por un furioso Ren y un temeroso Chocolove apunto de ser desmembrado.

- hola Man…- Yoh no alcanzo a decir nada, cuando una brisa paso a su lado.

- Manta necesito hablar contigo.- dijo apenas Horo cuando llego al lado del pequeño.

- que rápido… se nota que se mejoro.- dijo Yoh con una gotita sobre su cabeza, ni siquiera lo vio venir.

- que pasa Hor…- pero Oyamada no alcanzo a decir nada ya que Horo se lo llevo corriendo, adentro de la casa de Yoh. A todos les Salió una gotita en la cabeza, al ver como Manta era arrastrado por el ainu.

- ahora a este que le pasa.- exclamo Chocolove. Ren miró en la dirección en la que se fue Horo, algo no le gustaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que pasa ahora Horo-Horo, por lo visto estás bien.- exclamo, Horo lo trajo a su habitación y se fijo que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y cerro la puerta.

-no estoy bien.- declaro Horo.- necesito ver a Lyserg.

-ah… ya veo… Lyserg me contó todo… es una sorpresa que tu seas uno de los hijos…

-Shhhhh.- le hizo callar Horo, parecía desesperado y nervioso.- mira… ayer en la noche metí la pata.- Manta no entendía a lo que se refería el ainu.- dije unas cosas que no debía… en la presencia de Ren… sobre mis sueños… y unos ángeles…

-que… pero pensé que no iban a decir nada…

-lo se pero al parecer estaba delirando y se me escapo… lo peor es que no recuerdo nada y no se que cosas le dije a Ren, el solo me dijo unas pocas palabras.- exclamo mirando la puerta por si venía alguien.- y aún hay mas al parecer Ren planea vigilarme hasta descubrir que esta pasando.

- oye…- llamo Manta.- Ren te contó lo sucedido en el lago… por que Lyserg me dijo que no él no tuvo la oportunidad de contarte nada por que estabas muy enfermo.

-no… no se nada… han pasado tantas cosas que… no he tenido tiempo de preguntarle lo que paso… estoy tan confundido TT

- pues te diré… lo que me dijeron.- Manta le explico lo que ocurrió ese día, sobre las alas blancas que aparecieron en su espalda y como salió del congelado lago. Horo tenía una cara de sorpresa y no tenía bien claro lo que había sucedido.

-con que tengo otro espíritu acompañante.- dijo Horo mirando el suelo.-Kororo.

-kukuruku.- el espíritu de Horo apareció alegremente flotando alrededor de él.

- recuerdas lo que paso el día de la batalla.- Kororo negó con la cabeza apenado por no ser utilidad a su amo. Horo suspiro.

- esto se esta complicando…- Manta se quedo pensativo.- también tengo que informarles algo a Yoh y los demás se trata de los shinigami… eh… Horo… me estas escuchando.- Horo parecía perdido, otra vez se quedo mirando un punto de la dirección.

En su cabeza podía escuchar el sonido de una flauta. Luego unas imágenes asaltaron su mente.

Pudo ver a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, vestía con ropa muy antigua, este también era de un color negro, pero la flauta era de un color plateado. Movió la boca, pero no pudo escuchar nada, miró a su alrededor, era de noche, intento moverse, intento decirle algo. ¿Dónde estaba? Las visiones no eran tan largas, siempre terminaban abruptamente.

El chico lo miró con una sonrisa infantil y una las blancas aparecieron en la espalda del extraño. Nuevamente movió la boca, pero no pudo escuchar nada de nuevo.

Horo estaba sorprendido, esas alas ¿Así fue como aparecieron en él? Las plumas blancas adornaban el lugar e invadían el aire, bailaban al ritmo de la brisa. El extraño apunto con su dedo hacia la izquierda, siempre con una sonrisa de confianza, para que el ainu se sintiera mas relajado. Horo vio que podía mover la cabeza. Miró en aquella dirección, lo que vio le dejo pasmado. Allí en la punta de un acantilado pudo ver otra figura, con la luz de la luna solo podía ver su perfil, pero tenía unas alas al igual que el otro, pero estás eran de un color…

-HORO-HORO.- ese grito angustioso lo hizo despertar sobresaltándose.

- Maldición.- murmuro Horo al despertar, con los ojos ocultos tras su banda.

- que diablos te pasa.- Ren estaba frente a él, al parecer Manta lo había llamado al ver que no reaccionaba.

- oye Horo.- llamo Yoh, ya que no contestaba- Ana.- la sacerdotisa miraba la escena con una semblante serio. Al parecer estaba sospechando algo.

- Horo…

- creo que aún estoy un poco enfermo.- exclamo con una sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza nn. Ren suspiro al parecer estaba bien, pero no entendía lo sucedido.

- si estas todavía enfermo entonces quédate en la habitación a reposar… no quiero tener enfermos flojos en la casa, así que recupérate rápido, por que apenas lo hagas harás los quehaceres como de costumbre.- dijo fría la rubia y se fue.

- pobre de mí TT- lloriqueo Horito.- "no podré salir y Ren no me dejará tranquilo en todo el día, menos ahora con lo que paso"- Horo dejo de lloriquear y vio que Ren le miraba inquisidoramente.

- es cierto…- les dijo Manta.- he de contarles algo importante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mansión Oyamada

Lyserg había botado todos los libros de golpe, al igual que Horo tuvo la misma visión y se quedo quieto, al despertar estaba demasiado confundido, se apoyo en la pared tomándose la cabeza y respiro hondo. Su hada le miraba preocupada.

- te pasa algo.- pregunto alguien detrás de él, el ingles reconoció la voz enseguida. Morphin miro enojada aquel muchacho que ahora estaba allí.

- por fin te dignas a aparecer- Lyserg le miro frió y serio, todavía seguía molesto por lo ocurrido hace unos días ¿acaso Hao no tenía vergüenza? Ni siquiera sabía por que se hacia esa pregunta, Hao no conocía ese significado.

- preocupado.- exclamo burlesco.

- hasta crees.- Lyserg levanto los libros del piso y se dirigió, ignorando a Hao, hacia la salida. Hao le miró molesto. Y para jugar un rato se apoyo en la puerta, estorbándole la salida al ingles.- sal de mi camino tengo cosas que hacer.- exclamo furioso.

- acaso no quieres terminar lo que empezamos el otro día.- le dijo cínico. Lyserg se ruborizo por un momento para luego cambiar su mirada sorprendida por una llena de furia.

- por que no me dejas en paz.- reclamo Lyserg ya arto de la situación. Hao miró alrededor como pensando una respuesta.

- tal vez por que tengo que protegerte y a si recuperar mis poderes- dijo burlesco.- y también por que.- se fue acercando a Lyserg.- por que se que Horo ignora quien es su guardián- Lyserg se quedo pálido y boto los libros.

- ¿Cómo…?.- iba a preguntar, entonces comprendió.- Estabas espiando…

- que brillante.- exclamo Hao.- así que Horito es el otro hijo de Dios, el ángel de la lealtad.- exclamo burlesco caminando alrededor de Lyserg, el ingles no se movió de su lugar.- y Ren es su guardián.

- que… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que es Ren Tao?-

- yo también soy un guardián… lo olvidas, el primer día que lo vi pude sentirlo, el era igual que yo… bueno no literalmente.- dijo jugando con la paciencia del ingles.- sino la misma misión… entiendes.

- en otras palabras fue un presentimiento, una conexión… claro que Ren no sintió.

- sabes por que Horo ignora a su guardián…el peco.

- eso lo se… lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué hizo?- dijo dudoso.

- yo lo se…

- eh… ¿y que es?

- fácil… el se entrometió con el mal… durante el torneo de shamanes… en la búsqueda de la aldea apache.- dijo Hao lentamente.- sus poderes se mezclaron con otros, perdiendo así su esencia como hijo de Dios, pero no por completo.

- podrías decirlo rápido.- estaba hastiado ya de tanta palabrería.

- el uso la bitácora mágica.- exclamo al fin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura

- QUE.- gritaron todos los shamanes reunidos. Hace poco Manta los reunió a todos y les dijo que algunos Shamanes habían sido atacados, muchos habían perdido a sus espíritus acompañantes y habían salido con vida, pero otros no solo había perdido a su espíritu si no también su propia vida.

- esto es obra de Hao.- exclamo Ana.

- es sorprendente que supieras eso.- dijo Ren.- como lo supiste…- le pregunto Ren a Manta

- eh… es que hoy pase por el cementerio y las almas me dijeron.- exclamo con una gota sobre su cabeza, en realidad Lyserg lo había descubierto, pero no iba a delatar a su amigo.

- ¿cuando parten a Nueva Zelanda? - pregunto Ana de repente.-

- todavía el oráculo no dice nada, Doña Ana.- exclamo Ryu.

- entonces… será mejor que se pongan a trabajar.- Ana se puso de pie, y miro a Yoh, Ryu y Fausto.

-a que te refieres Anita.- nnU

-no podemos estar siempre pensando en Hao… como no podemos sentir su presencia no podemos hacer nada, a si que hay que aprovechar ese tiempo para entrenar.- esas última palabras dejaron a nuestros tres personajes, ya antes mencionados helados, por decir también pálidos.

-Tamao te encargarás como siempre de la cocina.- la pelirosada no dijo nada, era muy tímida no podía meterse con la gran mandamás.

- y tu Anita que harás.- pregunto su prometido.

-mmm…- por un momento miró a Horo inquisidoramente, este se puso pálido, imaginando que cosas pensaba la rubia.- veré mis novelas.- exclamo simplemente, olvidándose de Horo.- que están esperando, quiero que entrenen.- saco un papel de no se donde y se los paso a los chicos.- rápido… el tiempo corre y mas vale que no hagan trampa.

-si doña ana.- los tres salieron de la casa.

-y Ren…- llamo la rubia.- ten mas vigilado a Horo.- exclamo para luego salir con Tamao por otra puerta. Ren se extraño por eso, el ainu estaba al lado suyo. Miro a su derecha, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Horo no estaba, lo busco y el muy tonto estaba gateando hasta la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-ya se esta escapando pue.- dijo el moreno. ¬¬U

-que vergüenza u.uU- murmuro Manta, al ver como Horo escapaba tan infantilmente de Ren.

Horo siguió su camino, pero se vio obstruido por una gran lanza, muy conocida para él. Levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados llenos de ira.

-ah… Ren… ¿Cómo estás?- saludo tiernamente.

-…

-esto…- Ren le miro fulminante, Horo le miro suplicante, por cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer el chino, no le hiciera a él.-

-….- y Ren seguía sin decir nada. Estaba enojado, se estaba escapando, escapando de Ren Tao, eso si que no se lo iba a permitir, tal vez ahora las cuerdas si serían de mucha ayuda, pensó con una mirada maliciosa. A Horo no le gusto nada esa mirada.

-por favor Ren no te enojes.- suplico el ainu.- y lo que seas que estés pensando para castigarme no lo hagas sí.- exclamo con ojos de perrito a medio morir. Ren suspiro.

-mas te vale no hacer nada estúpido.- le amenazo Ren, apuntándolo con su arma, Horo se corrió hacia atrás al ver la lanza tan cerca suyo, con una mirada nerviosa asintió.-Chocolove

-mande pue.- dijo felizmente.

-vamos a entrenar.

-uh… y por que yo…

-no hagas preguntas tontas.- exclamo poniendo su arma sobre su hombro elegantemente.- y Horo, mas te vale no apartarte de mi vista entendido.

-QUE… SI CREES QUE TE HARE CASO ESTAS LOCO… TENGO…

-dijiste que estabas enfermo ¿no?- exclamo Ren mirando hacia otro lado.- a si que no creo que debas hacer nada.

-TU NO TIENES DERECHO… PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA

-NO MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ

-será mejor que yo me valla.- Manta se paro, mientras Ren y Horo seguían discutiendo, armando medio escándalo, menos mal que Ana no estaba ahí por que si no les iría bien mal a ambos y uno que otro, no involucrado con la pelea, hubiera salido lastimado.

-te vas Manta.- Horo olvido la pelea que estaba llevando con Ren.

-esto… si… iré hacer unas tareas… volveré mañana temprano.- exclamo el enano.

-vas a hablar con él.- le susurro en la oreja mirando de reojo a Ren, quien se enojo por ese acto.

-QUE COSAS DICES- molesto el chino.

-yo nada… mm ¬¬… no me digas que estas celoso.- odiaba en el alma que Horo dijera esos comentarios tan libremente.

-no te preocupes Horo.- dijo Manta ignorando la cara enfurecida y roja del Tao, para luego marcharse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mansión Oyamada.

-no entiendo.- exclamo Lyserg.-a que te refieres con eso… la bitácora mágica.- entonces recordó ese día. El ingles ya estaba unido con los soldados X y ataco a sus amigos, sus posesiones habían cambiado y su poder había aumentado. Claro ahora lo entendía, para los soldados X eso era malo, por que el poder de Hao Asakura de hace 500 años poseía cierta maldad, ahora una parte de su esencia estaba en cada uno de los chicos.

-y Horo no es la excepción.- murmuro Lyserg.

-entendiste… creo que fue una buena idea que traicionarás a tus amigos para unirte a los soldados X.- eso lo dijo con un tono de burla que no paso desapercibida por el ingles. Lo miró furioso y le tiro el libro en la cara, aunque este muy hábil lo pesco, justo frente a su cara. Cuando se dio cuenta Lyserg se había ido.

-oye espera… no quieres saber…- Hao le siguió.

-si quiero saber algo.- Lyserg le interrumpió bruscamente, deteniéndose a medio camino. Morphin que aún permanecía a su lado, miró preocupada el semblante de su amo.- dime… ¿tú fuiste quien ataco a esos shamanes ayer?- pregunto sin darle la cara.

Hao miro a Lyserg, bueno su espalda mas que nada, y dio un bufido.

-otra vez con ese tema… importa mucho lo que yo haga parece.

-no has contestado a lo que te pregunte.-

-que pasa si así fue…

-estas loco.- Lyserg por fin le dio la cara.- eres un asesino… como pudiste.- Hao se impresiono por ese comentario al igual que su hada.

-mira Lyserg… me halaga que estes interesado en lo que hago.- eso lo dijo nada mas para molestarlo, mas que de lo que ya estaba el ingles.- pero… sabes muy bien por que lo hago, con cada alma que mi espíritu vence se hace mas fuerte y en consecuencia yo recupero mis poderes, cuando los recupere me alejaré de ti… a si que… deberías estar agradecido.

-por que no simplemente…- no término la pregunta, se quedo callado.- pues… no estoy agradecido.- dijo él.- quien podría estar agradecido por un maldito asesino.- sus ojos se ocultaron tras su cabello verde, Hao estaba extrañado por como había tomado eso el ingles, vio como una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Inconscientemente Lyserg quería sacar el tema de sus padres, le dolía… pero que quería, al fin al cabo Hao era Hao, él cualquier tontera podría contestar.

-aquí estas Lyserg…- Manta llego y se sorprendió de ver a ambos en el pasillo, como el ingles no le contesto el saludo supo en seguida que algo malo había pasado.

-dime…- Lyserg por fin hablo.- ¿por qué no me mataste cuando pudiste hacerlo?- Manta se sorprendió por la pregunta de su amigo, su hada Morphin parecía la mas mortificada, pero Hao era el que estaba mas sorprendido, cuando la conversación había llegado a ese tema, ahora lo comprendía todo. Lyserg todavía no lo había superado y verlo a él solo afectaba más su estado.

-Lyserg no creo…- Manta intento hacer que la conversación quedará hasta ahí, Lyserg no estaba bien.

-respóndeme.- exigió el ingles.- por que no me mataste aquella vez… por que… me dejaste vivir.-

Sufrimiento

Dolor

Venganza

Furia

Soledad

Tristeza

Otra lágrima

-yo…- Hao titubeaba ¿Por qué? Él era el gran shaman que pudo controlar los cinco elementos, era mucho mas poderoso que Lyserg. Ahora estaba doblegado a aquel chico, aquellas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos solo lo lastimaban, pero ¿Por qué? Se sentía tan mal, estaba batallando contra una batalla que no podía ganar y eso le estaba perturbando.- basta.- Hao apretó sus dientes con fuerza, ya no podía mas, sentía un arrebatado deseo de abrazar a Lyserg aunque él se negara a esa muestra de afecto ¿Por qué le era tan difícil responder esa pregunta? Podía decir cualquier cosa, después de todo desde cuando se preocupaba por el ingles. Acaso él… no, no podía ser, sería demasiado ridículo, el tan solo pensar en aquella posibilidad- deja de llorar… - exclamo luego de aquel silencio.- si te deje vivo fue porque eras demasiado débil para defenderte.-

Lyserg quedo estático ante esa respuesta, sintió un gran vació en su interior, algo rompiéndose, hundiéndose en un mar de brea negra.

Manta miraba la escena preocupado. Esto se había salido control, se arrepintió de haber dejado solo a Lyserg.

Hao le dio una última mirada a Lyserg para darse la vuelta, no quería tener que soportar eso de nuevo, en su cabeza podía verlo de nuevo, pero ahora mas pequeño, aquella vez que mato a sus padres. Cuando lo vio a él no pudo matarlo, no podía. Sentía que algo le estaba protegiendo y que si lo atacaba podía llegar a matarlo, se sintió débil en ese instante, aunque no lo demostró cuando ocurrió aquello.

-¡¡LYSERG!!- el grito de Manta lo saco de aquellos pensamientos, Hao se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a Lyserg tirado en el piso, con el pequeño y su hada a su lado preocupados.

-Ly…- pero no pudo decir nada, ya que Haku apareció atravesando el suelo. Hao se quedo impresionado, Haku lo miraba desafiante y fuera de sí.

-no te acerques a él Hao- amenazo Haku, el shaman de fuego sonrió cínico.

-¿Qué vas hacerme algo?.- le interrogo burlón, se iba a acercar a Lyserg pero un brazo en su cuello lo detuvo.- como diablos… tu eres un fantasma.

Manta estaba tan sorprendido como Hao, se dio cuenta que Haku pisaba el piso, no podía ver a través de él ¿tenía acaso un cuerpo sólido?

Una sonrisa de victoria se formó en el rostro de Haku- deberías saber que los shamanes pueden hacer eso, en especial uno que puede usar la magia negra.-

-estas usando el poder espiritual de Lyserg.- dijo Hao, sentía perfectamente las manos de ese chico en su cuello, podía sentir como le apretaba levemente.

-simplemente vete, eso es lo que ibas a hacer recién ¿no?- exclamo él.- huir como un cobarde.- soltó al shaman de fuego, para darse la vuelta y volverse donde Lyserg.-

-Haku.-

-no te preocupes Manta… lo llevaré a su habitación.- lo levanto entre sus brazos y se fue no sin antes de mandarle una mirada de amenaza a Hao.

-Hao… - llamo Manta.- no soy tonto… ¿Por qué mentiste? – el shaman de fuego se quedo medio sorprendido.

-dije la verdad.

-pues te demoraste mucho en decirla… - le dijo Manta.- no importa se que no me ibas a contestar con la verdad.- el enano se fue en la misma dirección que Haku, Lyserg y Morphin. Dejando un Hao con demasiados sentimientos en su corazón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura

La cosa estaba así Horo trataba de salir, Ren estaba ahí mirándolo con esa mirada de buenos amigos que tiene, nótese el sarcasmo, o sea amenazadoramente. Así que Horito tenía que volver a la pensión. En primera quería ver a Lyserg y preguntarle si había encontrado algo importante. En segunda estar encerrado lo estaba aburriendo, tenía que mirar como Ren entrenaba con Chocolove, aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan malo

-en que estás pensando Horito.- (XD esa es su conciencia)

-yo en nada u///u

-huy… recuerda que soy tu conciencia… estás pensando en Ren ¬ ¬ Horito eres un pervertido.- el ainu se puso rojo.- en que cosas estás pensando

-yo no pienso en nada ¬///¬ tu eres la mal pensada.

-cuidadito… que soy tu conciencia… Mmmm… aunque tienes razón Ren no se ve nada de mal ¿no?

-u///u

-mira como se mueve tan elegantemente.- Horo se puso nervioso y su color fue en aumento.- se que piensas que es así, no trates de ocultarlo ¬ ¬ a poco no esta para comérselo ju ju ju ju ju. – eso solo hizo que Horo se convirtiera en un semáforo andante, figurativamente por supuesto, estaba rojo de la vergüenza…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! ESTOY ARTO- Horo grito tan fuerte, que Ren y Chocolove pararon sus ataques repentinamente y miraron al chico con cara de "y a este que bicho le pico"

-oye Hoto…- Chocolove se callo porque Horo le miro con una cara asesina.- quie…quiero decir Horo.- huy Horito estaba de malas. Y daba miedo, estaba que quemaba de furia, literalmente.

Una gotita corría por la cabeza de Ren.- "y ahora que le paso"- Horo se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa.

-este huerito esta loco.- pensó Chocolove.

-Chocolove continuemos.- ordeno Ren, olvidando la escena que se mando Horo.

Para descansar un poco Horo se fue a darse un baño, se saco la ropa y se metió en el agua caliente. Eso lo relajo por unos instantes. Pero seguía pensando en el problema en el cual estaba metido, esa tal profecía. Al menos el problema de esa cosa ya no era para él, pero… ¿por qué sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrirle? No solo a él si no a también sus amigos. Por otro lado estaba Ren, aún no tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle "eso", es que la última vez la rosadita había interrumpido dejando las esperanzas de Horo nulas y ahora no tenía ninguna oportunidad, siempre había alguien en la casa y cuando estaban solos le costaba demasiado armarse de valor para preguntarle, sabía muy bien que Ren nunca preguntaría nada, conocía perfectamente al chino, así que el debería dar el primer paso.

Horo levanto el puño al aire decidido.- le tengo que preguntar.- murmuro.

Justo en ese preciso instante Ren hacia acto de presencia en el baño, Horo se le quedo mirando, Ren solo traía una toallita cubriendo esa "parte", dejando a la vista todo lo demás.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, como sorprendidos y un poco ruborizados. Hasta que Ren decidió dejar de mirarlo para ingresar al baño y meterse en el agua.

-y…y… ya terminaron de-de entrenar…- pregunto Horo, se reprendió mentalmente por andar nervioso, pero si no era para menos, estaban solos en el baño.

-si.- Ren no dijo nada más.

Era su oportunidad, estaban solos en el baño, los demás estaban afuera entrenando, debía armarse de valor, debía decirlo ahora o nunca.-

-Ren.- llamo Horo, el chino se le quedo mirando fijamente al escucharlo mencionar su nombre.- esto… yo tengo que hacerte una pregunta.- exclamo agachando la cabeza.

-pues hazla… - casi lo dijo como si no le importará mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera Horo, el ainu se le quedo mirando por un momento.-

-mira Ren…

-YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN.- ese fue el grito que hizo Chocolove al entrar al baño, Horo no hizo mas que hundirse completamente en el agua, acaso todos estaban contra él, primero Tamao y ahora él, quien mas falta. Mientras Ren miraba entre sorpresa y enojo a Chocolove.

-deja el escándalo quieres.- le dijo Ren

-pue no tiene nada de malo- el igual ingreso en el baño, se sentía muy bien ahí.

-oye Horo…- Ren le iba preguntar que cosa le iba a decir, pero Horo decepcionado había aprovechado el escándalo de Chocolove para irse.- ¿Dónde esta?- era una pregunta mas para sí mismo que dijo en voz alta.

-no se… parece que se aburrió.

Mientras tanto en el techo de la casa, Horo miraba el cielo recostado, esto estaba mal, parecía que a Ren le importaba muy poco el tema, al menos eso creía él. Pero debía asegurarse, aunque por la actitud de Ren parecía que solo… solo el estaba…

-acaso esta jugando conmigo.- murmuro Horo, mientras sus ojos tintineaban apunto de llorar, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, sentándose en el lugar.- no… no sacaré conclusiones apresuradas.

-que haces aquí arriba.- la voz de cierta persona lo saco de sus pensamientos.- pensé que te habías escapado.

-ah… Ren… solo pensaba.

-desde cuando lo haces…

- no es gracioso ¬ ¬ - Horo suspiro, estaban solos de nuevo, otra oportunidad más, era ahora nunca.- Oye Re…

-NO PUEDE SER.- ese fue el grito de Ryo.- ESTO ES MEGA GRANDIOSO.

-que habrá pasado.- pregunto Ren y se levanto para ir haber.- no vienes.- volteo a ver a Horo que no se había movido

-si… enseguida… "maldición no se puede" TT – pensó Horo.

El ainu siguió a Ren, fueron a la sala del comedor, donde estaban todos. Sumamente alegres.

-que paso.- pregunto Horo.

-revisen sus oráculos.- les ordeno Ana. Horo y Ren se miraron confundidos. Ambos miraron sus oráculos, se dieron cuenta que había un mensaje.

_Los participantes de torneo deben estar en Nueva Zelanda el día 22 de noviembre_

-QUE… tan pronto.- expreso Horo.

-solo faltan dos días.- dijo Ren.

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder.- exclamo Ana.- hay que prepararse ahora mismo.- exclamo con ambas manos sobre su cintura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mansión Oyamada

Se escucho un pequeño sonido. Hao levanto lentamente su cara, estaba pensado en Lyserg, tal vez debía tratar un poco mejor al chico, después de todo el era el culpable de que hubiese perdido a sus padres.

Se dirigió a donde se oía aquel sonido, fue hasta donde tenía toda su ropa doblada, saco un poco y allí mismo, entre sus ropas, estaba un objeto muy familiar.

-¿el oráculo virtual?- si, su oráculo estaba sonando, pero ¿por qué? Si el no estaba ya participando en el torneo y no había recibido ningún mensaje cuando se reinició, era demasiado extraño.

Levanto el aparato y le dio una mirada, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.- 22 de noviembre.- fue lo único que escapo de su boca.

Segundos de eso escucho el sonido de un teléfono, Manta fue a contestar.

-si… ah… hola Ana.- saludo nervioso, que cosa querría esa mujer ahora.- QUE… el 22… faltan dos días… yo… pero… esta bien… no te preocupes yo puedo conseguirme un avión enseguida.- exclamo con una gota en la cabeza.- si… yo llamo mas tarde para avisar cuando partimos… aja… bueno.- Manta colgó el teléfono rendido.- esa mujer nunca va a cambiar.

-parece que el viaje a Nueva Zelanda será divertido.- exclamo Hao a espaldas del pequeño, Manta se dio la vuelta y vio que el Asakura tenía su oráculo en la mano.

-por que… ¡¿acaso estas en el torneo?!- pregunto entre temeroso y sorprendido.

-no lo estaba… pero acaba de llegarme el mensaje que el 22 de noviembre hay que estar en Nueva Zelanda… extraño… ¿no crees?

-si, demasiado… pero bueno tendré que pedir dos aviones.-

-¿dos?… no me digas que la prometida de mi hermano te pidió dos… esa mujer esta loca.

-no… uno es para los chicos y el otro para que Lyserg valla, separado del resto… por cierto será mejor que no le molestes… todavía esta afectado.

-hm… no pensaba hacerlo…

-oye Hao… ¿vas a participar en el torneo?-

-me da igual… lo que quiero es la revancha con Yoh, pero al parecer para lograrlo tendré que volver al torneo…

-me siento mal…- declaro Manta

-¿por qué?-

-porque estoy atrapado… estoy escondiéndote de Yoh, aun sabiendo que quieres acabar con él… pero si le digo tal vez todos acaben contigo y Lyserg se quedaría sin guardián y por consecuencia el también sería atacado por esos shinigami.- luego de acabar suspiro.- estoy entre la espada y la pared.

-hm… - Hao sonrió, entonces recordó a Lyserg. Se preguntaba como estaba y que había pasado con él.- para el torneo el equipo debe constar de tres personas ¿no?

-bueno si…

-y no pueden ser dos… o hay alguna posibilidad.

-creo que sí… la hay…- Hao sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de Lyserg. Tenía una gran idea en mente y no aceptaría un no de parte de la inglesita y por sobre todo, Hao quería compensar lo que había echo, pero creo que la forma en la que quería hacerlo no era la mas correcta.

-Hao… espera.- Manta lo siguió apenas, Hao daba grandes pasos mientras corría, por lo que Manta se quedaba atrás, bien atrás, ya casi no se veía (N/A: pobechito… eso le pasa por enano u.u)

El shaman de fuego, sin llamar a la puerta, bueno en realidad nunca lo hacia, entro a la habitación de Lyserg. El ingles miraba por su ventana.

-Man…- se dio la vuelta pero no era su amigo Oyamada.- Hao.- su mirada se endureció, ahora que quería, no le era suficiente con el espectáculo que se mando el Asakura en el pasillo.

-te dije que no te acercarás a Lyserg.- Haku apareció delante del chico, junto con Morphin.

-espíritu de fuego.-exclamo cansado, la mano de su espíritu apareció y atrapo a ambos seres, desapareciendo tras una llama de fuego.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿A dónde los llevaste?- le pregunto entre furioso y preocupado por sus amigos. Hao le mostró su oráculo virtual y se lo lanzo, Lyserg lo pesco hábilmente y leyó. Luego miro a Hao con sorpresa, entre duda y curiosidad-

-se lo que estas pensado… y no se por que me llego el mensaje aún sabiendo que yo no participaré en el torneo… pero… cambie de idea.

-pues que bueno.- y tiró el oráculo al suelo, si había un sacrificio de sangre entonces que muriera él. Se volvió hacia la ventana con toda la intención de ignorar a Hao.

-se que estás molesto… - comenzó Hao.

-no… no sabes como siento… a si que hazme el favor de salir de mi cuarto.- sentenció Lyserg. No sería tan fácil convencer al ingles.

-si te hubiese matado entonces yo estaría muerto en este instante.- eso fue lo que escucho Lyserg, el ingles no cabía en su asombro.- mira Lyserg tengo orgullo… y eso lo sabes muy bien… y me cuesta mucho decir esto… pero si te hubiese matado tus poderes hubieran despertado… aunque en ese instante solo sentí una pequeña perturbación pero la necesaria para darme cuenta de que eras peligroso.- Lyserg se dio la vuelta lentamente.- a demás hay otra razón… te pareces a mí… al igual que yo, tú alma ha perdurado por siempre, has reencarnado y vuelto hacerlo, esa es otra razón.- explico Hao.

-me estás dando a entender de que no me lo dijiste antes por tu maldito orgullo… me mentiste por tu orgullo.

-pues si quieres tomártelo así… pues si.- aclaro él, Lyserg le arrojo un almohada que Hao no alcanzo a interceptar y le cayo en toda la cara.

- estas loco… fuera de mi habitación.- Hao sonrió, al parecer ahora estaba mejor.

-como ahora estás mejor…

-no estoy mejor… te dije que salieras.

-te vengo hacer una proposición.- exclamo y tomo su mano, arrinconando rápidamente a Lyserg contra la pared

-¿que diablos crees…?

-Lyserg.- llamo Hao seriamente, el ingles se sonrojo levemente- quiero pedirte…- ahora sus dos manos tenían atrapada a la de Lyserg- que seas mi pareja…- paro un momento, como jugando con el ingles, quien estaba apegado a la pared y estaba realmente rojo.- mi pareja para el torneo.- Lyserg lo miró extrañado.

-que creías que te iba a pedir ¬¬-

-yo… yo… u///u# nada no seas idiota y suéltame.- por fin se vio libre y Hao se separó de él.

-y… ¿Qué dices…?

-que estas desquiciado… y ni loco me voy a meter al torneo… claro que no.- declaro.- por si no lo recuerdas yo no debo morir… no puedo… mi deber en este instante es averiguar sobre aquella profecía, al igual que Horo.

-que tiene que ver el torneo con que vallas morir… explícate.

-sacrificio de sangre.- menciono una sola vez Lyserg, para que Hao se quedará perplejo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa Asakura.

Manta se consiguió el avión para que fueran todos. Si, por la tarde del día siguiente de haber recibido el mensaje, todos prepararon sus cosas y fueron enseguida al lugar.

-¡que bien iremos a Nueva Zelanda!- grito Horo, Manta le había comunicado al peliceleste que Lyserg también iría y que se comunicaría con él, porque había descubierto algo importante y debían conversar sobre aquella extraña visión de esos dos seres alados, al parecer según Manta eran ellos hace 500 años, o sea en el anterior torneo. También Horo había avisado a su hermana que iría a Nueva Zelanda, esta le dijo que hiciera los entrenamientos y le reto a través del teléfono y otras cosas que Horo no quería recordar.

-Si… vamos rápido ya no aguanto la emoción.- grito Ryu.

-son unos escandalosos.- les dijo el Tao mirándolos aburrido.

-vamos Ren no seas amargado.- le dijo Horo.- a demás yo nunca había ido a Nueva Zelanda.

-si pue hay que disfrutar la fiesta.- exclamo abrazando a Ren.

-no me toques.- y lo lanzo por los aires para luego seguir golpeándolo.

-dame fuerzas.- exclamo Manta u.uU

-que escandalosos son.- exclamo Ana, quien estaba sentada cómodamente.

-jijiji no tiene nada de malo… se nota que están emocionados- luego de la pelea del equipo de Ren, e avión se puso en marcha era pequeño, pero ellos que eran nueve y no ocupaban mucho espacio. Aunque el lugar estaba cerca de Japón, el viaje les pareció eterno, aparte de que las pelar entre Ren y Horo fueron infaltables, al final ambos se quedaron callados y quitecitos.-

Ren miraba el diario que le había dado Pilika para el entrenamiento de Horo, entre una de esas página veía embelesado la cara de Horo durmiendo, él había ocultado la foto que le dio la ainu en aquel diario. Miro a su lado, Horo luego después de molestar casi la mitad del viaje se canso y se quedo dormido a su lado. Al parecer todos dormían menos él y Fausto. El doctor seguía mirando a su esposa Eliza con tanta devoción.

Miro por la ventana las nubes pasaban a su lado, volvió su vista hacia el diario se suponía que mañana cuando estuvieran instalados debían hacer entrenamiento, Horo ya se sentía mejor y que mejor excusa para estar al lado de su Horo que en esos instantes en especial para sacarle a Horo la verdad.

Empezó a hojear el diario hoja por hoja, se detuvo en una. Donde habían pocas indicaciones, como si Horo no tuviera que hacer anda ese día, al final decía algo.

_27 de noviembre_

_No lo hagas trabajar tanto_

_Ya que este día es su cumpleaños_

-que.- murmuro él asombrado, pero si solo faltaban cuatro días, miró a su lado Horo no había despertado, cerro el diario de pronto, era muy raro Horo no había mencionado nada al respecto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ConTInuArA……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pobre Horito T-T cuando podrá preguntarle a Ren, bueno eso el tiempo lo dirá.

No me maten, se que debía haber actualizado antes pero tuve un bloqueo momentáneo u.u si lo siento mucho, solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, ya que creo que decepcione a varias personas, solo espero recibir sus lindos comentarios que me alegran el día como siempre nn.

Bueno sobre quien va a morir creo que hay mas enredo, hasta creo que la lista de los posibles candidatos se hizo mas grande. Pero en el prox cap se sabrá más.

¡¡¡Adelantos!!! ¡¡¡Adelantos!!!

¡Pilika que haces aquí! Hay no Pilika se las arregla para ir a nueva Zelanda, esto no podía ir para peor, pero lo único que quiere es celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermano.

Por otro lado Horo no quiere celebrarlo, los chicos se conmocionan por la actitud de Horo y Pilika les cuenta la razón.

Lion espera triunfante, por fin llevará a cabo su plan, Horo esta en problemas y Ren y los chicos se entera de todo.

¡¡¡QUE Lyserg también esta aquí!!!

Ahora a responder sus lindos reviews

**MiDoRi**: lamento la tardanza, eso es lo primero, y también agradecerte por leer y opinar sobre quien va morir, pero no voy a decir nada, a si que hay que estar atento. Tengo una mente muy loca tal vez luego ponga algo mas pervertido, ju ju ju ju ju, ya me vole ¬¬ pero no importa. Wuenu gracias por tu paciencia y espero que este cap te halla gustado por que como lo escribí sin inspiración y un poco apurada para ustedes, ya que se supone que prometí actualizar pronto pero wuenu., ya no importa. Nos leemos en el prox cap o fic.

**MARYAM-CHAN**: la pregunta es… ¿Qué NO hará Lion con Horito? Bueno si logra atraparlo, en el prox cap saldrá. Si yo también me sorprendí por el beso ¬¬ y eso que lo escribí yo XD, pero debían hacer algo, además los sentimientos de Hao ya están como medios claros solo me falta el ingles, allí veré como le hago. Gracias por tu review me animan el día, espero tu opinión con ansias. Chauu

**Kiky-Usui**: gracias en serio, espero que pronto actualices tu fic ¬¬, por que todavía estoy esperando. Bueno espero que este cap halla sido de tu agrado, el prox va a tener mas acción y mucho mas drama jejejeje. Bueno nos leemos en otra y tú también te me cuidas.

**nicky-hitomi**: hola, como estas espero que bien y que sigas leyendo, espero que el fic te halla gustado. Y sobre quien puede morir pues… no se tienes averiguarlo tú, aunque en este cap no doy muchas pistas por que se me fue en volada, pero ya veré como ponerle en el otro cap. Bueno espero que estes bien y espero leerte de nuevo por acá. chao y perdona la tardanza en serio.

**Sad.Whisper**: gracias por tu comentario, no importa si es corto, al menos así se que estas leyendo, pero podrías dejar en tu review quien crees que va a morir, así hay mas emoción ¿eso creo? Bueno nos leemos en otra.

**Nikiih: **pobre Yoh ya mi lo mataste T-T no pero es tu opinión, así que obviamente esta tomada en cuenta, no diré nada má**s, **porque debes averiguarlo tu solita, ju ju ju ju. Lamento si me demore mas de la cuenta yo se que querías leerlo rápido, pero bueno a cualquiera le pasa un bloqueo ¿creo?. Gracias por tu comentario espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Que tus reviews me alegran el día, bueno chau.

**CaTa**: otra nueva amiga, siii!!!, gracias por leer mi gran trauma en serio, espero no haber demorado mucho con este cap, bueno en realidad si fue un poquito pero mas tarde que nunca, que bueno que te encanto el fic y gracias por desearme suerte, soy tan feliz. Bueno chau y en verdad gracias, nos leemos en otra.

**alely**: obvio siempre hay que leer las opiniones y criticas constructivas de tus lectores, capaz que alguna te ayude a mejorar, cosa que yo siempre busco, siempre busco mejorar en algo. Bueno gracias por leer y otra vez perdón por si me demore mucho, el prox cap se viene super cargado de drama y sorpresas, ya verás. Bueno te dejo y que te cuides mucho. Chau.

**Notas finales:**

El premio, todavía no se que premio otorgar, pero como dijo MiDoRi, una porno de Ren y Horo???? Donde el ganador y yo hagamos la historia. Ustedes que dicen… se animan, lo malo es que casi nunca estoy conectada por Msn u.u problema para poder llevar bien el fic, en especial si es así, pero wuenu alguna sugerencia de parte de ustedes, eso me vendría muy bien.

Por otra parte parece que la amenaza del anterior cap sobre "si no me dejan review los mato" funciono por que recibí mas y unos nuevos ¬¬ , como sea, creo que ya imagino cosas, aunque si podría ir y podría matarlos (risa malvada) D

Ya me vole… bueno los dejo, no olviden sus lindos reviews porque sino…. ¬¬

….nn…..

By: Narien pRinCEsS oF tHe dARKNESs (XD)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

ATeNcIOn!!!!

HOmOFobIcOS FuErA dE AQuI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Solo Los personajes de Shaman king le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo me divierto con ellos XD

Parejas Yaoi RenXHoro y HaoXLys

¡¡¡Kawaii!!!

**Capitulo 10**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nueva Zelanda era un lindo lugar para conocer, Lyserg había llegado a la isla del norte, a una ciudad llamada Hastings. Al parecer el poder espiritual se estaba concentrando cerca del lugar, pero seguramente tendrían que viajar de nuevo. Como siempre el ingles vestía a lo gótico y había cambiado su esencia por sí un shaman conocido sintiera su presencia espiritual. Pero no iba solo, Hao lo había acompañado, también vestía a lo gótico, su cabello castaño largo parecía haber desaparecido, pero en realidad lo tenía oculto bajo un gorra negra, llevaba puesta una simple polera negra y unos pantalones del mismo color.

Antes de haber venido, Lyserg, a regañadientes, le enseño a Hao a cambiar su presencia, obviamente con ayuda de Haku. Sabía que Yoh y los demás estarían en la misma ciudad y no se arriesgaría con el pirómano al lado suyo

-sacrificio de sangre.- murmuro Hao, ambos caminaban en dirección del hotel donde se hospedarían.- tiene sentido…- Lyserg escuchaba como Hao hablaba solo, por que no le estaba prestando atención. Pero recordó algo.

-eh…- paro un momento el ingles.- tu no recuerdas lo sucedido en el anterior torneo.

-no lo se… hace 500 robé mi espíritu nn

-por que lo dices tan tranquilamente ¬¬… además no me refiero a eso, me refiero a los ángeles… según lo que busco Manta, solo uno de los hijos de Dios se puede convertir en shaman king, nadie más…- Hao empieza a recordar, pero no pudo hacerlo, era como si tuviera un vació en ese lugar.

-tal vez no estaba… pero no recuerdo muy bien…

-que extraño… talvez para los ángeles no eras tan importante.- exclamo para luego alejarse de Hao, quien se le quedo viendo molesto.

-te has puesto muy gracioso inglesita.- Lyserg solo lo miró enojado por ese apodo, no le agradaba para nada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-cuando comeremos.- dijo Ana quien parecía enojada.

-si ya tengo hambre TT- replico Horo.

-ya tranquilos… nnU- les dijo el pequeño.- iremos al hotel y luego comeremos… a propósito Ren- llamo Manta.- en que hotel no quedaremos.

-mmm… en este.- ya estaban frente al hotel.

-que rápido ¬¬- los chicos entraron.

-wuaaaa.- exclamo Horo, al ver el hotel inmensamente lujoso y caro, parecía un niño chiquito descubriendo un nuevo juego.- están… GRANDE-

Zape por parte del chinito.

-compórtate.- exclamo Ren, mientras Horo se sobaba la cabeza.

-no tenías por que pegarme ¬¬ ¡con decírmelo era mas que suficiente!

-seguro escucharías.- le dijo con sarcasmo, Ren se dirigió a la recepción, las piezas eran gigantes, cada habitación constaba con tres piezas adentro o mas, dependiendo de las personas. Por lo que en una habitación dormiría el equipo de Yoh, eso contaba a Ana, Tamao y Manta, por lo que pidieron dos habitaciones una con 6 piezas y la otra con 5, ya que no quedaban mas vacías. En la otra dormiría el equipo de Ren.

-bien ya llegamos al hotel.- un chico gótico entro al lujoso hotel.

-vaya no sabías que tuvieras tanto dinero… inglesita ¬¬ - le dijo su acompañante viendo el lugar, vestido igualmente que el primero.

- u.ú# podías dejar de decir… o.o.- a través de los lentes oscuros de Lyserg se podían notar sus ojos esmeraldas asombrados, tomo a Hao del brazo y lo arrastro a un pasillo cercano.

-no sabía que a ti también te gustaba estas cosas…

-¬¬ ignoraré eso… acaso no viste quienes están ahí.- exclamo asomando su cabeza lentamente.

-¿Quién…?- la pregunta murió en su garganta al ver a su "gemelo" y compañía.- Yoh…- Hao ya iba a salir, pero se contuvo. Era demasiado arriesgado salir ahora, en especial con el poder que tenía y sobre todo tenía una misión en mente, y a alguien muy especial que cuidar. Esperaron que los chicos subieron por el ascensor y salieron de aquel pasillo, Lyserg respiro aliviado.

-que extraño que no hallan sentido mi presencia, después de todo eso que me enseñaste no es la gran cosa.

-no diré nada más… quiero descansar.- bufó Lyserg.- además si no es la gran cosa… para que me pediste que te la enseñará.

-apoyo a Lyserg.- Haku apareció de repente.-

-ja… claro que lo apoyas… eres su espíritu acompañante y tu me enseñaste ese truco.- Hao giro los ojos, no le gustaba para nada que ese tal Haku, el ex guardián del ingles, se llevará tan bien con el verde, algo le molestaba. Pero al parecer a Lyserg le encantaba estar con su espíritu.-

-vayamos a la habitación.- dijo Lyserg y también se dirigió a recepción.- por cierto Hao… mas vale que te comportes…

-con quien crees que hablas…

-por eso mismo lo digo.- Lyserg recibió la llave y fue al elevador.

-que simpático.- murmuro Hao.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo se tiro en su mullida cama, era muy cómoda. La pieza que tenía era muy grande, tenían como dos ventanales que daban a una hermosa vista, había un ropero lujoso, la habitación estaba alfombrada y las cortinas combinaban perfectamente con cada parte de aquella habitación.

Se pregunto si seguirían las peleas, miro su oráculo, hace poco les habían mandado un mensaje donde les informaban sobre las próximas batallas. Estás se iban a realizar; la primera parte en la isla del norte, que era donde se encontraban, y la segunda etapa en la isla del Sur, ya se moría por allí, había nieve así que era su terreno, por lo tanto podía ganar…

-ganar.- murmuro Horo.- no puedo ganar.- miró el techo de la habitación.- si gano acaso moriré.

-que tanto murmuras Hoto-Hoto.- esa era la particular voz del chinito, observaba a Horo con mucho cuidado.

-eh… nada cosas sin importancia.- nnU . Ren endureció la mirada, eso no le gusto a Horo, algo había pasado.

-he esperado el suficiente tiempo para que me digas que tanto ocultas…-

-eh… - Horo se sorprendió, por esa razón estaba así- si solo quieres saciar tu curiosidad… no obtendrás nada de mí.- Ren le miro algo enojado.

-Ana sospecha.-exclamo el Tao, Horo lo miró con duda.- no te miento.- le dijo Ren.- ella misma me esta confirmando unas cosas.

-con que estas investigando.- murmuro con la cabeza gacha.-… pues entonces… averígualo tu mismo.- le dijo Horo.- si en realidad confías en mí no harías eso.

-no estamos hablando de MI confianza… si no de la tuya hacia los demás… ya estoy cansando… he esperado y he sido paciente, pero eso que no me quieres decir tiene acaso algo que ver con lo que esta perturbando a los espíritus, desde que llegamos a la casa de Yoh.

-no se de que hablas.- Horo se giro, si Ren no confiaba en el, no le diría nada. Después de todo esto era algo serio ¿Por qué meter a los demás en algo en que podían salir lastimados? Entre menos supieran todos estarían bien ¿no? Si algo malo pasará nadie saldría herido, ni Ren, ni los demás. No lo hacia por que no confiará en ellos, no lo hacia por eso… ¡¿Por qué no entendían?!

-acaso hay algo mas que debo saber… o tengo que averiguarlo también.- dijo lo más frió que pudo, aunque le costará, el sabía que estaba lastimando a Horo.- hay otra cosa…- dijo de nuevo, a lo que Ren quería referirse era a lo que leyó en la agenda que le dio Pilika.

- investígalo tu… si quieres…

-como quieras.- sin nada mas que decir Ren se fue de la pieza a la suya dejando a un Horo muy triste y algo confundido.

-kukuruku.- Koloro apareció, al ver a su amo tan triste.

-se que debo decirle.- exclamo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.- pero… pensé… pensé… que el entendería… debí haberlo sabido… el es Ren Tao… claro que no confía en mí… ni en nadie.- una pequeña lágrima bajo por su mejilla.

-kukuru.- el pobrecito de Koloro no sabía como animar a su amo, quien parecía demasiado lastimado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-señorito… el joven Horo… el no…-

-Bason… lo se perfectamente… pero, estoy preocupado…

-señorito.- el espíritu estaba asombrado por las palabras de Ren

-y no quiero que algo malo le pase y yo sea el último en enterarme… pero el muy tonto no entiende.- se sentó en una silla que estaba en la habitación.- solo quiero ayudarlo.- murmuro él.- pero creo que no me deja.

-y su cumpleaños… el del joven Horo-Horo.

-seguramente Yoh le hará algo.- dijo como si la cosa no le importara. Pero en realidad si le importaba, apenas leyó esa parte de la agenda, se la mostró a Yoh, este se animo y dijo que harían una gran fiesta, obviamente Ren iba a ayudar, pero recordemos que es Ren, el nunca diría eso, pero Yoh entendía a su amigo. Así que el Asakura decidió, el solo, hacer una fiesta sorpresa en el hotel, específicamente en la habitación del equipo de Ren.

-tal vez ya les informo a los otros sobre la fiesta.- Ren suspiro, por una parte estaba feliz por que celebrarían el cumpleaños de su Horo, pero por otro lado estaba molesto con el Ainu y sus mentiras que estaban llegando ya demasiado lejos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-QUE.- Manta grito fuerte, estaba al teléfono dentro de la habitación.

-¿pasa algo Manta?- apareció Yoh comiendo una galleta.

-no… nada… nnU- exclamo él.- nada que no pueda resolver.

-¡YOH!- ese fue el grito de Ana, Manta agradeció que la rubia hubiese llamado a Yoh, ya que este enseguida se fue.

-no puedo creer que estés en el mismo hotel.- dijo al teléfono.- a propósito, creo que ya es tiempo de decirle a los chicos que esta pasando.

-entiendo.- dijeron por el telefono.- pero primero tengo que conversar con Horo, sobre algo importante.

-descubriste algo…- Manta escucho atentamente.- hablas en serio… entonces nos tomará mas tiempo… esta bien… llevaré a Horo… iré ahora mismo.- y colgó.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-hablaste con el enano.- pregunto Hao, mirando el techo de la habitación.

-se llama Manta… y será mejor que te ocultes en una de las piezas… Horo va a venir y no quiero que le causarle un paro cardiaco.- le dijo sarcástico.

-bien… pero podrías dejar los sarcasmos… al menos por un rato.- exclamo divertido el shaman de fuego.

-solo entra a la habitación bien.- ordeno el ingles.

-huy… no sabía que tenías tantas ganas ¬¬

-o////o ……. u////ú# ……Hao….. u///ú- llamo Lyserg rojo.

-esta bien…- se levanto del cómodo sillón en el cual estaba sentado.- …pero… si quieres luego podemos jugar .- le dijo atrevido y se metió dentro de una de la habitaciones.

A este paso Hao se volvía demasiado molesto. Minutos después de haber llamado a Manta. el chico apareció con el peliceleste.

-solo te voy a decir una cosa.- exclamo Horo apenas Lyserg abrió la puerta.- que sea rápido, ya que cierto compañero no confía en mí.

-no te preocupes… supuse que algunos sospecharían.- Lyserg dejo entrar a Manta y a Horo. Los tres se sentaron en los cómodos chillones.

-aún me sigo asombrando.- dijo Horo admirando toda la habitación.- es igual a la nuestra.

-Horo todas los son ¬¬U- le dijo Manta.

-lo se solo decía.- Manta suspiro.

-dime Lyserg que descubriste.

-bien…vayamos al punto… Haku recordó algo… - el espíritu de Lyserg apareció.

-al parecer.- dijo el fantasma.- recordé cierta cosa, que había olvidado, fue demasiado real, como si estuviera ahí.

-¿y… qué fue? – pregunto Horo ansioso.

-al parecer hace tiempo, ustedes… las reencarnaciones de lo hijos de Dios, tenían unos espíritus especiales, que solo alguien puro podía manejar, y creo…- miro por la ventana como si le diera aquella respuesta.- ustedes… mas bien los de hace años… sellaron esos espíritus, se la dieron a una tribu… pero no recuerdo el nombre, esa parte es muy confusa.- agacho la cabeza.- lo único que si recuerdo bien es que esos espíritus con capaces de darles esas alas.

-…alas…- murmuro Horo.

-claro… Horo… tu tuviste esas alas.- le dijo el ingles.- recuerdas como era el espíritu.- Horo se quedo callado, tratando de recordar, pero nada venía a su mente, ese día había sido demasiado confuso.

-no… sigo sin recordar.- hizo un intento más.- pero… hay algo… escuche una voz

_No puedes rendirte Horo_

-eso me dijo mientras estaba bajo el hielo… creo.- Horo estaba dudoso, Lyserg y Haku lo miraba expectantes.

_Aun necesitas seguir en este mundo_

_No debería hacerlo… pero esta vez te ayudaré… por que tu amigo esta sufriendo mucho por ti…_

-me dijo que debía ayudar a Ren.- exclamo Horo

-nada más.- pregunto Haku.

-luego dijo otra cosa.- exclamo Horo.

_Solo esta única vez… ALAS BLANCAS._

-eso fue lo que grito, lo demás es muy… confuso… casi no recuerdo nada.- dijo Horo.

-Alas blancas…- murmuro Lyserg.

-amo Lyserg.- llamo Haku.- usted tuvo una visión.

-es cierto… Horo tu…-

-si…- se apresuro a contestar Horo.- una persona de alas blancas… supongo que yo hace 500 años.-

-¿alguien con alas blancas?- pregunto Manta.-

-había otra persona.- indico Lyserg.- pero sus alas…

-sus alas eran negras.- termino Horo. Todos se quedaron callados.

-no tiene mucho sentido… se supone que son ángeles.- dijo Manta.

-pero yo les dije… "ángeles" es solo una forma de identificarlos de los humanos normales, por que poseen poderes que los demás no tienen.- explico Haku.

-entonces los espíritus son diferentes.- pensó Horo un momento.

-tiene sentido.- Lyserg le apoyo.- al parecer tenemos que buscarlos…

-aún no entiendo muy bien que ganan con esto.- se dijo Manta, era un pensamiento que salió involuntariamente.

-Mm.- Lyserg pensó.- tal vez quieran que nosotros sepamos cual iba hacer nuestra misión.- volvió a pensar.-

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Manta.

-los ángeles que nos hablan en los sueños.- contestó Horo.- … creo… si no por qué…

-hay que averiguar donde están esos espíritus… - Lyserg se levanto.- y Horo… creo que es mejor que le digas a Ren lo que esta ocurriendo.- Horo agacho la cabeza, no quería hablar con Ren, no ahora. El ainu simplemente asintió.- …investigaré que personas tienen a esos espíritus… Manta ¿ayudarás?

-cuenta conmigo amigo

-oye Lyserg… sobre el sacrificio de sangre…- pregunto Horo.- no sabes quien pueda morir

Lyserg miró a Haku, ahora él también estaba en el torneo, las posibilidades de que muriera también existían, al igual que la de Horo.

-yo…- exclamo Horo.- quiero convertirme en el shaman king… aun que este en contra de lo que nos dicen aquellos… ángeles.

-yo se que quieres cumplir tus sueños…- dijo Lyserg.- pero… ya no se ni que decir.- el ingles movió la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente, no sabía como animar a Horo, todo era demasiado confuso.

-un Alma será sacrificada… no dos… ni tres… una sola… un alma.- dijo Haku.- hay pocas posibilidades de que una de esas almas seas tu Horo.- exclamo mirándolo.- pero de todas formas… ya no va existir el shaman king, por lo que hemos observado e investigado, tendrás que esperar a que tu reencarnación se convierta.- le explico.- aunque es frustrante será así.- Horo agacho la cabeza y se levanto.

-será mejor que me valla.- el peliceleste se dirigió a la puerta, junto con Manta.- me avisarás si sabes algo.

-no te preocupes… pero recuerda hablar con Ren.

-eso… veré que hago.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente………..

Los chicos habían recibido su primer mensaje para la batalla, cada equipo lucharía contra sus contrincantes, a la misma ahora, pero en diferentes lugares. Pero este día sería muy especial, hoy abría una gran sorpresa.

-no hemos visto a ningún apache.- exclamo Ana, los chicos estaban desayunando en el comedor. Horo y Ren estaban muy callados, y eso no había pasado de inadvertido para el Asakura ni para los demás, ya que estos apenas si se dirigían una mirada. Por conclusión, al aparecer Horo no había hablado con Ren.

-"Horo… debes hablar con Ren"- pensó Manta.

-seguramente andan por ahí.- excuso Yoh a los apaches.

-tal vez los veamos durante la batalla.- exclamo Fausto tan tranquilo como Yoh.

-ya termine.- Horo se levanto de la mesa y desapareció de la vista de todos. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio.

-Ren… podrías explicar que paso.- más que una petición fue una orden de la sacerdotisa. El chino desvió la vista.

-pronto será el cumpleaños de Horo.- explico Ryu.- no sería mejor que hicieran las pases.

-estos hueritos y sus problemas matrimoniales.- uu menciono Chocolove.

-QUE DIJISTE.- amenazo Ren, aunque se contuvo un poco, estaban en un hotel muy lujoso.

-no… nada… pue… no te me esponjes.- nnU

-Ren…- llamo Ana.

-no paso… nada.- indico Ren.- nada que no pueda solucionarse…

-entonces soluciónalo… rápido.- ordeno ella y siguió comiendo, Ren estaba enojado, pero nada podía hacer. O sea estamos hablando de Ana, la sacerdotisa y prometida de Yoh, la mandamás, nadie se metía con ella. Y Ren era demasiado listo para hacer algo así no es que le tuviera miedo, sino que ya conocía la personalidad de la novia de Yoh, y sabía a que abstenerse, a demás de todos ella parecía la mas madura e inteligente.

Ren se levanto de la mesa, sin decir nada.- Ren… ¿adonde vas?- pregunto Yoh.

-iré a caminar.- dijo cortante y también se fue, por otra dirección.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo caminaba sin prestarle atención a nada, aparte de sus pensamientos que tenía sobre un tal chinito y su comportamiento. Desde aquella charla, no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra y Horo no le había dicho nada a Ren sobre su secreto, que ya estaba descubriendo poco a poco.

Suspiro largamente.- esto va llevar tiempo.- dijo algo triste.

-kukuruku.- Koloro como siempre quería animar a su amo.

-tienes razón… al menos dentro de poco iremos a la isla del Sur… eso debería alegrarme.- su voz se fue apagando.-…creo…- Koloro se dio la vuelta y se fue volando.- ¡eh! Espera.- Horo le siguió, era raro que su espíritu se fuera de esa manera.- Koloro… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Horo. Su espíritu se dirigía al parecer a la salida del Hotel, ya que reconocía el camino.- ¿adonde se fue?- perdió de vista a Koloro minutos después.

-KOLORO.- escucho el grito de una niña a metros de donde estaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuro Horo y se fue acercando, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa mas grande de su vida, allí en la puerta del Hotel, estaba su espíritu acompañado de una jovencita de largos cabellos celestes, el ainu la reconoció enseguida.

-¡Hermano!- Grito ella, corriendo hacia él y dándole un gran abrazo.

-¡Pilika que haces aquí!- grito Horo asombrado.

-esa es la forma de saludar a tu hermana ¬¬- dijo ella algo lastimada.- esperaba un poco de felicidad de tu parte.

-no es eso… si no la sorpresa… nunca pensé… que vendrías.

-cuando me dijiste eso… vine enseguida… nunca pensé que la siguiente etapa del torneo se llevaría en Nueva Zelanda, y como quise conocer… pues vine.- parecía feliz.- hermano supongo que has entrenado.- cambio el tema radicalmente.

-si…- dijo Horo rascándose la mejilla izquierda.

-mmmm.- le miro escudriñándolo.- mejor le pregunto a Ren.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Horo se borro con facilidad.- ¿pasa algo?…

-no nada… por que no vamos a ver a los demás.- dijo Horo volviendo a sonreír como el solamente sabía.

-SI.- grito ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de Hasting, unas personas vestidas de una manera muy "folclórica", se encontraban charlando.

-al parecer el número de participantes bajo radicalmente.- menciono un anciano.

-es culpa de Hao.- dijo otra.- ataco a la mayoría de shamanes en Tokio, ahora suponemos que también lo hará acá.

-tranquilo Silver.- le llamo otro, este tenía la piel morena.

-debemos tener en cuenta que Hao no es el único… los shinigami han aparecido…

-pensábamos que aquellos entes estaban en el mundo de la almas.- dijo otro.

-recuerden que los shinigamis tienen poderes grandes, y seguramente todo esto empezó con uno.- exclamo el anciano.- un shinigami puede transformar a un humano en él, si este lo desea.- explico.

-que haremos.- pregunto otro.

-Silver.- llamo el anciano.- y todos… solo preocúpense por las peleas… nosotros nos podemos hacer nada… mas que seguir las instrucciones de los grandes espíritus… si ellos no dices que paremos no haremos nada.-

- pero hay shamanes que están en peligro… no será mejor…

-nada es mejor… - exclamo otra vez.- váyanse… - todos las personas se fueron lentamente, ya muy pronto comenzaría las batallas de los pocos participantes.

-solo espero… que no sea… que no sea… "el sacrificio de sangre".-murmuro el anciano cuando todos se fueron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-pero si es la hermana de Horo.- dijo Yoh sonriente.

-¡hola chicos!- saludo alegremente la Ainu.

-que sorpresa.- dijo Tamao.- como esta señorita Pilika.- saludo tímida.

-viniste a apoyar a tu hermano.- exclamo Ana.

-claro que sí.- dijo llena de energía.- ¿acaso ya van a pelear?

-si.- contestó Horo.- hoy… en la tarde.

-entonces hermano tienes que prepararte.- dijo ella y miro para todos lados.- ¿Dónde esta Ren?-

-se fue… a caminar.- contestó Manta.

-el tiene el libro… y debo conversar con él sobre el entrenamiento de mi hermano u.u- dijo un poco desanimada.

-por que mejor no disfrutas del Hotel… seguramente no lo has visto.- exclamo Ryu.

-es cierto… primero daré un vuelta… Tamao me acompañas…- pregunto ella

-cl…claro… seño…señorita Pilika.- ambas se fueron muy felices.

-eso fue muy inteligente.- le dijo el Asakura a Ryu.

-si uu- Horo suspiro.- pensé que ya me llevaría a entrenar.

-… eso supuse… por eso le dije eso.- Ryu estaba orgulloso.

-ahora a quien le cuento mis chistes TT- lloro melancólicamente el moreno.

-pero… si nadie se reí de sus chistes ¬¬-

-te equivocas Horo.- le dijo Manta.- Pilika y Tamao sí… aunque no lo creas.

-lo había olvidado u.u

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego la hora de la pelea, todos se fueron juntos, mas tarde se separaron, el equipo de Ren por un lado y el equipo de Yoh por otro. Estaban muy emocionados, serían dos peleas en la isla del norte y las siguientes en la isla del sur, pero aún no sabía cuantas peleas tendrían que ser en la del Sur.

El lugar de la batalla del equipo de Ren se llevaría cabo en las afueras de la ciudad, casi en el campo, por lo que flores adornaban todo el lugar se podía sentir una ligera y tenue brisa, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, y las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición

-aquí es el lugar.- exclamo Ren.

-llegaron justo a tiempo.- dijo otra voz. Asustando a Horo y Chocolove.

-¡como te apareces así!- le reclamo el ainu apuntando a Kalim.

-casi me da el vagido.- lloro el moreno.

-donde están nuestros oponentes.- le pregunto el Tao.

-ya están aquí.- del otro lado aparecieron unos tres monjes.

-¿monjes?- Horo estaba que no se lo creía.

-su poder espiritual se compara con el nuestro.- murmuro Ren algo sorprendido.

-hablas en serio pue.- pregunto Chocolove.

-esta vez las reglas han cambiado.- anunció Kalim.- tendrán solo 30 minutos para que el otro equipo pierda su posesión de objetos o para que se rindan, de no ser así ambos equipos pederán automáticamente.

-QUE.- gritaron Horo y Chocolove, Ren también parecía sorprendido.

Pilika quien se encontraba, a unos metros de ellos, también había oído, e igual que los chicos estaban asombrada.

-todo esto es… por los grandes espíritus.- Kalim al parecer estaba frustrado.

-los grandes espíritus ¿eh?- exclamo sarcástico.- ya verán que yo Ren Tao, los acabaré en un momento.- los monjes sonrieron, pero no era un risa muy amigable que digamos.-

-entonces… ¡comiencen!- apenas grito, los monjes se vinieron encima de los chicos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyserg suspiro largamente, a él también le habían mandado un mensaje de batalla, pero no había ido. Aunque Hao se había desaparecido así nada más. Obviamente fue a luchar solo, pero de que se preocupaba, de lo que debía preocuparse más era de los shamanes que le había tocado luchar contra el pirómano. Otro suspiro por parte del ingles.

Estaba demasiado aburrido, sentado mirando la nada en su habitación a oscuras, el sol ya casi no alumbraba mucho, dejo que tanto como Haku y Morphin se divirtieran, quería un rato solo, así sus espíritus entendieron y se fueron.

Había estado mirando su computadora, investigando. Pero no encontró nada interesante. Las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez.

Sin darse cuenta alguien estaba detrás de él, y como estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se percato de nada.

-me estabas esperando.- dijo una voz cerca de su oído. A Lyserg le recorrió un escalofrió terrible, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, quedando a pocos centímetros de la cara de Hao.

-que…- no logro decir nada más, los ojos de Hao eran tan oscuros que se perdía en ellos. Con el Asakura pasaba lo mismo, esa expresión de Lyserg era demasiado cándida, tanto que lo provocaba. Hao iba a poner su mano en la nuca del Ingles para darle un beso. Pero Lyserg supo sus intenciones y se levanto bruscamente de la silla, dejando a un Hao con ganas y a él un poco ruborizado, pero como estaba un poco oscuro no se le notaba.-

-hm.- Hao se levanto y miro a Lyserg. Nadie dijo nada.

-ya peleaste.- pregunto al fin Lyserg, sin darle importancia a lo que Hao le iba hacer recién.

-no se presentaron… así que ganamos.-

-"ganamos"… no me incluyas en esa oración Hao.- Lyserg camino y encendió la luz de su habitación. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Hao lo dejo arrinconado contra la pared, todavía el shaman de fuego estaba vestido de gótico.

-al parecer… los jueces del torneo no saben sobre el dichoso "sacrificio de sangre"- dijo él.- le pregunte al juez que estaba ahí, y me dijo que no tenía la remota idea de lo que hablaba… los grandes espíritus en verdad quieren que muera alguien.

-eso es imposible…

-créeme… "inglesita" si ellos hubiesen sabido el torneo se terminaría, pero al parecer no habrá final para el torneo.- Lyserg frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces?… le preguntaste y volviste, eso fue todo.

-claro que no… me divertí un rato.- o lo estaba diciendo con sarcasmo o con pura verdad, pero Lyserg sabía que no era ninguna broma. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, algo dolido. Era la cruda realidad Hao seguiría siendo el mismo pasará lo que pasará.

-y bien… en que nos quedamos.- Hao puso su mano en el mentón del ingles, este se sorprendió ante tal acto. Quiso salir, en serio quería detenerlo, pero algo lo obligo a continuar.-

-amo Lyserg.- menos mal alguien entro sorpresivamente.

-ha… Haku.- murmuro Lyserg. El espíritu miro con cierta repulsión a Hao, quien se alejo del ingles al ver que lo habían interrumpido, y se fue a sentar en la esquina de la habitación.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Haku.

-no te preocupes.- dijo sonriente Lyserg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Chocolove le daba su merecido al Monje, al igual que Ren y Horo. Lamentablemente Chocolove perdió su posesión, pero a la a vez el monje con el cual estaba peleando.

-ya no pueden continuar… es un empate.- les dijo Kalim al moreno y al monje, ambos muy mal heridos.

-terminaré de una vez con esto.- exclamo Ren.

-les queda 15 minutos.- anunció Kalim.

-queda muy poco.- pensó Horo.- pero… si uno de los equipos no pierde, ninguno pasará a la siguiente etapa… eso quiere decir que ninguno morirá si llegan al final.- Horo estaba indeciso, no podía alargar la batalla, seria demasiado egoísta. Ni Chocolove, ni Ren sabían lo del "sacrificio de sangre", que pensarían de él. Que pensaría su hermana.

Sin darse cuenta, ahora la pelea de Ren había terminado en empate.- no… no puede ser.- murmuro Horo, ahora todo dependía de él. Como estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, el monje le ataco, y este callo.

-HERMANO- grito Pilika.

-¡Horo contamos contigo!- grito Chocolove. El moreno tenía sus esperanzas puestas en él

-les queda solamente 2 minutos.

-Maldición.- gruño Ren.- mas vale que ganes Horo.- murmuro él.

-que hago.- Horo estaba a la defensiva, su oponente le lanzaba varios ataques, pero solo se defendía. No sabía que hacer, perder no era una opción, pero podía alargar la batalla. Pero Ren y Chocolove se darían cuenta.

-hermano por que no atacas.- se pregunto Pilika.

-que pasa.- pregunto Chocolove- no creo que…

-les queda tan solo un minuto.-

-¡Que! Horo que diablos estás haciendo.- por fin Ren le decía unas palabras.- gana de una vez… no es un contrincante para ti.

-"si solo fuera fácil elegir"-pensó el ainu.

-HERMANO TIENES GANAR.- le animo la ainu.

-solo 30 segundos.- quedaba tan poco, solo unos segundos…. No, no podía, simplemente no podía perder.-

-¡10 segundos!-

-¡Ataque de diamantes!-grito Horo, y miles de estacas de hielo, tan brillante como el diamante y también súper filosas, aparecieron y atacaron al monje, dejándolo atrapado entre miles de espadas. Si, espadas, por que eran demasiadas y se notaba que tenían filo, que si se movía le cortarían un brazo.

-¡Me rindo!-grito el monje, justo a tiempo.

-¡el equipo de Ren gana!- grito Kalim. Chocolove suspiro.

-VIVA.- Pilika salto del gusto.

-que diablos crees que haces.- pregunto Ren furioso.

-yo…

-no… mejor no me digas nada… tal vez empieces a mentir de nuevo.- exclamo frió.- vamonos.- ordeno, Pilika se quedo viendo la escena muda, al igual que el moreno. Horo se sentía súper mal, Ren si que estaba enojado con él.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, otro equipo recibía una gran noticia.

-¡el equipo de las aguas termales de Fumbari es el ganador!- grito Silver, y también justo a tiempo. Los chicos acabaron con sus oponentes, les costo un poco, pero lo lograron.

-bien echo Yoh.- felicito Manta.

-lo lograron.- exclamo Tamao. Ahora sí tenían que celebrar, aunque al parecer algunos no estaban de ánimos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaron y llego el cumpleaños de Horo, si. Yoh y los demás preparaban una gran sorpresa para uno de sus mas hiperactivos amigos.

-solo espero que mi hermano se alegre.- exclamo Pilika, con la vista gacha. Todos estaban en la habitación del equipo de Ren.

-¿por que dices eso?- le pregunto Yoh, Pilika dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Ren, Yoh entendió a lo que se refería.

Chocolove les contó lo que había pasado en la batalla de su equipo, todos enseguida se preguntaron ¿Qué había pasado con Horo? El quería convertirse en el shaman king. Desde ese día, ahora si que la relación de Ren y Horo se fue al caño, por decirlo de una manera. La confianza en ambos se había perdido, obviamente Horo estaba demasiado triste por eso y Ren también, pero el Tao lo disimulaba demasiado bien, aún demasiado para Horo, quien creía que Ren estaba feliz sin él.

-y también por otra cosa…- Pilika parecía algo desanimada, muy inusual en ella. Yoh le iba a preguntar que era la otra cosa, pero luego apareció Ryu.

-esta comiendo.- fue lo único que dijo, hace poco lo habían mandado a ver a Horo. Y lo había visto comiendo, así que seguramente tomaría su tiempo.

-ya esta todo listo.- exclamo Yoh felizmente.

-en serio vamos hacer esto… me parece un perdida de tu tiempo Yoh… deberías entrenar… y ustedes también.- le dijo la rubia a Fausto y a Ryu.

-solo será por hoy Anita…

-eso espero.- exclamo la sacerdotisa, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Ryu ve a buscar Horo.- dijo Manta.

-como no.- Ryu fue feliz.

-bueno hay que ocultarse…- les dijo el gemelo de Hao- tu también lo harás no Ren.- el chino al principio no quería celebrar ya, pero… necesitaba conversar con Horo y dejar esa pelea, lo había intentado en los días pasados, pero era como si Horo lo evitara, ahora si que no iba a poder evitarlo, el ainu tenía que entrar por esa puerta.

-como sea.- se limito a contestar el Tao y se fue a esconder con Manta. Yoh solo sonrió, típico de él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyserg caminaba sigilosamente su ropa gótica estaba en lavandería, mala suerte para él, debía andar con cuidado o si no lo chicos le descubrirían, pero no tenía por que, según Horo le había dicho que Ren y los demás ya sabía todo parecía que era hora de presentarse con ellos.

-hola Lyserg.- Hao, el gemelo de Yoh, apareció de repente.

-¿que haces?- pregunto él.

-nada… andaba por aquí- dijo el.- por que no estas vestido como yo.- se indico su ropa negra.

-tal vez por que un estúpido hizo de derramara toda la salsa sobre mi ropa, ayer.- exclamo rojo de ira.

-ya pedí disculpas por eso ¬¬ -

-lo se… ¡o no!- Lyserg empalideció, al final del pasillo estaba un hombre alto, lo identifico enseguida era Ryu.

-Pasa algo.- pregunto el gemelo de Yoh, pero no obtuvo respuestas, Lyserg tiró de Hao y lo metió en una habitación.

- quédate ahí.- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-esto… es un armario.

- lo sé.-

-Lyserg.- escucho una voz.

-jeje… jo…joven Ryu.- saludo el ingles nnU. Hao escuchaba atentamente.

-que mega e increíble sorpresa.- dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos.- no sabía que estabas aquí.

-esto si…

-estas participando en el torneo.

-no… estoy por lo que Horo les dijo.- exclamo él, Ryu lo miro con una cara de interrogación.- acaso… el no ha mencionado nada…

-de que hablas… Horo sabía que usted estaba aquí- pregunto Ryu asombrado.

-esto… si… y me dijo que ya les había informado sobre lo que estábamos investigando y las cosas extrañas que han pasado, al menos que Ren ya sabía.

-Horo no nos ha dicho nada… ni siquiera Ren… he de decirle que Ren y Horo están enojados- dijo serio.- pero el no nos ha dicho nada…

-pero… es imposible… el mismo…-

-ahora lo estaba buscando… es muy extraño esto… se supone que hoy es su cumpleaños

-¿cumpleaños?- le interrogo Lyserg, quien ahora estaba mas que confundido.

-mejor busquémosle… y así nos despejamos de dudas.-

-bien.- Lyserg siguió a un Ryu contento, olvidándose de Hao.

-con que Horito ha estado diciendo mentiras.- Hao salió del armario.- esto se pondrá interesante.- dijo él y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le había mentido a Lyserg, a Ren y a sus amigos, era hora de decir la verdad. No hay marcha atrás, se dijo él mismo, mientras sus pasos le guiaban hasta la entrada de la habitación que compartía con Ren, Chocolove, y recientemente con su hermana Pilika.

Estaba al frente de la pieza, no hay marcha atrás, abriría esa puerta y esa encontraría con los ojos fríos de Ren. Era ahora o nunca.

Abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas.- pero… que.

-¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!-gritaron Yoh, Fausto, Chocolove, Manta, Tamao y Pilika. Ana y Ren solo se quedaron callados. Mientras Horo veía el confeti caer, y los globos adornar la pieza, sus amigos estaban felices.

-claro hoy es 27 de noviembre.- exclamo con la cabeza agachada.- lo había olvidado.- murmuro.

-te sorprendiste a que sí pue…- exclamo Chocolove moviéndose como un loco. Ren miraba con extrañes y preocupación al ainu, debería estar feliz, pero por que estaba como si le hubieran dado una mala noticia.

-¿Horo?- llamo Yoh, ya que al ainu, ni siquiera sonrió, no hizo nada. Solo estaba ahí parado.

-hermano.- Pilika se adelanto.- ha pasado mucho tiempo.- todos se preguntaban de que hablaban.- y… ya debemos superar esto… se que para ti fue mas grave por que lo viste con tus propios ojos, y olvidaste esta fecha, pero… para mí es doloroso verte así… nuestro padre hubiese deseado que celebrarás tu cumpleaños este día.- los chicos se miraron asombrados. Ren entendía algo, sabía que el padre había muerto, pero no sabía que había pasado ese día.

- no… - dijo Horo algo al fin.- no quiero… no quiero recordar ese día de ¡nuevo!- grito fuera de sí y se largo del lugar, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la reacción de Horo, nadie dijo nada. Pilika callo al suelo arrodillada.

-debía haber impedido esto.- se dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas caían, por sus mejillas, hasta llegar al suelo.- debí saber que reaccionaría así… es mi culpa.

-Pilika.- Chocolove la consoló.

-señorita Pilika.- exclamo Tamao.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ren bastante angustiado.- dilo.- ordeno.

-merecen una explicación y no se las voy a negar… hace 11 años este mismo día, exactamente, nuestro padre falleció. Pero no fue por una enfermedad ni nada por el estilo… a él lo asesinaron.- Pilika agacho la cabeza, mientras los demás empalidecieron al escuchar la palabra "asesinato".-ese día también le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa a Horo, solo que estaba vez el lo sabía, así que no era sorpresa.- una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras limpiada las lágrimas de su cara.- mientras papá arreglaba todo, Horo fue a verle y descubrió todo…- se detuvo momento.- al parecer justo en ese entonces… llegaron dos personas y mataron a mi padre, frente a su propio hijo, cuando yo con mi madre llegamos, todo estaba lleno de sangre.- Pilika volvió a llorar.- y el cuerpo… y mi hermano.- Pilika de nuevo volvió a caer en el llanto.- para Horo… y para… mi familia… ese día fue… fue el peor… de todos.

-pero… ¿por qué?- pregunto Manta.

-porque papá era líder de la aldea, y el estaba protegiendo cierto tesoro, por eso.- Ren entonces recordó esos pocos días que estuvo en la aldea de Horo y Pilika.

-hay que ir a buscarlo.- exclamo Yoh, luego de escuchar el relato de Pilika.- Horo necesita nuestro apoyo, es nuestro amigo… no podemos abandonarlo.-

-voy contigo- Ren por fin dijo algo, en realidad todos estaban conmocionados por el pasado de Horo, hasta Ana asimilaba recién lo que había dicho la hermana menor del ainu.

-chicos… adivinen.- Ryu entro alegre, pero su sonrisa fue borrada enseguida al ver el ambiente denso y triste.

-que paso… si parece que…-

-es Horo…- exclamo Ana.

-¡¿le paso algo a Horo!?- Lyserg quien se encontraba oculto tras la puerta salió sin importar que le vieran.

-¿Lyserg?- exclamo Yoh. Eran demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día

-que esta pasando aquí.- pregunto la rubia demasiado confundida.

-el es Lyserg Diethel.- dijo Fausto, tan sorprendido como los demás.

-como es que estás aquí.- pregunto Ren.- y por que estas preocupado por Horo.

-Horo sabía que yo estaba aquí.- todos los chicos se sorprendieron ante tal afirmación, Manta era el único calmado.- se supone que el me dijo que había hablado contigo Ren.- el Tao se le quedo mirando extrañado.- y también con los demás… sobre los sueños que tenemos y lo que hemos averiguado.- Ren ahora sí que estaba en shock, al igual que Pilika.

-No… Lyserg.- hablo Manta por fin.- el nunca nos dijo nada… chicos… Horo debió decirles sobre la profecía… y sobre aquello seres sagrados que supuestamente se convertirían en shaman king.

-QUE- Ana si que estaba sobresaltada.- ustedes saben sobre el tema.-

-es imposible nadie esta enterado.- dijo Tamao, quien parecía sumamente más confundida.

-si había personas enteradas, y esos eran los seres sagrados… yo y Horo.- los chicos ahora si que estaban mas que sorprendidos, algunos ni se la creían, pero había algo cierto, Horo tenía demasiadas cosas que explicar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El peliceleste había corrido, y estaba a metros del hotel. Ahora se encontraba en un callejón vació. No había nadie cerca, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.- ya se deben haber enterado.- se repetía en su cabeza.

No quería volver, pero debía hacerlo, sus amigos merecían una disculpa y una explicación por parte de Horo, pero estaba confundido, la pelea con Ren, los extraños sueños, la profecía, todo era un mar revuelto en su cabeza. Quería pensar bien, pero… era mucha carga para él, y lo que mas le dolía es que tal vez Ren no lo perdonaría jamás, su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

-un alma… solo una.- escucho la voz de una persona cerca de él, Horo levanto la vista pero no había nadie.- "sacrificio de sangre" ¿no? que lamentable que tu no puedas ser sacrificado, al ser un ente puro valdrías mucho… por esa misma razon te deseo.- Horo se levanto, había estado arrodillado en el suelo ¿De donde provenía aquella voz?-

-quie…quien eres.- dijo el, aún con las lagrimas en los ojos.

-soy… tu futuro dueño mi pequeño Horito… -

-¿de que hablas?- Horo estaba siendo dominado por el terror, esa voz daba miedo. Al frente de él se formo un remolino que se transformo en un chico. Era elegantemente y alto, sus ojos eran de un color Zafiro. Su cabello revuelto era de un color castaño claro, vestía con una chaqueta de cuero y debajo se podía ver una polera blanca. Llevaba varias cadenas puestas en el cuello, y unos pantalones negros.

-serás mío Horo-Horo.- sin nada mas que decir, lanzo varios dardos al cuerpo de Horo, este se cubrió con sus brazos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ConTINuaRA……………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que mala soy, muajajajajajajaja (risa malvada) se quedarán con la duda hasta que se me den las ganas de actualizar muajajajajajajajajaja.

Ya me fui en volada u.u , no se preocupen si voy a actualizar los mas pronto que pueda, primero tengo que hacer "confusión dentro de mi corazón" y hago el siguiente cap de este fic, me muero tengo que terminar los otros, no dije que yo era una vaga

Como sea, espero que el cap les halla gustado. Y también la vida tan trágica de Horo, para que vean que uno siempre oculta cosas oscuras, aunque sea vea muy feliz siempre hay algo malo. Tomemos de ejemplo a Yoh, el nunca tuvo amigos, hasta que conoció a Manta, lo ven, por eso sonríe así como bobalicon… Ya muchos disparaste por un día ¬¬

Juro por lo mas puro que hay que iba actualizar el lunes, pero mi computador se puso malo, lo arregle con lo poco que se de computación, solo espero que el prox cap pueda ponerlo, recen por que así sea.

----------oOo----------

¡¡¡Adelantos!!! ¡¡¡Adelantos!!!

Lion comienza su ataque contra Horo, este al final resulta lastimado, pero alguien llega a rescatarlo. ¿Quién será? ¬¬

Ren se declara a Horo, ¡QUE!… me muero… ¿formalizarán su relación acaso?

Empieza la segunda la batalla de todos los equipos, pero Horo esta muy lastimado ¿luchara el chico ainu?

Ahora sí viajaremos a la isla del Sur, felicidad para todas las parejas, hasta para Hao y Lyserg. Jujujujujuju

Pero una felicidad momentánea ¬¬

----------oOo----------

Ahora a responder sus lindos reviews nOn

**CaTa**: gracias por leer, soy tan feliz con tus comentarios. Si Lyserg sufre mucho, pero de igual manera lo hará Hao, así quedarán iguales. Espero que el cap te haya gustado, y que sigas leyendo. Gracias por desearme suerte por que en verdad la necesito, en serio. Bueno cuídate y espero que sigas leyendo.

**MiDoRi**: primero que nada, solo pueden morir los que están dentro de la pelea de shamanes, así que yo supuse que tanto como Tamao y Pilika, entre otros, quedaron descartados. Aquí esta el fic, espero que te halla gustado nn, ahora Horo sufrió, y sufrirá mas en el prox cap (muajajaajajajaja XD), así se cumplió tu deseo. Si aquí tengo mucho trabajo, aparte de este fic tengo otros chorrocientos más, pero ya me las arreglaré. Como dije al principio, en serio que iba actulizar el lunes, pero el maldito mendigo hijo de… bueno el computador se me puso mañoso, y … parece que todavía esta un poco malín, solo espero que no, por que si no demoraré mas en actualizar. Hay me subes los ánimos y el ego, por decir eso, lo que escribiste de mi historia, que bueno que te parezca buena, en serio. Ahora sí te dejo y espero que sigas leyendo el trauma. Chau.

**FaintNeedles**: Hola, otra lectora nueva, me alegro nOn, me haces tan feliz, espero que leas y dejes comentario para este cap, para ver si te gusto, lo espero con ansias. Soy tan feliz, bueno ya mucha emoción ¬¬. Me agregaste a tus favoritos, que halago nOn. Bueno adiós.

**drake dark**: aaaaah!!!, otro lector más, que bueno que te parezca genial mi historia. Estoy súper contenta y emocionada, solo espero que no te aburras con mi trauma, espero que ahora este mas claro quien va a morir, pero es que las pistas son medias complicadas. Pero es muy fácil adivinar quien es, bueno eso lo digo por que yo lo se. Gracias por tus ánimos, y por desearme suerte, por que en verdad que necesito mucha de ella. Eso puh, nos vemos en el prox cap.

**Sad.Whisper**: no te preocupes que yo también estoy loca, soy una asesina maniática. Juas juas juas, en el prox cap prometo que habrá mucho RenXHoro, este cap no hubo tanto, mas LysergXHao, pero ya ves. Espero que la reacción de Horo te halla gustado, así lo tenía contemplado desde el principio. Pero bueno, solo espero que no se me acabe esta racha de inspiración. Bye.

**MARYAM-CHAN**: tu tan linda, obvio que te doy mi e-mail, así platicamos (rukia20hotm...) bueno ahí lo tienes, yo ya te agregué a mis contactos, espero verte en línea alguna vez. Ahora yo espero poder conectarme, si el computador no se me muere antes, creo que tiene muchas cosas. Wuenu espero que este cap allá sido de tu agrado y que no te hallas decepcionado con lo que paso con Horo, pero así lo tenía contemplado, en el prox cap si habrá mas emoción y amor por ahí ¬¬ uh- bueno gracias por tu interés en platicar conmigo, y si digo que no ando conectada es por que lo hago muy tarde, así en mi casa no me molestan, porque en la tarde y en la mañana todos me molestan, por lo que se me hace difícil conectarme y sobre todo hacer el fic sin parar a cada rato, por que te están llamando (suspiro). Bueno espero verte en el prox cap también, chauu.

**nicky-hitomi**: Estubo bueno???? Que bien!!!!! En serio te gusto esa parte de Hao y Lyserg, te apuesto que pensaste en otra cosa ¬¬. No te preocupes por que cuando lo hice quería causar esa impresión en quien lo leía. Jijijiji. Si Hao es todo un galan, aunque un poco loco y atrevido pero así es él. Que le vamos hacer. Me gusta así nOn. Gracias por tu review, te lo agradezco mucho. Bye.

**Cecil Didboroth**: otro nuevo nOn en serio agradezco que le este gustando el fic, y eso que yo pense que no tendría futuro, pero me equivoque. Te gusta Lyserg Hao, a mi igual, con esta pareja empecé a inclinarme por el Yaoi, luego le siguieron Horo y Ren, al final ellos se convirtieron en mis favoritos. Una vez mas gracias por leer y espero que el cap te halla gustado, prometo ver que mas poner sobre el verde y Hao. Bueno chau.

**Princess Nausicaa**: otro nuevo Review nOn, si sigo así me va dar un paro cardiaco de tanta felicidad ¬¬. Hola como estas, en serio la leíste toda la tarde, me haces tan dichosa. Que bueno que te guste y la encuentres original, soy demasiado feliz, muy feliz, en serio. Lo de Ren y Horo ahora si va andar, su relación se va a hacer mas unida, te lo prometo. ¡¡¡No quiero review bomba, no quiero explotar!!! XD. Gracias por desearme suerte por que como les he dicho a todos, en verdad la necesito. Eso puh, que estés bien.

**Dolphin-Chan**: ¡tengo mas lectores!O. Gracias por tu review TT soy sumamente feliz. Si yo también quiero ver a dormir a Horo, que le vamos hacer pero eso solamente le pertenece a Ren, que pena. Si, Lyserg es tan Kawaii, me encanta como es, su apariencia sobre todo. Bueno nos leemos en el prox cap. Espero tu comentario con ansias.

**Notas finales:**

Mmmmm…. Nu se poner, solo agradecer a todos sus lindos review, en especial a la gente nueva que recién lo esta leyendo. En serio me alegran el día, se los juro. Prometo actualizar cuando pueda.

Y para lo que no saben, lean mi otra historia "confusión dentro de mi corazón" es de shaman king y la pareja RenXHoro. Mi favorita nOn

Las pistas… bueno hay cosas que los personajes siempre repiten en este cap y también puse unas cosas que antes no había puesto. Que complicado u.u. Pero una vez más les digo, solo pueden morir los que están dentro de las peleas nadie más.

Otra cosa, tal vez empiece hacer los cap, mas cortos… todavía no estoy segura… pero para que sepan, así actualizo mas rápido.

Eso es todo, recuerden dejar review si no la maniática y sedienta de Sangre, la princesa Narien irá por ustedes, así con cuidado en andar en lugares oscuros, por que. "the Darkness is my home" XD si estoy loca no me hagan caso

Chauuuu!!!!!

By: Narien pRinCEsS oF tHe dARKNESs (XD)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

ATeNcIOn!!!!

HOmOFobIcOS FuErA dE AQuI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los personajes de Shaman king le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, y los ajenos a la serie son propiedad exclusiva de la autora XD

Parejas Yaoi RenXHoro y HaoXLys

**Capitulo 11**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dardos venían en dirección a Horo, no era solo uno, eran varios. Lo único que pudo hacer Horo-Horo fue protegerse con ambos brazos para luego agacharse. Los dardos pasaron por encima de su cabeza.

-eso estuvo cerca u.u- suspiro al verse fuera de peligro.- ¡oye quien te crees para atacarme así!- Horo le reclamo al tipo, él solamente sonrió. El ainu se sorprendió por esa demostración, entonces se dio cuenta.

Aquello dardos venían de vuelta. Horo volvió a cubrirse con ambos brazos, esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, tres dardos se clavaron en sus brazos y el líquido que había en ellos se introdujo en su cuerpo.

-no te resistas.-hablo por fin.- no quiero lastimarte.- el ainu se quito aquellos dardos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡¿Qué quieres?!- le era suficiente estar triste, ahora un tipo extraño lo atacaba sin razón aparente.

-mi querido Horo.- se fue acercando a él, Horo se hizo hacia atrás y llamo a Koloro, el tipo no tenía buenas intenciones.- como dije antes no pienso hacerte daño.- exclamo mirando al pequeño Koloro.- solo quiero ser tu amigo.

-así… pues yo no quiero tener mas amigos… en especial a uno que ataca a su "su supuesto amigo"- le dijo dándole a entender lo ocurrido recién.

El tipo sonrió divertido.- solo quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¡Koloro posecio…!- no término de decir nada cuando recibió un duro golpe en el estomago ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido?

-pensé que serias más fuerte.- le dijo en la oreja de Horo, el ainu callo arrodillado en el piso y empezó a toser, la falta de aire lo asusto, Koloro miraba preocupado, el chico era muy fuerte.

-no te resistas… ahora vamos.- ese momento Horo hizo su posesión y le lanzo picos de hielo rápidamente.

-estúpido.- con un movimiento de su mano los picos se detuvieron a centímetros de su cuerpo. Horo miraba sorprendido lo que había pasado. Con otro movimiento de sus manos lo picos se rompieron en miles de pedazos.

-que lástima que no quieras cooperar hijo de dios.- Horo se sorprendió el sabía sobre el tema por eso lo atacaba, entonces el era…

-eres un Shinigami.- el chico de ojo zafiro sonrió.

-que listo… mi nombre es Lion.- y lamentablemente te tengo que llevar… quieras o no.- los picos, mejor dicho los pedazos de estos, que aún flotaban frente a Lion, se volvieron contra su dueño.

Horo fue atacado por miles de estacas de hielo punzante, que le ocasionaron pequeñas heridas de donde empezó a salir pequeñas gotas de sangre. Lion sonrió, se veía mejor lastimado y doblegado, pero no por mucho; esas pequeñas heridas no detendrían al ainu.

-¡bravo!- aplaudió él.- se nota que ere el ángel de la lealtad- agrego con una sonrisa lasciva.- por esa misma razón te deseo.

-¡estas loco!

-me temo que sí… pero por ti claro.- aclaro el de ojos Zafiro.- y que dice vendrás conmigo si o no.

-¡no hablar!- volvió a gritar Horo, y se puso en posición para lo que sea que Lion intentará con él.

-como gustes.- así comenzó a atacar a Horo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-todo estoque nos estás contando.- exclamo Ren tan sorprendido como los demás.

-Lamento haberme escondido… pero pensé que entre menos supieran sería mucho mejor y Horo pensaba igual.- explico el ingles.- me equivoque…lo lamento.

-no te preocupes Lyserg.- le ánimo Ryu.- estabas pensando en nosotros eso es lo importante.

-Gracias joven Ryu.-

-sospechaba que Horo tenía algo oculto.- dijo la rubia.- pero nunca que se relacionara con aquello entes sagrados.

-sospechaba desde aquel día pue.- dijo chocolove.- a mí también se me hacía raro esas alas, en aquel combate.

Otra vez ese silencio incómodo.

-en vez de lamentarnos.- Exclamo Yoh.- busquemos a Horo.

En ese instante Ren sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.- Horo.- murmuro él.-, todos se le quedaron viendo.- esta en problemas.- fue lo único que dijo para luego abrir una ventana y saltar por ella.

-¡eh! REN.- gritaron sus amigos, se dirigieron a la ventana. El Tao había detenido su caída con su posesión y ahora salía corriendo, era como si una fuerza extraña lo estuviera guiando a donde se encontraba Horo para que lo fuera a ayudar, tenía el presentimiento de que estaba en problemas.

-hay que seguirlo.- dijo el Asakura. Todos se fueron corriendo y Lyserg les siguió.

-Amo.- llamo Haku dentro de su cabeza.-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lyserg.

-no les dijo sobre el "sacrificio de sangre".-

-Hay cosas que es mejor callar… por ahora… y aunque les diga tengo el presentimiento de que no me harán caso y seguirán en el combate aunque deban arriesgar su vida.- le explico ahora todos se dirigían a buscar a Horo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-tienes una gran resistencia… aun así estas agotado.- se burlo el shinigami. El callejón donde estaban ahora estaba pintado por pequeñas manchas rojizas, era sangre. Horo tenía demasiadas heridas, estaba cansado y la perdida de sangre le estaba haciendo daño.

-ya veras…- exclamo horo, pero se detuvo, algo no estaba bien. Se sentía cansado y empezaba a ver borroso, sus piernas apenas aguantaban su peso.

Lion sonrió, ahora sí Horo no daría más pelea.- ¿Qué pasa?… ¡ah! Ya se… el somnífero esta haciendo efecto.

-¿som…somnífero?… ¡los dardos!

-si, me sorprende que aún estés de pie.- le dijo el shinigami.- por que no recibiste uno, si no tres… bueno terminemos con esto… ya me muero por probarte.

Esas palabras causaron asco en Horo, esta vez el ainu iba a atacar.

Con un solo grito, y al poner las manos en el suelo, unos hielos salieron del mismo piso, formando una prisión alrededor del shinigami. Luego Horo corrió hacia él y lo ataco con un rayo de provenía de su objeto de posesión.

-deberías entender que esos ataques son insignificantes.- exclamo, y de la nada una espada dorada salió de su mano y esta se precipito sobre Horo.

Dolor…

Sangre…

La banda de Horo fue cortada a la mitad cayendo al suelo, estaba sucia y con un tono rojizo. Su cabello callo libremente sobre su cara.

Mientras un líquido rojo bajo de su cabeza, pasando por al lado de sus ojos, hasta sus mejillas.

-sabes te ves bien sin tu banda.- dijo sonriente. Horo ya no daba mas, había perdido, sus fuerzas se habían anulado a cenizas, su cuerpo esta débil y su vista no ayudaba en nada, pronto colapsaría. El ainu cayo arrodillado en el suelo, lo último que pudo ver, fue como Lion se acercaba a él con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro. Luego todo fue oscuridad.

-¡HORO-HORO!- grito alguien, el Tao había llegado, solo para ver el callejón con machas rojas, sangre obviamente, y a Horo en manos de un tipo desconocido. Lo entendía todo, ese tipo había lastimado a "su" chico e iba a pagar caro por eso.- ¡QUE LE HICISTE DESGRACIADO!

Lion sonrió cínicamente, llevaba a Horo en sus brazos, así que cualquier ataque de parte de Ren estaba obstaculizado.- para ser su guardián eres muy lento.- se burlo.

Ren sabía a lo que se refería, Lyserg le había contado todo. Pero ahora debía preocuparse de algo mas importante, Horo.

-y… ¿Qué harás?- pregunto con burla.- ¿atacarme?… si lo haces Horo quedará lastimado.- le dijo, mientras con su mano acariciaba la suave mejilla del ainu.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- grito Ren.- ¡No te atrevas!-

-Ja…- bufo él.- Horo me pertenece ahora.- exclamo acercando su cara a la de Horo, lo que vio Ren lo dejo pasmado. El tipo de estaba aprovechando de Horo frente de él, lo estaba besando.

-BASTARDO.-. grito el chino y se lanzo sobre él. Pero su ataque no duro mucho, Horo estaba en medio de su blanco.- maldito cobarde.- el Tao detuvo su ataque, sentía la sangre hervir de ira, mataría a ese tipo por tocar al ainu.

-será mejor que me valla.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-No Te Muevas.- ahora Lion tenía una espada cerca de su cuello.

-Yoh.- murmuro Ren, luego aparecieron Fausto, Ryu y Chocolove. Lyserg los había guiado hasta allí, con su radiestesia.

-suelta a Horo, él es nuestro amigo.- Yoh miraba al shinigami con odio

-Eliza.- llamo Fausto, su esposa se puso en posición para atacar

-estaba acorralado cerro los ojos y dejo el cuerpo de Horo en el piso.- esta bien… después de todo obtuve lo que quería.- y se lamió los labios, Ren lo miró furioso.- pero no se acostumbren por que volveré por él.- y desapareció tal cual como llego.

-¡hermano!- Pilika había llegado junto con las chicas

-hay que llevarlo al hotel… tengo que atenderlo… perdió mucha sangre.- dijo Fausto mientras examinaba el cuerpo de Horo.

-bien.- Ren tomo a Horo y lo llevo en su espalda. Nadie más dijo nada, todos se fueron rápido al hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El doctor, atendió enseguida al ainu, mientras los chicos esperaban, preocupados.

Fausto salió de la habitación, todos le miraron expectantes.- no se preocupen esta bien… al parecer sus poderes le ayudan a curar sus heridas.- los chicos suspiraron.- pero es mejor que descanse… cualquier movimiento brusco podría abrir sus heridas.

-puedo verlo.- pregunto Pilika, fausto asintió y ella entro al cuarto de su hermano.

Ana suspiro, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.- Lyserg…- el ingles le miro.- hay algo más que debamos saber.

-lo que les conté es todo lo que yo y Horo sabemos.- explico, se quedo pensativo.

-será mejor que le diga sobre eso.- Haku por fin hacia acto presencia ante los demás. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el extraño espíritu vestido de ropajes negros.

-lo olvide… el es Haku.- les presento Lyserg.- es mi espíritu acompañante.- todos se quedaron sorprendido.- y antes mi guardián.

-Amo será mejor que le diga sobre lo del torneo.- exclamo ignorando las miradas asombradas de los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa con el torneo?- pregunto el Tao. Lyserg suspiro profundamente.

-lamentablemente no habrá ganador.- los chicos se quedaron extrañados.- y por es razón se recurrirá al "sacrificio de Sangre"… un alma tendrá que ser entregada.- los chicos se quedaron perplejos.

-claro.- exclamo Ren.- ahora entiendo… por esa razón Horo alargo la batalla.- Ren apretó su puño.- ¿Por qué se quedo callado?- murmuro dolido. Otra vez se hizo silencio.

-esto es demasiado complicado pue ú.ù.- dijo Chocolove.

-lo único que podemos hacer ahora es descansar.- dijo Yoh.- y esperar a Que Horo este mejor.

-Esperen….- le detuvo Lyserg.- acaso… ¿acaso seguirán en el torneo?- Yoh sonrió

-aunque halla un sacrificio o no.- le dijo Ana.- ustedes no están seguros de lo que dicen o me equivoco.- Lyserg miró a Haku pidiendo ayuda.- lo ves.- recalco ella.- será mejor no preocuparnos por eso ahora.- y se marcho junto con Tamao.

-Aun así el torneo es peligroso.- intento convencerlos.- los shinigami están aquí… el que ataco a Horo era uno de ellos… creen poder llevar el combate con los shinigami saboteando todo.-

-No hay de que preocuparse.- exclamo Yoh.- ya antes nos hemos enfrentado a estos problemas… Fausto, Ryu… será mejor irnos- el Asakura se fue, Lyserg los iba a detener pero Manta lo detuvo.

-Lyserg tranquilo.- exclamo Manta- ellos quieren ayudar a Horo y la única manera de hacerlo es pelear con los shinigami.- aclaro él.

-estoy confundido.- Manta le miró con duda.- creo que hay algo que estoy haciendo mal.

-amo Lyserg.- murmuro Haku.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al anochecer la única persona que acompañaba a Horo era su hermana. Ren entro a la habitación.

-será mejor que descanses.- Le dijo el Tao. Mirando hacia otra dirección.- yo lo cuidaré.- Pilika levanto la vista y asintió. Cuando cruzo al lado de Ren le dijo:

-Gracias.- y se marcho.

Ahora estaba solo, miro la habitación, al aroma de Horo estaba ya impregnado de ella. Se acerco sutilmente.

El ainu en vez de su banda tenía ahora unas vendas en su frente, por lo que algunos mechones celestes caían libremente sobre su rostro.

Ren miraba al ainu con preocupación, se acerco a donde estaba su compañero- por que nunca dijiste nada, siempre callado, siempre sonriendo, me hacías enojar y peleábamos, por que tuviste que quedarte callado, Horo-Horo por que nos mentiste.

Con esas palabras tomo la cálida mano de Horo.-"si lo hubiese sabido… te hubiese protegido"- pensó Ren.- pero como siempre mi orgullo no me dejo ver mas allá.- murmuro. El Tao se sentía frustrado y de cierta manera culpable, ya que pensaba que Horo no había hablado con él por la pelea que tuvieron.

La mano de Horo se movió un poco.- ¿uh?… Horo.- llamo Ren, al ver que se movía.- sus parpados se abrieron lentamente para dejar ver sus ojos negros.

Lo primero que vio fue a Ren, entonces se levanto bruscamente haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Para que te levantas así.- le regaño Ren. Horo lo miro sorprendido, lentamente empezó a recordar lo sucedido. Ren miraba preocupado, Horo no decía nada.

-Oye… Horo…

-Pensé que estabas enojado.- interrumpió él

-Al parecer todos estos días estuviste evitándome…- Ren miro a otra parte no quería ver a Horo.- dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?

-se que hice mal.- comenzó Horo.- pero pensé que todo estaría mejor así… tú no comprendías.- Ren se sorprendió y por fin le dirigió la mirada.- no comprendías que esto era peligroso… además era… era solo… solo…

-una investigación.- término por el, Horo le miró anonadado.- no tienes por que ocultar nada lo sabemos… todos los sabemos

-sabemos.- murmuro horo, entonces se dio cuenta que Yoh y lo demás también se habían enterado.- pero… ¿Quién…?

-Lyserg.- interrumpió Ren.- el se presento… y nos dijo todo… obviamente todos estábamos sorprendidos… se suponía que Lyserg pensaba que tu ya nos habías dicho todo… cosa que no era cierta… ¿Por qué nos mentiste?- horo permanecía asombrado, luego suspiro

-no tuve el valor… fui un cobarde… eso no importa ahora.

-¡COMO QUE NO IMPORTA!- grito fuera de sí.- ¡no hagas como si no hubiese pasado nada!- Horo se destapo y se sentó en la cama.- ¿Qué haces?

-déjame solo… ¿Por qué estás aquí? La última vez me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera… no me digas que ya se te olvido… ¡simplemente olvídate ya de mí!- grito conteniendo las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Ren le miro estupefacto, para luego cambiar esa mirada por una amenazante, levanto su brazo y le dio una cachetada. Horo se quedo sentado en la cama con la vista perdida en algún rincón de la habitación.

-deja de decir estupideces.- Ren estaba enojado.- yo… yo.- tomo aire para poder decir aquellas palabras.- estaba preocupado por ti.- mas bien fue un reclamo.- creí que… hoy estuviste en peligro muy grave, acaso crees que mi enojo va impedir que me preocupe por ti… que haga que me olvide tan fácilmente de ti… estas loco por que ni eso tu mismo puedes hacer.- le amenazo.- yo elegiré a quien olvidar Horo-Horo… y a ti nunca, me escuchas, nunca voy a poder olvidarte… hagas lo que hagas por que eres demasiado especial para mí- el ainu, que tenía su mano en su mejilla le miro sorprendido y aparte estaba un poco ruborizado, aunque no tanto como Ren.- lo que mas me duele es que te hallas guardado por tanto tiempo recuerdos dolorosos… se que no es algo que quieras contar… pero créeme me hubiese gustado saberlo y también apoyarte… hm… aunque no lo creas.- dijo un poco molesto por la reacción que tenía el ainu en su cara.

-Ren.- dijo su nombre en un suspiro.- entonces… no… ¿no estas enojado?- pregunto tímido Horo.

-te perdono el no haberme contado sobre tu pasado.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, para poder recuperar el color normal de su cara ya de por sí se había declarado bueno no exactamente como se debía, pero le había transmitido parte de sus sentimientos a Horo, solo esperaba que el ainu los hubiese captado.- pero… no sobre esa cosa de los hijos de Dios o ángeles… como sea que se llamen- Horo sonrió levemente, Ren lo observo un momento al menos ahora estaba un poco mejor, eso le complacía.

-y… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- pregunto Horo inocentemente, Ren le miro sorprendido nunca espero que Horo le preguntará eso (N/A: uy… parece que Ren va a sacar provecho de esto ¬¬)

-tendrás que hacer… algunos meritos.- dijo luego de pensarlo un momento.

-Que cosa… dime.- pregunto Horo entusiasmado, parecía un niño.

Sin saber como, Ren había atrapado los labios de Horo entre los suyos. El ainu por la sorpresa solo cerró los ojos y le correspondió aquel beso, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ren. El Tao lentamente fue profundizando esa muestra de cariño, su lengua recorría toda la boca de Horo, de su chico, tratando de saborear aquel dulce sabor que provenía de ella y que solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Fue recostando al peliceleste sobre la cama, cuando escucho un quejido de dolor por parte de Horo.

Ren se separo inmediatamente de él, aunque quería seguir con aquel beso, pero debía recordar que Horo estaba lastimado y cualquier movimiento podría afectar su salud. Se sujeto con sus brazos tratando de no de aplastar a Horo.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Horo trato de no sucumbir ante el encanto de aquello ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, pero estaba como hipnotizado y le molesto a mucho que Ren se hubiese separado de él, pero bueno lo hacia por que todavía estaba herido, además fue su culpa, si no se hubiese quejado todavía estarían, haciendo… pues eso… eso que estaban haciendo. Miro por un momento la hermosa cara de Ren, era demasiado lindo, aparte de todo estaba muy cerca de él y podía observarla mejor. Pero por muy poco tiempo, ya que este se levanto.- será mejor que descanses… mañana temprano hablaremos.- declaro Ren mirando hacia otro lado, estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que había echo, si no hubiese sido por que Horo se quejo tal vez hubiese seguido mas allá.

-Espera…- Horo se sentó en la cama, pero al hacerlo una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro.

-Acuéstate.- ordeno Ren.- tus heridas pueden abrirse.

-es que… ¿ya no estas enojado?

-digamos que todavía te faltan meritos.- dijo sin mirarlo.- pero lo haremos cuando te sientas mejor.

-"lo haremos"- repitió Horo, dándole un significado nuevo y un poco pervertido dentro de su cabeza. Lentamente se sonrojo.

-EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO.- le grito Ren al verlo sonrojado, aunque el igual lo estaba.

-… yo… Y TU ¿POR QUE TE SONROJAS?

-eres imposible… ya acuéstate y duérmete.- dijo por fin y se fue.

Horro se quedo solo, para sus pirar largamente. Las imágenes de la pelea reciente, volvieron a su mente en un flash. Ese tal Lion lo había dejado gravemente lastimado y estaba seguro que volvería, era muchos mas fuerte que él. Pero ¿para que lo querían los shinigami? Ellos saben que los ángeles ya no despertarán si no hasta 500 años más. A menos que estén intentado otra cosa. Pero ¿Qué iban hacer los shinigami con él y también con Lyserg?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ingles se había ido del hotel donde estaban alojado con Hao, no quería causarles mas problemas a Horo-Horo. Esperaría a que todo se calmara y luego los iría a ver, a demás necesitaban entender toda la situación tranquilamente. Por otra parte estaba Hao, quien al parecer le daba lo mismo que lo vieran, así que decidió irse y Hao le siguió. Si, el gran shaman de fuego lo siguió, seguramente solo estaba llevando a cabo su misión.

-ahora estaremos en otro hotel.- exclamo Hao. El lugar en el cual ahora se quedarían era igual o más lujoso que el anterior. Hao estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón color crema.- ¿por qué el cambio?

-porque hay ciertos shamanes que no se quedan quietos.- exclamo el ingles y se fue a su habitación, Hao bufo largamente, el ingles era demasiado difícil de tratar, pero hoy tenía una idea para alegrar a Lyserg, sin que ese Haku se entrometiera ¬¬.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente…

-en verdad lamento haberles mentido.- Horo había salido de su habitación, aun en contra de los deseos de Ren, solo para disculparse con sus amigos.

-al menos sabes que hiciste algo muy estúpido.- declaro la sacerdotisa.- por ahora solo quiero saber ¿Por qué se pospuso su misión?

-¿eh?

-anita.- llamo Yoh.- creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí.- luego se volvió a Horo.- creo que es mejor que vayas a descasar… y no te preocupes te perdonamos.- dijo él con su siempre característica sonrisa.

- a si es pue… no te preocupes.- exclamo Chocolove.- es mejor que vallas a la cama.

-Si horo haz caso.- aconsejo Ryu.

-Lo ves hermano

-gracias chicos… pero… será mejor decir todo ahora.-

-¿estás seguro? … no será mejor…

-No…- Horo interrumpió a Manta.- escuchen… la verdad es que es mi culpa que la misión no se lleva a cabo… hice algo que…- pensó un momento

-algo… malo.- dijo Pilika, el ainu asintió.

-… hm… parecido.

-¿y que fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto el doctor.

-utilice la Bitácora Mágica.- todos se quedaron extrañados por esa respuesta.-

-entiendo.- dijo Ana, todos se voltearon a verla.- los poderes de un ser sagrado nunca pueden ser mezclados con el de un ser corrompido por la ambición y la muerte.- explico ella.- Horo no lo sabía por eso el lo hizo.- el ainu asintió.

- eso quiere decir que nosotros también estamos "sucios"- dijo Ryu.

-Para una persona normal eso no tiene la mayora relevancia… pero para un ser sagrado las consecuencias son muchas.- exclamo la sacerdotisa, Horo miraba el suelo absorto y estaba un poco pálido.

-hermano será mejor que te vallas a costar.- opino su hermana, Ren quien se había mantenido callado también estaba preocupado por Horo.

-esta bien.- accedió horo, al fin y al cabo sus heridas habían sido graves y necesitaba reposo. Pilika se llevo a su hermano.

-Yoh.- llamo Ren, cuando los dos hermanos se fueron.- ¿Cómo crees que afecte esto?

-¿uh? Te refieres a lo del torneo.- Ren asintió.- pues no lo se… pero será mejor estar ahí.

-creo que no deberían.- se escucho una sorpresiva voz, haciendo que algunos saltaran del susto y que Ryu y Chocolove escupieran su jugo.

-Si-Silver.- dijo Manta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a decirles algo importante.- exclamo el apache.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ryu, al parecer aquello era algo malo.

-uno de los jueces fue asesinado ayer.- los chicos se sorprendieron un poco, pero no era para alarmarse.

-un shaman.- dijo Ana de lo mas tranquila.

-no cualquier shaman.- explico Silver.- fue un participante del torneo.

-no es gran cosa.- bufo Ren.

-Fue Hao.- soltó sin dar aviso, mas de uno se quedo en blanco y otros aun tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de oír.

- es imposible.- dijo Fausto.

Manta miraba preocupado la escena el ya sabía que Hao iba a participar en el torneo, pero era mejor que sus amigos se enteraran solos, además le había echo una promesa a Lyserg, por esa razón no podía hablar con los chicos.

-esta participando en el torne… pero… ¿Cómo?- dijo la rubia.- pensábamos que…

-los grandes espíritus lo llamaron a él.- explico Silver.- yo me acabo de enterar hace muy poco y supuse que querían saberlo.

-me pregunto si esto tiene algo que ver con los seres sagrados.- se pregunto Chocolove, Manta miro nervioso al moreno.

-no estoy segura.- dijo Ana.- pero cualquier cosa es posible… esta es una razón más para no abandonar el torneo.

-QUE.- grito el apache.- deberían hacer lo contrario.

-no señor.- dijo Ana levantándose de su silla.-si Hao esta acá es por un razón, quiere la revancha y nosotros no somos uno cobardes… además salgamos o no del torneo Hao nos encontrará.

-tiene razón.- Yoh estaba despreocupado como siempre.- dejemos las cosas como estás… ¿no lo crees Ren?

-esta vez te daré la razón.- dijo el Tao, después de todo a él también le gustaría vencer a Hao.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo estaba mirando el techo de su habitación sumamente aburrido, estar recostado todo el día no era muy entretenido. Se levanto levemente y camino hacia la ventana, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, también en Lyserg, quien al parecer se había ido del hotel.

-deberías descansar.-Horo volteo solo para ver a Ren, como siempre con los brazos cruzados elegantemente.

-solo quería ver.- dijo el ainu apuntando hacia la ventana, giro para ir a su cómoda cama.

-al parecer hay mas problemas.- soltó Ren, horo le miro interrogante.- Hao esta en el torneo… no me pregunto como… tampoco lo se…

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Silver, acaba de irse.- le contesto.

-veo que los apaches también tienen sus propios problemas… me pregunto si ellos saben sobre mí y Lyserg.- dijo el mirando el techo.

-al parecer no saben nada… pero tampoco nos han dicho sobre lo del "sacrificio de Sangre"- dijo Ren y se sentó en la cama.

-ya veo.- dijo Horo el igual estaba sentado en la cama, todo en quedo en silencio. Horo estaba un poco incomodo, no había hablado con respecto a su "relación" pero para el shaman de hielo quedo bien en claro que Ren quería algo mas serio, si no el no hubiese dicho esas palabras ayer.

-estas muy callado Hoto.- dijo burlesco Ren.

-¬¬ es Horo… podrías dejar de cambiarme el nombre.- le replico, medio en broma y medio en serio.

-y que vas hacer algo acaso.- le reto Ren, Horo ya le iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo.

-te aprovechas por que estoy enfermo… que malo eres ú . ù

-¿aprovecharme? Si en verdad quisiera aprovecharme haría esto.- sin más se puso encima de un sorprendido Horo, nunca espero esa reacción de parte de Ren. Debía decirlo, Ren se estaba poniendo demasiado, como era la palabra, ¿atrevido? Ni siquiera Horo sabía como catalogar el nuevo carácter de Ren, pero a el le gustaba y lo disfrutaba, por que podía conocer a un Ren sumamente diferente. Un Ren mas abierto y menos frió, bueno hasta donde podía caber esa palabra, por que en sí, Ren seguía siendo orgulloso y frió.

-Ren.- murmuro Horo, cuando intento mover sus manos, se encontró con que Ren tenía aprisionadas sus muñecas, desde cuando Ren le ganaba de esta manera, intento liberarlas, pero no pudo. Ren miraba victorioso.

-esto se llama aprovecharse Horo.- dijo Ren divertido, por la cara que ponía el ainu. Segundos después ambos se encontraban besándose pero ya no tiernamente, Ren estaba llevando ese beso a otro nivel. Dejo los labios de Horo para besar su cuello.

Horo mientras tanto se estaba muriendo de placer, si lo que le estaba haciendo Ren era demasiado placentero, además el también quería participar, pero las manos de Ren no le dejaban, era muy injusto, pensó el ainu. Mientras trataba de al menos obrar con caridad y no perderse en ese mar de emociones que Ren le proporcionaba. Sin querer soltó un gemido. Entonces Ren volvió a besarlo y se separo de él.

-¿y Bien?

-… q-que…- Horo tenía las mejillas rojas y su respiración agitada. Ren disfrutaba de esa imagen, le gustaba mucho tener a Horo, era lo único que lo hacia feliz y daría todo por él.

-a esto se le llama aprovecharse… Horo.- ambos se miraron hipnotizados, pero esa imagen se rompió cuando escucharon a alguien carraspear. Ambos miraron quien estaba en la puerta.

-disculpen.- era Pilika.- la puerta estaba abierta.- se disculpo, Ren se levanto rápidamente rojo de la vergüenza. Y Horo estaba igual o más rojo que él.- Hermano.- llamo ella.- deberías descansar… luego tendrás tiempo para hacer… bueno… esas "cosas"- les dijo con una mirada picarona.

A Ren y Horo se le subieron los colores, se podría decir que sus caras estaban tan rojas que servían de iluminación. Pilika rió ante la reacción de los dos y se fue de la habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-estas loco.- replico Lyserg ¬¬

-solo será por un rato… además hay que divertirse.- le dijo Hao.

-si crees que iré a una fiesta… solo por que a tí se te dio la gana… estas loco.-

-nos divertiremos mucho… prometo no hacer nada loco.

-Hao.- llamo él.- ya te lo dije… no harás que cambie de opinión.

-bien… iré solo… al fin y al cabo me divertiré mucho.- dijo con una sonrisa cínica.- con lo humanos… ¿no crees?- conocía perfectamente lo que Hao trataba de hacer, sabía que si no iba Hao podía hacer una locura, no le quedaba de otra.

-bien iré… solo para vigilarte.- Hao sonrió triunfante.

-te divertirás mucho.- exclamo. Su plan estaba yendo de lo más bien.

Mas tarde salieron del hotel, obviamente ambos vestido de góticos, Lyserg no estaba muy contento, después de todo iba con Hao y como siempre el espíritu de fuego se había llevado a sus espíritus acompañantes.

-no se por que te tomas las molestias de sacar a Morphin y Haku siempre…-

-no me gustan que molesten, por eso es que mi espíritu no esta.- explico Hao.

-¿molesten? No entiendo…

-digamos… que no quiero que arruinen este día.- dijo él con una mirada seductora.- mira ya llegamos.- la fiesta era en una gran feria, bueno en realidad no era una fiesta en sí, pero habían varios juegos.

-Hao… a esto se le llama feria o parque de diversiones u.uU- le corrigió Lyserg.

-a sí… bueno… no importa ya estamos aquí ¿no?- dijo Hao y vio lo que parecía una gran pista que daba vuelta en el aire y un carrito largo iba sobre él.- vamos a ese.

-o una montaña rusa.- dijo Lyserg, un poco sorprendido, siempre había odiado esos juegos, pero esta vez no se pudo negar ya que Hao lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo. Segundos después se encontraba sentado junto a Hao.

-"esto no esta bien"- pensó Lyserg. Cuando el carro empezó a moverse.

-es emocionante… para ser un invento por humanos.- agregó Hao, Lyserg lo miro molesto, pero no pudo mantener su vista en él. El carro llego al fin del camino, y ahora iba a bajar en picada. Justo cuando empezó a bajar Lyserg inconcientemente tomo la mano de Hao, este le miró sorprendido, pero muy pronto su mirada fue hacia el camino, ya que el carro ahora si estaba en alta velocidad. Y estaba disfrutando mucho esto, en especial por que Lyserg aún tenía su mano sobre la suya. Los gritos de las personas no se hicieron esperar.

Minutos después el carro empezó a perder la velocidad, eso quería decir que ya había terminado. Lyserg quien había cerrado los ojos casi en todo el juego, los abrió lentamente, solo para encontrar su mano sobre la de Hao, la quito inmediatamente, un poco ruborizado. Hao simplemente le sonrió.

-no sabía que te daban miedo.- dijo el Asakura.

-esto… si.- admitió avergonzado.

-pues entonces subamos a otro… si no te gusta entonces me dices…- le dijo Hao saliendo del juego, el ingles le miró sorprendido, se estaba preocupando por él ¿acaso? No, esto debía ser una broma pesada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ustedes no irán a ningún lugar.- les dijo la sacerdotisa a los shamanes.-

-pero anita…- dijo Yoh.- solo será un rato.

-deberían entrenar.- les dijo la rubia.- ir a una feria, es solo una perdida de tiempo.

-¿eh? Irán a una feria.- Horo apareció de la nada.

-no deberías descansar.- le pregunto Ryu.

-no te preocupes ya me siento mucho mejor.- dijo con una sonrisa súper alegre.

-vaya.- Fausto estaba que no se la creía.- deben ser tus poderes especiales los que te permiten curar rápidamente.

-eso pienso también.- exclamo Horo.- y bien… ¿saldrán o no?

-claro que no.- declaro Ana.-

-que pena y yo quería ir.- TT

-¿A dónde pensabas ir Horo?

-ah… hola Ren.- saludo sonriente.

-deberías ir a descansar.- le dijo Ren.

-que malo… además ya estoy mejor.- dijo apuntándose a si mismo.

-Horo tiene razón esta mejor que antes.- dijo Yoh.

-no lo apoyes… se esta confiando en sus poderes.- aclaro Ren.

-eso es mentira… en verdad me siento mejor ¬¬ -

-pues creo que es mejor no arriesgarse Horo.- opino Ryu.

-tienes razón.- dijo el doctor.

-QUE… ustedes también… yoh tu tienes apoyarme… estar encerrado es un fastidio ¬¬

-jijijiji… es mejor no ir a ninguna parte… saldremos cuando Horo se recupere.-

-pero si estoy mucho mejor.

-esta bien.- acepto Ana.- por ahora entrenarán.

-oigan… estoy bie…

-Anita.- imploro Yoh.- estamos en un hotel.

-entrenarán arriba.- dijo apuntando el techo del hotel.- así que vamos.-

-creo que moriremos.- exclamo Ryu.

-te doy la razón.- exclamo el prometido de Ana, los chicos siguieron a la sacerdotisa rubia.

-me ignoraron uu- dijo Horo.- ¬¬ esto es tu culpa.- le dijo a Ren.

-piensa lo que quieras.- dijo Ren.- además si estas mejor… le diré a tu hermana… tal vez te ponga a entrenar.- se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero horo le interrumpía el paso

-por lo que mas quieras no le digas… prometo hacerte caso.- dijo juntando sus manos, implorando.

-muy bien.- exclamo Ren.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyserg se estaba divirtiendo mucho, en verdad que lo hacia, se sorprendía por cada cosa que Hao ignoraba. Bueno el nunca había estado entre humanos así que podía comprenderlo.

Habían subido varios juegos, hasta quedar completamente mareados, pero fue divertido. Parecía que Hao era ahora su amigo, había olvidado completamente su pasado, la muerte de sus padres, los asesinatos que había cometido el Asakura. Había olvidado que Hao era un asesino, se estaba divirtiendo con el asesino de sus padres, pero ahora eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo había olvidado.

-estoy cansado.- dijo Lyserg.

-tan pronto.- exclamo Hao.- tienes muy poca resistencia.- para luego bostezar.

-tu también lo estas

-me descubriste.- bueno esta bien… será mejor irnos.- ya era de noche, por lo que ambos shamanes fueron al hotel en el cual estaban alojados.

Subieron al cuarto al entrar, Lyserg se apoyo en la pared suspirando, había pasado una tarde estupenda, no podía negarlo, se había relajado un poco, ya que habían pasado muchas cosas. Pero por que sentía que todo estaba mal, sin querer se estaba encariñando con Hao, no podía ser posible.

Camino hacia su pieza. Sin saberlo Hao le seguía.

-se nota que estas cansado.- dijo el shaman de fuego.

-si… - se sentó en su cama, estaba muy cansado como para ver que estaba haciendo Hao, cuando levanto la vista, tenía a Hao frente suyo.- pasa algo.- le pregunto.

-hoy…

-¿eh?

-digamos que fue la primera vez que te vi sonreír sinceramente.- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, se agacho para estar a la altura de los ojos de Lyserg.- y sabes…- el ingles le miraba extrañado.-…me agrado.- agrego con una sonrisa. Lyserg se sorprendió por eso, su sonrisa le producía algo. Tenerlo tan cerca hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, sin darse cuenta Hao empezó a acercarse a él, Lyserg no hizo nada para detenerlo, porque dentro de él quería que esto sucediera. Pero ¿Por qué? Se interrogaba el mismo. Hao acostó a Lyserg en la cama, este le miro dudoso.

-Hao.- llamo el peliverde.

-sshh.- lo hizo callar, para luego sonreír haciendo que Lyserg se sonrojara. Lentamente Hao fue acortando el espacio que había entre ellos. El ingles podía sentir los cabellos largos de Hao cerca de su cara, su aroma y su aliento que cada vez hacia mas intenso. Pronto pudo sentir los labios de Hao sobre los suyos, y se dejo llevar por aquel sentimiento extraño que el shaman de fuego provocaba en él ¿Qué sería aquel sentimiento? Lyserg, acaso se estaría enamorando de Hao……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ConTInuArA………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto…

¡Lamento la tardanza! u.u en verdad lo siento, no me maten se los suplico 

Pero tengo buenas razones para haber tardado, el computador si se echo a perder, asi que lo mandamos arreglar, y se demoro mucho, en realidad lo arreglaron en un día, pero viajamos a visitar a una tía y bueno, avance un poco la historia en el viaje, y cuando volvimos mandamos arreglar el computador…. En verdad lo siento, solo espero que esta capitulo lo compense.

Hoy no habrá adelantos, ya que en este capitulo no puse todo lo que debía haber puesto, por ejemplo me falto la segunda batalla y cuando se van a la isla del sur, esas partes estarán en los próximos capitulos, asi que también lamento a los que esperaban esas partes.

Ahora a responder sus reviews nOn

**MiDoRi**: no soy tan mala para que a Horo lo violen ¡gracias por tu comentario! Y perdona la demora u.u, en serio te gusto la parte cuando Hao salió del armario, que bueno, me alegro nOn. Espero que este cap te halla gustado, ya que no se por que me coto tanto hacerla. Será. Que estes bien.

**Kiky-Usui**: hola!! Como estas, que bueno que hallas leído, ya que en el otro cap no te ví, pero bueno, me alegro que sigas mi historia nOn, y perdona la tardanza en serio. Espero que este cap te halla llenado y eso. Creo que me salió un poco mas corto, no se. Espero tus review con ansias. Y espero también que actualices pronto tus fanfics. Nos vemos.

**nicky-hitomi**: que bueno que ames mi fic, me siento súper feliz nOn. Perdón el retraso, en verdad lo lamento, pero aquí traje el cap listo, solo espero que te halla gustado y que no me odies por haber tardado tanto. Bueno eso sería, nos vemos en el prox cap.

**Dolphin-Chan**: si ya se que soy muy mala ¬¬ muajajajaja!! Ejem… gracias por seguir la historia y como siempre lamento la tardanza, pero tuve mis razones, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado y que sigas leyendo este trauma u.uU. bueno te dejo chau

**Sad.Whisper**: gracias por tu review!!! Si Ren se le declaro, pero… bueno no fue con un "te amo" creo que Ren no diría eso, pero fue como una declaración ¿no? Espero que sí u.u. perdón si demoré mucho, espero que este cap lo halla compensado. Bye.

**MARYAM-CHAN**: parece que en verdad te emocionas con el fic, pero eso me alegra y me sube los ánimos para escribir la historia nOn, arigato. Bueno espero que este cap halla saciado tu curiosidad y que te halla gustado y por supuesto perdona la tardanza. Con respecto a tu fic nuevo obvio que lo voy a leer, espero tener tiempo y que no se me presente nada ahora. Otra cosa como al computador lo arreglaron, no tengo el Msn, voy a bajarlo y ahí me conecto espero verte. Eso sería, te me cuidas.

**CaTa**: si Hao sufrirá, mas explicaciones en la notas finales. Gracias por seguir la trágica historia, aunque no están trágica jejejeje. Perdona si notaste que demore mucho, pero ya ves tuve problemas. Solo espero que este cap te halla gustado, me lo dices a través de tu review que esperaré con ansias. bueno nos leemos en otra ocasión.

**Cecil Didboroth**: tarde mucho mas de lo esperado, pero espero que este cap te halla agradado y llenado. Gracias por tu review eso me anima, ya que se que hay lectores que les gusta mi historia. Bueno te me cuidas. Espero tu prox review con muchas ansias.

**Aska**: ¬¬ hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí, en realidad desde el primer capitulo si recuerdo bien ¬¬ que raro ¿no? ¬¬. Mmmmm. Bah! Eso no importa, espero que el cap te halla gustado, en especial cierta escenitas… uy… bueno te dejo, espero tu review con ansis, por que en verdad necesito saber si hice bien este cap. Chauuuu

**lyserg asakura**: un lector nuevo nOn, soy demasiado feliz que lloraré… ejem, ejem, perdona estoy loca. Como sea, espero que el cap te halla gustado, y que perdones si notaste que me demore. Tienes fic tu, me alegraría leerlo, dime cual es para poder dejarte un review. Bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión. Bye.

**Notas finales:**

Antes que nada, solo espero que perdonen el retraso, si se que ya he pedido muchas disculpas, pero no quiero morir TT tan joven.

Eso era…

Quiero un pequeña ayudita para el prox cap, necesito saber que cosa le podría regalar Ren a Horo, si alguien se le ocurre alguna idea me la dicen, espero que sean varias por que a mi no se me ocurre, primero pensé en algún peluche, pero me dije "no será muy repetido", bueno espero que alguien tenga una idea.

Otra cosa, los participantes que morirán, no puse ninguna pista en este cap, ya que como escribí casi toda la historia en un cuaderno se me fue y no lo arregle jejeje. Pero ahora lo vamos hacer diferente.

Chocolove

Hao A.

Horo-Horo U.

Lyserg D.

Ren T.

Yoh A.

Si esta es la lista de los "posibles candidatos" que tendrán un lindo funeral al final. La lista la hice con las opiniones de ustedes, pero como sabrán este fic no solo esta en esta pagina, así que hay algunos agregados por otros lectores ajenos al fanfiction. También hay algunos que agregue yo, según por que no los tomaron en cuenta o por que se me dio las ganas de ponerlos para confundirlos. Que mala.

Ahí me dice que creen, en el prox cap yo misma les voy a decir una pista, si siguen leyendo ¬¬ y digo esto por lo que voy a escribir ahora.

Como sabrán, bueno en realidad nadie lo sabe… como lo digo… esto… me da cosa decírselos, por que muchos de ustedes se van a decepcionar, pero es mejor decirlo ahora, ya que en verdad nunca pensé tener tantos lectores, se los juro. Ya mejor lo digo de una buena vez… (tomo aire)…. Para lo que esperan un final feliz… pues no lo esperen por que… no habrá ninguno… bien ya lo dije… nOn espero sus reviews, y por fa no me maten.

By: Narien pRinCEsS oF tHe dARKNESs (XD)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia**: contenido Shonen-ai así que Homofóbicos largo

Los personajes de Shaman king le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, y los ajenos a la serie son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de esta loca historia XD

Parejas Yaoi RenXHoro HaoXLys

**Capitulo 12**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡Maldición!!- grito una voz.

-parece que no hubo éxito en tu plan.- exclamo la voz de una mujer burlescamente.

-Cliodne… que quieres.- exclamo molesto, volteándola a ver.

-el Amo Sanubi… quería saber por que no terminaste con el trabajo…

-simplemente… tengo otro mejor

-no te creo…-

-piensa lo que quieras… pero dile a Sanubi que tendrá al hijo de dios en pocas semanas.

-sabes que esta impaciente.- exclamo acercándose elegantemente a él.- en verdad piensas hacer tuyo ese chiquillo.- simplemente sonrió.

-que no se te olvide que soy Lion… lo que quiero lo obtengo.

-algo me dice que no lo lograrás.- Lion le miro desafiante, quien se creía ella para decir eso, solo por que era la mano derecha y la mas fuerte dentro de todo el quipo de shinigami que había.

-por que dices.

-una mujer sabe de esas cosas.- Lion sonrió divertido.- de que te ríes.

-nada… es que solamente te equivocas.- dijo él para luego darse la vuelta e irse.

-ya veremos…- murmuro ella.- ya veremos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya estaba amaneciendo, el sol recién aparecía sobre Nueva Zelanda y mucha gente recién se despertaba, mientras otras madrugadoras ya estaban en pie en sus trabajos.

El peliverde recién despertaba, abrió los ojos lentamente dejando ver unos hermosos esmeraldas, se limpió un ojo con su mano. Se encontraba tapado por las sabanas, trato de recordar lo que paso, no recordaba haberse dormido en su cama y sobre todo con una polera y solo su ropa interior puesta. Ante ese solo pensamiento Lyserg se sentó en la cama sobresaltado, botando las sabanas de paso, en verdad que solo tenía una simple camisa y su ropa interior. Miro a su lado solo para encontrarse con cierto shaman aun dormitando como si nada…

-esto…- murmuro Lyserg con los ojos tapados por sus flecos.- ¡¡¡¡¡HAO!!!!- con un solo grito tiró de las sabanas y el pobre shaman de fuego llego a parar al suelo de cara (N/A: pobre de su carita XD)

-que diablos.- dijo el tocándose su cara.- QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA.

-¡todavía preguntas!… -grito enojado y rojo. Luego Hao se dio cuenta, ambos estaban en ropa interior, una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en su rostro.- pero… que… ERES UN PERVERTIDO.- le grito al ver la reacción del shaman.

-quieres repetir…- pregunto sensualmente

-ù///ú… Hao.- dijo con los dientes apretados.-

-no te pongas así ¬¬ no ocurrió nada…- Lyserg suspiro.- aunque debo decir que… tuve que controlarme… sabes tienes el sueño muy profundo.- le dijo. Lyserg todavía estaba rojo de vergüenza y sobre todo de ira.- ya tranquilo si no te hice nada… solo te quite la ropa para que durmieras mas cómodo.

-¡¿y por que tú estabas durmiendo en mi cama?!- grito.

-bueno… no quería dormir solo.

-esa es una mala excusa… sal ahora.

-mmmm… no quiero.- y volvió a costarse en la cama, se cubrió y se hizo el dormido. A Lyserg le crecía una gran vena en la cabeza.

-Hao.- llamo Lyserg, pero el asakura se hizo el dormido. La venita del verde estaba apunto de explotar. Rodeo la cama y bruscamente quito las sabanas que cubrían al shaman de fuego.

-Sal ahora… ¿eh?- su tono se calmo al ver que Hao no estaba.- pero ¿Cómo…?- tocó la cama incrédulo.- si estaba aquí hace unos segundos.- murmuro, luego suspiro olvidándose del tema.- esto me esta molestando.

-¿Qué cosa?- Hao apareció detrás de Lyserg. El ingles se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Hao cerca de él, al darse la vuelta sus caras se encontraron peligrosamente cerca.

Lyserg quedo hipnotizado ante los ojos oscuros de Hao. Sintió como el shaman de fuego había puesto una mano en su cintura y la otra cerca de su nuca, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo ni impedir tampoco lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Los labios cálidos del shaman de fuego se encontraron junto a los suyos, primero fue lento, sin prisa y luego mucho más apasionado. Lyserg respondía tímidamente al beso que le estaba dando Hao… no, no solo eso… él también estaba profundizando aquel beso.

Parecía que aquello no iba a terminar nunca, Lyserg perdió sentido del tiempo y al parecer el Asakura también lo había echo.

-Amo Lyserg.- el espíritu humano del ingles apareció algo sorprendido y también extrañamente molesto por la escena que veía.

Diethel se separó bruscamente de Hao, el ingles estaba sonrojado.

-eh… Ha…Haku.- saludo torpemente Lyserg, el nerviosismo lo puso así. Mientras Hao miraba con una cara de querer matar al pobre espíritu, si este estuviera vivo nnU. Morphin apareció poco después.

-¿don…donde estabas?- pregunto Lyserg, mirando en otra dirección, tratando de controlar su terrible sonrojo.

-por que no le pregunta a Hao.- Haku dirigió su mirada hacia el aludido. El shaman solo sonrió tal como el sabía hacerlo. Lyserg miro a Hao esperando una respuesta

-solo los mande por ahí con mi espíritu.

-corrección…- exclamo Haku.- nos obligaste a ir, a mí y a Morphin. Se podría decir que nos encerraste junto con tu espíritu.

-pero no les paso nada.- dijo como si nada.

-los encerraste… pero como…- pregunto Lyserg.

-fue muy fácil… me sorprende que hallas escapado.-dijo burlesco mirando cínicamente a Haku. Ya se podía ver una batalla de miradas de parte de ambos.

El ingles solo suspiro y se fue.

-y tu… ¿adonde vas?- pregunto Hao olvidándose momentáneamente del espíritu.

-iré al baño y luego saldré por ahí.- fue lo único que dijo y se fue junto con su hada

Un silencio incomodo se formo justo cuando Lyserg cerro la puerta.

-no debería preocuparme… pero.- exclamo Haku, Hao simplemente lo ignoro.- al final todos saldrán lastimados.- al decir eso se podía reflejar un poco tristeza en sus ojos.-… después de todo el pasado es imborrable.- con esas palabras Haku desapareció, Hao apretó el puño con fuerza ya que en realidad si había escuchado a Haku.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-una pelea tan pronto pue.- exclamo el moreno.- es dentro de 5 días

-sería la segunda y luego nos iremos a la isla del Sur.- murmuro Ren.

-EN SERIO.- grito Horo.

-acaso no recuerdas los mensajes ¬¬

-esto… pues no nn

-como siempre…

-que quieres decir con eso chinito ¬¬

-no me digas así…

-pero si eres chinito.

-deja de usar diminutivos.- pues como se notaba la relación de Ren y Horo había mejorado mucho mas de lo que se había esperado.

-creo que ahora están mejor.- exclamo Pilika.

-fue una perdida de tiempo… preocuparnos.- exclamo Ana- y sobre todo esa fiesta.

-no digas eso anita.- le dijo su prometido.

-pero hay que reconocer que Horo esta mejor de lo que esperábamos.- menciono Manta, mientras Ren le daba un coscorrón a Horo.

-TTTT que malo.- se quejo el ainu

-compórtate.- le dijo el Tao.

-si se nota pue.- dijo Chocolove.

Luego de tantas peleas y discusiones, en las cuales por hacerse el gracioso, el moreno salió gravemente lastimado, los equipos se separaron. El equipo de Yoh fue a entrenar por mandado a entrenar por Ana, Tamao y Pilika fueron a comprar y engañaron a Chocolove para que las acompañase, pero en realidad era para que trajera las compras él. Y Horo y Ren se quedaron solitos.

Ambos estaban en su habitación y estaban muy callados. Hasta que Ren se levanto y se fue a su propia pieza, seguido por la mirada de Horo. Minutos después salió de ella, el peliceleste se había puesto haber la tele.

-Horo…- llamo Ren, sentándose a su lado.

Horo observo como Ren le tiraba una pequeña cajita blanca, este la pesco hábilmente.

-¿…y esto?- dijo observando la cajita.

-es algo que quería darte.

-…Ren… - murmuro horo sin entender nada de nada.

-solo ábrelo bien ¬///¬- Horo abrió lentamente la cajita, había un collar de plata muy lindo adentro.

-Ren…- menciono de nuevo asombrado, al final el collar tenía un colgante de una linda mariposa igual plateada.- ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pregunta Horo, aún asombrado por el regalo.

-pues… por tu cumpleaños.- exclamo sarcástico y miró hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su notable sonrojo, era la primera vez que daba un regalo así en su vida, en especial tan… bueno no era de él dar ese tipo de regalo, pero era para Horo a si que eso cambiaba las cosas.

Horo sonrió ligeramente y también un poco ruborizado.- esta muy lindo Ren… Gracias.- dijo sonriéndole, cosa que el chino se ruborizo al ver la encantadora sonrisa de Horo. Desvió la mirada avergonzado pero en sí contento al ver que le había gustado.

-… pero… sabes… - Ren le miró un momento.- cuando sea tu cumpleaños yo te daré un regalo ¿bien?

-como quieras u///u.

-oye y… ¿Por qué un mariposa?

-te gusta la naturaleza ¿no? u////u

-es verdad.- dijo admirando el collar- ¿por qué estas tan rojito? ¬¬- pregunto para molestarlo, mientras se ponía el collar.

- no fastidies Horo ù//ú.- sin darse cuenta Horo estaba frente a él, y este le dio un beso sorpresivo. Ren estaba anonadado, muy pronto comenzó a responderle a Horo, tomo su cara con ambas manos para hacer el beso mas profundo. Horo por su parte puso sus manos en la cintura de Ren acercando el cuerpo de su chico al de él.

En un momento dado Ren había empujado a Horo dejándolo casi acostado en el sillón y quedando él sobre el ainu. Mientras se seguían besando, ahora mas apasionadamente. Se separaron, para poder respirar. Se miraron agitados tratando de controlar sus respiraciones. Ambos estaban sonrojados y se sonrieron.

-oye ren.- llamo el ainu.- esto… bueno.- dijo tímido.- es parte de mi obsequio.

Ren sonrió sensualmente y se acerco al oído de Horo, respirando su aroma y de paso causándole un escalofrió a Horito.- ¿tu que crees?- le dijo casi en un susurro sensual, para luego volver a besarlo tan apasionadamente como hace poco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente los chicos tomaban desayuno muy felices, cuando alguien se presenta en el hotel.

-LYSERG.- gritaron todos.

-je… hola chicos.- saludo él amablemente.

-mi Lyserg… por que no te sientas.- Ryu se paro enseguida al verlo.- no quieres tomar desayuno.- Ryu estaba cediéndole su silla.

-no… solo vine a verlos… a ver ¿Cómo estaban?

-jijiji… pues estamos bien.- dijo Yoh.- y tu ¿por qué te fuiste?

-esto… es que pensé que tenían ya demasiados problemas y no quería ser una molestia.

-no la serias Lyserg.- le dijo Horo.

-si… pero no quería molestar- dijo el.- "en realidad es por Hao"- pensó por un momento el ingles.

-no estas en el torneo cierto.- pregunto Ren.

-pues no…

-sabías que Hao estaba en él…- dijo Ana, todos esperaban que Lyserg pusiera su cara de disgusto pero eso no paso.

-esta…estaba enterado.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-vaya.- soltó sin querer Ana.

-si… al parecer ese tal Hao esta asesinando a los participantes del torneo.- dijo Ryu.- es mega desastroso.

-ah.- dijo como si nada.

-¿uh¿estas bien?- pregunto Horo al ver su reacción.

-em… si

-"lyserg"- pensó preocupado Manta.- yo termine.- exclamo para luego salir de la mesa, se podría decir que salto de la silla.- oye Lyserg puedo hablar contigo un segundo.

-claro… ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto él.

-sobre una cosa sin importancia.- rió él- nos vemos luego chicos.- ambos se perdieron entre la gente del hotel.

-que raro… que Manta quiera hablar con él.- dijo Ren.

-tal vez hablen sobre sus libros.- exclamo Tamao tímidamente.

-eh… ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Ana.

-vi al… al joven Manta… con… con un libro de detectives ayer.- dijo ella.

-tal vez sea eso.- exclamo dirigiendo su mirada a su desayuno, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-oigan y ¿Horo?.- pregunto el doctor.

-uh.- todos miraron en su asiento, pero estaba vació.

-ese tonto… ¿adonde se fue a meter? –Ren se levanto de la mesa y se marcho.

-jijiji… se nota que esta preocupado.- rió Yoh.

-tal vez fue a buscar a Lyserg para hablar sobre esas cosas.- exlcamo Ryu.

-hermano… debería hablar también con nosotros

-por lo pronto… creo que es mejor dejar el tema de los seres sagrados a Lyserg y Horo.- dijo la rubia.- entre ellos se entienden, luego nos contarán… nosotros debemos preocuparnos mas en entrenar.- dijo ella.- los shinigami no son cualquier cosa y Hao tampoco.- dijo ella.

-aunque es raro que no sintamos la presencia de ese Asakura pue…

-también lo estuve pensando.- exclamo Ana.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-oye Lyserg… Hao…-

-no quiero hablar de él.- dijo Lyserg, ambos habían llegado a la parte trasera del hotel.- has averiguado algo.

-no nada importante.- dijo Manta.- las mismas cosas de siempre.- Lyserg suspiro.- hay algo que me quieras decir.

-estar con Hao me esta afectando.- dijo simplemente.

-¿uh¿de que manera?

-puedes guardar este secreto.

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo- le dijo el pequeño.- recuerda que también estoy guardando el secreto de Hao, aunque sea una traición a mis amigos.-

-es verdad… bueno… yo… no se como empezar.- Lyserg parecía confundido y de cierta forma avergonzado con lo que iba a decir.

-Lyserg.- llamo Manta.- no me digas que tú y … Hao… ambos…

-no… no es… no es lo que piensas.- dijo rojo de vergüenza.-… no ha pasado nada de lo que te imaginas.- agacho por su cabeza por un momento.

-entonces…

-estar con Hao me confunde… entiendes.

-creo… pero Lyserg, no quiero que recuerdes estas cosas, pero Hao es…

-lo sé… el asesino de mis padres… pero hay veces que lo olvido y ya no veo a Hao como antes.

-comprendo.- dijo Manta.-

-lo siento… no debía molestarte con esto… es que no sabía a quien mas recurrir.

-no te preocupes… pero y Haku.

-eh… ¿que tiene él?

-esto… no nada.- dijo nervioso.- solo que… que pensé… que hablarías con él.

-ah… eso.- dijo Lyserg- ha actuado muy raro últimamente.

-le preguntaste…

-no.- dijo simplemente.- bueno creo que no hay nada de que hablar.

-lo único que tenemos son las visiones que tienen… ¿no has tenido?

-si Horo no ha tenido yo tampoco.- le dio a entender Lyserg.

-es verdad… ambos tienen los mismos sueños… bueno… entonces habrá que esperar.

Pero no esperaron mucho, de un momento a otro Lyserg comenzó a sentirse mal y se arrodillo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Ly-Lyserg.- llamo Manta angustiado. La mirada de Lyserg se encontraba perdida en el piso

…_Su misión es otra…_

Lyserg podía ver un espació negro y muy lejos una luz. Parecía encontrarse flotando en aquel lugar. Pero no estaba solo

…_Las leyes celestiales han impedido la evolución de sus poderes…_

La voz que escuchaba parecía metálica y mientras hablaba un eco se hacía presente. Se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Horo, pero no podía hablar, movía su boca pero de ella no salía ninguna palabra y al parecer lo mismo pasaba con el ainu.

…_Horokeu Usui, hijo de dios, el angel de la lealtad…_

…_Por haber pecado tendrán un tiempo límite, ambos…_

La figura que hablaba se iba acercando cada vez más, se podía apreciar ya unas hermosas alas plateadas a sus lados.

…_no deben fallar…_

…_pues el futuro del mundo esta en sus manos…_

…_dentro de 500 años sus reencarnaciones…_

…_podrán hacer lo que ustedes no…_

…_uno de ellos se convertirá en el rey…_

…_equilibrio… esperanza…luz y oscuridad…_

Sentían ambos un cierto calor en sus corazones y la vez una nostalgia, como si antes hubieran estado con ese ser. Era como si estuvieran con algún familiar.

…_sean fuertes…_

…_aprendan…_

…_averigüen…_

Cada cosa que decía venía con un eco, su voz parecía fuera de este mundo y a la vez quebrada.

…_esa es su tarea…_

…_háganle la misión más fácil…_

…_para sus reencarnaciones…_

Ahora la mitad de aquel lugar era oscuridad y la otra luz. Lyserg había escuchado atento al igual que Horo.

…_y no mueran…_

…_guíense por sus guardianes…_

…_por que aún no es su tiempo…_

…_hijos de dios…_

Con esas palabras Lyserg volvió al mundo real, sus ojos recuperaron su brillo y cayo al suelo, parecía agitado como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Horo… ¡Horo!- Ren llamaba al ainu lo había encontrado en el suelo, parecía agitado, aún conciente, pero cansado ¿Qué estaría haciendo el ainu?-

-Ren…- llamó él.

-Horo que te paso… - el ainu se levanto tratando de regular su respiración.

-¿estabas corriendo?- pregunto el Tao.

-no… vi… vi… a… Lyserg…

-si… yo igual…

-eh… ¬¬ no me refiero a eso ùú

-pues explícate…

-tuve una visión.- dijo Horo todavía agitado, Ren le miro confundido

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿una visión?- exclamo Manta. Lyserg ya un poco recuperado le contó lo que vio.- mas bien parece un mensaje.

-es verdad… nos dijeron que debemos hacer…

-"tiempo limite" pero no les dijo ¿Cuánto?- Lyserg negó con la cabeza.

-al parecer habrá que empezar ahora… ¿no crees?

-si… hay que ver como esta Horo.- menciono Manta.

-ve tú… yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

-pensarás llevar a cabo lo que te dijo ese… bueno… "angel"-

-si… tengo que pensar en eso… dile a Horo que haga lo mismo.

-pero ¿Qué deben hacer?

-no lo se… dijo que nos hiciéramos fuertes, que aprendamos, que averigüemos.- pensó por un momento todavía confundido por ese mensaje.- ya se me ocurrirá que hacer, pero ahora debo irme.

-ya se te ocurrió cierto.- le dijo Manta.

-puede ser…- Lyserg se despidió de Manta y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Ren ayudo a Horo a ir a su habitación, estaba muy cansado. Minutos después se reunió con el equipo de Yoh y les contó lo sucedido.

-es raro que este cansado.- menciono Chocolove.

-no es raro… -dijo la rubia.- lo que tuvo fue un mensaje… seguramente trasladaron su alma a un lugar muy apartado y eso debió afectarle físicamente.- explico.- ¿y no te dijo nada más?- le pregunto al Tao

-no…- contesto.

-hola chicos.- Manta entro a la habitación.

-y… Lyserg- pregunto Ryu apresuradamente, casi salto sobre el pobre Manta.

-esto… se fue n.nU

-¡¡¡NO!!! TT TT yo quería conversar con mi Lyserg.- el pobre de Ryu se fue a un rincón mientras una nubecita azul llovía sobre él

-¿Cómo esta Horo?- pregunto Manta

-mi hermano… él esta bien.

-¿por qué preguntas?- exclamo Ren.

-Lyserg tuvo una visión… mas bien un mensaje y me dijo que Horo también la tuvo… supongo yo que quedo en las mismas condiciones que Lyserg.- explico Manta.

-así es… ¿Lyserg esta bien?- pregunto Yoh.

-si… no fue para tanto… se recupero en 4 segundos… pero igual me asuste un poco.

-jijijiji-

-no te rías estaba preocupado.- le reclamo el pequeño al Asakura.

-es extraño… Horo no se recupero en seguida.- murmuro Ren, pero igual los chicos le escucharon.

Mas tarde, Horo seguía durmiendo, al parecer de los dos el mas afectado fue Horo, los chicos y Ren se preguntaban el por que.

-es extraño.- exclamo sin querer Ren. El estaba en su habitación, miraba por la ventana el sol ocultándose detrás de los edificios.

-¿Qué es extraño?

-…Horo-horo…- dijo al verlo en la puerta de su habitación. El ainu llevaba consigo el collar que le había regalado todavía.- ¿estas mejor?

-si… pero…- se detuvo un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- ahora Ren parecía preocupado ya que Horo se detuvo mirando el suelo.

-…- no dijo nada, primero suspiro y luego tomo aire.- Ren… quiero… quiero que entrenemos.- dijo por fin dejando en shock a Ren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyserg estaba en su habitación mirando el cielo, este se había vuelto naranja debido al sol que ya se ocultaba. Todavía seguía pensando sobre el sueño.

-amo Lyserg.- llamo preocupado Haku.

-creo que no hay otra opción.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?

-algo muy malo.

-es sobre lo de aquel mensaje- Lyserg asintió y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a otra. No le tomo ni medio segundo llegar, ya que estaban juntas. Entro sin llamar a la puerta y allí estaba Hao Asakura.

-hola… inglesita…- saludo felizmente el Asakura, Lyserg no dijo nada ni por el sobrenombre ni por nada, solo miraba a Hao serio.- uh… ¿pasa algo?- su sonrisa se borró al verlo tan serio allí parado como si hubiera pasado algo terrible.

-Hao.- llamo él.- necesito… algo…- Hao le miro sin comprender la actitud del peliverde y además ¿Qué quería?

-quiero… quiero… - se detuvo un momento.- quiero que me enseñes a matar a un shinigami.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ConTInuArA………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de una semana sin computadora, es que me fui a visitar a mi abuelita nnU, volví para atormentarlos muajajaja… ejem, ejem

Bueno… ¬¬

Perdón la tardanza, si el cap esta un poco flojo y cortito, y no se si estará bien, pero prometo que el prox estará mejor y mas emocionante, ya que Hao va a entrenar a Lyserg. Ju jujuju, y no olvidemos a Ren y Horo

Todavía no se irán a la Isla del sur hasta el cap 15, si cuento bien o si no el cap 16. Ahí veo que pongo.

Para los que estén leyendo "Confusión dentro de mi corazón" trataré de actualizar antes que termine esta semana, y para lo que no esten leyéndolo… pues QUE DIABLOS ESTAN ESPERANDO… u.u ejem ejem…

Como sea, espero sus reviews, hoy no respondo ninguno, ya que estoy media cansada, ayer tuve fiesta y la pista de quien muere va estar en el prox cap. Pero les agradezco a cada uno a los que me dejaron review y no, entre Hao y Lyserg no paso nada de "eso" para las que se quedaron con duda en el cap anterior, pero Hao no le faltaron ganas, y tampoco entre Ren y Horo, por lo de este cap.

No creo poner Yaoi en esta historia, ya que primero debo prepararme, mentalmente, psicológicamente y todas esas cosas… ¬¬… si lo se que mentirosa… pero es que me cuesta y cuando lo hago no me gusta como sale. Ya bueno mucha cosa.

Me voy a dormir!!! Buenas noches… ejem… perdón… Bye

By: Narien pRinCEsS oF tHe dARKNESs (XD)

Es verdad!!!, antes que se me olvide, talvez empiece a actualizar mas lento ya que, tengo solo esta semana de vacaciones, el lunes entro al cole, pobrecita yo, me muero TT TT

Eso era… dejen reviewcitos!!!!

BYE

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia**: contenido Shonen-ai así que Homofóbicos largo

Los personajes de Shaman king le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, y los ajenos a la serie son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de esta loca historia XD

Parejas Yaoi RenXHoro HaoXLys

Se que me van a matar, me demoré lo se u.u. No saben que tuve un bloqueo mental y todavía lo tengo, así que no se como me habrá quedado este cap. Solo espero que este compensé la espera.

Así que los dejos con la historia.

Enjoy!!!

**Capitulo 13**

-quiero… quiero… - se detuvo un momento.- quiero que me enseñes a matar a un shinigami.

Hubo un momento muy incomodo, en el que Hao se quedo extrañado por la petición del ingles. Lyserg miraba a Hao serio, dándole a entender que no estaba bromeando.

-…estas bromeando…- soltó Hao burlón.

-no lo estoy… esto es serio…- el Asakura de cabellos largo empezó a burlarse, riéndose. El peliverde puso una cara de muy poco amigos.

-sabes lo que estas pidiendo Lyserg.

-Claro que lo se- dijo firme, la actitud de Hao lo estaba molestando. ¿Acaso no podía tomarle en serio?

-Lyserg… Lyserg… estas escuchándote.- no iba a rogarle ni mucho menos a ese shaman, suspiro enojado.

-si no quieres solo dímelo.- el ingles se dio la vuelta.

-no es que no quiera…- el peliverde se detiene a medio camino, pero no le da la cara a Hao.- por si no lo sabes, toma tiempo aprender una técnica de ese magnitud. Tu corazón debe ser fuerte… hacer esta técnica depende de tu corazón. Si uno quiere lograrla debes saber, sentir, la muerte.

-entiendo…

-por esa razón no creo…

-¡NO!- Lyserg interrumpió bruscamente a Hao.- debes hacerlo eres el único.

-Mmmm.- a Hao se le ocurrió una idea y una sonrisa lujuriosa se formo en su cara.- te enseñaré… pero quiero algo a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Lyserg.

-a ti…

-¿eh?… ¡d-de que estas hablando!- le grito el ingles.

-jajaja… estaba bromeando…

-¬¬ estás loco.- murmuro el ingles.

-te enseñaré.- exclamo acercándose al chico, lentamente.- pero…- se acercaba cada vez más, acortando el espacio entre ellos.- primero…-

Hao le robo un fugaz beso a Lyserg, fue uno simple. El ingles se quedo entre sorprendido y avergonzado ¿Qué le pasaba a Hao? El peliverde pensaba que iba a besarlo como las otras veces, pero lo hizo delicadamente. Dejándolo a él con… ¿ganas? Eso era imposible, se repetía Lyserg en su cabeza.

-entonces.- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el shaman de fuego, quien poseía una mirada victoriosa.-… comenzaremos mañana… que te parece, se de un buen lugar donde podemos entrenar… tenemos 6 días. Cuando se termine ese tiempo, tendremos una pelea.

-deja de mezclarme en tus cosas… sabes que no estoy participando.- dijo Lyserg algo enojado.-

-huy… siempre tan enojón… pero sabes.- dijo Hao poniendo su mano en la cálida mejilla del ingles.- aun así… - exclamo poniendo su mas bella (N/A: y sexy XD) sonrisa, se empezó acercar a Lyserg lentamente, quedando cerca de sus oído. Ahí pudo sentir el agradable aroma que despedía de aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas. Lyserg estaba en shock, no podía moverse. La sensación de Hao tan cerca de él no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, le gustaba. Sus mejilla ardía al saberse que estaba cerca de él y que podía sentir los cabellos de Hao haciéndole cosquillas en su piel.- … te deseo.- fue lo que susurro para alejarse y marcharse sin decir nada más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una cosa es que Hao apareciera frente a él, pero esta se llevo el premio. Escuchar a Horo pidiéndole que ¿entrenen? ¿Eso podía ser posible? Cuando era él mismo quien huía de los entrenamientos de su propia hermana, los odiaba.

-REN… POR QUE TE QUEDAS CALLADO.

-NO ME GRITES.

-PERO TU NO DICES NADA- le reclamo el ainu molesto.

-¡como quieres que reaccione!… Maldición… en verdad te estás tomando esa cosa de los seres sagrados en serio.- dijo poniendo su pose de indiferencia.

-¡Ren!… por favor.- le suplico Horo. El Tao suspiro ¿Cómo negarse a la carita de horo? (N/A: horito tan lindu n n) ¿Cómo Horo podía ser tan… tan… tan…? ¿Adorable? ¿Tierno? ¿Sexy?

-bien… mañana entrenaremos.

-¿en serio?

-si…- dijo él sentándose en su cama. Entonces sintió dos brazos que lo tenía desde atrás.- …Horo…- llamo él, sorprendido y sonrojado.

-déjame estar así… ¿si?- susurro el peliceleste quedamente, mientras abrazaba un poco mas fuerte a Ren.

El Tao agacho la mirada y sonrió solo como el podía hacerlo y se dejo abrazar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente Ren despertaba lentamente, pero no estaba solo, lo que le pareció primero su almohada ya que la abrazo, era Horo, durmiendo pacíficamente al lado suyo.

-QU…e- iba a gritar pero se contuvo, bueno no era la primera vez que pasaban la noche juntos. Pero ahora era diferente, al menos eso creía Ren. A demás no recordaba a que hora se había quedado profundamente dormido y con Horo a su lado, ambos abrazados.

Se fijo en la ropa de Horo, este solo llevaba su pantalón ya que su camisa no estaba donde debía. Eso solo hizo que se sonrojara. Ahora Ren revisaba su propia ropa, suspiro al ver que todo estaba bien y en orden.

-Horo…- llamo él cerca de su oreja.

-…mmm…- fue lo único que escucho de parte del ainu, mientras abrazaba más a Ren de la cintura y se volvía a dormir.

-"que dormilón"- se quejo Ren. Poso su mano en la mejilla de Horo para luego acariciarla y llevarla por su hombro, hasta su cintura. Allí se detuvo y volvió a subir, esta vez sostuvo el mentón de Horo y acerco sus labios a los de Horo, para despertarlo.

Pero se llevo una sorpresa, Horo estaba mas que despierto, ya que este comenzó a responder el beso fugazmente. A Ren no le importo mucho y siguió con el beso.

-con que estabas despierto.- dijo luego de separarse. Horo sonrió.

-no te enojes… - pero su platica fue interrumpida por otra persona afuera de la habitación.

-oye… Ren, la wuerita de Ana nos esta llamando dice que nos levantemos pue…

-eh… dile que ya voy…- exclamo Ren sin ganas.

-¿Qué raro para que nos querrá?- pregunto Horo.

-ni idea… anda levántate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué hacemos tan lejos de la ciudad Hao?

-vinimos a entrenar ¿no?

-eso lo se ¬¬ pero ¿Por qué tan lejos?

-es peligroso ese poder, lo digo por ti… será la primera vez que lo uses.-

Lyserg se sentía preparado para cualquier cosa. Había llegado muy lejos como para rendirse. Solo esperaba que Hao supiera lo que hacia.

-primero que nada.- llamo la atención del Ingles.- no es necesario que uses a tus espíritus acompañantes.

-no me iré.- dijo Haku.

-lo harás.- ordeno Hao.

-pero… ¿Por qué tienen que irse?

-porque serán solo una distracción, debes superar tú solo esto. Si llega a pasarte algo, tú deberás ayudarte, si no puedes solo entonces tampoco podrás aprender esa técnica.

-entiendo.- Lyserg miro a Haku por un momento, pidiéndole con la mirada que se fuera. Al final el espíritu humano de Lyserg suspiro.

-esta bien… pero por favor cuídese… vamos Morphin.- llamo. La pequeña hada miro a su amo, pero con una sola mirada de parte de Lyserg ella se quedo tranquila. Salió volando siguiendo a Haku, ambos se perdieron de vista.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Horo y Ren aparecieron en la habitación de Yoh.

-Al parecer Ana quiere saber que esta pasando.- les dijo el Asakura de audífonos.

-¿uh? Ana te refieres sobre los ángeles.- afirmo Horo, la chica asintió.

-Además de que esto se esta poniendo ya demasiado problemático, porque no sabemos que quieren de ti o de Lyserg.

-Creo que quieren que nos hagamos fuertes… es todo.- contesto el ainu algo dudoso.

-pero… ¿para que pue?- exclamo chocolove.

-es simple.- dijo Manta, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla, sus pequeñas piernas no tocaban el suelo (N/A: XD)- por lo que acabo de investigar.- eso último era mentira, por que ya lo sabía desde hace mucho.- Los ángeles renacen cada 500 años. Puedo suponer que esos seres que le mandan mensajes a Horo y Lyserg, esperan a que se hagan fuertes, entonces en 500 años sus reencarnaciones tendrán la misma fuerza, supongo.

-tiene sentido.- dijo la rubia.- aun así.- agrego la sacerdotisa.- deberías hacer caso.

-eso ya lo sé…- exclamo Horo.- por esa razón entrenaré.

-QUE.- asombro general de todos los presentes.

-increíble pue.- soltó el moreno.- eso si que esta grueso. La única vez que escucharía la palabra "Horo" y "Entrena" en una misma oración, es cuando entre ellas halla un "no"- una gotita les salió a todos los presentes. Pero Chocolove tenía razón.

-pues es mejor que empieces… si te sientes bien.- le dijo el doctor, quien se encontraba con su esposa de la mano. Horo asintió muy contento.

-Será mejor aprovechar el tiempo.- dijo Ren indiferente.

-y… ¿en que aprovecharán el tiempo… hermano?- pregunto Pilika ¬¬

-¿eh? Pues en entrenar u///u. Que estabas pensando ¬¬

-yo nada… tú eres el que piensa mal hermano u.u.- le dijo Pilika.- pero me parece genial que te tomes esto en serio, ya pensaba que no.

-Que bueno que tengas tan fe en mí ú.ù

Luego de su charla con los chicos, ambos salieron, lease Ren y Horo. Los demás se quedaron en la habitación.

-Esto se esta complicando mucho.- dijo la sacerdotisa.- Chicos quiero que pongan a entrenar igual que Horo.

-QUE.- grito de parte de los chicos.

-tu igual chango bananero- le dijo el moreno.

-yo ¿Por qué pue?

-porque lo digo y punto.- ordeno la rubia.- Tamao y yo buscaremos a Hao.- Manta empalideció.- Siempre dicen que hay mantener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aún mas cerca. Por esa razón antes que nos encuentre desprevenidos, nosotros lo encontraremos primero.

-esto…- llamo el pequeño Oyamada.- ¿crees que sea una buena idea…Ana?- parecía nervioso y temeroso.

-estas diciendo que NO es una buena idea.- Manta negó efusivamente con la cabeza, al ver la cara amenazadora de la rubia.

-Solo digo que es mejor tomarse las cosas con calma.- los ojos de Ana brillaron.

-Te comportas igual que el Ingles… dices puras tonterías.- parecía molesta.

-solo estoy preocupado…

-Pues no lo hagas.- le interrumpió.- sigue investigando sobre esas profecías… cuando encontremos a Hao, yo con Tamao también buscaremos lo mismo.- La chica le dirigió una mirada a la pelirosada.

-Si… señorita… A-Ana…

-Entonces manos a la obra.- dijo decidida.- y ustedes que esperan.- les dijo a los chicos.- Yoh y compañía se fueron asustados por la mirada fría que les mandaba la sacerdotisa. Tamao y Ana salieron.

-También las ayudaré.- Pilika salió de la habitación igualmente, dejando solo a Manta.

-_"Hao ahora sabe ocultar su poder espiritual… pero aun así no es suficiente… Ana sabe lo que hace"- _El pequeño estaba mas que preocupado, angustiado. Sería terrible si descubren a Hao, y todavía lo descubrieran junto con Lyserg ¿Qué pensarían ellos? De por sí ya era extraño.

Miro angustioso el libro que traía entre las manos, era su diario. Había escrito todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. Menos mal que lo había guardado dentro de su diccionario, nadie se daría cuenta. (N/A: ¿¿quien en su sano juicio revisaría un jodido diccionario?? Ah?? ¬¬ si estoy loca u.u.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El peliverde se encontraba agitado, según Hao ante de empezar el entrenamiento debía precalentar, pero el solo calentamiento había dejado cansado a Lyserg.

-Tienes muy poca resistencia.- le dijo el Asakura.- y eso que solo tengo una parte de mi poder.- susurro lo último en tono de burla.

-Te escuche.- salto Lyserg.- además dijiste que… era un calentamiento.- callo al suelo para poder respirar mejor.- además… puedo seguir.- dijo él, parecía decidido, Lyserg Diethel no se iba a dejar vencer.

-esta bien… dejemos el calentamiento hasta aquí.- le indico Hao.- _"pensaba que se rendiría…"_- Hao se acerco al Ingles.- comencemos con lo interesante.

-hm… - Lyserg se levanto quedando justo frente de Hao.

-Quiero que entiendas algo.- empezó Hao, mirando directamente esos ojos esmeraldas que despedían un brillo especial y también mucho valor.- El ataque para matar un Shinigami es difícil. Para eso debes pensar en la muerte y el sufrimiento.

-¿eh?

-Tienes que tener en cuenta… que los Shinigami son seres inmortales.- menciono Hao.- no mueren, no envejecen. La luz oscura que sale de ellos, es como su alma. Robárselas será fácil, lo difícil viene cuando te decides que hacer con ella.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Ahora voy a eso… no puedes dejarla en el aire, volvería a su dueño, por consiguiente, el shinigami volvería a la vida.

-Entonces… donde debo dejarlo…

-En ti…

-¿Cómo?

-No puedes dejarlo en ningún lugar, al menos que sea en ti o en uno de tus espíritus acompañantes. Si lo dejas por ejemplo en la naturaleza esta morirá y el alma volverá a su dueño. Pero, si te la quedas se quedará ahí, ser un shaman te lo permite. También si se lo das a uno de tus espíritus también lo recibirá

-Entonces puedo dárselo Haku o a Morphin.- Hao negó con la cabeza.

-A tu hada no puedes dársela… Morphin es un espíritu de la naturaleza, solo lograrías agotarla y que el Shinigami viviera otra vez.- le explico Hao.

-Bien… pero, todavía no entiendo cual es la complicación.

-Esa luz que se desprende de ellos es poderosa. Tiene, no solo información que te pudiera ayudar en futuras batallas, si no también te brindará poder.- dijo Hao.

-Por esa razón los quieres matar.- El asakura asintió.

-Pero, hay ciertas complicaciones. Su alma es demasiado oscura, y muy diferente a la de un humano o la de un shaman.- dijo Hao.- son opuestas, es demasiada oscuridad… sufrimiento.- dijo él.- para hacer algo así debes ser mas fuerte que esa oscuridad. Porque cuando la metas dentro de ti puede dominarte.- Hao camino hacia un árbol y poso su mano en su tronco.- te hará sufrir, por esa razón es peligroso. No cualquiera puede hacer esta técnica… debes saber lo que es el sufrimiento, la oscuridad… pero a la vez la alegría, debe haber luz en tu interior.

-Para mantener un equilibrio.

-Exacto…

-Entonces… tú, también posees…- se detuvo un momento.- ¿Cómo puedes realizar tú esa técnica?- Hao rió ante la pregunto.

-Puedo darme la idea de lo que estás pensando.- exclamo Hao.- ¿Cómo yo puedo hacer esa técnica? Después de todo mi alma no es muy pura ¿no?- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa muy característica de él. Lyserg se sonrojo levemente.-Yo nunca he metido un alma de un shinigami dentro de mí, solo se la doy a mi espíritu, los espíritus sagrados que no pertenezcan a las plantas o naturaleza pueden hacerlo. Como también los espíritus humanos.- suspiro largamente.- ellos no tienen ningún inconveniente, ya que estos están muertos.

-Entiendo…-dijo Lyserg.- Pero se supone que un espíritu esta ligado a su dueño, por lo que a veces puede recibir el mismo daño que el shaman que lo posee.- Hao se quedo atónito, Lyserg era muy inteligente.- Lo que dices no puede ser. Si le das de eso a tú espíritu tú también sales perjudicado, en resumen es como si tú también estuvieras absorbiendo aquella alma.

-Eso…

-¿tengo razón?- pregunto Lyserg, lo había descubierto. Hao sonrió de costado.

-si la tienes…- dijo por fin de un largo silencio.

-Entonces como puedes hacerlo tú… si…- se detuvo de nuevo.- tu alma no es… tan… pura.

-No lo sé.- Hao se quedo mirando el cielo.- será la voluntad de uno.- dijo con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-eh… - Lyserg solo suspiro.- entonces comencemos.

-Bien.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren y Horo habían salido fuera de la ciudad, hasta llegar cerca de un bosque, allí se dispusieron a combatir entre ellos.

El ainu lanzaba ataques de hielo a Ren y el Tao se protegía con su lanza. Una media hora después Horo estaba muy cansado, callo arrodillado al suelo.

-Al parecer todavía no te recuperas de aquella visión.- Horo respiraba agitado.

-es… ex…extraño.- hablo Horo apenas, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Debe tener algo que ver con todo esto… tal vez por haber pecado.- Horo levanto la vista, estaba tan agitado que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono rojizo y su respiración estaba agitada, esto solo hizo que Ren se sonrojara ante esa visión.

-Tal vez.- contesto Horo.- Pero ni siquiera yo lo se.- exclamo apenado. Observo como Ren, lo miraba con unos ojos brillantes (N/A: ¬¬Ren se lo esta comiendo solo con la mirada XD), parecía hipnotizado. Horo se puso algo nervioso ya que no quitaba la vista de él.

-Oye Ren… Ren.- llamaba Horo, movió su mano frente la cara del Chino, pero este no hacia caso.- esto… Ren… me oyes.- le decía Horo.

El Tao despertó de sus divagaciones, solo para ver una cara de preocupación por parte del peliceleste. Suspiro al verlo.

-¿quieres continuar?- pregunto el Tao.- o estas muy cansado- eso lo dijo con burla.

-Que insinúas… ya verás como puedo continuar.- exclamo decidido.

-Pues demuéstramelo.- Ren se fue acercando al ainu. Este le miro extrañado.- veamos si puedes continuar.- tomo con ambas manos el rostro del ainu. Para luego unir sus labios y fundirlos en un embriagante beso, que Horo no tardo en responder.

Sus espíritus acompañantes que aún se mantenía a lado de sus dueños, salieron de ahí y se perdieron entre los árboles. Los chicos se habían olvidados de ellos.

El chino hizo que Horo cayera al suelo con el encima, para empezar a saborear su cuello, mordiendo y dejando su propia marca a su paso por aquella blanca piel. Mientras Horo daba leves gemidos, y sus mejillas ardían de un color rojo.

El ainu sintió como las ávidas manos de Ren, se metían por debajo de su playera, tanteando su cuerpo. Eso le dio escalofríos y una corriente, de electricidad paso por su cuerpo. No iba permitir que Ren disfrutara el solo. Horo sin avisar detuvo las manos de Ren este le miro confundido. Muy pronto el ainu, en un rápido movimiento, estaba encima de Ren.

-…tramposo…- murmuro Ren. Horo igualmente le escucho, pero le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que las mejillas de Ren se tiñeran de un color carmín. (N/A: Ren tan lindu!!!!)

No tardo mucho para que Horo empezara a saborear los labios de Ren y con sus manos a rozar la piel del chino. Muy pronto la playera de Ren estaba a metros de ellos. Horo aprovecho para besar el cuello y pasear sus manos por el cuerpo perfecto de _su_ Ren.

Por su parte, el Tao, sucumbía ante los placenteros besos y caricias que le daba Horo. Pero para el era suficiente, no por algo era Ren Tao. Aunque no negaba que le estaba gustando, sin embargo, no iba dejar que Horo hiciera todo el trabajo.

Los papeles se vieron intercambiados de nuevo, cuando Ren tomo la cara de Horo para besarlo y allí mismo cambiar las posiciones, como al principio.

-Y eso…- exclamo Horo agitado, debajo del cuerpo de Ren.- que… vini…mos… a entrenar.- Rió juguetonamente.

-¿acaso no quieres seguir?- pregunto Ren.- ¿no te gusta lo que estamos haciendo?- eso último lo dijo cerca de su oído haciendo temblar al ainu.

-yo…- empezó Horo.- esto…- la pregunta de Ren le dejo helado. Aparte la forma en que puso su voz tan sensual lo hizo sentir algo intimidado.- no me…desagrada… Ren.- su nombre le salió como un suspiro. El chino sonrió, su usual sonrisa de "soy el mejor", y sus ojos dorados, brillaban de deseo. Ahora si que Horo estaba intimidado, esa sola mirada de Ren lo dejo medio embobado.

-Entonces continuemos.- Ren no se hizo esperar más. Le quito la ropa, quedando en igual de condiciones. Entonces empezó a marcar el cuerpo de Horo con su boca.

-hm…mmm.- gimió Horo, cuando sintió la lengua de Ren jugando con uno de sus pezones, estos se endurecieron ante el contacto.

Entonces mientras la boca de Ren se encontraba allí, sus manos empezaron a trabajar. Empezó a sacarle el short a Horo, bajándolo lentamente. Vio como el miembro de Horo requería de atención, se sonrió el mismo, por saber que lo que le hacia a _su_ chico lo estaba excitando.

-…Ren…- llamo Horo, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.- …Ren…- suplico esta vez, ya que el Tao no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarlo con su "problema". La voz agitada de Horo, hicieron que el chino también se excitara, ahora ambos debían resolver su "problema".

-tranquilo hoto…- dijo besando sus labios, dejándolos rojos por la fogosidad del peliviolaceo. Ahora Ren se quito sus propios pantalones, ambos quedaron en ropa interior.

Aprovecho esa oportunidad, para unir sus piernas y sus caderas, ambos miembros se rozaron tras la tela de su ropa.

-mmm… ah- exclamo Horo.

-Ah… ¡Horo!- llamo Ren besándolo. Entonces empezó un movimiento de parte de Horo, este se movía en busca de mas placer, mas contacto.- ¡Ah!.- soltó de nuevo Ren, ante los movimientos de Horo. Aunque este última estuviera abajo parecía que el llevaba la riendas de las situación. Eso si que Ren no lo iba a permitir.- ¡ah!… Hoto.

-Es… ¡ah!… Horo…- exclamo apenas, tratando de usar lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba, el placer le estaba cegando sus sentidos y le impedía hablar con cordura.

Sus cuerpos se frotaban entre ellos, el calor no hacia mas que aumentar, la ropa interior le estaba haciendo demasiado daño, a ambos. Ren se quito la suya, sin hacer ninguna ceremonia. Horo también iba quitarse la suya, no podía más.

-tranquilo…- exclamo Ren juguetón, detuvo sus manos.- yo mando aquí.- exclamo autoritario.

-¡AH!- Horo soltó un gemido cuando Ren mordió posesivamente su cuello. Mientras ponía las manos de Horo a cada lado de su cabeza, él daba ligeros mordiscos sobre el pecho del peliceleste.-…Re…Ren… -rogaba Horo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.- … por favor…- rogó otra vez.- mmm… hm.-

Los gemidos no hacia que solo excitarlo más. Su nombre en los labios del ainu sonaba tan bien, para los oídos del chino.

Ren dejo las manos de Horo libre. Para ahora quitar la ropa interior de _su_ chico. Ambos ahora estaban en igual condiciones.

Ahora sí que Ren estaba excitado, los ojos entreabiertos de Horo, sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración agitada. Era perfecto.

-Q-Que… pasa.- Horo sentía la mirada de Ren sobre sí, el aludido sonrió y volvió a besar a su chico, pero esta vez dulcemente.

_El camino esta echo, lejos…_

_Quebramos aquella alma_

_La mas pura entre todas_

_Y no hay vuelta atrás_

"…_el destino de ellos será inevitable…"_

_Regresa a sus cimientos._

_Pesar, dolor: que quedarán ocultos._

_Incluso si han deseado un final_

_Este nunca llegará, porque esta lejos…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao le había quitado algunas almas a su espíritu, este había absorbido varias de almas de shinigami, por lo que tenía de sobra.

El ingles callo agotado al suelo, agitado, pálido.

-Será mejor dejarlo has…

-¡¡NO!!- Lyserg le grito a Hao, el se levanto de nuevo.

El peliverde había intentado quitarle una y otra vez esas almas a Hao. Pero se le estaba algo difícil.

-Si no puedes ni siquiera quitármelas de mis propias manos… como lo harás con un shinigami.- Lyserg agacho la cabeza.

-¡otra vez!- le grito Lyserg.- por favor…- pidió Lyserg, sus ojos parecían decididos. Hao le miro dudoso por un momento, no quería ver dañado a Lyserg. AL final simplemente suspiro y le dijo que podía hacerlo, pero luego irían a descansar.

El ingles entonces levanto su mano derecha, cerró sus ojos y se concentro. Hao miraba impasible, mientras una pequeña brisa corría por ellos, haciendo mecer sus largos cabellos castaños y moviendo unos mechones del cabello de Lyserg.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando ver ese color esmeralda que tanto le gustaba a Hao. En ese instante sintió un escalofrió en su mano izquierda, donde sostenía aquella alma encerrada con su poder espiritual. Ese escalofrió le recorrió toda su mano, hasta su brazo.

-No…no puede ser…- susurro sorprendido. Su mano temblaba, el alma quería escapar e ir donde lo llamaban. No podía creerlo lo había logrado. Lentamente el alma salió de allí y voló hacia la mano del ingles.

-Bien…- dijo Hao simplemente, al ver que Lyserg tenía el alma en su mano.- Ahora que lo lograste… es mejor devolverla a mi espíritu.- El ingles no se inmuto, parecía hipnotizado por esa pequeña luz oscura en su mano.- ¿Lyserg? ¿no me oíste?

-No… Terminaremos esto…

-eh… no te entiendo.- no paso mucho tiempo, cuando Lyserg metió esa luz en su cuerpo.- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO.-

Un dolor punzante paso por todo su cuerpo, desde su corazón hasta sus extremidades. El peliverde callo al suelo, pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo.

-…duele…- dijo apenas, Hao lo sostuvo. Se arrodillo y puso la cabeza de Lyserg en sus piernas.

-Tonto… que te proponías.- puso su mano encima de su pecho y trato de sacar esa alma, pero no funcionaba.- no puedo…- miro el rostro de Lyserg, estaba pálido y gotas de sudor frió cruzaban por su cara. Sentía como el cuerpo de Lyserg temblaba entre sus brazos.-

-debo buscar una entrada para obtenerla.- murmuro Hao. No se le ocurrió otra cosa, la boca del ingles. Debía hacerlo o si no Lyserg no sobreviviría a tanto poder.- no me queda otra opción.-(N/A: como si no quisiera ¬¬).

Delicadamente tomo el mentón de Lyserg para darle un profundo beso, tratando a la vez de usar su poder espiritual para sacar el alma. El ingles abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir los labios de Hao sobre los suyos. Pero, inconscientemente, los fue cerrando lentamente. Se estaba perdiendo en aquel sabor en su boca y lo mas importante, le estaba agradando.

Hao ya no podía sacar el alma que Lyserg había introducido en su cuerpo, había desistido. Justo cuando se iba a separar, sintió una calida mano sobre su mejilla. Por un momento se asusto, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era Lyserg. Le estaba pidiendo con ese gesto ¿Qué no se separará acaso? No lo sabía, pero no dudo en continuar y dejarse llevar.

Lentamente el beso fue tomando más profundidad y Lyserg no se oponía. La mano de Hao paseaba por la cintura del chico, de arriba abajo, ocasionándole un escalofrió al Ingles. El peliverde por su parte estaba disfrutando mucho de la calida mejilla de Hao en su mano, y sobre todo del beso que le estaba dando Hao.

_Un alma conmovida por el deseo_

_La amabilidad en su corazón_

_Una promesa que se mantendrá_

_Los recuerdos que tal vez se olvidarán_

_El diario que se abrirá_

_Fingimiento, Mentiras: aunque traicione._

_Ayúdame, sálvame de esta oscuridad_

_Aunque sabemos que ese día lejos esta._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Muy pocos ¿no?- dijo Ana.

-Así es señorita.- le contesto Tamao, mirando su tabla.

-Pero siempre han sido pocos…- agrego Manta.

-Pero ahora el miedo esta en ellos.- le dijo la rubia.

-Te refieres a Hao.- exclamo él, la chica asintió.

-No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, entre menos competencia mejor, se sacrificarán menos personas.- exclamo ella.- Pero nosotros seguiremos.

-pero… Ana.- llamo el pequeño.- que hay del "Sacrificio de Sangre"

-Eso ahora no tiene la menor importancia… tal vez ni se realice.

-se…según lo que… he… he descubierto.- dijo la pelirosada.- nunca se ha llevado a cabo un sacrificio así.

-lo ves.- le hizo ver Ana a Manta.

-si… pero aún así… no porque nunca ha sucedido significa que no pueda hacerlo ahora… hay muchas posibilidades Ana, tienes que tener claro que yoh y los chicos… - se detuvo un momento.- no quiero ni imaginármelo… sería muy doloroso.- sus ojos destellaron algo de tristeza, Ana le miro curiosa.

-Eso no pasará… Yoh ya sabe… y los demás igual.- dijo segura.- Todos se han vueltos muy fuertes.- Manta sabía que no iba a convencer nunca a la sacerdotisa. Pero debía intentarlo, además tenía un mal presentimiento en todo esto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren miraba como Horo dormía encima de él. Al parecer todo ese "ejercicio" lo había dejado agotado. Sonrió abiertamente al verlo dormir tan tranquilamente e inocentemente. Miro el cielo, el sol estaba ya arriba de ellos, era tarde y tenía algo de hambre.

-Oye Horo…- llamo suavemente.

-mmm… - se quejo el, volviendo a dormir.

-Hoto-Hoto.- llamo nuevamente Ren. Esta vez no hubo respuesta por parte de Horo y la paciencia de Ren tenía limite.- Despierta…- le ordeno. Y el ainu no hacia caso.- Maldición… DESPIERTA DE UN VEZ.- grito dándole un coscorrón a Horo. Un grito de parte del chico no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Me dolió!- lloró él, Ren le tiro su ropa.

-Vístete de una buena vez y vamonos.- Horo se puso su playera, igual que Ren. Cuando el peliceleste quiso levantarse, un dolor agudo recorrió su espalda y lo detuvo.- ¿ahora que te pasa?

-¿Cómo que pasa?- exclamo molesto.- me duele mucho… es que no entiendes.- Cuando Ren se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Horo solo sonrió.

-Eres un quejumbroso y no aguantas nada.

-QUE… es tu culpa… fuiste muy brusco.- le echo la culpa a Ren

-Tu fuiste el que quería- dijo aburrido ya del tema.

-Pero no ví que te quejarás… los disfrutaste mucho ¬¬.- Ren se sonrojo ante las palabras de Horo.- Es tu culpa TT-TT ¡ahora me duele!- grito Horito.- Para la próxima tu serás el pasivo.

-Si como no.- declaro sarcástico, recuperando el color natural de su cara.- en tus sueños.- y se dispuso a caminar.

-Esp…espera… no te vallas.- dijo Horo alargando su brazo.- estoy hablando en serio u.u… vamos no te cuesta aunque sea una sola vez.- exclamo poniendo su cara de cachorro abandonado.

-hm…

-lo tomaré como un sí… es un promesa… Ren… bien.- le dijo la misma sonrisa cautivadora que tenía, al menos eso pensaba el Tao sobre la linda sonrisa de Horo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese instante, en otra parte lejana, aunque no tanto. Hao había desabrochado ya la camisa del ingles. Mientras este último mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo.

Hace rato Hao ya había besado el cuello y el pecho de Lyserg a su antojo, sin detenerse, solo saboreando. No se había medido ninguna palabra entre los dos. Y el peliverde no se había negado a nada, es mas lo estaba disfrutando al igual que Hao.

Aunque iban lentos, solo caricias, de las cuales Hao participaba más, Lyserg se dejaba hacer al antojo del shaman de fuego. Las manos de Hao por su piel le causaban escalofríos y sentimientos imposibles de definir para él

Pero algo lo atrajo a la realidad, no supo que fue, una imagen extraña en su cabeza.

"_Recuerdos del pasado, de su otro yo"_

No lo sabía, de un momento a otro se vio en la posición en la que estaba. Con sus fuerzas empujo a Hao, este callo acostado en el pasto, sorprendido por la reacción de Lyserg.

EL ingles simplemente agacho la cabeza y empezó torpemente a abrocharse su camisa, ocultando las marcas que Hao le había echo. Sentía su cara arder de vergüenza, como podía haberse dejado tocar por Hao. Nunca pensó que iba ir mas allá que el de un simple beso.

-Lyserg…-llamo Hao, todavía algo sorprendido por su reacción.

-volvamos.- Lyserg se levanto del suelo y sin darle la cara a Hao empezó a caminar, alejándose de él.

De cierta manera Hao quedo con el corazón destrozado, al parecer lyserg estaba enojado con él. Pero qu era ese sentimiento que lo estaba carcomiendo, ¿era dolor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Arrepentimiento? El era Hao Asakura, el shaman mas poderoso, por que iba a sentir eso en ese instante. ¿Por qué?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CoNtInUaRa…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me maten por el final, se los suplico, ya me puedo imaginar las caras de odios que me mandan. Kya!

En verdad que soy mala con Hao, jejejejeje, pero como dije él también iba a sufrir y pienso llevar a cabo ese plan, por fis (Narien suplicando por su vida arrodillada) no me maten.

Si hay algún error o algo, es que andaba apurada y también por que la inspiración no me acompañaba, en verdad que estoy sin inspiración, así que no se cuando vuelva actualizar, aparte esta la escuela. Apropósito los viejos de -$& mandaron tarea el primer día, si leyeron bien el primer día, como si no tuviera mas cosas que hacer ¬¬.

Espero que el cap les halla gustado, en especial porque me costo arto hacerlo ustedes saben esas partes y otras cosas mas 9.9.

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a:

**.::CaTa::.**

**.::Sad.Whisper::.**

**.::Dolphin-Chan::.**

**.::nicky-hitomi::.**

**.::Didboroth::.**

**.::Princess Nausicaa::.**

**.::MARYAM-CHAN::.**

**.::lyserg asakura::.**

**.::Aska::.**

Les agradezco mucho, mucho a ellos, en verdad y espero que perdonen la espera y también el de no contestar sus reviews como se debe, pero no me alcanza el tiempo. En serio.

Espero sus reviews con ansias, necesito saber su opinión sobre este cap, en verdad que la necesito.

Eso era se me cuidan todos.

By: Narien pRinCEsS oF tHe dARKNESs (XD)

BYE

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!

Dejen review!!!!! Onegai!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 1****4**

Se podía oír el sonido estridente de armas al chocar dentro del espeso bosque y luego una pequeña explosión a lo lejos. Al parecer se estaba llevando una batalla, pero no cualquiera. Se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla de shamanes.

-Estos hueritos son resistentes.- les dijo el moreno a sus compañeros de equipo.

-debemos vencerlos, nos queda poco tiempo… Ren.-

-Ya lo se, no tienes por que repetírmelo.- le regaño.

-Agradece que estoy de buenas.-

-Oigan pue no se pongan a pelar en medio de la batalla.- les decía Chocolove, mientras el moreno trataba de pelar con dos.

-Es verdad.- Horo fue el primero en ir ayudarlo. Su posesión se volvió pequeña. Durante este tiempo había estado entrenado mucho junto con Ren. Se podía decir que Ren estaba sorprendido con los avances de Horo, nunca pensó que poseía tal cantidad de poder espiritual.

El ainu hizo, con su poder espiritual, aparecer estacas de hielo que atacaron a sus contrincantes, solo le dio a uno. Eso le dio tiempo a Ren para atacar a otro, también le venció. El moreno pudo entonces pelear con el otro uno a uno, siendo el vencedor.

-¡El equipo de Ren es el ganador!- Como en el otro combate este era con tiempo, lo bueno que lograron vencerlos con tiempo de sobra. Habían estado entrenando muy duro durante esos días, y su evolución era muy notable.

-SI.- salto Horo de alegría.- que bueno porque ya me dio hambre.

-hm…Lo único que piensas es en comer.- le molesto el Tao.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le cuestiono el ainu.

-No vallan a volver con sus peleas matrimoniales pue.-

-NO TE METAS MORENO.- le gritaron ambos, eran tan sincronizados. Los dos se miraron sonrojados y sorprendidos.

-Parece ser que se llevan de maravillas.- una voz salió de entre las sombras

-¿Quién esta ahçi?- pregunto Ren fastidiado. Pero en respuesta lo único que obtuvo es que unas manos negras gigantes lo apresaran al igual que a Chocolove, Horo y al apache.

-A ti no te necesito.- lanzo al apache a metros de ellos.- A ustedes los tengo que mantener ocupado un rato.- la manos negras que sostenían a Ren ya Chocolove se pegaron a un árbol impidiéndoles cualquier escapatoria.

Mientas que Horo era llevado por la enorme mano. -¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!- decía el peliceleste tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Horo-Horo hace mucho que no te veía.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Lo amaba?, no lo entendía aun. Al principio pensó que solo era una atracción, una obsesión. Pero sin darse cuenta el chico había despertado sentimientos en él. Sentimiento que antes nunca había experimentado. Lo quería junto con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, pero el chico no se lo permitía.

El mismo había dado un paso, y el otro se había dado cuenta que ese paso estaba errado. Lo rechazo.

¿Qué sintió? Un dolor agudo en el pecho, imposible de descifrar. Una grieta en su corazón, que estaba empezando a crecer. Una herida, al saberse no correspondido. Pero ¿Por qué pensaba así? El sabía tan bien como él, que ambos se querían. Entonces ¿Por qué lo empujo? Si, seguramente habían ido muy rápido.

… _después de todo el pasado es imborrable…_

Las palabras que le dijo Haku, el espíritu de vestiduras negras, volvieron a su cabeza. Era cierto, tal vez los recuerdos mas dolorosos son difíciles de olvidar. Aunque tratemos de hacerlo, aunque finjamos que todo esta arreglado, siempre habrá alguien o algo que nos recuerde los que nos paso. Siempre existe la posibilidad de recordar.

-hace tiempo… yo igual perdí a mi madre.- murmuro Hao a la nada, recordando, tal vez, una de sus vidas pasadas. El principio.

Se encontraba hace rato en el hotel, miraba por la ventana las luces de las casas y otros edificios. Sus pensamientos divagaban por lo ocurrido ayer y la actitud del ingles.

Aunque también por la sorprendente fuerza que tenía el chico, después de todo logro controlar, con un poco de dificultad, el alma de ese shinigami.

-¿Lo amo?- se pregunto Hao mirando. Pero ¿Qué significaba esa palabra? Nunca antes había sentido algo así, aún así veía a Lyserg como algo inalcanzable…

Habían pasado varios días sin que ellos se hablasen, apenas unas miradas. Al parecer Lyserg había decidido entrenar por sus propios medios, sin ayuda de Hao. Muchas veces el Asakura le veía salir junto con sus espíritus acompañantes el se quedaba.

-ya debería estar por llegar.- pensaba el castaño. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la suite en la cual se encontraba.

Hace poco había tenido una batalla, obviamente el resulto el ganador. Para que nadie supiera que estaba vivo, mato a sus oponentes y devoro sus almas, así conseguiría poder en mucho más poco tiempo, y tal vez así dejar Lyserg y ese sentimiento que empezaba a crecer, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar. Por otro lado sabía que cuando recuperaría sus poderes sería libre y podría irse y dejar a Lyserg, pero su plan no parecía salirle como el esperaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, un chico de cabellos verdes entro en ella, parecía cansado y muy agitado. Paso por al lado del castaño sin ni siquiera decirle un hola. Hacia como si Hao no existía.

-Tuve un pelea hace poco.- hablo Hao mirando cada paso que daba el ingles.- nos iremos a la isla del sur dentro de dos días.- le explico.

-mmm… entiendo.- fue lo único que le dijo, pero ni siquiera le dio la cara.- Entonces… los mataste- No era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.- a tus oponentes.

-No tienes porque preguntar si sabes que es así ¿no?- decía Hao cínicamente. Lyserg por fin le daba la cara, tenía una mirada entre decepción, enojo y tristeza. El asakura solo lo contemplo en silencio.

-Bien… iré a mi habitación.- al decir esto se metió en su pieza y desapareció, otra vez el castaño se quedo solo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-HORO.- grito Ren al ver como este último se perdía entre el espeso bosque. En su desesperación logro soltarse de aquella mano, al igual que lo hizo el moreno-

-Ren…

-Ve por ayuda Chocolove.- El moreno asintió y salió en dirección contraria a Ren, este iba ir a rescatar a horo de quien sea que se lo hubiese llevado.

Se adentro al bosque, con su Posesión de espíritus lista y se perdía en el.

-hace tiempo que no nos vemos Horo.- era el mismo tipo que quiso capturarlo la última vez.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! ¡Suéltame!- Horo trataba de soltarse de esa gigantesca mano que lo atrapaba. El tipo niega con la cabeza, al parecer esta divertido.

-Eso no se puede hacer mi querido Horo.- La mano hace que Horo se acerque a él.- Se esta demorando mucho cierto…- le dice al aire. Con sus manos toma el mentón de Horo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Horo trata de soltarse, pero esa mano negra lo aprieta con mas fuerza.

-Quédate quieto, no queremos que nos descubran ¿o sí?

-Mas te vale soltarme o si no…

-Si no que… que harás en esas condiciones ¿acaso crees poder ganarme? No me hagas reír niño.- ahora en vez del mentón de Horo, lo toma del cuello.- necesito que respondas algo.- El peliceleste cierra los ojos ante el dolor.- ¿Dónde esta el otro angel? Se muy bien que debe estar cerca de ti. Dime ¿Quién es? y no tendré que lastimarte.

-ahhhh… no…

-¿eh? Dirás algo.- lo suelta.

-¡No sacarás nada de mí, tonto!- le grito Horo. El tipo de ojos zafiro empieza a reír como loco.

-Me estas sacando de quicio.- la mano apretó mas fuerte a horo, impidiéndose respirar.

-aghhh…

-No puedo matarte, pero nadie me dijo que no puedo hacerte sufrir.- su sonrisa es sádica y sus ojos causan terror.- mi querido Horo… o me dices o tendré que hacerte algo muy malo.

-muérete.- es lo único que dice Horo, para que el tipo hierva de ira.

-Tú lo quisiste así.- Pero antes de si quiera tocar a horo, alguien se pone frente a él, deteniendo cualquier movimiento por parte del de ojos Zafiro.

-Con que de nuevo tú ¿no?- era el mismísimo Ren.

-eh… Ren.- a Horo se le ilumino la cara.- te tardaste, ¿que hacías? – le reclamo el ainu.

-Agradece que vine ayudarte hoto-hoto.-

-¡que mi nombre es Horo-Horo!

Lion frunce el ceño y se va hacia atrás. Horo entonces usa un poco de poder espiritual para liberarse y lo logra. Al fin libre, también hace su posesión.

-hm… que piensas pelear contra mí, en verdad no tienen idea de con quien están tratando.- dice orgulloso.- Creo que les demostré mi poder una vez, acaso quieren que se los muestre una vez más.

-No sería una mala idea.- le dice el tao con su misma sonrisa de superioridad. Lion empieza a reír por dentro, empuñando sus puños con fuerza.

-Ustedes lo quisieron- El tipo desaparece frente a ellos, para luego aparecer detrás de Ren y Horo. Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de ello. Cuando se dieron la vuelta, lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue una sombra negra salir de su propia mano, luego los dos salieron volando, cada uno choco con un árbol para finalmente caer al suelo.

-¿Qué… fue eso?- le pregunto Horo a Ren, levantándose apenas. No solo por el dolor provocado por el golpe del árbol le había dolido, si no también que el "golpe" que le dio Lion le había dolido. Fue como si le hubiese golpeado en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-No… lo se.- Ren se apoyo en el árbol para poder incorporarse. Se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que Horo-Horo.

-lo ven.- les dijo Lion con burla.- No pueden conmigo, soy un shinigami métanselo bien en la cabeza, par de tontos.- se puso a reír.

-¿a quien dices tonto? Desgraciado- Ren levanto su lanza, no permitiría que alguien como el lo insultara de esa forma.

-A ti… no te necesito.- Dicho esto una mano gigante, tal como había pasado antes, lo aprisiono con fuerza.

-¡REN!- Horo corrió a ayudarlo, pero algo hizo que se cayera. Una pequeña mano negra rodeaba su tobillo y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia Lion. - ¡que! ¡Suéltame!- Trato de levantarse, pero no podía hacer mucho mientras esa cosa siguiera arrastrándole. Con sus propias manos intento quitársela, era imposible, se había pegado.

-¡Horo! ¡Que estas esperando… libérate de una vez!- le grito el chino, atrapado no podía mas que solo mirar.

-¡crees que no lo estoy intentando!- Uso un poco de su poder espiritual para liberarse tal como recién lo había echo. Pero no logro nada.

-No te resistas mi querido Horo.- hablo Lion.- Si antes te liberaste fue porque yo te deje libre.- le explico.- Acaso pensaste que en verdad tu insignificante poder te ayudo.- hablo lleno de maldad.

-…maldito…- murmura Horo, mientras sigue siendo arrastrado. Otras pequeñas manos salen de la nada, rodeando su otro pie y sus manos.- ¿Qué pretendes?- le pregunto al ver sus manos y sus pies inmovilizados en el suelo.

-Horo…- Ren intentaba liberarse con su poder espiritual, pero estaba inmovilizado, no podía mover sus manos ni tampoco su arma.

-Solo quiero jugar un poco… querido… Horo.- exclama él para ponerse encima de él, el ainu lo mira con asco y trata de alejarlo, pero no hay caso ya que sus piernas y sus brazos están inmovilizados.

-¡Maldito no lo toques!- Grita Ren.

-¿Y que harás? Me pregunto si sigues siendo virgen.- al decir esto Horo se sonrojo.- Parece que no.- rió juguetonamente.- que pena…- Justo cuando iba besarlo, unas estacas de hielo salieron del bosque. Ambas habían salido de diferentes direcciones, y apuntaban directamente a la cabeza de Lion.

-¡¿Qué…?!- la pregunta de Lion murió, cuando una de las estacas le atravesó directamente la garganta, haciendo que salpicara sangre. Callo entonces al lado de Horo, este último por fin pudo liberarse, al igual que Ren.

-Uf! Justo a tiempo…- Justo cuando esta libre, el chino le pega un coscorrón.- eso me dolió ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!- le pregunta,

-por Baka.-

-Que malo… pensé que estabas preocupado por mí.- dice como un niño chico, Ren se sonroja.

-¡vamonos de una vez bien!- le dice Ren, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-eh… espera Ren.- le dice Horo.- lo dejamos aquí.- dice refiriéndose al cadáver de Lion, que aun se encontraba en el pasto y se empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

-¿Qué? Acaso piensas hacerle un funeral.- le dice sarcástico.

-no… yo solo preguntaba.- dice enojado.- no tienes porque contestarme así.

-Mas tarde hace tus berrinches.

-¡NO SON BERRINCHES!

-Acabas de hacer uno.- sonríe sarcásticamente y empieza irse.

-¡Eso no es… cie…..!- Horo no termina de decir nada, cuando algo lo esta atrapando del tobillo. Se queda pálido al ver que Lion es el que lo esta deteniendo.

-R-Ren…- El chino se da la vuelta para ver lo mismo que él.- ¿Cómo es posible que tu? – Lion empieza a reír macabramente.

-Acaso creían que con un simple ataque podrían derrotarme.- Horo siente como la mano aprieta fuertemente su tobillo. Eso quería decir que Lion aun tenía muchas fuerzas.- Olvidan acaso que soy un shinigami.- Horo queda libre de nuevo y se pone junto a Ren.

-Sabes Horo, eso no me gusto para nada.- se levanta lentamente, su cuello sigue roto. Lleva su mano hasta su cuello y se saco el hielo, haciendo que brotará mas sangre. La herida empezó a sanarse.- odio cuando pasa esto. Esta bien lo admito me confié, creo que debo esperar mucho mas de uno de los ángeles.- dijo sonriente.- Pero esta vez no te dejare ir tan fácilmente.- agrega.

-¡Alto ahí guerito!

-Esa voz.- dice sonriente Horo.

-Creo que empezaron sin nosotros.- decía otra voz, para segundos después aparecer entre las sombra el asakura, lo reconocieron enseguida por su cara de despreocupación y esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Te tardaste Chocolove.- le dijo Ren al verlo aparecer junto con Yoh y compañía.

- Si pue… los chamacos estos aun estaban peleando

-jijiji… cuando terminamos vinimos enseguida.- le dijo Yoh.

-Es de mala educación que hallan empezado antes que nosotros.- les dijo Ryu

-Pues aun no terminamos si quieren unirse.- Ren fijo su vista en donde se encontraba el tal Lion, pero este había desaparecido.- ¡eh! ¡¿ha donde diablos se metió?!

-Creo que esto tendrán que esperar.- se escucho una voz por todas partes.- No se preocupen por que muy pronto nos veremos… no lo duden.

-¡Que cobarde! Y nosotros que habíamos venido.- se dice Cholote deprimido.

-No te preocupes chocolove

-Creo que le dimos miedo, al ver que éramos más.- le dijo Ryu

-Creo que fue una perdida de tiempo venir.- opino el doctor.

-Así parece.- rió Yoh.

-hm…- Ren como siempre tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.- Creo que es hora de irnos… oye Horo.- El ainu se encontraba mirando la sangre que había en el suelo, que le pertenecía a Lion.

-Con que eso es… un shinigami.- murmura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te lastima ¿cierto?- Lyserg levanto la vista al escuchar esa voz.

-¿a que te refieres Haku?- le pregunto a su espíritu de ropajes negros.

-A Hao Asakura.- le dijo mirándolo. Camino hacia a él.- Acaso tu…-

-NO…- le grito.- ni siquiera lo digas...- Haku le miraba intensamente. El ingles no pudo sostener la mirada y miro el suelo.- no podría.- agrego después de unos segundos en silencio.- el mato…

-A tus padres.- completo el espíritu.- el pasado es difícil de olvidar, la vida me ha ensañado eso. Cometí un error muy grave, y me siento mal. Al igual que tu, el pasado no te dejara tranquilo.

-Eso ya lo se.- dijo cansado.- aún así…- levanto la mirada sus ojos estaban tintineantes, al parecer estaba apuntote llorar.- no hay posibilidad de que el cambie.

_Las personas seguirán siendo las mismas… pero ellas con el tiempo pueden aprender algo útil._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado dos días desde las últimas batallas, los chicos entonces se empezaban a arreglar para irse a la isla del sur.

-¡¡¡SI!!!- ese fue el grito de Horo. El mas emocionado de todos, ya que allí había nieve y podía deslizarse con su tabla todo lo que quisiera.

-DEJA DE HACER TANTO ESCANDALO.- le grito la rubia. Todos tragaron saliva y se quedaron callado. El pobre de Horo se escondió detrás de Ren.- ¡lleva las maletas Ryu!-

-Si doña ana.- el nombrado apareció con miles de maletas sobre él, pobre lo que tenía que pasar. Enseguida paso las maletas, la mayoría eran de Ana, al encargado de llevarlas a guardarlas.

-¡ah! Por fin.- dijo el de la espada de madera.

-Muy bien andando.- ordeno la rubia. Ahora tenían que subir al avión no demorarían nada en llegar, así que no tenían de que preocuparse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lyserg…- Hao trataba de hablar con el ingles.- te iras solo.

-Puedo irme perfectamente solo… tu igual ¿no?- Lyserg se puso sus gafas oscuras.

-Si eso lo se. Pero estarás solo, los shinigami podrían atacarte, acaso eso quieres.- Lyserg cerro su maleta con fuerza.

-He estado entrenando lo suficiente, creo que no es necesario que me estés siguiendo.- le dijo y fue hacia a la salida.- es más.- agrego deteniéndose, dejando su mano puesta sobre la perilla de la puerta.- Creo que tu misión como guardián acaba aquí, Asakura.- le dijo sin darle la cara.

-hm ¿estas seguro que quieres eso? Recuerda algo Lyserg, soy el único que puede protegerte de esos…

-¡No necesito que lo sigas haciendo!- le grito, todo se quedo en silencio.- adiós…- El ingles desapareció tras cerrar la puerta.

-Pero… amo Lyserg.- Haku apareció a su lado, cuando este salió de la habitación.- El… Hao es el único.-

-Por favor Haku… no quiero que lo vuelvas a nombrar. Estar con el solo me esta confundiendo más, me confunde entre lo que bueno y no. Es mejor que estemos solos como lo hemos estado desde que comenzamos.- Su hada le miraba preocupada, esas palabras no eran ciertas. De su boca salían llenas de mentiras, ni siquiera el se las podía creer y se notaba.

Pero, aun así, ellos no podían estar juntos, por que Hao no era su verdadero guardián, _solo un reemplazo._

_Tal vez aquella cosa que haya aprendido, lo salve en algún futuro…__ y seguramente, lo vuelvas a ver…_

Hao se había quedado estático en su lugar desde que el ingles había salido por esa puerta. De un momento a otro golpeo con su puño la pared, pero no le he hizo el menor daño. Sonrió.

-Nadie me da ordenes Lyserg.- murmuro.- tu no puedes detenerme, si crees que me alejaré de ti sin terminar esta ridícula estas equivocado. Todavía no acepto que este sentimiento me consuma, tendré mis poderes de vuelta ya acabaré con Yoh y sus amigos.

…_Pero esta vez será diferente._

CONTINUARA…

Si!!!!, se que demore, y si se que este capitulo esta mas corto que otros, y se de antemano que mas de una me va a querer matar, pero como ya les dije este fic no va a tener un final feliz. Lo siento.

Si demore es porque tenía un bloqueo muy grande, tenías las ideas pero como que me complicaba, además estaba la escuela y todo lo demás, aparte de los otros fics que deje medio abandonados ¬¬. Prometo que el proximo cap estará listo pronto, no demoraré eso lo prometo. Es que ya tengo una idea sobre ese cap.

Antes que nada, quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a MARYAM-CHAN, gracias por darme las ideas para actualizar, te lo debo. Si tienes algún problema con tu fic, que también deberías actualizar, me dices no mas, yo aquí te ayudo.

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a:

**.::Dolphin-Chan::.**

**.::nicky-hitomi::.**

**.::Sad.Whisper::.**

**.::Didboroth::.**

**.::lyserg asakura::.**

**.::Roseriot::.**

**.::MARYAM-CHAN::.**

No se preocupen se que estoy mas que muerta ¬¬, seguramente los que leían este fic, ya se deben haberse olvidado que existía, al menos la mayoria. Pero no importa, espero que me perdonen por el retraso.

A todo esto alguien ha averiguado quien morira, o al menos quien no morira pista: morira un alma. Que gran ayuda. Pero les voy a decir algo, las personas que no pueden morir, y esas son las reencanaciones de los angeles que mando dios.

Buenos nos leemos, se me cuidan. BYe BYe

Por cierto lo que estaba en cursiva es lo que va a pasar en el futuro, si leyeron mi profile saben a lo que me refiero.

Ahora si BYe


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

El viaje de los chicos fue corto y sin mayores complicaciones. Al llegar quedaron asombrados por la cantidad de nieve que había.

-¡¡¡wuaaa!!- como siempre el mas emocionado era el ainu. Quien no espero a los demás, y salió corriendo con su tabla.

-¡Hermano!- le grito Pilika. Ana suspiro-

- es inevitable todavía es un niño.- exclamo ella y se fue seguida de Tamao.

-ese tonto.- Ren estaba algo enojado, en parte porque Horo se iba y no decía nada. Pero ese enojo fue desapareciendo, Horo-Horo estaba feliz, y eso importaba mucho para el.

-------------------

Ya habían llegado al lugar donde se quedarían, esta vez no era un lujoso hotel, sino pequeñas cabañas. Cada cabaña alejada una de la otra. Entonces Ana, como la mandamás empezó a indicar en que cabaña dormirían.

Al final cada equipo durmió en una respectiva cabaña. Las chicas dormirían en una cabaña diferente al de los chicos. Manta dormiría con el equipo de Yoh, así que en esa cabaña serían 4. En la cabaña donde estaban el equipo de Ren, dormirían tres, ahi donde estaban ellos habían tres habitaciones para cada uno. Chocolove dormiría en la primera, en la siguiente Horo y en la última Ren, que al parecer le toco la mas grande-

-¿Por qué a ti te toco la habitación mas grande? - le pregunto Horo enojado.

-porque soy el líder del equipo, azulito.

-no me digas así.- dijo el ainu inflando su cara.

-entonces Hoto-Hoto…

-¡QUE ME LLAMO HORO-HORO!

-Hm.- Ren siguió ordenando sus cosas. Mientras Horo, que estaba sentada en su cama, le seguía con la mirada. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención de Horo.- deberías estar entrenando.- le dijo luego el chino.

-Ya estoy cansado.

-Eres bien poco resistente.

-eso es por que me deslice en mi tabla … genio.- le dijo sarcástico.

-valla con que sarcástico, eso lo aprendiste de mi ¿cierto?- decía burlón.

-Siempre he sido a si-

-pues no se te notaba.- Horo desvio la mirada enojado. Entonces Ren se acerco a él, con pasos lentos y elegantes.

-¿te enojaste?- pregunto cerca de su oído, Horo no había notado que Ren se había acercado, así que cuando dio vuelta su rostro no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, al ver que ambos estaban muy cerca. Ren sonrió al ver a Horo con sus mejillas ardiendo.

Entonces el Tao tomo aquellos labios que tanto les gusta, y empuja a Horo para que quede acostado en la cama, sus pies quedan colgando, recordemos que estaba sentado.

-Ren...- le dijo cuando este abandono sus labios y se disponia a besar su cuello.- es-espera... podría ven-... venir... Choolov...chocolo...ve- apenas podía hablar. Después de todo ren empezo a morder el cuello, primero con delicadeza y después con un poco de fuerza, dejando marcas por todo su cuello.- R-Ren.

-!oigan!- ese grito fuera de la habitación de Ren, fue suficiente para que ambos se separaran, justo cuando entro Chocolove.- pue chamacos ana dice que la cena esta lista.- luego mira a los chicos, que estan cada uno en un rincón de la habitación. Uno de ellos con la respiracion agitada y su cara de un color carmin. Y el otro con su siempre pose de indiferencia y elegancia.

-¿que les pasa pue?- les pregunta con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza. Luego dirije su vista hacia un Horo muy rojo y muy agitado.- ¿te pas algo malo Horo?- le dice al verlo tan rojo.

-n-n...no

-Dile a Ana que ya vamos.- interrumpio el chino a Horo bruscamente.

-Esta bien brodis .. pero no demoren pue , por que creo que esta de mal humor.- diciendo esto salio de la habitación.

-cuando no va a estar de mal humor.- murmuro Horo aun con la cara roja, luego suspiro.- !Ren no vuelvas hacer eso!

-hm... es tu culpa...

-QUE... ¡mía!- dice apuntándose.- tu fuiste el se me lanzo encima.

-Pues te gusto ¿no?- A horo le escurrio una gotita y su cara se puso mas roja.

-e...e...esto...

-Lo ves.- sonrio triunfante, al verlo tan nervioso. Horo suspiro.

-¡pues mas vale que no lo vuelvas hacer!- le grito Rojo.- podría venir alguien...- dice rojo.- además esta cabaña es tambien la de chocolove.

-hm... acaso temes que te encuentren en una posición... incomoda.- silencio por un momento. Horo estaba mas rojo, se podría decir que servía de semaforo.

-¡Ren! deja de decir esas cosas.

-¿que cosas?- exclamo sin entendre.

-pues... esas... esas... .- al final se arto ren sonreía como siempre ironicamente.- nada.- le dijo al fin.- podíamos ir a comer, tengo hambre.- El chino suspiro, parecía que su "amigo" siempre tenía hambre.

-Dime algo que no sepa.-

-¡COMO!

-Vamos de una buena vez.- Ren se va, seguido de Horo que le sonríe ampliamente.

-Me pregunto que habrá de comer.

-es lo único en que piensas ¬¬U

-no, no es lo único.- niega con la cabeza- tembien pienso en tí nn .- le sonrié levemente sonrojado. Ren se puso mas colorado que el, dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado para que Horo no lo notará.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

EL ingles había llegado, gracias a Morphin a donde estaban viviendo los chicos. Camino por entre la nieve, atravez de un camino pedregoso. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver las cabañas.

-Solo iré a verlos no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.- murmuro para si mismo, ya que no quería quedarse. El sabia muy bien que si se quedaba vería de nuevo a Hao y no deseaba eso.

-¿entonces para que vas?- Haku aparece a su lado preocupado.

-Solo quiero hablar con Manta.- le explico, siguio caminando. Llevaba su maleta en la mano, ya que luego tendría que irse a su propia cabaña. La única razón por la que seguía cada paso del torneo, era por lo del "sacrificio de sangre", necesitaba saber quien sería y quería asegurarse de que ninguno de sus amigos lo fuera. No lo soportaría, no soportaría ver muerto a unos de sus amigos.

Camino por el sendero de piedras, todo los demás estaba rodeado por nieve. Los arboles antes verdes, seguramente, estaban tan blancos. Por la mente del peliverde paso que parecía navidad, rio ante ese pensamiento tan infantil.

Al llegar toco la puerta de la cabaña. Había varias cabañas eso sí, pero el sabía cual era porque Morhpin le había indicado antes. La puerta al tocarla estaba abierta así que esta se abrio. Al abrirla vio la escena mas divertida. Horo peleando con Yoh, al paecer por un pedazo de carne, para que luego se metiera Ryu y chocolove. Mientras Ana y Ren tenía una gran vena en la cabeza y Fausto, ese no sabía nada por que estaba preocupado de su esposa. Pero Ren y Ana al pareceer ambos con pocas paciencia iban a matarlos por hacer tanto escandalo.

-¿joven Lyserg?- la que se fijo que el ingles estaba en la entrada mirando la escena era la pelirosada. Todos al escucharlo nombrarlo voltearon a ver.

-¿Lyserg?- dijeron casi todos al unísono, excepto Ana, Ren y Manta, y Ryu que tenía ojitos de corazones.

-hola chicos.- saludos él con una gotita en la cabeza, ya que era muy graciosa la escena de la pelea por el pedazo de carne.

-Lyserg...- Manta fue el primer en notar la maleta, sabía que algo andaba mal.- Espero que no se molesten, pero invite a Lyserg.- intervino antes que alguien sacara conclusiones apresuradas, ya que verlo con la maleta llegar daba de que hablar.

Lsyerg entendio enseguida lo que estaba el pequeño por él. Lentamente nego con la cabeza.

-No te preocpes Manta, solo pasaba a verlos. Tengo donde quedarme.- Yoh rio con su tipica risa.

-Entonces porque no cenas con nosotros Lyserg.

-!!SI!! Lyserg quedate.- de por si el ainu había gritado. Recibiendo una extraña mirada de parte de Ren, al parecer celoso por su euforico recibimiento.

-es que...

-Anda Lyserg deja tu maleta aqui.- le invito Manta.- que no te de pena.

-esta bien... pero solo un momento.- Mientras estos invitaban a Lyserg, Chocolove aprovecho el momento para pescar el último pedazo de carne que había y, especificamente, se lo trago.

-!AHHHHHH!- grito de parte de Yoh, Horo y Ryu.

-Maldito moreno.- grito Horo, los tres le dirigieron miradas amenazadoras al pobre Chocolove. Mientras que el amenazado tenía una gran gotita en su cabeza.

-No se sulfuren pue hueritos nnU

-chocolove eso no hace.- decía un ryu dolido. Al poco rato se llevaba una pelea, en donde Chocolove era perseguido por lo tres hambrientos shamanes.

Los demás veían la escena, algunos con preocupación, otros enojados, otros simplemente ¿avergonzados? Por la actitud infantil que había tomado solo por un pedazo de carne.

Lyserg no pudo reprimir una risa, al igual que Manta.

-Les pasa muy seguido- les pregunto Lyserg, viendo la escena, cuando ya estaba cenando con los chicos.

-No tienes idea.- dijo Ren con una gran ven sobre su frente.

-ah... tienes suerte Lyserg.- dijo Pilika.- al menos no tienes que soportar las barbaridades que hacen. DE por sí la rubia estaba arta, apretaba su vaso con fuerza, lo bueno es que era de plastico (xD).

-YA BASTA- hasta que no aguanto más y estallo la bomba.- DEJENSE DE PELEAR LOS CUATRO... CUCLILLAS ¡AHORA!

-!Si... tu también hermano!- Y Pilika le echaba mas leña al fuego.

-¡¡¡QUE!!!- los shamanes estaban mas que asustados. Una cosa es que a Ana no le gustaba es que hubiera escandalo, en especial cuando estaba comiendo.

De por si nuestros shamanes, al menos 4 de ellos, tuvieron que hacer cuclillas. Horo enojado, por que Ren no dejaba de mirarlo de una manera burlesca. Yoh de por si llorando, al igual que Ryu y chocolove.

Unos 20 minutos después seguían con los ejercicios. Mientras Lyeg y Manta estaban afuera, ellos veían atravéz de la ventana como los chicos eran supervisados por Ana, Pilika y Tamao conversaban algremente.

-Dime Lyserg ¿que paso?- fue la pregunta que hizo el pequeño.

-Le dije a Hao que se termino este jueguito del guardián.- solto de corrido, Manta quedo pálido y sin palabras.

-pe...pe...pero...- no podía creer lo que acaba de oír.- Lyserg... el es único que tiene...

-No tienes porque decir algo que ya se.- Lyserg suspiro.- Pero esto de los guardianes es una perdida de tiempo. Los que somos nacidos de aquellos angeles, somos muy fuertes... somos capaces de protegernos solos.- Manta niega con la cabeza.

-Tal vez no solo sea esa la razón por la que existan los guardianes.- Lyserg le miro confundido.- descubrí alg interesante. Un lazo...-

.¿eh?- Lyserg no entendía.

-Los guardianes sirven de un lazo, que los une a los angeles y a este mundo. Algo por el estilo.- trato de explicar él.- es un lazo muy fuerte, irrompible. Es por eso que cada 500 años ellos, angel y guardián, se vuelven a encontrar. Lamentablemente esta información es solo una hipotesis.- agrego cabizbajo.

-entiendo... no te preocupes.- le dijo el ingles.- pero aún así, Hao... no es mi verdadero guardián, soloes un reemplazo.

-Pero por algo te lo asignaron ¿no?- le pregunto.- hay veces que pienso que esto va a terminar mal.- le dijo Manta.- Lyserg no quiero que nada malo les ocurra a nuestros amigos.

-Yo tampoco, quiero que nada pase.- dijo Lyserg.- será mejor que me valla.- le dijo.

-No te despedirás.- le pregunto el pequeño.

-no... diles que me disculpen por favor... además debo ir a a entrenar.- le dijo Lyserg.- no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.- exclamo decidido, Manta asintió y se despidió de él.

"_...Lo que ocurrió durante esos días, fue horrible. Todos estábamos tristes, nada podía explicar lo sucedido. Tal vez tu o ustedes no lo entiendan..._

_... Solo espero que cuando aquella misión salga a la luz, la verdadera misión, mis hipótesis y el sacrificio de ellos no hallan sido en vano..."_

A la mañana siguiente los chicos estaban muy alegres, aunque algunos no tanto.

-¿donde están Yoh, Horo, chocolove y Ryu?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Al parecer están cansados por el ejercicio del día anterior.- contesto el doctor Fausto. Todos iban bien abrigados, al parecer iban a salir.

-entiendo... - dijo Manta.- ¿van a salir?- pregunto él al ver que estaban listos para partir.

-Si.- contesto la hermana de Horo feliz.- Iremos a ver un poco el lugar.

-La señorita ana dijo que nos servirá de referencia para próximas batallas… ¿no es así señorita...?

-hm... ese Yoh.- murmuro la rubia ignorando a Tamao.- apretó su puño y salió de la cabaña.

-seño...señorita.- llamo Tamao. Pero la rubia no la escucho y se fue. Segundos después se escuchaban gritos de !DESPIERTEN HOLGAZANES!LEVANTANSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Luego se hizo silencio, para mas tarde escuchar el gran ruido de un golpe !QUIEN TE CREES YOH ASAKURA! Los chicos en la otra cabaña solo podían imaginar lo peor y rezar por que Yoh estuviera entero.

Minutos después...

Yoh apareció junto con Ryu y Ana. La rubia entro y lo único que puedo decir fue, listo vamonos. Mientras los demás veían a un moreteado Yoh y Ryu.

-¿que les paso?- pregunto el pequeño de Manta.

-Ana me golpeo por que no quería despertarme TT-TT

-Y a tí Ryu

-No lo se no hice nada TT-TT- una gotita se resbalo por la cabeza de Manta.

-Bien yo voy a ver algo.- exclamo el Tao quien estaba recargado en la pared y se había quedado callado todo el rato.

-¿A donde vas Ren?- pregunto el Asakura.

-Iré a ver el lugar, además ya me aburrí.

-jijijij eso es porque no tienes a Horo para divertirte.- Ren no pudo evitar volverse rojo y que su cabello creciera, entonces saca su lanza en forma de amenazar a Yoh.

-¡deja de decir tonterías Yoh si quieres conservarte completo!.

- jeje... tranquilo Ren.- El tao dejo de amenazarlo ya que la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, dejando entrar al moreno.

-Que pasa brodis... buenos días.- saludo él.- huy que pinta traen van a salir.

-Si vamos a salir.- dijo Ryu que todavía estaba moreteado.

-¿Y a ti que te paso?

-Larga historia.- dijo apenado.

Al final de mucho show todos salieron, a excepción de Manta, que iba a quedarse con su computadora; Fausto, que estaba muy bien con su esposa mirándose muy enamorados, al parecer no se iban a mover de allí; chocolove que no tenía muchas; y Horo, el seguía durmiendo.

Los chicos salieron, Ren dijo que iba a ver algo así que se separo del grupo. Ryu también por su lado se fue admirar los alrededores. Los que se quedaron juntos fueron Yoh, Ana, Pilika y Tamao; ellos fueron a ver el lugar, para eso tomaron un transporte que los llevo a la ciudad mas cercana que era la de Picton. Demoraron al llegar, pero llegaron.

Mientras tanto Ren caminada por entre el pasto que estaba sin nieve. El sol se levantaba sobre el, pero igual el aire era frió, los grandes montes se alzaban a su alrededor y a lo lejos podía ver el glaciar de tasmania. Bonita vista, fue lo único que pudo murmurar Ren para seguir su recorrido, era demasiado tranquilo ese lugar, le agradaba.

Pero la tranquilidad no le duro para siempre, un poder hizo que toda esa paz que sentía se esfumara tan rápido como había llegado.

Justo detrás de él había aparecido una persona. Ren había detenido sus pasos y se quedo mirando al frente, dándole la espalda a la persona que se encontraba detrás suyo.

-Al parecer no te das por vencido ¿no?

-hm... Claro que no.- respondió la otra persona.- Tal vez no sepas toda la historia sobre lo ocurrido, lo que paso desde el "principio"...

-y no me interesa saber.- le aclaro el chino.

-Deberías interesarte... y deberías dejar de interponerte entre tu amigo y yo.- le amenazo.-El será mió. El ángel de la lealtad me pertenece.

-hm ¿tuyo? ¿Que te pertenece? – Como siempre Ren era sarcástico con sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta para, por fin, encarar al tipo. Era el mismo de la última vez, que los había tacado por sorpresa a él y a Horo: Lion. El Tao le mando una mirada amenazadora y llena de odio.- él nunca será tuyo… y no lo llames así, su nombre es Horo-Horo, no "ángel de la lealtad"

-si, olvidaba el nombre mortal que le dieron los humanos.- esto último lo dijo con repulsión en su voz.- Como sea hoy no tienes tanta suerte.

-¿Qué? No me digas que drásticamente cambiaste tu misión y tu objetivo soy yo.- Siempre con su frió sarcasmo, eso hacia enfurecer al shinigami.

-Pienso sacarte del juego, me estas dificultando las cosas.- Exclamo y una espada apareció de la nada en la mano derecha de Lion, se puso en posición para pelear.- lo lamento Ren Tao pero este lugar será tu tumba.

-Ya lo veremos.- le dijo Ren, quien estaba muy feliz de matar a este tipo. Enseguida desplegó su posesión de objetos en su lanza. Y muy pronto ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla.

Ren no dejaba ningún punto desprotegido, se defendía y atacaba con igual fiereza. Lion tampoco podía quedarse atrás, al ser un shinigami tenía una ventaja muy grande; no solo el haber vivido mucho le había dado una experiencia vasta, si no que poseía poderes que Ren nunca había visto. Por lo que el ojí dorado estaba atento a cualquier truco que utilizará ese tipo.

-Nada mal.- felicito Lion. Ya llevaban varios minutos peleando. Lamentablemente Ren parecía cansado, Lion no le daba ninguna oportunidad para poder respirar- Para ser un simple mortal tienes una gran resistencia, lo malo que tu resistencia solo dura un poco mas que la de un humano normal.- le dijo para luego reír burlonamente. Mientras Ren ardía de furia.

-Que tal si te das por vencido y te quedas quieto para poder mandarte al otro mundo.- Lion ya estaba seguro que ganaría esa batalla y que solo era una perdida de tiempo hacer sufrir mas a Ren cuando podía acabarlo con un movimiento. Pero lo que no sabía es que Ren no se rendiría nunca.

-¡ya te dije que no cederé!- le grito.- No por nada soy Tao.

-Que orgulloso eres.-opino Lion.- bueno no me importara terminar esto de una buena vez.- levanto su espada hacia el cielo, esta enseguida comenzó a brillar.- Adiós Tao.- Lanzo un poder sorprendente hacia Ren, este tenía la forma una gran esfera eléctrica. Ren solo pudo protegerse con su lanza y tratar de resistir el ataque, pero era demasiado fuerte.

-¡maldición!

Abrió sus ojos negros asustados y se incorporo de inmediato de la cama, como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla. Salió de la cama, olvidando todo el cansancio producido por el entrenamiento de la novia de su amigo Yoh. Fue a las otras habitaciones a paso raudo y enseguida fue a ver si había alguien. En la habitación de Chocolove no la había, fue a la de Ren, pero no tenía por que ir, sabía perfectamente que él se levantaba muy pronto. Y como lo suponía, al llegar a la habitación del Tao, no había nadie.

Algo estaba mal, el podía sentirlo, no podía explicar con palabras este sentimiento, pero su corazón dolía y mucho.

Salió corriendo a su habitación se lavo y cambio lo mas rápido que pudo. Al terminar fue a la cabaña de las chicas, ya que allí eran donde sabía que iban estar todos a esta hora desayunando, aunque sabía que todos debían de haber terminado de desayunar hace mucho.

Al llegar abrió la puerta bruscamente, llamando así la atención de los que se encontraba allí dentro, de paso uno que otro se asusto. Pero no estaba allí la persona que buscaba, solo pudo encontrar a Manta, que estaba con su computadora; a Fausto que estaba con su esposa; y a chocolove, los tres se habían quedado mirando anonadados por la extraña entrada de su amigo peliceleste.

-¿Qué te pasa huerito? ¿Parece que hubieses pasado una mala noche pue?- Horo se quedo callado un momento pensando en aquel presentimiento que tenía

-Horo…- llamo Manta preocupado.- ¿pasa algo malo?

-¿Dón…dónde están los demás?- pregunto tiritando, sentía escalofríos ¿se estaría enfermando? No, era otra cosa, era una sensación de peligro. Alguien estaba en peligro.

-los demás salieron Horo- le respondió el doctor Fausto

-¿adonde? – pregunto el ainu apresurado.

-Déjame pensar.- exclamo el doctor.- Don Yoh y la señorita Ana fueron junto con Tamao y Pilika hacer unas compras. Ren fue con ellos pero el iba ver otra cosa no nos dijo que… seguramente quería ver el ambiente… yo creo que…- Pero el necromante no termino de decir nada mas, cuando horo otra vez salió, y azoto la puerta detrás de él. Los chicos adentro se miraron asustados. Manta salió enseguida, solo para ver como Horo corría, perdiéndose su silueta entre el pasto y la nieve. Detrás de él salieron Chocolove y Fausto junto con su esposa.

-Al parecer va a pasar algo malo.- dijo Chocolove.

-Hay que ir por el.- soltó Manta de repente.

-Pero no sabemos donde pudo haber ido.- dijo Fausto. El pequeño pensó por un momento.

-Lyserg, lo buscare.- se le ocurrió que la radiestesia de su amigo ingles podría ayudarlo.- Chocolove trata de seguir a Horo y Fausto por favor busca a Yoh.- les indico, los aludidos asintieron.

-Mik.- Chocolove uso a su jaguar para olfatear y Fausto se fue volando en su gigantesca posesión. Manta salio corriendo apresurado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no ocurriese nada malo que dañara a sus amigos.

-¡maldición!- grito Horo-Horo sosteniéndose en un árbol, estaba agitado y sus mejillas estaban rojas por tanto correr.

Se maldecía mentalmente por haber salido corriendo sin preguntar siquiera a donde había ido, ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar, otra vez había actuado antes de pensar.

Sin importar lo último, siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo raro es que parecía conocer ese lugar y sentía que sabía a donde ir, pero no estaba seguro. Unos 15 minutos ya estaba cansado de correr, no era de menos el camino por donde iba era completamente de nieve.

Se le ocurrió entonces usar su posesión, no se le había ocurrido antes por estar apurado. Muy pronto se encontró deslizándose en su tabla posesionada por Koloro. Eso le trajo un recuerdo, ver a los árboles perdiéndose mientras avanzaba el camino, la nieve que todavía quedaba, le hacia pensar que estaba en Hokkaido, pero había algo mas. Algo demasiado obvio, era como si hubiese vivido ese tiempo antes.

Recordó entonces el día en que escucho por última vez el nombre de la Lanza de Longinus, ahora sabía que Lyserg era el dueño de esa arma, pero… ¿Cuál era la suya? Estaba seguro que debía tener un arma al igual que Lyserg. Un nombre vino en ese momento a su mente "la flauta de los demonios". Donde lo había escuchado antes, mas bien donde lo había leído.

Agito su cabeza hacia los lados olvidándose de aquel recuerdo para concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba: Ren.

El chino se hizo hacia un lado, el ataque alcanzo a rozarle un hombro, dejándole una quemadura leve. El gran poder exploto cerca de los pies de las montañas, haciendo un gran alboroto. Sonrió al ver que había salido ileso.

-Quita esa sonrisa de su rostro por que esto recién esta empezando.- otra vez Lion hizo su técnica de sombras, Pero Ren salto esquivo cada una de ellas para no quedar atrapado.- ¡quédate quieto!- le ordeno rabioso el shinigami, El Tao sonrió para sí al ver que estaba enojado por que no podía atraparlo.

-¿Qué pasa? Soy muy rápido para ti.- demás esta decir que el tono de Ren fue burlesco y frió. A Lion le hervía la sangre de coraje, ese humano se burlaba así. El era un Dios, merecía respeto.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Lion segundos después, Ren noto eso pero tardo en reaccionar. Detrás de él se erguía unas manos delgadas que lo apresaron, tomaron sus pies inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Sus brazos para que no pudiera atacar con su lanza.

-Crees que pierdo la paciencia muy fácilmente Ren Tao.- El chino luchaba por salir y no prestaba atención a la palabras del shinigami. Eso lo enfureció un poco.- hm… pues es hora de que pases a mejor vida.- otra vez saco su espada.- despídete de este mundo Ren Tao.- El chino no cambio su expresión al verlo acercarse con esa arma con filo, lo miro enojado y lleno de valor. No le mostraría ese miedo que el quería.

- Adiós.- fue lo único que dijo para bajar su arma, su objetivo cortar el pecho de Ren.

-¡Lyserg! ¡Lyserg!- gritaba Manta en un lugar donde había mas cabañas, sabía que su amigo ingles estaba por ahí.- Lyserg vamos….

-con que Lyserg esta aquí- esa voz hizo que por todo el cuerpo del pequeño pasara un corriente helada.

-Ha- Hao.- pronuncio al darse la vuelta y encarar al hermano gemelo de Yoh.

Hao lucía una sonrisa de victoria al parecer estaba buscando al ingles desde que se fue y recién había encontrado una pista. Mas bien Manta se la había dado.

-Lyserg me había dicho que ya no eras su guardián ¿Qué haces aquí?- Manta trato de mantener el valor dentro de sí. Por lo que Lyserg le había contado sabía perfectamente bien que Hao estaba algo furioso, no era para menos, le habían prometido a Hao que le iban a devolver todos sus poderes si se quedaba con el ingles, pero ahora que el ingles se negaba a eso tal vez…

-El te dijo eso eh, pues estas equivocado y ese chico igual.- dijo orgulloso.- esa misión se terminara cuando yo pueda tener mis poderes de vuelta.- Manta abrió los ojos confundido, eso no era completamente lo que él pensaba. Por un lado sí pero por otro había algo mas.

-Ahora.- siguió Hao.- ¿Dónde esta Lyserg?

-no estoy seguro.- Hao achico los ojos sin entender completamente.- por eso lo estoy buscando aquí.

-no estas mintiendo cierto.- le dijo el shaman de fuego.- no te conviene Manta.- el pequeño le miro algo sorprendido, al parecer Hao estaba realmente enojado.

-¡no le hagas nada!- escucharon un grito que venía desde algunos árboles. La figura que estaba oculta apareció era Lyserg, quien ya tenía posesionado su péndulo. Nuevamente el ingles estaba vestido de negro y Haku estaba a su lado.

-Por fin apareces "inglesita"- se burlo Hao.

-Creo haberte dicho que ya no hay razón por la que seas mi guardián.- le dijo frió el ingles.

-Pues creo que olvidas que nadie me da ordenes.- le aclaro Hao orgulloso como siempre. Lyserg hervía de furia ante la pasividad con que se tomaba el asunto el Asakura, tenía un ego gigante.

Mientras Manta veía que la situación se ponía cada vez peor, no dudaba que tal vez Lyserg llegaría invocar la lanza y atacar a Hao. Estaba demasiado preocupado no solo por su amigo Lyserg, sino por Horo que no sabía como estaba.

-MUER…eh… ¡maldición!- fue el grito de Lion al intentar detener el ataque, pero fue muy tarde. Su espada provocó una grave herida haciendo que salpicara sangre. Ren se encontraba en shock total, su cara estaba pálida al ver lo que sucedía, el temor recorrió todo su cuerpo al percatarse que la espada no llego a tocarlo ni siquiera un poco. Ahora sentía un peso sobre sí, pero como era posible que no allá sentido su presencia.

-… horo…- llamo Ren, nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ahora. Sus manos y piernas fueron soltadas. Mientras Lion se hacia atrás. Había logrado que el ataque se fuera reduciendo pero no lo suficiente.

Ren abrazo a Horo al verse libre, sintiendo algo húmeda su espalada. Al ver su mano esta estaba teñida rojo.- Horo…. Horo….- lo llamo.

-m… Ren….- le dijo en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.- me alegro… que estés… bien.- dijo con su siempre sonrisa. Horo se había interpuesto al ataque de Lion justo en el momento en que llego, sin importar nada mas protegió a Ren, recibiendo el un corte en diagonal en su espalda, aunque no fue tan profundo, ya que Lion se dio cuenta y trato de controlarse.

-estúpido ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le regaño Ren abrazándolo con delicadeza.- ahora tu…

-lo lamento… no te enojes… ¿si?- exclamo el ainu, que tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Ren.

El chino solo suspiro, Horo no cambiaría nunca, pero eso le agradaba. Sin embargo, lo que no le agradaba para nada, era que lastimaran a su chico, y Lion lo había echo. El chino miro furioso a Lion este lo miraba la escena algo molesto y también preocupado, ya que había dañado a uno de los ángeles y si no es por que trato de controlarse la herida hubiese sido mucho mas dañina y este hubiese muerto.

-El no morirá.- exclamo Lion, parecía que se lo estuviera a él mismo.- en que nos quedamos Ren… ah si… estaba apunto de matarte.- exclamo con una sonrisa de victoria.

-hm… crees poder ganarme.- el tono de Ren sonó de victoria asegurada.- Horo ¿estas bien?- el peliceleste asintió. Ren dejo al ainu a un lado sentado y posesiono su lanza nuevamente.

-Espera Ren…

-Quédate donde estas.- le ordeno Ren, mientras avanzaba hacia Lion. Horo no se movió del lugar, estaba por preocupado por el bienestar de Ren.

-Creo que es hora que alguien termine con tu innecesaria existencia.- le dijo el Tao.- ¡Bason!- grito Ren, haciendo su posesión mas pequeña.- ahora peleare en serio.- su lanza se hizo pequeña pero era mas fuerte que antes. Lion ataco enseguida, tenía planeado matar a Ren y luego llevarse al ángel de la lealtad con él.

Sin haberse dado cuenta y como Lyserg había hecho aparecer la Lanza de Longinus. Manta veía preocupado la situación, no había hablado ni se había movido del lugar. Pero estaba mas que claro que Lyserg estaba dispuesto a acabar con Hao en ese mismo instante.

-Amo Lyserg.- llamo Haku dentro de la lanza.- no creo…

-Hay que terminar con esto ahora.- dijo Lyserg, Hao se mantenía impávido ante la situación.

-ESPERA.- por fin Manta hablaba deteniendo cualquiera paso de ambos, ya que los dos se le quedaron mirando sorprendido.- Lyserg por favor no vine a esto, es mas estamos perdiendo tiempo.

-¿de que hablas?-

-Es Horo…- Lyserg se puso pálido.- no se donde anda, pero salió muy apurado parecía preocupado.

-¿preocupado?- su lanza de desvaneció y a la vez aparecieron Haku y su hada Morphin.

-Debe ser.- hablo Haku.- que alguien estaba en peligro, específicamente su guardián.

-¿eh? Quieres decir que Ren…- comprendió Manta.- Lyserg usa tu péndulo debemos encontrarlos.

-Si.- Lyserg no titubeo y enseguida uso su radiestesia.

-con que su amigo horo-horo esta en problemas.- hablo el shaman de fuego, Lyserg lo ignoro olímpicamente. Manta solo asintió.- hm…

-los encontré, pero no están solos… puedo sentir el poder Horo y el de Ren, pero hay alguien mas.

-Entonces vamos.- exclamo Manta.- hay que avisar a los otros.- Lyserg asintió antes de irse le dirigió una última mirada a Hao que se encontraba tranquilo escuchando.- Vamos Manta.

-eh…- Manta miro a Hao.-

-no te preocupes no los seguiré.- dijo el asakura.- no soy tan tonto como para presentarme así, después de todo cuando lo haga.- sonrió sádicamente.- mi hermanito Yoh no vivirá para contarlo porque yo lo mataré.- y cuando termino de decir eso desapareció.- al parecer el verdadero problema estaba recién empezando.

Ren y Lion volvían a mandarse ataque tras ataque. Horo miraba preocupado, pero ahora su herida se encontraba mucho mejor, cosa sorprendente era su capacidad para curar sus heridas, ese era un poder que había despertado hace poco y que cada vez era mas notorio.

El chino atacaba con todos sus fuerzas, los poderes chocaban con tal fuerza que generaban vientos. Lion entonces en un instante desapareció del campo de visión de Ren, este se quedo parado sin hacer nada. hasta que sintió un duro golpe en su espalda, callo al suelo, para luego recibir otro golpe en el estomago y caer rodando en el suelo, no había visto venir esos golpes.

-¡REN!- grito Horo, al ver que Lion preparaba una enorme bola de energía eléctrica, cuando Ren levanto la cabeza vio venir muy tarde ese poder. La bola arraso con todo y choco a los pies de la montaña que se encontraba al fondo. Horo buscaba a Ren con la mirada pero no estaba.

-Ren….¿Ren?...- el ainu se levanto del piso.

-bueno que mala suerte termino la diversión.- dijo Lion burlesco.- no era la gran cosa, ahora esta muerto.- dijo falsamente arrepentido.

-CLARO QUE NO.- grito el ainu, se negaba aceptar que Ren fuera vencido tan fácilmente.-

-Créeme niño: esta muerto. Ahora tu vendrás conmigo.- Lion dio unos pasos hacia Horo, este último se quedo en donde estaba.

-No iré a ninguna parte contigo.- exclamo con los dientes apretados, su banda le tapaba los ojos, lentamente el lugar se fue haciendo mas frió. Horo estaba furioso.

-"parece que desperté su furia"- pensaba Lion al sentir pasar viento.- que vas hacer… atacarme.

Con decir eso una espada de hielo se formo en la mano de Horo este la tomo con ambas y ataco enseguida.- ¿Cómo diablos?- Lion estaba sorprendido por la velocidad que había alcanzado, si no se hubiese movido en aquel instante la espada hubiese atravesado su corazón. Por ahora solo tenía un pequeño corte sobre su pecho.

Horo le seguía atacando sin dejar ningún instante para que Lion se defendiera, el shinigami tenía pequeños cortes por todo su cuerpo.

-Vaya tienes una fuerza increíble, pero ya basta de juegos.- le dijo Lion al ainu.- es hora de que vengas conmigo.- iba a tomar de la muñeca, pero el ainu se hizo hacia atrás. Levanto su mirada que ahora se mostraba llena de rencor. Sin darse cuenta, Horo había reunido energía en su espada, cuando Lion se percato fue demasiado tarde. Horo le lanzo el ataque justo en la cara de Lion. El shinigami se fue hacia atrás, el poder era grande y lo arrastro lejos justo en una ladera de un monte.

Horo lo siguió enseguida para seguir atacándolo, estaba furioso con el tipo por haber atacado así a Ren, tanto que el poder lo estaba cegando y casi no se deba cuenta de sus acciones.

Cuando llego donde estaba shinigami lo primero que hizo fue patearle en la cara iba hacerlo una segunda vez, pero su pie fue sostenida por su mano al igual que la otra.

-Me estas haciendo el trabajo difícil Horo.- le dijo Lion quien presiono fuertemente los tobillos de Horo con sus uñas haciéndole sangrar. Este no se inmuto ante el dolor.- ya veo no sientes ¿eh? El poder te lo impide, debe ser una ventaja, pero también una gran desventaja.- soltó a Horo para aparecer detrás de él lo iba atacar, pero Horo fue mas rápido impidiendo su ataque con su propia espada de hielo llena de poder espiritual.

-Horo basta... sabes que no puedo morir.- dijo acercando su rostro hacia el de el chico, claro sin separar sus espadas.- deja que te lleve y prometo no hacerte mucho daño.- exclamo.

-te sacare del juego.- murmuro pero Lion lo escucho igual.

-inténtalo… pero nunca podrás… soy inmortal lo recuerdas.

-quien dijo que te iba a matar.- se burlo Horo, Lion se mostró confundido por primera vez.

Mientras no muy lejos de allí, a los pies de un monte se movían unas rocas hasta que algunas saltaron. De allí salió una figura.

-Maldito…..- Ren estaba vivo, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

-Amo…- llamo Basón preocupado. Ya que los golpes de Ren eran muy serios y debía ser atendido enseguida.

-No te preocupes por mí.- exclamo, era cierto que le dolían ciertas partes, pero ahora debía buscar a Horo. Estaba en eso cuando sintió una gran explosión a unos metros de él. Giro su cabeza para ver que provenía cerca de donde se encontrada el glaciar de tasmania, mas bien encima de ese glaciar ¿Cómo era posible que llegasen hasta allá? No era momento de preguntas se levanto y corrió en aquella dirección.

Horo estaba atacando una y otra vez a Lion, uno de esos ataques fue tan grande que hizo un agujero. Horo le había dado a Lion un patada haciendo que cayera en el glaciar y de un golpe hizo aquel agujero.

Otra vez ambos dieron un salto, y empezaron a luchar en el aire, lentamente iban descendiendo pero esta vez Horo iba a terminar la batalla.

-no se que intentes hacer pero no te funcionara.- exclamo al ver que el hielo se estaba acumulando en un punto del glaciar y no solo eso el agua igual ¿Horo podía manejar el agua?

El ainu enterró su espada dentro del estomago del shinigami, este tan sorprendido no se dio cuenta cuando de repente Horo le dio una patada en la cabeza lazándolo hacia tierra como fuera una proyectil. Lion callo en el glaciar haciendo otra explosión y cayendo mas al fondo, se podría decir que al medio del glaciar y la espada que tenía en el cuerpo también quedo incrustada en el piso del glaciar, congelándose allí.

Horo no perdió el tiempo hizo que el hielo y el agua que estaba alrededor taparan a Lion.

-¡No dejaré que me entierres!-Lion no podía salir debido a la espada, sintió entonces el hielo ponerse encima de el apretándolo con fuerza y sin dejarlo respirar. Afuera Horo estaba reconstruyendo el glaciar que habían destruido con sus ataques, apretó mas el hielo, lo congelo mucho mas que antes.

Cuando acabo callo arrodillado sobre el helado glaciar, sus manos temblaban de frió, pero ahora todo estaría mas tranquilo sabía que no saldría de allí, aunque fuera un shinigami también era parte humano, entonces no era un completo Dios. Dejo sus hipótesis para después, estaba demasiado cansado. Se levanto solo para caer otra vez pero no llego a tocar el piso, sintió unas calidas manos rodeándole.

-Horo…- y una suave voz llamándole. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-… ¿Ren?...- pronunció dudoso.- ¿estas… bien?- Ren le sonrió gentilmente para darle un beso en sus labios, Horo se sonrojo levemente, nunca cambiaría.

-Hay que salir de aquí.- ayudo a Horo a ponerse de pie, salieron del glaciar por la ladera del monte..- horo…- llamo Ren.- lo enterraste en el glaciar…

-eh… si… ¿esta mal?- pregunto algo cansado.-

-no lo esta.- le contesto sin mirarlo.- así no molestara.- Horo asintió.

Ren camino unos pasos con Horo a su lado. Se detuvo a descansar un momento para caer arrodillado junto con Horo.

-Ren ¿estas bien?- pregunto un Horo medio adormilado. Sabía bien que el Tao no admitiría nunca que estaba tan casado y adolorido tal como él. Ren cayó al piso y a la vez Horo, ya que estaba sujeto de él. Ambos se quedaron allí tirados, sabían muy bien que sus amigos no tardarían en aparecer para ayudarles y encontrarles todo lastimados. Bueno, luego les contaría lo sucedido.

CONTINUARA…

Demore mas de lo que prevenía, échenle la culpa a Rowling ¬¬ eso paso hace tiempo, pero supuestamente por esas fechas iba escribir este capitulo y lo iba a subir, pero bueno salió el libro, la emoción, los gritos buscar por Internet, leer el final … bueno artas cosas pasaron esa semana. Luego de terminar esa semana entre al colegio los viejos ¬¬ nos dejaron tareas, trabajos y pruebas. Bueno con todo eso estaba ocupada, muy ocupada así que pido disculpas y espero que comprendan, para que vean que no me he olvidado de este fic. jejeje .

Bueno ahora a responder reviews de ustedes n n

**drake dark**: Tenías una suposición de quien moría o.o jajaja pues ahora tienes que acordarte. Gracias por comentar la historia y espero que este capitulo te halla agradado, aunque a mi no m convence creo que me salió muy relax no se por que y eso que hay acción xD bueno Bye y gracias.

**lyserg asakura**: El cap. Anterior estaba bueno? Gracias por tu comentario, me haces muy feliz. Espero que este igual te halla gustado. Sobre quien muere? No tengo la menos idea xD. Sigue leyendo mas abajo tal vez encontraras la respuesta xD bueno gracias y te cuidas.

**Saikano Li**: hola! Gracias por comentar, tal vez si muera Haku pero el es un espíritu asi que no cuenta xD osea ya esta muerto duh. Pero gracias por comentar, me halagas con las cosas que escribiste en serio, estoy super feliz con lo que pusiste en tu comentario sobre la historia eso me da ganas de continuarlo mas y mas jejeje. Suerte y gracias.

**Sad.Whisper**: como estas? Espero que bien seguramente ya tienes otra idea para hacer otro fic por que tienes varios por lo que ya me estoy dando cuenta xD, pero yo quiero actualices los que tienes me dejas con las ganas no she vale. Gracias por comentar jejeje y perdona la tardanza si? Te cuidas mucho Bye.

**Sadic-yume-emo**: Si lo continúo pronto, se podría que ya esta terminando y ya estoy pensando en un final nuevo, porque el otro que tengo no me convenció xD aunque igual lo voy a poner xD. Lo seguiste desde el principio o.o y ni comentarios me dejaste ¬¬ bueno te perdono porque apareciste y me diste una señal de que estas viva. Si a mi igual me encanta la pareja de HaoXLyserg esta pareja tiene su historia conmigo y eso del Yaoi xD. Bueno chau que este bien.

**Aerumna**: tal mate a los tres xD a Yoh Hao y a Ren xD no soy tan mala, pero ya tengo a quien muere o quienes, para mas información lee el final de esta pagina xD Gracias por comentar se te agradece un millón. Cuídate si, nos estamos leyendo.

**MARYAM-CHAN**: amiga si que estas desaparecida, si lees esto es porque no me he olvidado de ti, espero que estes bien nada mas. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic y sigo agradeciéndote por ayudarme con esa idea del cap. Anterior jejeje. Cuidate arto si, y aparece xD. Bye

**Pastelito**: jajaja estudia arto no mas, aunque yo creo que ya debes de haber terminado porque ha pasado arto tiempo ya xD nada mas que desearte suerte y agradecerte por tu tiempo. Que bueno que te gusto y que lo hallas leído hasta ese cap. Eso dice mucho. Gracias Bye

**faig2**: me dejaste como tres comentarios se ve que te gusto la historia, gracias por alegrarme el día con tanto reviews te lo agradezco. Jajaja si lamentablemente si se muere alguien, final triste pero el otro final feliz no te preocupes. Aaah y no lo dejaré inconcluso eso seria muy feo, aparte que se podría decir que falta poco para que termine. Gracias por comentar y espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado. Bye.

**Dolphin-Chan**: jejeje no soy predecible muajajajaj …..mmm hola xD. Me alegro que te este gustando como va la historia y espero que este capitulo también halla sido de tu agrado y disculpes mi demora. Tienes que adivinar quien muere o quienes xD el porque lo sabrás casi al final de esta pagina xD bueno chau y gracias.

Gracias a los que leyeron me alegraron el día.

Bueno antes de terminar anuncio de última hora sobre quien morirá en este fic. Cuando hice la cuenta y ví como iba a quedar al final "desaparecerán" 4 personajes en este fic. Y adivinen que, ya desapareció el primero, osea lo que sucedió en este capitulo, a si que nos quedamos con 3 que se van y no vuelven nunca mas, en realidad si, pero eso es en otro fic.

Bueno entonces son 3 a los que tenemos que decir adiós con lágrimas en los ojos y solo uno de ellos notiene tanta importancia. Les repito una vez mas que nos es ni Lyserg, ni Horo.

Otra pista, por que hoy estoy de buenas n n. Para los que vieron shaman king la serie en Tv, el op de la serie la que dice "que te ilumine la eterna luz" . Les diré que con esa canción me guíe para matar a los dos que si tiene importancia. Mas claro que echarle agua.

Ahora ¿Por qué les digo esto? Simplemente porque quien me lo diga, el primero o la primera, podrá salir en el fic "confusión dentro de mi corazón" nn como un personaje jejeje media cosa pero es lo que hay nnU

Entonces nos estamos leyendo. Cuídense todos ustedes


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 1****6**

Horo miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Ren, desde ayer que este no despertaba y se estaba preocupando y mucho. Como el era un elegido por dios para ser ángel, poseía sus poderes y podía sanar mas rápido, eso lo sabía desde que término el torneo. Pero eso había cambiado de cierta forma, no le había contado a sus compañeros que ahora sus heridas estaban sanando un poco mas lento que otras veces. No quería preocuparlos por algo insignificante, ya que Horo pensaba que era debido a que esa batalla fue la mas dura que pudo haber tenido.

Por lo pronto tenía algo menos por lo que preocuparse, Lion estaba, no muerto, pero ya no seria un problema para ellos. Ahora que aquel shinigami estaba enterrado en el glaciar, este no escaparía de allí tan fácilmente, seguro que nunca mas lo verían y nadie lo extrañaría.

El peliazul se acerco a la cama de Ren, tomando entre sus manos la de su chico, le miró con cierta tristeza y preocupación.

-Horo-horo.- llamo alguien en la puerta. Al ver era su hermana y a Yoh, dejo la mano de Ren suavemente sobre la cama y camino hacia donde estaban ellos

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es… que… Lyserg quiere verte.- eso dejo algo descolocado al ainu, cuando su hermana se lodito. Ademas se lo dijo de una manera preocupante como dudosa.

Horo fue entonces hacia donde estaba Lyserg, el asakura le dijo que estaba en su cabaña, así que salió al frió y fue enseguida a donde estaba. El ingles estaba a fuera de la cabaña esperándolo junto con Morphin.

-Que bueno que te encuentras Horo-Horo.- le dijo el chico apenas le vio.

-Si... ¿Cómo estas Lyserg?

-Pues estoy bien… - incomodo silencio, que solo era interrumpido por pisadas de nieve de otras personas que iban hacia sus cabañas.- salte del torneo.- mas que una orden fue un ruego de parte de Lyserg.- Esto se esta poniendo cada vez peor.

-Si lo dices por los shinigamis…

-Si lo digo por ellos.- le interrumpió.- En verdad crees que será tan fácil asesinarlos como lo hiciste, ellos están oculto y atacarán en cualquier momento.

-Eso ya lo se… pero no me saldré del torneo.- dijo horo sumamente decidido.- Me enfrentaré a Hao junto con Yoh y los demás… no importa que halla sacrificio de sangre o no, a los chicos eso no les importa menos a mí.

-Hao… ¿eh?

-Se que te duele que hablemos de ese tema, pero creo que…

-Que debo superarlo… pues estas últimas semanas se me hizo muy difícil hacerlo.- horo no entendió a lo que se refería- Por lo pronto yo me encargaré de matar a los shinigami.-

-¿Qué? – Horo no entendió muy bien eso último, después de todo los shinigami son seres inmortales.

-Como oíste… tengo bastante tiempo y por lo que he oído los participantes se retiraron, sucumbieron al terror de que Hao les pudiera matar.- Horo le miraba pálido.-horo estaba pensandoen enseñarte algo, esa es otra cosa por la que vine.

-¿eh?

-Tienes unas 4 horas, lo que te voy a enseñar tomara mas que eso.- le explico.- pero si aprendes rápido no demoraremos nada.- horo le miro confundido, pero acepto y se fue con Lyserg.

Ren abría sus ojos dorados recién, solo para notar que estaba en su propia habitación y solo. Pensó al menos encontrar a Horo junto con él, pero no estaba.

-Que bueno que ya despiertas.- la que estaba en la puerta no era mas que nada que la prometida de su amigo yoh, la sacerdotisa Ana. Le pareció algo extraño que ella estuviera ahí, no es que se llevara mal con ella, pero casi nunca hablan.

-Si piensas en horo, el se fue con Lyserg.

-¿con Lyserg?- Ren le miro confundido. Seguro habían estado hablando sobre el tema de los ángeles y las profecías pero le hubiese gustado que horo estuviese ahí para cuando el despertara.- ya veo.- soltó luego para que un largo silencio se hiciera presente.

-No le he dicho nada a Horo… pero…- exclamo esta.- Tu hermana Jun a estado preguntando por ti y llamado por teléfono.- eso si que sorprendió a Ren ¿acaso Jun se había enterado de su estado?

-Le he preguntado que pasa, pero me dijo que era un tema muy delicado que solo tenía que hablar contigo.- exclamo ella. Ren suspiro menos mal que no sabia por lo que estaba pasando.

-Entonces le llamaré.- exclamo levantándose.- sus heridas había sanado casi completamente, por lo que una llamada al teléfono no le haría nada mal.

_Ese día… los recuerdos se perdieron, especialmente los de él. Aún no se como ustedes llevarán esa carga sobre sus hombros. Seguro que tendrán la misma edad que Horo y Lyserg al empezar el torneo._

_Espero que logren lo que ellos no pudieron hacer, no solo ganar ese preciado titulo para los shamanes, si no también aquello que hará feliz a su corazón._

-Aprender a controlar mi poder espiritual.- repitió Horo cuando Lyserg le explico.- déjame ver si entendí… hay una forma de ocultar tu poder espiritual para que ni siquiera el mas fuerte de los shamanes sepa que era uno de ellos y te tome como un humano ordinario.- Lyserg asintió.

-Esta técnica me la enseño Haku.- el espíritu al ser nombrado apareció

-Es muy fácil de aprender.- exclamo el espíritu de ropaje negros.- Creo que a ustedes debe ser les mas fácil aún, ya luego de eso ustedes deben aprender solos esta técnica… puede utilizarse para muchas cosas mas.- dijo este espíritu.

-Bien… si crees que me hace falta eso.- exclamo horo medio indeciso.- entonces enséñame yo lo reforzare luego.

-Perfecto.- exclamo Lyserg feliz.- Haku por favor.- pidió este.

Segundos después Haku le comenzó a explicar sobre su poder espiritual. Este recorre todo su cuerpo siempre, saliendo y entrando, por lo que cualquier shaman fuerte puede que es uno de ellos. Para impedirlo ellos debían tratar de ocultar todo ese poder, y hacerlo se trataba nada mas que de mente. Ya que lograrlo pedía tener un mente abierta y sobre todo sentirlo. El shaman debía sentir que se estaba ocultando de otros shamanes, debía impedir que ellos vieran su propia esencia como shaman y solo vieran la existencia de un humano.

Dos horas mas tarde horo había dominado la técnica completamente, aunque estaba algo cansado, todavía así ya lo había logrado. Cosa que sorprendió a Lyserg y Haku, ambos no podían creer que horo ya podía hacer la y técnica perfectamente.

-Tal vez hace tiempo también le podía hacer.- sugirió Haku.- en su vida pasada claro esta.

-Coincido contigo Haku.- exclamo Lyserg.

-Esta técnica de que me servirá.

- Pues con esta técnica podrás ocultarte de los shinigami y otros shamanes.

-Pero de que hablas si ya no quedan muchos ahora. Aparte que no han venido a atacar ni nada de eso.

-Me refiero a dentro de 500 años, eso te será de gran ayuda al igual que a mí.

-A veces pienso que sabes mas de lo que aparentas Lyserg.- el chico suspiro.- Pero también tengo esa sensación de que esto me será muy útil alguna vez, no se porque. Ambos se sonrieron amigablemente antes de despedirse.

-Bueno No tengo nada mas que decir, solo quería enseñarte esa técnica y saber si estabas bien, por favor mándale mis saludos a Ren y a los chicos.- Lyserg se estaba yendo, mientras su hada le miraba con tristeza, para luego mirar a Horo y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, a modo de despedida. Al igual que Haku hacia lo mismo. Cosa que le pareció extraño al chico.

-Espera un momento Lyserg.- le detuvo.- esa despedida.- decía algo confundido.- sonó como si fuera para siempre.

-Tal vez a los otros chicos ya no los vea nunca más, pero nosotros si nos veremos, aunque seguro no recodaremos esto.

Horo sabía que se refería sus próximas reencarnaciones dentro de 500 años. Ya que ellos si se volverían a encontrar mas adelante.

-Lo lamento Horo… espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver… ambos estemos bien.- exclamo Lyserg, con una fingida sonrisa para irse corriendo. Horo se quedo solo allí en la nieve.

_La historia no puede volver a repetirse, no otra vez. Deben encontrar sus espíritus y ser capaces de terminar con este ciclo de tristeza y miedo que tuvieron los anteriores a ustedes._

-¡MALDICION!- golpeo la mesa cayéndose la copa que había en ella y su líquido carmín callo al suelo.

-Amo Sanubi.- llamo la de cabellos azulados.- ese es todo el informe.

-Ese Lion.- murmuro.- Creía que seria mas listo pero que no lo fue.- camino hacia su derecha y luego su izquierda, varias veces, repitiendo una y otra vez. La otra chica le mira preocupada.- Hay que hacer algo, a este paso no estamos logrando nada.- murmuro.

-Lo entiendo amo sanubi.- dijo la misma chica.- Pero porque no capturamos nosotros al que tenemos.

-Es ya una perdida de tiempo…- exclamo este.- acaso no sentiste "eso"- pregunto frió.- hubo una pequeña perturbación que solo algunos pueden sentir, ese chico dejo de ser un ser divino, al parece se les término el tiempo.

-El que esta allá arriba debe estar enojado para que hiciera eso.- un chico de cabellos azul oscuro casi negro y ojos carmín entro en la habitación.

-Que bueno que llegas Yurei. – le dijo Sanubi.- Necesito que has un trabajo, sobre ese chico que es el angel de la lealtad.- Yurei quedo pálido aunque su jefe no lo notó.

-¿Qué se le ofrece jefe?

-Borra su memoria.- ahora si que tanto Yurei como la chica allí presente estaban en un estado confuso.

-Haremos que su misión se haga mas complicada dentro de 500 años.

-¿Qué hay del ángel de la amabilidad?

-Ese no será problema, no puede actuar sin el otro.- exclamo el jefe de ambos.

-Halo… habla Ren.- el Tao estaba en el teléfono llamando hacia chica, su casa.

-Es el señorito.- exclamo el que le contesto, para luego escuchar algunos ruidos hasta que por fin alguien le hablo, era su hermana.

-Ren que bueno que al fin llamas… Anna solo me decía que estabas ocupado ¿Por qué no has venido a contestar?- Mentalmente agradeció a Anna por lo que hizo, ya que no quería explicarle lo que había pasado en aquella batalla.

-Si, solo entrenaba.- dijo como si nada.- Lo mas importante ahora es saber el porque de tus llamadas hermana.

-Es verdad lo había olvidado.- escucho como su hermana respiraba hondo, como preparándose para una posible batalla o algo por el estilo. Al parecer lo que le tenía que informar a Ren era algo sumamente delicado e importante.- Nuestro padre ha decidido algo.- dijo ella.- Y esta vez no esta dispuesto a aceptar un no como respuesta Ren… te conviertas o no en el shaman king el quiere que sigas el linaje de los Ren Tao.

-Hermana… podrías ir al grano.- le apresuro este.

Minutos después Ren había colgado ya el teléfono, se veía sorprendido pero a la vez triste, no sabía como actuar a lo que le estaba mandando su padre. Porque siempre el interfería en su felicidad, sabía que eso se venía venir, después de todo sus padres nunca aceptarían a Horo-Horo.

El de Hokkaido caminaba lentamente, llego hasta a la cabaña que compartía con Ren y Chocolove, esperaba que el primero estuviera mejor, mas bien que se hubiera despertado. Aunque si se despertó de seguro que Ren empezaría a preguntarle donde estaba y se enfrascarían en otra pelea, como siempre hacían.

Llego a la dichosa habitación de Ren, fue hacia la cama donde se suponía que estaba el mencionado, pero este no estaba. Horo se pregunto donde podría estar cuando sintió que alguien le daba la vuelta para tomar sus labios en brusco beso.

-¡mmm!- soltó horo por el dolor, mas bien por la sorpresa. Cuando se fijo era Ren quien había tomado sus labios para besarlo con deseo. Ambos quedaron tirados en la cama, Ren sobre Horo, el primero tratando de palpar el pecho de su pareja por debajo de su playera. Claro que sin abandonar sus labios que sabía tan bien como siempre.

Cuando Ren abandono sus labios empezó a besar el cuello de su chico y morderlo.- Espera… Ren…- llamaba horo.- Eso es trampa… es… pera.- A horo se le estaba dificultando el poder hablar.- no… q-que esta…bas en… fermo.- le recordó. Entonces Ren pesco las muñecas de Horo para sujetarlas a cada lado de la cabeza de su pareja.

-Pero no estoy enfermo para esto… Horo.- exclamo ren.- Ahora quiero que te quedes quieto.- le ordeno el Tao, Horo dibujo una sonrisa inocente y luego Ren empezó otra vez con las caricias dedicándole como siempre una mirada irónica de su parte.

Decirle a Horo lo que hablo con su hermana no era una de las cosas mas importantes que tenía en su mente, pero no había tenido tiempo. En los últimos cuatro días había pasado mas tiempo con Horo, este le cuidaba ya que decía que todavía sus heridas no estaban completamente sanadas, lo raro es que el oráculo no había emitido señal alguna. Y lo mas raro de todo es que Horo no había echo pregunta si quiera por ese tema.

Ana tocaba muchas veces ese punto con Yoh y los otros, pero Horo parecía distante o mas bien, huía de aquel tema. Ren no era nada tonto, y sabía muy bien que el Hoto sabía algo más, o tal vez lo presentía.

Cada vez que pasaba tiempo con él, simplemente acostados uno al lado del otro o acompañando a su novio a comer este estaba muy feliz, muchas veces Ren quiso tocar ese tema pero no pudo, hasta hoy.

-Horo-Horo.- llamo Ren, era de mañana y como siempre Ren era el primero en levantarse de su grupo. Llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Horo pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces entro a la habitación y al fijarse no había nadie ahí, la ventana de aquella habitación estaba abierta y unos sonidos provenían de afuera.

Ren se acerco a la ventana, hacia un poco de frió por lo que se abrazo así mismo. Cuando se fijo vio que Horo entrenaba su poder espiritual. Al parecer un ataque nuevo, ya que Ren nunca le había visto. Este intentaba manejar la nieve a su antojo formando una gran bola en el aire, pero está callo.

-Maldición.

-¿Qué haces Hoto?- llamo Ren, sorprendiendo al aludido que casi cae en la nieve.

-Ren… Que es horo.- le dijo este enojado.

-Acaso estabas haciendo un muñeco de nieve.- se burlo Ren al ver lo infantil que era su novio.

-N-no era eso… solo entrenaba.- le dijo a lo que el Tao sonrió. Salto por la ventana para caer en la nieve.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿eh? entonces hablemos dentro

-Que sea aquí y ahora… Horo.- uso el tono mas serio que pudo para que Horo también se tomaba ese asunto en serio.- Quiero saber que piensas al saber que no tendremos mas combates.

-¿eh? Pues no lo se… no es mi culpa.

-Nadie te esta echando la culpa Hoto…. Tu sabes algo que nosotros no.- le dijo Ren.- aparte me gustaría saber ¿Dónde esta Lyserg? Desde hace mucho que no le veo por aquí y Manta tampoco sabe nada.

Era cierto, Lyserg no había venido a visitarlos y nunca mas le haría, eso pensaba Horo. Luego de que le enseño esa técnica, Lyserg desapareció entre la nieve junto con sus espíritus acompañantes. Al igual que, desde que Lion había sido encerrado en aquel glaciar, los shinigami no se había mostrado ante con la intención clara de matarlo o llevárselo.

-Pues Lyserg debe estar haciendo su vida por ahí…- dijo horo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.- no soy su niñera para saber lo que hace.

-Lyserg y tu están unidos por un destino, o eso estaba diciendo ¿no?- comento Ren.- O acaso me vas a decir que solo era un juego entre los dos y ahora término- horo suspiro.

-Es por lo del sacrificio de sangre.- Ren le miro entre sorprendido y algo dudoso.- Lyserg me dijo que saliera del torneo miles de veces, yo no quise. Pero al enterarme lo que significaba… por eso actúe de esa manera durante los combates anteriores.

-Eso ya lo sabía Horo.

-Lyserg se fue Ren, y dijo que no regresaría mas.- Ren le miro anonadado.- el no quiere ser parte de esto y no quiere ver el resultado del torneo, por que sabe que le va a doler y a mí también.

-si te va doler… porque te quedaste entonces.- pregunto Ren ya arto, Horo siempre tomaba este tema con mucho temor, como si algo malo fuera a salir para matarlo por hablar sobre eso.

-Me quede por ti…

-¿eh?

-Si tú llegas a ser el sacrificio…. Ren yo no dejaré que mueras.- le dijo seguro de aquellas palabras. El Tao se quedo casi boquiabierto, se sintió feliz por un momento. Horo era demasiado bueno con él, y el siempre mostrándose tan frió y desconsiderado. No dudo ningún otro momento más y lo rodeo con los brazos dándole un tibio un abrazo.

-Eso debería decirlo yo hoto.- le dijo quedamente el chino, mientras Horo estaba sorprendido por el abrazo de su pareja.- Al final cerro los ojos para corresponderle el abrazo con alegría. Como era posible que ese simple abrazo borrara todo el remolino de preguntas, dudas y males que tenía Horo en ese instante en su cabeza.

_Ren era su guardián, pero como uno de los ángeles peco, a Ren se le dio por terminada aquella misión_

_Haku era el otro guardián, pero el haber cruzado la línea de la muerte y perder su cuerpo físico lo hizo desertar automáticamente de aquella misión._

-¡Como que seremos devueltos!- gritaron los chicos.

-Los grandes espíritus han guardado un largo silencio.- les explico Silver, todo estaban en la cabaña de yoh escuchando las palabras del apache.- además quedan muy pocos participantes, contándolos a ustedes serían unos 20 y no es todo, existe la posibilidad de que la mitad de ellos no quiera seguir en el torneo. Hao a estado ahuyentando a los participantes.- Manta miro el suelo culpable, esa era la palabra que estaba buscando dentro de su cabeza. Tan culpable se sentía que tenía ganas de buscarla en su diccionario. Si los chicos supieran….

Aunque no serviría de nada, si les decía no conseguirían nada. Había perdido todo contacto con Lyserg y por como dijo este, Hao ahora estaba perdido y no sabía él. Menos iba saber el pequeño entonces.

-¿Qué harán?- dijo silver.

-Nos iremos.- Ana se levanto de su asiento y luego se fue a su habitación. Mientras los chicos quedaban en un absoluto silencio.

Manta compro unos boletos de viaje para irse lo más pronto posible de allí, ese día no le estaba gustando. No le gustaba para nada, tenía un mal presentimiento. Los chicos había salido en grupo para pasear, exceptuando Ren y Horo, ya que este último se había quedado dormido.

-Muchas gracias.- le dijo al señor que vendía los boletos, cuando este le recibió. Manta camino entre la gente y en la salida alguien le estaba esperando o así le pareció. Era Lyserg, como no reconocerlo por su cabello verde y aquella hada rosada sobre su hombro.- ¡Lyserg!- grito este al verle.

-Manta… me agrada verte.

-Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde te habías metido?- empezó a preguntar Oyamada.- Los chicos me preguntaban por ti y yo no…

-No tengo mucho tiempo… mi vuelo sale hoy en la tarde.

-Te vas antes, nosotros salimos de aquí por la noche.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.- Lyserg se agacho y toco su hombro izquierdo, pasaron unos segundo y este no dijo nada.

-esto… Lyserg… ¿Cuál es el favor?- El chico agacho la cabeza.

-Lo siento…- murmuro este, para sacar su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño.- necesito que el diario que escribiste se mantenga en secreto.-. le dijo este.- y que lo pases de generación en generación.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque es posible que eso le ayude a alguien a no cometer los mismos errores que cometimos horo… especialmente yo.

-¿Lyserg? Estable lo haré… no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias Manta.- exclamo con alegría para luego levantarse.- es hora de que me valla aún me queda algo por hacer, antes de irme.-

-Pero…

-Manta… tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer entre la multitud.

Lyserg caminaba por el bosque todo cansado, su vuelo salía por la tarde así que solo tenía pocas horas.-¿Haku? ¿Qué haremos?

-Ya veras… no tomará mucho tiempo. Luego tú y Morphin podrán irse tranquilos.

-¿Qué? Morphin, tú y yo, recuerda que somos tres.- le aclaro Lyserg, llegaron hasta donde había un lago congelado.

-Mophin esto es algo que debemos hacer Lyserg y yo.- la hadita entendió enseguida, así que se fue. Lyserg quedo extrañado por esa petición. Le iba a preguntar pero Haku le dijo que le siguiera, este avanzo hasta el centro del Lago.

El teléfono sonaba mucho, por lo que Horo, quien estaba lavándose la cara, fue a contestar. Cuando respondió se dio cuenta que era la hermana de Ren, en ese momento el chino estaba en la cabaña de Yoh a ver si había algo de comer a petición de Horo.

-Oye Hoto-Hoto.- llamo Ren algo enojado.- Tu te tomaste mi leche cierto.- entro a la habitación de Horo al ver que no estaba en el pasillo, Horo se encontraba viendo la nieve por su ventana. Mientras Ren entraba todavía enojado.- Solo encontré galletas.- dijo tirando el paquete en el cama.- no las comerás.- le dijo al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas ahora?

-De que te habían comprometido.

CONTINUARA…

Narien: o.o…….. oh! Ren estas muy mono…

Ren: déjate de payasadas…. Venir aparecer ahora con tu fic

Narien: ya lo se…. Bueno… perdón por el retraso…. El GRAN retraso de este fic uno muy grande u.u lo lamento tanto que ya lloro. No me odien…. No me miren así . 

Ren: …¬¬…

Narien: como sea, agradecimiento a las personas que comentaron este fic y que de seguro no veré en el próximo capitulo.

Ren: eso es por tu culpa.

Narien: …¬¬…

HanaSaki

Sad.Whisper

Sadic-Yume-Emo

kami 14

lyserg asakura

Saikano Li

Aska

faig2

Kimiyu

Ann

MARYAM-CHAN

Jedah Rosenkreuz

Pastelito

HikariAnkoku

Narien: La persona que le atino a la respuesta fue… en realidad

Ren: en realidad hubieron dos que estuvieron muy cerca… pero hubo una respuesta que me sorprendió y eso que no fue mi respuesta

Narien: ¬¬U … como sea

Ren: HanaSaki y Saikano Li estuvieron realmente cerca… de no ser porque sus comentarios estaban medio enredosos

Narien: pero la persona que le acertó y arto…. Y no solo saco conclusión sobre la muerte de los dos personajes que morían si no también sobre la trama fue…. **faig2**

**OMEDETO faig2**

Ren: no puedo creerlo, yo creo que tu historia es muy obvia… hasta sabe lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente episodio.

Narein: Callate!!! Como premio te puedes llevar a Ren que ya me esta molestando… asi que chu chu Ren, ve con tu nueva dueña o dueño jajaja

Ren: estas loca

Predicciones:

Una batalla se acerca, una despedida llena de dolor, recuerdo de un fantasma. Un doloroso rompimiento que provocara el desprendimiento de aquellas plumas que atesoraban recuerdos preciados.

Si era su amigo porque le hizo esto, normas que tienen los shinigami. El tiempo límite llego a su fin, ahora depende solamente de ellos.

Narien: buaaa…. No se si el próximo capitulo será el último no estoy segura, pero si tu has llegado hasta aquí espero que sepas perdonar el retraso que has tenido que soportar.

Ya me despido de ustedes, si es que alguien llega a leer esto.

OWARI!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 1****7**

Ren estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo su compañero, no pensaba decírselo aún.

-¿Quién te di…?

-Tu hermana acaba de llamar.- exclamo Horo.- entonces es cierto.- afirmo este, Ren se quedo callado. Por primera vez no sabía que contestar. Su miraba se concentraba en Horo, quien tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima, ambos a mucha distancia, esperaban a que el otro dijera algo. Hasta que Ren apretó sus puños y se fijo en el piso y por fin dijo algo, pero que dejo Horo enojado.

-Es lo mejor.- Ren le miro a la cara sin vergüenza, con su siempre porte indiferente. Horo quedo shokeado con aquella respuesta. El no podía estar hablando en serio, no después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. Otra vez ese silencio.

-Que fácil fue ¿no?- La banda de Horo impedía ver sus ojos, que ahora estaban llenándose de lágrimas.- Ren… ¿eh? fue fácil… ¿te fue fácil olvidarte tan rápido?- pregunto sus puños estaban apretados fuertemente, pero sus brazos temblaban por la impotencia.

-Mira Horo…

-¡Se lo que vas a decir!- le grito interrumpiéndolo.- Dirás que tus padres nunca aceptarán una relación así… - trato de contener sus lagrimas, sentía mucha tristeza y a la vez rabia.- Yo también lo había pensado y se que mi familia tampoco estaría muy de acuerdo… pero… pensé… ¡que al menos lo intentaríamos!…- le grito mirándolo por fin a los ojos, sus lagrimas ahora surcaban por sus mejillas.- ¡Maldición Ren di algo!- le mando.

-No hay nada que decir.- exclamo este.- lo has dicho todo.- sus puños también estaban apretados, Ren sentía mucha impotencia por todo esto. De una manera y otra, sabía que su padre no iba aceptar tal cosa, aunque le prometiera un millón de cosas, después de todo el quería un heredero y El y Horo no podrían dárselo. Era complicado, especialmente complicado intentar convencerse de que era por el bien de todos. Horo podría tomar el liderazgo de su aldea casándose y él tomaría el liderazgo de su dinastía.

Era desastroso todo esto, aquella linda relación que tenían, se iba a acabar por unas simples obligaciones. Pero si Horo se quedaba con él, al final quien terminaría sufriendo más seria Horo. Además Horo tenía otra obligación que cumplir como ángel.

-¿Qué haremos Haku?- el ingles estaba en el centro de del Lago congelado junto con su espíritu. El aludido no le hizo caso y comenzó a rezar unas palabras inentendibles. Muy pronto bajo sus pies se formo un circulo de luz, que parecía que saliera cierta brisa de él.- ¿Qué es eso?- exclamo temeroso Lyserg.

-no te asustes por eso.- escucho la voz de su espíritu y siento una mano sobre su hombro.- estas conmigo.

-Ha…ku.- Lyserg estaba asombrado, las vestimentas de su espíritu habían cambiado a unas mas normales, pero habia una luz rodeando su cabeza.

-Lyserg… me hubiese gustado conocerte antes.- exclamo este.- Antes de conocer a Eliade, tal vez me hubiese enamorado de ti en vez de ella.- el chico se sonrojo al escuchar eso y se sonrojo aún mas cuando su espíritu le abrazo. Sintió la tibieza del cuerpo de Haku por primera vez, además sentía el corazón de este palpitar. Era como si estuviera vivo.- Pero… el destino nos juega malas pasadas.- siguió el espíritu hablando sin soltar a Lyserg. Iba recordando su pasado, el pasado antes de morir y encontrar a Lyserg.- La verdad es que…- murmuro este.-…. Me enamore de ti, Lyserg Diethel.

-"La verdad es que tengo miedo Horo"- pensó Ren.- "pero la decisión esta tomada no hay vuelta atrás ¿cierto?"-

-Ren…- Horo tenía los ojos cerrados.- No sabes… ¡cuanto te detesto!- le grito este ya fuera de sí, se sentía herido. Mortalmente herido, había sido herido por aquella persona que quería y estimaba, aquella a quien consideraba mas que un amigo.- te odio… ¡TE ODIO!- grito todo lo que le dio el pulmón para luego salir huyendo de ahí. Ren se quedo estático en su lugar, para luego caer arrodillado al suelo, sintiéndose abatido, sin saber que hacer. Se sentía diminuto, como podía dejarse llevar por las decisiones de sus padres. El quería a Horo y era imposible que se olvidara de él tan fácilmente.

-No puedo dejarlo ir así…- exclamo levantándose del suelo.- Lo siento padre… pero no puedo con esto.- exclamo como si su padre pudiera oírlo o estuviera frente de él.- Me casaré con quien yo guste…- Al decir esto salió corriendo de la habitación a alcanzar a Horo, quien ya tenía muchos metros recorridos.

-¿Qué?- el ingles estaba sorprendido por lo que escucho.- Haku… tu….- El espíritu le soltó y le miro calidamente, los cabellos de Lyserg se movían por la brisa que salía debajo de sus pies, al igual que los cabellos de Haku se movían al compás de esa brisa.

-Lo lamento… pero esto llega hasta aquí.- le dijo, Lyserg no entendió a lo que se refería.- Hace pocos minutos sentí como que fuera abandonado, aquellas visiones desaparecerán Lyserg. Y con esas visiones me iré yo.- Lyserg negó con la cabeza al escuchar tales palabras.

-No puedes irte… no ahora que… que…- no sabía que mas decir, Haku solo le seguía sonriendo. Tomo con sus manos delicadamente el rostro de Lyserg mientras este acercaba el suyo. Le dio un simple beso en sus labios. El ingles estaba sonrojado.

-Dentro de 500 años nos volveremos a ver de nuevo Lyserg.- exclamo este.- Pero tal vez no recordemos esto… eso no importara mucho, ya que esta escrito que nuestras alma se volverán a encontrar dentro de 500 años más.- este se alejo de Lyserg.

-No… ¡no!... ¡Haku!... ¡no puedes irte!- reacciono el al ver que se estaba alejando.

-No lo he decidido yo.- sonrió este, lentamente su cuerpo antes sólido se volvió transparente, como un fantasma nuevamente. Fue alejándose del piso, volando hacia el cielo. Lyserg tomo una de las manos de Haku para que no se fuera, pero era imposible. Este se soltaba del agarre mientras iba subiendo.- Cuídate… pequeño Lyserg.- sonrió este y rozo las yemas de los dedos de Lyserg para luego desaparecer, al igual que la luz que había en el piso.

Horo corría desesperado, las lágrimas caían sin permiso por su rostro. No quería detenerse, quería estar solo. No quería ver a Ren. Simplemente quería olvidarse de todo. No quería ser dañado mas, no lo soportaría de nuevo.

-Quiero olvidarme de todo.- murmuro este.

-Así lo has dicho… así se hará.- escucho una voz salir de entre el bosque. Entonces apareció un chico muy conocido por Horo. Era de su misma estatura, su cabello era de un color azul oscuro sus ojos de un color carmín.

-¿Yu…rei?- Era su amigo de Hokkaido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo lamento Horo.- exclamo el chico ignorando su pregunta, su mirada se poso en la nieve.

-Por que lo sientes… ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Horo, aun con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.- Dime.. ¿Cómo llegast…?

-Pero ha de ser así.- le interrumpió el otro, Horo seguía sin entender esto.- soy un shinigami…- esa revelación dejo impactado a Horo.- Horo… lo lamento.- el ainu negó con la cabeza dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

-¿Qué? ¿de que estas hablando? ¡Yurei explícate!- grito sin entender nada.

-No puedo decirte nada…solo cumplo ordenes.-

-pero… ¿Por qué? En la aldea…

-Estaba fingiendo…- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Estas mintiendo!- grito Horo, sorprendiendo al shinigami por esa actitud.- todo lo que pasamos, cuando te conocí en la aldea.- Yurei titubeo un poco.- espera tu sabías que yo…

-Que eras un ángel.- dijo este.- si, lo sabía.- Horo quedo pálido.- No dije nada que pudiera ponerte en peligro, en secreto te atacaba cuando llegaste a la aldea, estaba comprobando si era cierto lo de la bitácora mágica. Me fije que si lo era, pero aún así… tus heridas sanaban rápido.- eso ultimo lo dijo con algo de duda.- Aun así no les dije a mis superiores.- eso último lo murmuro.

-Asi que eras tu… pero pensé…

-Pensaste que eran varios.- este sonrió.- puedo hacer muchas cosas al ser un shinigami Horo.-

-¿Por qué?

-porque ¿Qué?- pregunto al ver que no seguía hablando.- En serio lo lamento.- dijo en un tono triste.- apunto su dedo hacia la cabeza de Horo.- Pero ha de ser así.- el peliceleste negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes.- le dijo este.- usaré…- iba a usar a su espíritu pero este no estaba cerca de él…-

-Koloro esta afuera del campo que hice, no pudo entrar contigo.- explico.- Perdóname por todo esto… perdona lo que haré ahora.- Horo noto como una gota caía del rostro de Yurei. Entonces sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado A simple vista no se veía, pero un has de luz roja atravesó la cabeza de Horo, mientras este caía hacia atrás y el brillo de sus ojos iba desapareciendo hasta caer en la nieve inconciente.- Dentro de 500 años, si tu siguiente reencarnación sigue vivo, prometo compensártelo y las memorias que tuviste en este tiempo te las devolveré. Si es que… yo igual sigo vivo.- dijo este para luego desaparecer al igual que el campo que había alrededor.

En un poblado cercano, Anna junto con Yoh compraban algunas cosas. Yoh como siempre era quien llevaba las cosas que Anna había comprado, eran algunos recuerdos para los abuelos y padre de yoh para cuando llegarán a Japón. La rubia estaba viendo una figuras echas a mano por los lugareños, cuando sintió un escalofrío gigante pasarle cerca del corazón. La figura que tenía en sus manos callo al suelo, mientras Yoh le miraba preocupado por que el también había sentido algo.

-Yoh.- llamo ella y recogió la figura para dejarla en su lugar.- volvamos.- ordeno ella seria.- el espíritu de yoh también había sentido algo y había salido de su tablilla. El asakura menor asintió serio ante la orden de Anna y ambos salieron de ahí a paso raudo.

Ren corría desesperado entre la nieve, a pesar de todo su orgullo, debía aceptar que Horo era muy importante para él. Y que las órdenes de su padre no eran tan importantes como había sido Horo.

-¡Horo-Horo!- grito todo lo que dieron sus pulmones, pero no hubo respuesta. Se fijo en el piso que habían unas huellas dirigidas hacia el bosque, donde los árboles estaban cubiertos de nieve.- Horo…- murmuro para entrarse en el bosque. Corrió solo a unos metros, cuando vio una figura tirada en la nieve, era su horo, acompañado de koloro. Avanzo hacia el rápidamente llamándolo por su nombre.

Al llegar este estaba inconciente en el piso blanco por la nieve, Ren miro a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algún indicio de quien le había echo esto a Horo, mas no vio nada. Entonces mando a su espíritu a que buscara si había algo sospechoso a sus alrededores. Horo a pesar de todo no despertaba, estaba profundamente dormido. Koloro parecía muy triste por él, Ren le iba a preguntar que había pasado, pero este se fue desvaneciendo hasta irse por completo. El Tao quedo extrañado por eso.

Bason llego donde se encontraba Ren y le dijo que no había nada extraño a los alrededor, el responsable se había ido hace mucho. Eso extraño a Ren ya que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que le encontrase, alguien no muy común había atacado a Hoto.-Bien… entonces vamonos.- El tao llevo al ainu sobre su espalda.- le miro de reojo para ver que seguía inconciente.

Ana y Yoh llegaron a la cabaña, los demás ya había llegado y preparaban sus cosas para el viaje que los regresaría a sus hogares. La rubia miro todo el lugar muy seria

-Para algo… señorita Ana.- pregunto la pelirosada.

-¿Dónde están Horo y Ren?- a lo que los demas se miraron muy confundidos, Ana no era de esas que se preocupara por los demas.

-No lo sabemos.- contesto Fausto.

-Debe estar en su habitación pue.- contesto el moreno.- ¿ha pasado algo chamacos?

-No digas esas cosas.- salto Pilika.- Están ¿cierto?

-Eso quiero saber.- exclamo Ana. En ese instante la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a Manta, venía algo triste, pero apenas entro saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te pasa algo Manta?- pregunto Yoh enseguida

-Eh. No para nada… solo que no quería irme tan pronto.- mintió Manta rápidamente, decirle que Lyserg ya había partido y que no se le vería seria muy lamentable.

-Manta, has visto a mi hermano.- salto la ainu. El pequeño negó, eso solo puso a Pilika mas preocupada.

Minutos después llego Bason primero, alertando a todos, Ryu quien estaba sentado se paro rápidamente votando la silla de paso.

-Bason donde esta Ren.- pregunto el espíritu samurai de Yoh.

-Ya vienen… El señorito Horo-horo…-

-¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?

Minutos después Ren había llegado con un inconciente Horo sobre su espalda. Fausto le reviso enseguida, al verle no parecía tener nada, al menos físicamente, solo estaba inconciente. Pero Ana pudo notar algo, peleo con alguien, fue lo que les dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Pilika sumamente preocupada.

-Aquí no podemos hacer nada.- exclamo Ana.- debemos abordar un avión, con Horo inconciente o no. Los abuelos de Yoh pueden ayudarnos en esto.- Al parecer la cosa era seria para nombrar a los familiares de Yoh, quienes sabían mucho mas y tenías mas experiencia.

Los chicos se quedaron preocupados por la salud de su amigo, Pilika era la mas preocupada de todos, al menos a la que mas se le notaba. Ren estaba callado miraba de reojo a horo, quien ahora estaba sentada al lado de su hermana, este estaba en otra fila. Gracias a los contactos de Manta pudieron subir a un horo inconciente al avión, aludiendo que solo estaba durmiendo. Su primera parada sería en la casa de Yoh, allí verían que hacer.

La rubia ya había llamado desde Nueva Zelanda a los abuelos para que estuvieran en camino, al igual que ellos llegarían mañana, pero los abuelos un poco mas tarde.

El vuelo fue de lo mas callado, Todos estaban muy preocupados por su amigo. Además había otra cosa que inquietaba a los shamanes y eso seria el resultado del torneo.

-Yoh.- llamo Ana, apretando sus puños, ella estaba sentada junto a su futuro esposo.- recuerda que debes conseguir el titulo del shaman king…

-…Para darte comodidades ¿no?- exclamo este con su siempre sonrisa, Ana parecía estar preocupado.- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- exclamo como siempre este. La rubia le miro sorprendida para luego asentir, todavía así había algo que no le dejaba tranquila.

Yoh dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Horo, quien estaba envuelto en unas frazadas, y Pilika le había compañía, muy preocupada por él. Miro entonces Ren quien al parecer tenía sus propios problemas con respecto a Horo, yoh sabía muy bien que algo había pasado, lo intuía.

Lo que le pareció extraño en ese momento fue ver a su mejor amigo, Manta. Mirar su diccionario como si de eso dependiera su vida. Bueno era de esperarse que todos tuvieran preocupados y nerviosos por lo ocurrido y por que ocurriría.

-en ese momento…- pensó Manta.

_-Necesito pedirte un favor.- Lyserg se agacho y toco su hombro izquierdo, pasaron unos segundo y este no dijo nada._

_-esto… Lyserg… ¿Cuál es el favor?- El chico agacho la cabeza._

_-Lo siento…- murmuro este, para sacar su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño.- necesito que el diario que escribiste se mantenga en secreto.-. Le dijo este.- y que lo pases de generación en generación._

-"De generación en generación"- repitió en su cabeza, miro su diccionario adentro tenía el diario que había mencionado Lyserg. Cerro los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos.- "ahora eso no es importante, si no la salud de Horo-Horo"- dijo para sí mismo.- "me encargaré luego de ver que hago con el diario".

_No debería seguir escribiendo, pero algo me impulsa hacerlo, contar la última batalla es algo doloroso._

_Pero ustedes, las siguientes reencarnaciones, deben saber el resultado. _

_Aquello que fue visto solo por pocas personas y que fue callado por los años, para olvidarse por siempre._

_La batalla del clan Asakura y la última pelea del torneo._

Han trascurrido apenas un día desde que llegaron a Tokio, la vida en la ciudad sigue tal cual como le habían dejado antes, como si no notarán que ellos existen. Las cosas que ellos hacían eran indiferentes a los humanos que no eran shamanes.

-No se puede hacer nada.- menciono la abuela de Yoh.

-Eso ya lo sabemos.- soltó Ryu de repente.- pero…

-La señora Kino ya dijo que debemos esperar.- Corto Ana el tema de repente, esta estaba tomando el té.

-Pero…- Chocolove también iba a decir algo, sin embargo se detuvo y miro de reojo a Ren, su líder de equipo. Este último había estado mucho mas distante de los demás. Bueno siempre era así, pero esta vez, era mucho más notorio.

La realidad era que Ren había vuelto hacer el chico frió de antes. Ni los chistes de Chocolove le sacaban de quicio, simplemente le ignoraba y le mandaba un mirada de no muy buenos amigos, asustando de paso al moreno.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa de Yoh, alguien dormía apaciblemente, pero no estaba solo. Una chica de largos cabellos azules le hacia compañía, le miraba con preocupación.

-Hermano…- llamo Pilika.- por favor… ¿Cuándo despertarás?... Hermano.- llamo esta.

En la cocina Tamao como siempre preparaba la cena de ese día, ya el cielo estaba de color naranja. Las luces del sol apenas si se veían y las luces de las calles comenzaban a prenderse.

-Joven… Horo.- murmuro Tamao dejando de cocinar, todos estaban preocupados.

-Ya despertara.- exclamo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que la pelirosada saltará.

-Jo-Joven Yoh.- dijo nerviosa.- ¿Q-qué se… se le ofrece?- seguían un poco nerviosa por la repentina aparición del Asakura.

-Solo pasaba por aquí.- dijo sonriente.- Cuando Horo despierte de seguro le gustará comer.- exclamo este siempre con una sonrisa, Tamao igualmente sonrió algo apenada. Yoh se retiro del lugar iba a ver a Pilika, ya que había pasado todo el día en la habitación de Horo y no había ni salido a comer.

-Veo que sigue en las mismas condiciones.- Yoh entro a la habitación y se sentó cerca de Horo, frente a Pilika.- Deberías ir a comer…

-No… así estoy bien.- exclamo Pilika.- Además si mi hermano despierta y no hay nadie para decirle lo que ha pasado…- Pilika empezó a mirar sus manos. Yoh le miraba tranquilamente.- Hermano…- llamo esta otra vez, como si así fuera a despertar.

Afuera de la habitación, más bien fuera de la casa, en el patio que daba a la calle. Se encontraba cierto chino mirando el cielo. Esa noche estaba volviéndose muy fría, de repente sin avisar empezó a caer nieve. Cosa que sorprendió por primera vez a Ren, miro el cielo y atrapo algunos copos de nieve en su mano.

-Horo… Horo.- dijo quedamente mirando los copos que había en su palma.- ¿Por qué…?- pregunto transformando su mano en un puño aplastando los copos en el. ¿Por qué… Horo…?- sus ojos estaban tapados tras su cabello.

Minutos después se dio cuenta que ya el piso estaba cubierto de nieve, menos donde estaba él, camino hacia a la casa, el frió no era algo que le agradece mucho. Se metio a la casa, donde estaba mucho mas tibio.

-Hermano…- llamo Pilika, esta vez estaba sola, Yoh había desistido de convencerla en bajar para que comiera algo, así que bajo para buscar algo de comida para Pilika.

-Pilika… Mira que tengo tu comidita.- al parecer yoh no pudo traerle la comida, ya que quien entro fue Chocolove, dejo la comida a un lado y se sentó en el piso, al lado de Horo.

-Gracias Chocolove… no era necesario.- le dijo esta.

-Como que no era necesario pue… Claro que lo es.- le dijo este.- cuando despierte Horo va a querer ver a su hermana sana, creo que se preocuparía si te ve enferma.- le dijo para animarla. Esta sonrió sutilmente, para luego observar hacia la ventana.

-Otra cosa que me intriga.- dijo la señora Kino, quien se había quedado en casa hasta saber el estado del muchacho, pero a la vez tenía otras razones.- es que el torneo de shamanes no siguió su curso.- miro a su nieto quien estaba callado al igual que todos los presente.

-Eso es algo que nosotros también nos preguntamos.- dijo la sacerdotisa.- Pero ni el oráculo y ni los apaches nos han dado una mensaje.

-Desde que salimos de nueva Zelanda no se han comunicado.- dijo el de la espada de madera.

-Los espíritus han guardado silencio de nuevo.- opino la anciana, ya que ni ella estaba segura de eso. Era horrible decir que no sabían que hacer, por lo pronto Horo era su mayor preocupación.

Por otra parte estaba el torneo, que otra vez quedo "congelado". Ni los apaches aparecerían, tal vez lo harían pero ¿Cuándo?

Todo en el lugar estaba tan calmo, que pareciera que sin avisar, caería una desgracia sobre ellos. Los chicos tenían en cuenta eso y también debían estar al tercer problema que tenía un nombre: Hao Asakura.

-Pero…- llamo la atención el doctor.- ¿Qué haremos con Hao?- todos entonces se quedaron mas callados de lo habitual, hasta Yoh se puso a pensar antes de contestar esa pregunta. Para luego, este último, levantar la cabeza y mirar a los presentes con su siempre conocida sonrisa.

-Yo me encargaré de eso.- fue lo que dijo para que sus compañeros y novia le mirarán asombrados, has Ren había reaccionado un poco ante el comentario de su compañero. La anciana, la señora Kino sonrió ante eso, conocía bien a su nieto, pero a la vez sabía que Hao se había vuelto mas fuerte.

-Don Yoh.- llamo Ryu apoyándose en la mesa.- No se quede con esa carga usted solo.- le dijo sumamente preocupado.- Nosotros también estamos para ayudarlo. Fausto asintió, mientras Ana tenía la cabeza agachada.

En ese instante escuchan pasos rápidos bajando por las escaleras, el moreno había bajado a toda prisa como si estuviera escapando de alguien. Llego a donde estaban los chicos para poder recuperar el aliento, los demás remiraron expectantes ya que su entrada apresurada les había exaltado un poco.

-Horo…- dijo este.- Horo… despertó.- los chicos se miraron con una sonrisa, hasta Ana parecía ahora mas relajada que antes. Ren abrió los ojos asombrados, para mirar a Chocolove. Este le sonrió y levanto su pulgar en señal de que ahora todo iba a mejorar, o eso suponía el moreno.

Continuara…

_Prox capitulo__** FINAL**_

La última batalla del torneo que decidirá todo. Los sentimientos de los protagonistas empiezan a salir a flote, pensando que todo terminara bien y que luego de la última batalla celebrarían con todos. Las últimas promesas y los deseos de aquellos que perecieron.

**----****o0o----**

Contestación De Reviews:

_faig2_: si ganaste: xD… bueno solo esperar que este capitulo también halla sido de tu agrado y que ya se viene el final. Bueno tu ya te lo sabes xD. Gracias por el apoyo.

_Sad.Whisper_: Perdón pero no hubo Lemon en este y tampoco en el anterior. Pues ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y ya se viene el final.

_bijin-hime_: No estés triste, bueno si es algo triste que Ren este comprometido. Creo que con este capitulo te deprimiste mas con lo de horo. Bueno gracias por tu comentario. Cuídate.

_lyserg asakura_: Que ren y horo terminen juntos??? Pues ahí veremos que ocurre en el próximo capitulo. Esto… bueno te cuidas y gracia por comentar.

_haruko usui_: T-T yo igual quiero que terminen juntos, ren y Horo. Bueno gracias por tu comentario se agradece y me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Cuídate, bye.

_HikariAnkoku_: Si es bien complicado mi fic, ni yo me entiendo xD. Bueno será porque no todo esta explicado en esta historia. Ya que como dije antes yo ambiente la historia a la serie shaman king. Bueno de todas formas gracias por tu apoyo, no me odies…. Esto… bueno eso. Cuídate.

_MARYAM-CHWAN_: Para que veas que no me tarde un año xDDD. Aquí esta el siguiente, ves que lo publique altiro luego de contestar los reviews xD. Que bueno que el anterior te gusto y espero que este también. Cuídate y si, nos vemos en el msn.

_Saikano Li_: bueno ahora se que el fic terminará en el siguiente capitulo, no creo que demore mucho ya que ya tengo la idea y solo tengo que copiar y pegar una parte de la historia. Gracias por comentar y por el apoyo que estas dando. Cuídate.

**----o0o----**

_Notas de la autora_: primero que nada, no me odien. xD. Se preguntarán por que digo eso, porque el fic ya va a terminar y como creo que ya muchos (y ya hay una xD) que pueden percibir el final de la historia, bueno también lo había mencionado al principio, cuando empecé a publicar este fic y ya saben mas o menos como va hacer.

Por esa razón he decidido algo. Como hice con mi anterior fic que esta puesto en el paraíso fanfiction, ya que el final de ese fic lo deje muy abierto y bueno le continué haciendo como una "segunda temporada". Pero, como ya saben este fic **si** tiene continuación, hasta ya esta echa xD. Lamentablemente como la continuación del secreto de los ángeles esta ambientada 500 años luego de lo que pasa en esta, entonces se desliga de los personajes originales de la serie shaman king. Los personajes de esta continuación son nuevos, (no va estar ni Ren, ni horo, ni nadie de la serie, bueno estarán, pero serán algo así como sus **reencarnaciones**) por esa razón no iba a publicarla y tengo otras razones personales.

Bueno la pregunta seria, tomando en cuenta todo lo dicho anteriormente, que si van a querer esa continuación luego de que termine el secreto de los ángeles, así como una segunda temporada de esta. No estoy pidiendo que decidan al tiro, pueden decírmelo cuando publique el último capitulo. Así saben en que terminara para que puedan tomar su decisión. Por lo pronto les dejo para que lo piensen, pero si quieren pueden decidir de inmediato.

Eso era, espero haberme explicado claramente y si no es así, contestare sus dudas por los reviews. o por mensaje privado yo que se xD. El próximo capitulo ya esta casi listo, así que no demorare mucho en terminar este fic, tal vez me tarde un poco ya que no quiero terminarlo me da penita T-T…. pero ya saben que cumpliré n.n

Sayonara!!

**----o0o----**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	18. Chapter 18

ATeNcIOn

Siento que me miran feo u.u

TT gomene se que demore ( mas de lo de necesario ¬.¬)

Pero no sabía como terminar este fic, bueno lo tenía listo, pero luego como que no me convenció el final aunque este tampoco me convence, pero mas o menos esa era la idea xD Aparte que entre a la universidad esta semana tuve tiempo libre ya que están de aniversario. Estaba traumada con eso de entrar a la universidad esa es otra cosa por la que no quise seguir la historia TT

AGRADECIMIENTOS a mis lectoras o lectores, especialmente a los que dejaron comentarios y tuvieron mucha paciencia conmigo u.u

**MARYAM-CHWAN, Sad.Whisper, Princess Nausicaa, faig2, Aska, hollybell y lyserg asakura**

Gracias a sus comentarios por el último capitulo. Todavía siento miradas feas y sentiré mas miradas feas cuanto terminen este capitulo TT puedo sentirlo en serio. También siento como sus amenazas se cumplirán TT

Bueno los dejo con el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.

Se cuidan, espero ahora actualizar el otro fic que esta abandonado xD. Saludos!!

La amenazas, criticas y tomatazos por favor en los comentarios u.u

**--**

**Capitulo 1****8**

Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde que Horo había despertado. Pero en vez de que despertara un horo alegre de ver a sus amigos, despertó uno confundido al ver tanta gente reunida a su alrededor y es mas no le reconocía. Eso causo conmoción a sus amigos, todos se miraron sorprendidos.

Ren quien se encontraba allí miraba atentamente cada una de las acciones que hacia Horo, hasta que sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los suyos. Pensaba que al verle a él algo cambiaría, pero la reacción seguía siendo la misma. No reconocía a nadie, salvo a su hermana Pilika. Cosa extraña mas extraña aún es que recordaba el torneo de shamanes, pero sus recuerdos eran incompletos ya que en ninguno de ellos sus amigos hacían acto de presencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Manta al llegar a casa de Yoh, todo estaban callados. La señora Kino tomaba el te junto con Ana y el abuelo de Yoh estaba mirando hacia fuera. Todos los demás estaban sentados en silencio, excepto Ren quien se encontraba en el patio entrenando.

-Horo perdió la memoria, Manta.- contesto Yoh, ante su pregunta. Manta le miro sin entender.

-Pero puede recuperarla, si nosotros…- todo esto lo decía de la manera más positiva pero Ana detuvo su discurso. Le dijo que era imposible que Horo recuperara la memoria, mas bien había pocas posibilidades. El conjuro que hicieron sobre Horo era uno muy rebuscado. Ni quiera la abuela de Yoh podía hacer algo.

-Debimos notar que estaba mal cuando koloro no aparecía.- Pilika apareció detrás de Manta, su hermano se había quedado dormido luego de haber comido lo suficiente. Desde que despertó trataba a todos muy diferentes al no recordarlos no había el mismo lazo de siempre, se había desvanecido los sentimientos que causaban cada uno de ellos en él.

-Pilika.- exclamo Manta.- ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque al desaparecer su espíritu.- contesto la rubia.- perdió a la vez sus lazos que le unían con él, Horo paso muchas experiencias con nosotros y eso incluye a su espíritu acompañante. Para decirlo de la mejor manera, ambos están unidos. La perdida de memoria y el debilitamiento de Horo como shaman hizo que Koloro se fuera, pero eso no significa que no pueda volver.

-Eso quiere decir que Horo si recuperara su memoria.- salto Manta.

-No lo hará, estamos hablando de cosas muy diferentes. Horo solo se olvido de nosotros, Koloro no pertenece a nuestros recuerdos, ya que Horo lo conoció mucho antes.

-ya me enrede pue.- salto el moreno.- pero como dice el enanin, tiene que haber una forma…

-Acaso son sordos ¡no la hay!

-Chicos…- llamo la atención Pilika.- nos iremos a Hokkaido.- dijo ella, todo el mundo hizo silencio.- Volveré a mi pueblo y ayudaré a mi hermano a recordar desde el principio, por ahora… es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Esta bien.- sonrió Yoh.- Además Horo debe volver a recordar y vivir.- Pilika asintió.

Ren seguía entrenando, sin importar el frió, al parecer ni lo notaba. Agitaba su lanza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera luchando contra alguien invisible. Sin darse cuenta alguien le estaba viendo muy curioso, el siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Vagaba en sus pensamientos, en todo lo que había ocurrido

_-¿Quién eres?-_ esa pregunta dejo helado a Ren tanto como los demás presentes, cuando Horo había despertado. A la única persona que reconocía en ese lugar era a su hermana los demás no. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo grave que era la situación cuando la señora Kino le explico que los recuerdos de Horo fueron sustraídos. Esos recuerdos existían pero cabía la posibilidad de que estos hubiesen sido destruidos y eso haría irreversible el problema.

-_Entonces hay que hacer algo_.- salto Ryu, luego de que la señora Kino explicara eso. Lamentablemente eso era irreversible solo la persona que le quito los recuerdos podría devolvérselos.

-¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?- se pregunto Ren.- Horo-Horo…- llamo este.

-¿Qué pasa?- esa voz dejo helado al chino, quien detuvo sus movimiento. Se volteo lentamente para ver al peliazul allí en la entrada mirándolo curioso, tenía la misma expresión de siempre, la que tanto agradaba a Ren. El de ojos dorados se permitió por primera vez perderse en esos ojos negros que le miraban esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Pero para Ren eso no era importante ahora.

Cuantas ganas tenía de abrazarlo, decirle las mismas palabras irónicas de siempre. De empezar sus peleas sin sentido que al final ganaba el. Ganas de probar esos labios tan dulces y ver esos sonrojos sobre sus mejillas. Pero eso seria imposible, el que estaba ahí ya no era el Horo que conoció antes, si tan solo no se hubiese dejado llevar por las decisiones de sus padres tal vez Horo y él hubiesen decidido de la mejor manera. Tal vez esa pelea sin sentido que tuvieron antes de que Horo sufriera ese incidente se pudo haber evitado y todavía seguiría con Horo, a su lado. Los mismos sentimientos aun quedarían latentes dentro de la mente de Horo, pero el había olvidado, y esos sentimientos se habían ido.

El tao apretó con fuerza sus puños apretando de paso su lanza que tenía en una de sus manos. Respiro hondo, sintió como el aire frió llenaba sus pulmones, pero no le importo, ya nada era importante. Cerro los ojos par aluego por fin decir algo.

-No es nada…- le dijo a Horo.- Además ¿Qué haces espiándome?- Horo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Solo estaba pasando, además tu fuiste quien dijo mi nombre.- exclamo este enojado. Ren camino en dirección a Horo, quien seguía con su mirada ceñuda. Pero Ren pensaba quitárselo enseguida.

-Y que tiene que te halla nombrado.- exigió saber el chino, acercándose a él.-

-Pues… tiene mucho que ver.- Horo se vio por primera vea en una incomoda situación, Ren le había acorralado contra la pared.- quítate.- ordeno este.

-Y si no que…- se aventura a decir el Tao, quien parecía muy divertido con esto. Lentamente, guiado por sus instintos, fue acercando su rostro hacia Horo. Haciendo que el espacio entre sus rostros se acortara cada vez mas. Quería probar aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban. Pero por sobre toda las cosas, quería que todo lo que había pasado fuera solo un mal sueño, en el cual luego al despertarse se iba a encontrar con un Horo-Horo feliz y que aun conservaba aquellos sentimientos.

-Que…- Horo estaba sorprendido, cada vez mas sentía el calido aliento de Ren sobre su rostro, hasta que reacciono empujando a Ren sobre la nieve.

El Tao subió la mirada para ver solo como Horo se iba muy airado, al parecer no le gusto eso. Ren se auto golpeo mentalmente, por la tontería que acababa de hacer. No solo había alejado a Horo mas de él, ahora de seguro ni siquiera lo iba a querer ver. Se levanto lentamente sacudiendo la nieve que tenía sobre su ropa.

-Estúpido… Horo.- claro porque era su culpa. Ren no tenía la culpa de que Horo seguía siendo el chico a quien amaba ¿no? Pero para Ren este seria un duro cambio, que hacer…

_-Tu lo amas ¿no?... sus almas volvieron a juntarse luego de lo sucedido hace 500 años. Creo que debes aprovechar esa oportunidad y… resolver aquello__ que los separo a los dos._

_-Pero tu igual tienes esa misma oportunidad. No estas agradecida._

El joven de cabellos verdes caminaba por la ciudad de Tokio en ese momento, las calles estaban con algo de nieve, pero ya eran limpiadas por los trabajadores. Estaba bien abrigado, una bufanda y una chaqueta larga de ambas de color negro le abrigaban. Sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos, pero también llevaba unos guantes. Decidió dar un último paseo antes de seguir su camino, ya que aún debía hacer otra cosa antes de abandonar Japón por siempre. Las calles esa tarde estaban concurridas, la gente hacia compras, los niños que ya iban a sus casas luego de jugar un rato por las calles. Las tiendas de Tokio empezaban a prender sus luces, iluminando las calles que ya se empezaban a volver oscuras.

Su aliento en el aire hizo un pequeño humo, caminando en solitario entre gente desconocida, sintió algo muy familiar. Más bien vio a alguien muy familiar; una capucha blanca, largos cabellos castaños. El chico que se encontraba a metros de él era Hao Asakura. Al parecer era el único que le veía ya que la gente seguía caminando ignorando a Lyserg y a Hao.

-Hace mucho tiempo, Lyserg.- decía este con su característica sonrisa, pero Lyserg no le sonrió de igual manera. Este último se mantuvo serio.- Vamos no estas alegre de verme.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el peliverde.

-Que sutileza.- dijo con sarcasmo el Asakura.- solo vengo a decirte que muy pronto se sabrá quien será el siguiente rey de los shamanes.

-Te felicito Hao.- También sarcasmo por parte del ingles. El Asakura miraba con cierta diversión a Lyserg, cuando se percato de algo.

-y… ¿Dónde esta tu espíritu? Haku…- Lyserg endureció la mirada.

-El se fue…

-Te dejo solo.- se burlo Hao.

-Ya no había justificación que se quedará aquí, una vez cumplida su misión.

-Claro, claro, otra vez eso de los ángeles.- le dijo Hao pensativo.- Pues se equivoco, pues debió quedarse Cuando yo tome el puesto del rey de los shamanes. Cuando eso suceda de seguro tu volverás…

-Ni lo sueñes Asakura.- le declaro Lyserg antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Bien, de seguro estas sentido porque Haku se fue.- Lyserg abrio los ojos asombrado.- Dime que fue lo último que te dijo antes de irse.-

_.- La verdad es que…- murmuro este.-…. Me enamore de ti, Lyserg Diethel. _

_-¿Qué?- el ingles estaba sorprendido por lo que escucho.- Haku… tu….- El espíritu le soltó y le miro calidamente, los cabellos de Lyserg se movían por la brisa que salía debajo de sus pies, al igual que los cabellos de Haku se movían al compás de esa brisa._

_-Lo lamento… pero esto llega hasta aquí.- le dijo_

-¿Qué?- le dijo Hao, al ver que no respondía.- Acaso te dijo algo malo.

-Eso no te interesa.- le corto Lyserg, sus ojos ya comenzaban a titilar llenándose de lágrimas.- Si me disculpas debo hacer unas cosas.- Hao le miro curioso.- No quiero verte la cara nunca mas Asakura.

-Como quieras.- soltó el mayor de los Asakuras, para desaparecer. El ruido de los autos andando, los gritos de la calle, el sonido de los pasos de la gente, que antes se habían vuelto solo murmullos, ahora llegaban a Lyserg claramente. Seguía en el mismo lugar de antes, había detenido sus pasos y la gente seguía avanzando al lado suyo, sin percatarse de él. Unas lágrimas aparecieron rodando por sus mejillas. Su hada por fin hacia acto de presencia mirando a su dueño sumamente preocupada.

-Es hora de irnos Morphin.- dijo Lyserg, limpiándose la cara para seguir su camino.-

_-No tengo la misma oportunidad que tu, los engañe y ahora ellos me odian. Hasta "él" me odia._

_-Pero…_

_-No me importa, de seguro puedo esperar 500 años mas. Además esa no es mi prioridad por ahora._

- Pilika y Horo parten mañana a primera hora, Ren.- Yoh había entrado a la habitación del chino, quien miraba la ventana perdido.

-¿y eso que?

-Pues, no harás nada.

-Yoh…- El Tao se dio la vuelta, encarando al asakura.- El ya no recuerda y no tiene ninguna justificación para quedarse, yo tampoco puedo obligarlo. Puedes entender eso.- Le regaño, parecía verdaderamente enojado. El asakura no se inmuto por lo dicho por el Tao, ya que el también lo sabía. Horo no estaba atados con ellos por que no existía ningún recuerdo, debían dejarlo ir y tal vez luego de estar en su lugar natal pudiera recordar algo.

-Si llega a recordar que harás.

-Depende de cuanto demore en recordar.

-Entonces ¿no le esperarás?- El Tao volvió a fijarse en la ventana.

-No… lo se.- fue la respuesta simple del Tao.- quiero estar solo, Yoh.- El Asakura no replico nada más, así que se fue.

¿Qué haces cuando alguien no recuerda? La mirada que antes iba dirigida a él no tenía ni un asomo de sentimiento. Todo ese tiempo que paso con él fueron olvidados tan fácilmente ¿Por qué todos impedían su felicidad? Ren apretó con fuerza sus puños intentando, muy en vano, retener sus lágrimas. Apretó sus parpados con fuerza y entonces sus lágrimas empezaron a salir por sí solas. Todo era silencio en su cuarto, ni siquiera su espíritu estaba ahí para animarle, ya que el no quería que su propio espíritu le viera así.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana; Pilika preparaba sus cosas, con ayuda de su hermano. Su transporte saldría en dos horas, todavía tenían tiempo.

-Iré a darme un baño, hermano.- le dijo la ainu y al poco rato salió de la habitación.

Abajo Ryu y Tamao lavaban los platos sucios del desayuno. Aquella mañana todos estaban muy tristes por lar partida de el ainu, pero trataban de que no se le notará tanto, ya que este apenas les recordaba. Aunque esos pocos días se había echo un poco amigo de Yoh y de Chocolove. Ya había tratado un poco con Ana, cosa que le asusto, y con Tamao, Hasta con Manta cruzaron algunas palabras.

En realidad Horo no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo chico sociable, gracioso, ingenuo y simpático de siempre. Lo que si había cambiado era el trato para con los demás, ya que sus sentimientos y recuerdos hacia ellos habían sido borrados.

-Pilika…- llamo Horo cuando ya la chica estaba lista para partir.- A mi me gustaría recordar, en verdad quiero pero…- se detuvo un momento.- no se, porque no puedo recordar.

-Recuerdas el torneo ¿no? pero a tus amigos.- Horo asintió a lo que dijo Pilika.- Hermano… ya verás que recordarás con el tiempo, por eso empezaremos desde el principio. Ya que veo que tampoco recuerdas a los amigos que hicimos allá, como Yurei.- decía con una sonrisa Pilika.

-Tienes razón… no lo recuerdo.- le dijo este, Pilika le sonrió.- Dime algo… Ese chico que se llama Ren… era un amigo mió.- pregunto tratando de aparentar que el asunto le daba lo mismo.

-Al igual que los demás, claro que si hermano.- le dijo Pilika mientras guardaba sus últimas cosas.-

-Pero… como era con él.

-Pues peleaban mucho, si me lo preguntas.- decía Pilika, ahora si cerraba su bolso.- Pues bueno con chocolove también peleabas, anda hermano eso lo recordarás pronto.

-Cuando recuerde podremos volver cierto.- Pilika asintió con la cabeza sonriente.- Muy bien, entonces daré mi mejor esfuerza.

-Claro, claro.- Pilika le seguía sonriendo, en realidad ella sabia muy bien que de seguro tardaría mucho en recordar, o quizás, nunca recordaría.

-Pilika ven un momento.- llamo Ana, la chica de cabellos azules fue a ver que necesitaba Ana. Mientras Horo-horo bajaba las maletas a la entrada de la casa, ya listo solo espero que Pilika llegara. Miro hacia afuera, todo estaba lleno de nieve. Algo que si recordaba muy bien, o mas bien en ciertos pedazos, es que le gustaba mucho la nieve y que también sabía deslizarse sobre ella, pero… Cuando su hermana le recordó eso, como que se le había olvidado usarla y no parecía creerle. Salió hacia fuera para pisar un poco la nieve, el aire seguía un poco frió.

-Ya quieres irte.- dijo una voz al lado suyo, al darse cuenta el Tao estaba ahí. Llevaba una bufanda amarrilla y una chaqueta oscura. Horo no le dijo nada, estaba algo molesto por lo ocurrido la última vez.- porque… yo quiero que te vallas.

-¿q-qué?

-No me oíste.

-No eres nadie para echarme y menos de esa manera.

-"Me duele que no recuerdes Horo"- El Tao le mió con indeferencia, una risa burlona se poso en sus labios, empezó a cercarse a él. En un movimiento rápido empujo a horo contra la pared de la entrada, estaban afuera y nadie veía nada.

-¿Qué ha…? - pregunta que se vio interrumpida por unos hambrientos labios. Horo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, trato de oponer resistencia. Pero Ren era mas fuerte que él, además Horo estaba un poco aturdido por el ataque sorpresivo del chino.

Cunado Ren por fin dejo los labios de Horo, solo se fijo en que este tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus mejillas estaban rojas. No dijo nada mas, solo se separo del chico y se fue, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Horo abrió los ojos sorprendido por el comportamiento de Ren, paso su mano por su boca, limpiándose ese extraño, pero nostálgico, sabor sobre sus labios.

-¡hermano!- Pilika venía sonriente con un bolso en mano.- Creo que ya es hora de…- Pilika se quedo extrañada al ver la cara de su hermano roja.- ¿estas enfermo hermano?

-No, que va… n-no es nada.- le dijo apurado.- ibas a decir algo…

-Es verdad.- recordó la peliazul.- hay que despedirnos, hermano.

Entre nostálgicos recuerdos existen aquellos que no olvidaremos, aunque sus miradas la última vez que se cruzaron solo transmitían confusión. Parecía que sus almas, silenciosas, pactaban una promesa irrompible. La cual, aunque inconcientemente, no olvidarían.

Los chicos se despidieron de su "amigo", Chocolove fue y abrazo al peliazul con una amistad tan grande, al igual que hizo Yoh. Horo solo les miro con algo de duda, después de todo no recordaba aquellos sentimientos que había aflorado en el junto a ellos. Les prometió que iba recordar y que iba a regresar, pero el mismo ignoraba cuanto tiempo iba a pasar para llegar a ese momento.

Pasos que llevan solo por un camino, un camino diferente a la de sus seres queridos. Aquellos que amo, con los que disfruto y con los que creo recuerdos de cariño. Ambos hermanos desaparecieron de la entrada de la casa de Yoh. El de la espada de madera aguantaba las lágrimas, porque sabía al igual que los demás, que para Horo seria difícil recordar.

Dando paso a otra historia, a un cambio recurrente que no estaba previsto en el tiempo, ni siquiera para ellos…

-Ha-Hao.- dijo Ryu alarmando a los presentes.

-hm… Yoh… este será nuestro campo de batalla.- Miradas amenazadoras, llenas de ira a la vez de temor y duda con lo que acontecería ahora. Una gran lucha, la misma alma luchando por sobrevivir. Espada con espada se entrecruzaron, chocando entre ellas, desprendiendo un poder que ni un humano podría haber entendido.

Aquellos ojos oscuros miraban con preocupación la pelea de ambos shamanes, de ambos hermanos. Un mal presentimiento nació en ella, confundiéndola, preocupándola.

-Doña Ana.- llamo Ryu al verla tan pálida, pero la aludida no hizo caso a ese llamado. Miraba absorta la batalla, los chicos no podían hacer nada parecía como si un campo invisible estaba entre ellos y su amigo Yoh. Este último luchando, no solo por él y sus amigos, si no por todos, por aquellos que querían un futuro.

La pelea se extendió durante mucho, en ciertas ocasiones parecía que Yoh iba a ganar pero en otra Hao, en esos instantes estaban a la par. Ambos cansados, agitados, sus fuerzas se estaban yendo poco a poco. Hasta llegar al final de la batalla…

-¡¡YOH!!- grito la sacerdotisa rubia la prometida del Shaman al ver que ambos, Hao y Yoh, se habían enterrado las espadas en su pecho. Los que estaban presentes miraron con horror, como sus posesiones desaparecían y ambos cuerpos se teñían de sangre. En ese instante fue como si una gran luz inundara todo el lugar. Ambos shamanes habían muertos a manos del otro, el cuerpo de Hao fue desapareciendo para sorpresa de todos.

Corrieron hacia su amigo quien yacía en el suelo frió, pero era tarde.

-Amo Yoh.- llamo su espíritu acompañante. Silenciosos sollozos, que pasaron desapercibido por lo humanos pero no para los shamanes, se hicieron oír. A través de aquellos se daba por terminado el torneo de shamanes.

-¡¡YOH!!- gritos, llantos, acompañado por recuerdos eran lo que ahora había en los corazones de sus amigos.

La batalla había ya terminado, pero Yoh dio su vida para salvar al mundo. Sus amigos estaban tristes era imposible que Yoh allá muerto y menos de esa manera. No hubo ganador. _Sacrificio de sangre._

Un alma fue dada para que el siguiente ciclo diera marcha y así empezar a contar los años para la llegada de un nuevo torneo.

Las flores adornaban una lápida en la que podían leer el nombre de su amigo y una frase que solo un shaman podría entender: "Nuestro amigo y Rey"

--

-Pilika.- llamo Horo, ambos estaban en ese momento es su pueblo.- Sentiste eso…

-¿eh? ¿A que te refieres hermano?- pregunto ella, Horo se quedo pensando un momento. Para luego negar con la cabeza, diciendo que seguramente estaba un poco enfermo. Ya que esos últimos días se había puesto a montar su tabla de nieve.

-Saldré un momento iré a ver algo.- Horo camino en dirección a donde estaban los del consejo de su pueblo reunido. En esas semanas que estuvo ahí pudo recordar algo sobre su pasado, pero mas que nada sobre lo que había en el pueblo y su deber en él. No había podido recordar nada sobre sus amigos.

En ese preciso instante un nombre se hizo presente en su cabeza "Ren", cada vez que se acercaba al lugar donde tenían aquel preciado tesoro siempre pasaba lo mismo y también recordaba, aquel beso robado.

-¿Horo-horo?- escucho una voz detrás él, una voz de cierta forma conocida. Al darse la vuelta vio a un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos esmeraldas, vestía muy abrigado. Por alguna extraña razón Horo parecía conocerlo.

-¿Quién… eres?- el aludido le sonrió gentilmente.

-Lyserg Diethel, nos conocimos en el torneo.

-¿el torneo de shamanes? Lo recuerdo vagamente.

-Se que perdiste la memoria, pero de alguna forma me recuerdas.- Horo le miro sorprendido para luego rascarse la cabeza.

-Si… de cierta forma.- comento Horo.- ¿Cómo sabes…?

-Vengo a terminar algo, no se como explicártelo…. Pero necesito que me lleves a donde esta ese tesoro que ha guardado tan celosamente esta tribu.

Como si en verdad confiara en él, el peliazul guió a Lyserg. Se sentía algo dudoso, pero algo le decía que aquel chico era una buena persona y que era un gran amigo suyo.

-Tengo muchas dudas… ¿Cómo sabes sobre esto?

-¿Cómo confias tanto en mí?- le respondió con otra pregunta el ingles.

-Tienes razón, pero no se como explicarlo.

-Es el poder del ángel, que todavía reside en nosotros.- trato de explicarle, Horo asintió de cierta forma comprendía todo aquello.

Llegaron a una gran pieza llena de adornos de su tribu, al fondo había un gran cofre, mas bien parecía una tumba y en el había un sello. Lyserg camino hacia aquella "tumba"

-¿Qué haras?

-La pregunta es… ¿Qué haremos? No puedo hacer esto solo.- exclamo Lyserg.- De cierta forma sientes que soy alguien en quien confiar y como si ya me hubieras conocido mucho antes.- Horo asintió.- Necesito tu ayuda, debemos liberarlos.

-¿Qué?

-Dentro de este cofre… hay dos espíritus.- explico Lyserg.- Esos espíritus nos pertenecen a nosotros, pero no podemos usarlos hasta dentro de 500 años, cuando nuestras almas vuelvan a este mundo.

-Pero no están mas seguros allí.- Lyserg negó.

-La maldad no ha sido destruida por completo Horo.- el ingles poso una mano en el hombro de Horo, un _deja vu _para Lyserg.- Debemos esconderlos en otro lugar donde la vida de las personas no peligre.- El peliazul al final accedió, si eran los dueños de aquellos espíritus entonces sería fácil abrirlo.

-Concentrémonos.- Lyserg y Horo pusieron ambas manos sobre la piedra. Sintieron un poder que le traía de alguna manera muchos recuerdos de ellos que nunca habían vivido en ese tiempo. Lentamente el sello que había encima de aquella piedra empezó a desaparecer. Y dos brillos, una claro y uno oscuro salieron de aquel lugar.

Lyserg y Horo retrocedieron unos pasos un poco asustados, pasaron sus miradas sobre ellos mismos hasta llegar a aquellas luces.

-Necesito que se oculten.- dijo Lyserg.- Todavía no es el momento de luchar.- hablo el ingles, Horo le escuchaba y también decidió hablar.

-Como dice Ly-Lyserg- empezó el ainu.- Escóndanse, hasta que nosotros les busquemos.- Lyserg quedo sorprendido, tal vez Horo aun recordaba algo sobre esto.

-En los grandes espíritus, quiero que se escondan allí.- ordeno el peliverde, Horo asintió, este sentía que esto era demasiado importante. Ambas luces brillaron con tanta intensidad que Lyserg y Horo taparon sus ojos la intensidad iba en aumento. Muy pronto las luces se fueron apagando, cuando se fijaron ambos resplandores habían desaparecidos, aquellos dos espíritus ya no estaban allí.

Ambos se miraron con algo duda, mas duda tenía Horo al respecto, pero se tranquilizo al ver el tranquilo rostro de Lyserg.

-¿Entonces que haré ahora?- le pregunto Horo, los dos estaban fuera ahora.- Nosotros, los ainu, teníamos que proteger aquel tesoro.

-No hagas nada.- le dijo Lyserg.- Sigue como siempre, vive tu vida al máximo. Dentro 500 años no lo podremos hacer.- Horo asintió todavía confundido.- Se que no entiendes muy bien…- Horo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-De alguna forma se que esto es real, quiero decir… que es importante.- le dijo este decidido.- Daré lo mejor de mí.

-Me alegra oír eso.- le sonrió Lyserg.- Me tengo que ir…

-Esto es el adiós…entonces- el ingles asintió ante lo dicho por Horo.

-Nos volveremos a ver, aunque de seguro no nos reconoceremos.- Lyserg camino alejándose de su amigo.- Todas las almas que dejaron algo por hacer en este tiempo renacerán otra vez, Horo recuerda eso.-le pidió antes de marcharse.

--

La rubia miraba la lápida que había en frente de ella, ese día estaba despejado. Una fresca risa cruzaba el lugar, se respiraba una paz increíble.

-Selle a Amidamaru en el colegio, Yoh.- hablo la chica rubia.- Si es cierto cuando renazcas podrás ir a buscarlo otra vez.- hablo de nuevo, una lágrima cruzo por su mejilla.- Yo te seguiré esperando, Yoh.- murmuro ella, dejo un ramo de flores sobre la tumba de su prometido. Para luego darse la vuelta y poner el semblante frió y serio de siempre.

-Tamao hiciste lo que te pedí.- la pelirosada asintió nerviosamente.

-Aquí están.- una mujer mayor y un hombre aparecieron, vestían de negro y gafas oscuras.

-La Familia Satella ¿no?- pregunto la rubia ambos asintieron.- Según me han dicho quieren saber lo que ha ocurrido, sobre todo con lo de los ángeles.

-Queremos ayudar a que esto no ocurra nuevamente.- exclamo la mujer mayor.- Por esa razón hemos decidido proteger el futuro, protegiendo a las reencarnaciones de aquellos ángeles.- La rubia asintió.

-Entonces… será mejor hablar…

--

_Durante el tiempo que paso, no volvimos tener contactos entre nosotros. Se que Ren venía muy seguido a casa de Ana y venia a ver la tumba de Yoh. Pero a la vez venía a ver si Horo había llegado y había recordado. _

_La muerte de Yoh, al principio costo superarla, especialmente a Ana. Fue la que mas se entristeció y se encerró. Pero de un día para otro esta se libero de aquella tristeza y fue la misma Ana de siempre, no se que le habrá ocurrido, pero eso me alegro de cierta forma. No quería ver a mis amigos tristes y creo que Yoh tampoco hubiese querido verlos así._

_Con el tiempo las visitas de Ren fueron mas cortas, cuando lo veía apenas intercambiábamos unas palabras. Luego no lo volví a ver mas, al parecer no quiso esperar a Horo y cuando volvió a China no regreso._

_Pero se que, a pesar de todo, el seguía recordándolo, recordaba Horo de todas maneras. Después de todo ¿Cómo podía olvidar aquello que habían pasado desde el principio?_

_Tú que lees el diario ahora, de seguro recuerdas lo que leíste capítulos atrás todo lo que vivieron en el torneo y luego del torneo. Se que tal vez este no sea un final feliz, por eso es que ustedes deben construir uno, así es ambos ángeles. Terminar con esta película tan trágica y convertirla en algo bueno, salven a las almas de aquellos que sufrieron. No dejen que esto vuelva a repetirse..._

-¿Por qué le cierras?- le pregunto un chico de cabello verde azulado a una chica.- ya estábamos llegando al final

-Porque quiero.- mirada amenazadora el otro se puso nervioso.- Lamentablemente no si se detenga esto… así que tu debes convertirte en shaman king.

-¿Por qué siento que es un gran trabajo?- decía llorando.- ¿y tu no quieres… ser…? Tienes tantas posibilidades como yo.

-Si, pero yo te dejo mi posibilidad a ti.- el chico casi se cae al escuchar eso.

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto? – le pregunto a la chica de cabellos negros y cortos, ella le ignoro.- En todo caso será mejor hablarles…- la chica sonríe.

-Ahora si enfrentarás a tus amigos.

-También son los tuyos…- le corrigió el.- Además no podemos escondernos de ellos, meren saber lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- sonrió dulcemente ella.- Quieres verlo a él cierto.- el chico se sonrojo haciendo que la otra sonriera divertida.- Bueno será mejor que empecemos a caminar.

_**Dos individuos nacerán, trayendo equilibrio, pero solo uno lograra el trono.**_

**--**


End file.
